Another Chance
by eriesalia
Summary: Complete! Five years after the end of the events in Jinchuu, the lives of three persons intersect again as Megumi Takani looks for her family. As the mystery unfolds, a romantic triangle develops! Sano Megumi Aoshi.
1. The offer of a lifetime

* * *

**Another Chance**   
written by 2003-4, ffnet: eriesalia  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

The tall woman stood still in the dusty road, ignoring the flow of the crowd around her that moved impatiently as they did all throughout the streets of Kyoto. 

She frowned as she looked up at the impressive building before her. Some five years ago, she had been here, standing in this very spot. It had been in complete disarray then -- destroyed during a battle of sorts. But it stood rebuilt and whole now -- even stronger and larger than it had been before. And it made her question whether she should be here at all.

After all, she was hardly the friend of the man who served as its master.

Nor were they mere acquaintances. How could she simply call him that after all that had happened and the history that they shared?

Megumi Takani stood outside the entrance of the restaurant and hotel known as the Aoiya and cautiously looked past the open gate. She could clearly observe the flow of patrons coming in and out through its doors. Even though Tokyo was now the heart of the Meiji government, Kyoto still lured many of her countrymen and foreigners here with the opportunities to work, teach and live a prosperous life. And the Aoiya had certainly benefited.

It was her work as a doctor that finally gave her reason to return to Kyoto. The open door policy of her own country in recent years had in fact drawn many foreign doctors to Japan. And some had taken a particular interest in her work and extended a particular invitation to her to discuss her work. Although she had her suspicions about their motives (as some of the families who traveled with them mentioned that the younger doctors also had heard quite a bit about her reputed beauty), she could not help but to accept the invitation.

But then this very day, after spending several days in lectures and at one of the local clinics with several of the physicians, came an even more surprising invitation. They were all smiles as Dr. Quent, the senior physician of the group, suddenly handed her the opportunity of a lifetime -- the offer to go to America and study at a women's medical college.

It was on her lips to answer, "Yes." The honor alone was tremendous. But she hesitated and then demurred for very good reasons. It would be four years of hard work on the other side of the world. There were many personal matters here that she had left unresolved.

She expected them to be disappointed, perhaps even insulted at her answer. Instead, she was surprised when the doctors and their spouses laughed. "See to it that you try to tie up those loose ends, Doctor," one of the gentlemen had winked at her then. "Think on it some more and give us a better answer in two weeks."

She had smiled weakly before finding herself agreeing politely. The doctors' wives had taken a fancy to the Japanese doctor and had invited her to a function at the embassy in Tokyo to meet the American consulate. She really would much rather go back to Aizu, but their insistence and her politeness made her accept the invitation for the event two weeks from now.

_'Tying up loose ends.'_ It was one of the metaphors that the foreigners used. She found it rather amusing in her own way -- as if things could ever be so simple and easy to change. She had been trying to resolve things for herself for the last five years, and could hardly say that she had been successful. But the words of her colleagues made her realize that perhaps there was one more avenue she had not yet exhausted.

She looked up again.

To step through those gates -- to walk back into the past, to face a life she had thought left behind.

A woman suddenly brushed past her reminding her of where and when she stood -- and that at the moment, she was standing in the street like an idiot. The woman immediately turned back to apologize. Her eyes widened, however, as soon as she recognized the young doctor.

"Takani-san!" Omasu's face brightened. "What are you doing here?!"

Megumi looked at the friendly face of the younger woman and bowed. "I'm here on busine--" she started to answer, but was cut off as Omasu ignored formality by grabbing her hand and dragging her inside the entrance.

"My goodness!" Omasu began babbling cheerfully as she led the doctor past several startled patrons and other Aoiya staff in the restaurant and then into the area that served as their quarters. "Everyone will be so surprised." She began calling out names, looking for some of those she had met the last time she had come here. "Okon, Jiya, Misao..."

Megumi nearly ran over the other woman as Omasu came to a sudden stop and glared at nothing in particular. "Just where is everyone?"

"They're at the market."

They both started at the unexpected answer.

That deep, quiet voice ­ no matter how much time had passed, she knew it better than any other.

She was not surprised when Omasu dropped her hand and turned around to bow apologetically. "Sir! I'm sorry for being so noisy. If I had known you were working in your office..."

Megumi could swear she felt the man's eyes boring into her back. Unlike Omasu, she turned slowly and bowed politely to the tall, imposing man who was the master of this place and yet was much more than merely the owner. "Shinomori-san."

The two regarded one another carefully, before Aoshi Shinomori bowed in return. "Takani-san."

Omasu gave them a sheepish look before backing away with a nervous smile on her face. "I think I'll leave you two to be reacquainted while I go look for the others." She waved slightly and did not wait for a response.

"My apologies--" Megumi forced herself to look at his face and into his strange blue-grey eyes. Underneath her kimono, her legs trembled slightly. Even after all this time, one look from him inspired a mass of swirling emotions, none of which she could explain. "I was in town on business and thought to pay a call."

"Misao and Okina are out," he answered. After a slight pause, he added more politely, "Omasu will call for tea, if you would wait."

"I do not want to impose--" she lowered her eyes again, but this time not out of any semblance of fear. After all, Shinomori had given up some of his old ways, or so she had been told. He was simply a businessman. Or that was at least what everyone said. "This is not a social call. I have something of a private nature that I want to ask of you as the head of the clan. It is something I should have asked long ago."

"I see." He took a few steps forward and then opened a paneled door. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside my office."

It was more of a command then a suggestion. However, she obediently followed the man into the quiet room and sat in a chair that faced his writing table. He took his position at the window, looking outside perhaps at the activity in the Aoiya compound.

"You are here in Kyoto meeting the group of physicians from America?"

"Yes." Megumi answered, somewhat surprised. "Have you met them?"

"I was informed that they would be here by our contacts in Tokyo and was asked to take good care of them." He turned back towards her. "They came here earlier this week for several meals."

"I see," she answered. "Then you found out that they are recruiting students? "

"Yes," he gave her a faint smile. "They were quite free with information after several rounds of sake. I did not have to spy that out of them."

"Oh," Megumi actually looked a bit disappointed.

He raised his eyebrow in response.

"I was hoping to find something of the onmitsu still here, Shinomori-san," Megumi stood up. "But I was being selfish. I'll take my leave."

Before she could step out the door, his hand was on her arm and he had her turned around. "Are you in trouble?"

She blinked up at him in first surprise then, when she realized that her face was only inches away from his own, she flushed and took a step back. "No," she laughed nervously, "I just thought perhaps the Aoiya connections could help me find my brother Kenichi." She saw his puzzled look on his face and sighed. "I know, why you and why now?" She smiled, "The truth is that all this time I've been simply waiting for my family to show, thinking that I had all the time in the world. But those kind doctors made an offer this afternoon to take me back with them to America."

"You said no." Aoshi stated. "Your family ­"

"Of course." She knew he would understand immediately. "It's been many years now, but I always thought they'd show up one day. If -- if I could be sure that they really were gone, then--"

"Then you could leave without regrets," he answered. "That makes sense, but after all this time, why come to me?"

"You're well-connected and probably one of the few who could do this in two weeks time. But," she looked away, "the truth is that you're the only one I think who could understand what I'm about to ask of you." She looked back at him, "If you find him, you must not say anything to him about me."

He frowned slightly. "That seems illogical. Why waste both our time with such an effort?"

She set her jaw. "That's what the police said."

He thought for a moment and rephrased it more delicately. "Takani-san -- why go through all that effort and not try to let him know that after all those years that he has family?"

"If he's alive," she spoke quietly, "and undoubtedly has heard I am as well, why has he not come back? I thought about it a lot. Perhaps there is some reason he won't face his sister... a matter of dishonor or shame... or captivity." She clenched her fingers tightly. "It isn't so unusual after all."

The flicker of his eyes told her that he understood her quite well. After all, they both had worked once for Kanryuu Takeda and known dishonor and shame. He was the man who had stood there silently enforcing her captivity, despising her for her weakness. He ignored her plight, until the very day the Kenshin-gumi had showed up to free her.

As she waited for his answer, she reflected that Aoshi Shinomore was certainly not the same man as he was then, but whether she could hope he would be compassionate, she did not know. But at the very least, she had swallowed her pride and come here. If he said no--

"I will do what I can, Takani-san. It is one thing I can do to repay you for the past."

She looked up suddenly, surprised by his answer. "Thank you, Shinomori-san"

He nodded and then looked away.

"Takani-san," Omasu's appearance broke the awkward silence that had lapsed between them. "We would be delighted if you would join us for tea."

"I would be delighted to," Megumi smiled and moved towards the door. She paused for a moment to turn back and nod her thanks at the man who now had become her helper. "Shinomori-san, will you be joining us?"

He shook his head no and then turned away to look out the window, to contemplate something strange. .

A sudden smile on her face -- Aoshi Shinomori had seen her smile like that only once, long ago when he had first stumbled upon her while she was wandering the grounds of the Takeda estate. It was before he knew who or rather what she was, and she knew of him. Kanryuu remedied that situation quickly, his voice gleeful and malicious as he informed him that the beautiful girl was his opium whore. In turn, she must have been told something equally frightening; the next time they again passed one another, she had averted her gaze and quickened her pace towards the tower that served as her prison.

That time in Tokyo been one of the darkest times in his life. And for her as well.

But today, something about her smile had struck him anew.

And it puzzled him.

- . -

Hundreds of miles away, on a boat that moved lazily across the sea, a wild-looking man with a fishbone dangling out of his mouth stared east. Mongolia had grown rather boring; he had pretty much defeated just about everyone he could find to fight. 

He was tired of wandering and tired of running. As promised in his letter to his friends, had finally decided to deal with that annoying warrant for his arrest. After all, he rather missed them -- all of them. And the thought of jail wouldn't keep him from his destination now.

Sanosuke Sagara was heading home.

* * *

**Author's** **Notes:** updated 7.04 - Thank you to the kind people who nominated this fic in the RKRC 2003 awards at tfme dot net slash rkrc. To introduce this again to the people jumping on board -- this story's basic foundation is to continue from the events of Jinchuu and Kaden. The continuity is primarily taken from the manga, although some elements from the anime crept in. 

This story rivals some novels in length. I hope that will not prevent you from starting and going through this fic. It is a complete work. The first 17-20 parts are fun, light fare, and part 21 is where the serious stuff begins.

For you casual readers uncertain of whether to buy into reading this fic I encourage you to sample chapters in these different parts. The plot reveals itself slowly and what starts off as fun rapidly becomes a dizzying ride as someone once put it :-) . Please leave reviews too as it will impact the parallel story that is this year's project (Blades, Knives, Steel and Mettle.) I'm also slowly reformatting the old chapters as I finish the story. My apologies for the clutter. It was also my intention to put up an illustrated version, but it is going slowly. In the meantime, please also look at my other fics which focus on a host of other characters. I hope you enjoy. -ea/s/lwg


	2. The past resurfaces

* * *

**Another Chance: The past resurfaces**  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

_"You should not be out here."___

_Newly arrived, Aoshi had told Kanryuu that he had wanted to survey the grounds.   Kanryuu had looked pleased by his request, as it seemed to show the seriousness by which Aoshi Shinomori took his new role as the elite guard force for Kanryuu._

_There was not much to see.   Several squads of various guards, some good and some not so good….  An expansive estate that showed in fact how wealthy Kanryuu was._

_There would be much to learn about this place._

_It was nearly dark, and in the twilight he saw something a bit strange.   A lone figure working in one of the few gardens on the estate.    As he came closer, he saw a young woman, close to his age, bent over plants._

_"You should not be out here."_

_The slim woman straightened up and stared at him, her brown eyes wide with surprise.   Her eyes turned wary, but were not afraid.     "You must be new here."  Her voice was low and musical, but spoke somewhat hesitantly.  "I have permission to be here.  I am Kanryuu Takeda's --  doctor.  I am simply gathering various medicinal plants."_

___" A lone woman should not be out at night unprotected."_

___"It's not necessary," She took a step back.  _

___Perhaps she thought he had thought to assault her.    Any woman out alone in a place with many men might have that fear, but one as beautiful as this one . . .  He stepped away and turned his back.  "I mean you no harm.  I will simply wait here until you are done and ready to return to the house."_

___He could hear her hesitate, but after a minute, she quietly went back to her work pulling up various plants and flowers and placing them into a woven basket at her feet.     _

_As the minutes passed, he allowed his head to turn slightly to observe the woman.  No common woman was she – there was something distinctly proper about her both in her appearance and speech.    She was certainly skilled as an herbalist.   He had read enough texts to know exactly what she was picking for.  But there was something wrong with her.   Her body language, her facial expressions were all that of a sad, tired person.      _

___When she began to straighten up again, he turned his head back and looked away, unwilling that she know how closely he had been watching her.   _

___He could hear her feet softly closing the distance between them but did not move. _

_"I am finished," she said softly from behind him.  _

___"Yes."  He answered and then, after a moment's hesitation, began walking back towards the mansion with her following a few steps behind.   _

___When they neared the house, he paused and let her catch up to him.   _

___"Thank you, --" she paused, uncertain who exactly to thank.  _

___"Shinomori Aoshi."  _

___"Takani Megumi," she replied with a bow, with a hint of a smile on her lips. "Thank you, Shinomori-san"   She turned quickly away and ran in through one of the doors back into the estate.   _

___Takani__ Megumi.__    As one who was well acquainted with Aizu, the name was familiar.   It was thought that their family had simply disappeared after the shogunate wars.    Strange finding one of them here.   If life had been different, perhaps their paths would have crossed elsewhere._

___A sudden flicker of movement caught his attention.  Aoshi looked up to see Kanryuu watching him from a window one story up.   Aoshi gave him a nod, to acknowledge the man who was his sponsor – who had promised him and his men many battles.    The man nodded back, but did not look pleased.    For what reason did Kanryuu Takeda have to look as irritated as he did now?_

___The answer came later, when Kanryuu had unlocked the doors to one part of the house to Aoshi.    Aoshi dutifully had followed the man down the stairs and into a colder part of the house.     "The doctor works down here mostly," he had said cheerily.   "Most days she's here, with the occasional trip outside to replenish her stores."_

___As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he looked around the room.   Various tools were scattered around.   Mortars, pestles, a fire, and flowers.  _

___"She's a treasure, that she is, my dear Megumi."   Kanryuu gave Aoshi a rather smug grin as he delicately picked up one of the bright colored flowers from the bench.  "A brilliant doctor, but a brilliant herbologist and chemist."  He looked at Aoshi, trying to gauge the man's reaction.  "Her talents pay for all of this, the estate, the cars, the guards, and you and your men."_

___Aoshi__ looked more closely at the workbench.  It was opium._

___"Yes, yes," Kanryuu laughed as he severed the head of the poppy, and allowed it to fall to  the floor.  "Megumi Takani is my opium whore.   But a damn fine one, she is."_

___A sudden crash behind them made Aoshi realize that their conversation did not go unwitnessed._

___Glass and powder were scattered at Megumi Takani's feet.   _

___Kanryuu__ had already pounced upon Megumi and hit her.  "You clumsy fool.  That will definitely cost you."_

___Aoshi__ noted that the woman did not fall to her knees or fight.  She simply bowed her head in resignation.  As if this had been going on for quite some time.    _

___The gesture pleased Kanryuu.   He let his hand fall back to his side and he turned back to Aoshi, suddenly remembering he was watching.  "Megumi dear," his voice was silky again, "I can't stand to see your pretty face saddened."     He leered at her and moved to touch her face.  _

___When she recoiled, his face blackened and he struck her again.  She slumped forward and fell to the ground.  "Ungrateful, unfeeling wench!" he snarled.   _

___Aoshi__ coughed._

___Kanryuu__ Takeda's head snapped in his direction.   "Take her, bind her and lock her up in the watchtower."_

___"Yes, sir."__  Aoshi found some hemp cord in the corner and came over to the barely conscious woman.  She did not struggle and quietly let Aoshi bind her hands and legs.   That in itself infuriated Kanryuu further.   "Bind it tighter," Kanryuu muttered through clenched teeth._

___Wisely, Aoshi complied, and he gave the cords an extra yank, yielding a cry of pain from the doctor.  _

___Satisfied, Kanryuu began ascending the steps.   _

___"One more thing, Shinomori-san,"  he said over his shoulder as he continued up the stairs.  "Leave her there for a day without food, and water, and post one of your men there.   She'll learn to be more careful around me."_

___Aoshi nodded and hefted the body of the woman over his shoulder and obediently followed Kanryuu up the stairs.    _

___After locking the poor woman with her injuries into the watchtower, he realized that Kanryuu was probably jealous of him and his one conversation with the doctor in the garden.   Could this extra cruelty have resulted from that?_

___If so, then it would do no good for him or her to further his contact with the woman.   _

__From that point on, Aoshi Shinomori had made sure to stay clear of Megumi Takani.

~

Okina was heading toward Aoshi's office when his nose suddenly began to twitch.

'_Must be a pretty girl out and about_,' he thought to himself happily and started looking wildly in every direction.   He was rewarded with a glimpse of a (in his opinion, a very nice) backside of a tall woman with long hair attired in a pink kimono who was following Omasu back towards the restaurant.   Throwing away any remaining dignity he had, he began to skip happily after the two women. He had almost caught up when Aoshi stepped in front of him suddenly.  

"You were looking for me, Okina?"

Okina's shoulders slumped slightly.  He had lost his chance to spy on whoever that woman was.  "I was told a beautiful lady --  err, guest,  was paying you a visit, and . . . "

Aoshi's mouth quirked into a smile. "And of course you wanted to come offer your assistance, didn't you?"

"The Aoiya is known for its service!"  Okina said delightedly, "So I'll just go catch up with Omasu and the lady…"

"I don't think so, Okina."  Aoshi looked at him gravely. "I think the less attention you paid her the better."

"My, my." Okina straightened up and evaluated Aoshi closely, "This a particular interest of yours Aoshi?   I mean, not that I have a problem with that, even though some of the others might—"  

The firm grip of Aoshi's hand on his shoulder made him wince.  "What part have I gotten wrong?"

"The woman whose backside you were admiring," Aoshi said in his usual monotone voice, "is Takani Megumi, Okina."

"Eee."  A funny mix of delight and horror passed across Okina's face.   Megumi Takani was simply one of the most beautiful creatures he had seen in his lifetime, but… she could cut men down faster than he could unfurl his own weapons.  

"She paid you a  . . . social call?"  Okina managed to spit out.  

"No," Aoshi pulled the man inside one of the rooms.  "She came to us for some information, and I need you to use the network to help her find out what happened to her elder brother."

"Oh, oh, oh,"  Okina clucked sympathetically.  "Poor girl.   Of course I'd be happy to help her and talk to her about anything that might be useful—"

"No need to," Aoshi responded. "Although I know you'd love any excuse to get her alone, old man, I know enough to get us started."

"Of course," Okina's eyes narrowed speculatively.  It was a matter of debate amongst the residents of the Aoiya as to how well the two really did know one another.  Aoshi and Megumi had spent some time interned in the same place in Tokyo.    He heard enough from Kenshin Himura to know that those two had some sort of shared history, but he never did ask Aoshi to what degree that history extended, nor did Aoshi ever really choose to elaborate any more than generally acknowledging what Kenshin Himura said to be true.   Feelings, thoughts ---  these were never the sort of things Aoshi revealed to him or even Misao.   He only could go on what he observed – and since the whole Shishio fiasco and then the events in Jinchuu--  Aoshi and Megumi's interactions were always respectful and pleasant.   Considering her temper and his coldness, that struck him as odd.  But, well,   it was perhaps just his imagination and no more odd than Kenshin and Aoshi's friendship.     

"We start in Aizu, even though I'm certain Takani-san has already asked many people there.  Their family is well known enough that a person like Kenichi Takani could not completely vanish as she has been led to believe.  I'm certain that our sources will be more resourceful in determining whether Kenichi Takani died after disappearing off that battlefield or fled. "

"Do you think he simply fled and stayed hidden all these years, Aoshi?"   Okina stroked his beard thinking, "With his sister alive, would he not come back to find her?"  

"There are many things that could happen in fifteen years, Okina."  Aoshi answered, a bit wearily.  "But if Kenichi Takani is anything like his sister, he perhaps is alive."  Megumi Takani, whether it was by sheer luck or by determination, had managed to survive many terrible situations.   "I think something happened to Kenichi Takani,"  Aoshi mused.  "So I want you to make use of your old acquaintances and look for something that doesn't quite seem right.   And it is likely that his name is not Takani anymore.   If it were so, Takani-san would have long found her brother by now."  

"Alright."

"And one more thing," Aoshi gave Okina a stern look, "If we find the man, we are not to make contact.  That was her request.  And – I do not want those who know her here to also know what we are doing.   Takani-san is a private person.  What we find or don't find may not be pleasant at all."

Okina hesitated here.  Again, Aoshi presumed something about Megumi Takani's personality that hinted at familiarity.  "Not even Misao-chan?"

"No." Aoshi turned away.  

Okina frowned slightly.   He could tell by Aoshi's expression that that in itself was not up for debate.   Misao had grown a lot in the past few years, but there were things she still didn't quite understand about the world.    They both knew that.   But still, if they were close as everyone thought they were – would Aoshi simply withhold something like this from Misao?     Even Okina couldn't tell whether the devotion that existed between them ever amounted to anything more.   Aoshi still treated Misao like . . .

"Okina?"  Aoshi had turned back around and looked at him. "Something the matter?" 

Okina paused for a second, aware of the lingering frown on Aoshi's face.  Was that frown because of what he had said about Misao? Or the doctor?    Okina sighed. Even after all these years – he couldn't always understand the man.   "It's nothing.  I'll send out word and update you later."     


	3. Enter Sanosuke

* * *

**Another Chance: Enter the Rooster**  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

As the ship drew into the bay that served as Tokyo's harbor, Sanosuke Sagara gave a low whistle. Five years had changed the somewhat quiet town into something else entirely.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" One of the crewmen stepped alongside him. "Since the opening of Japan to the West, a lot of folks have come through here. It's no Yokohama, but this government is determined to build this port up as well."  
  
This government -- the Meiji government he so despised -- was bringing Japan into the modern world whether he liked it or not. Perhaps that was why he had run off to the American Wild West and then off to Mongolia. The world had been changing too quickly for him.  
  
As he disembarked the ship, he wryly noted that amongst the many Westerners and Japanese his gi rather stuck out. It did not bother him that much - in the last five years he had rather stuck out everywhere he had ventured. But thankfully, most people took a look at his rather intimidating presence and left him alone.  
  
In addition to the changes in dress, the streets of Tokyo had changed. Gone were the quiet streets, to be replaced by much busier ones. In a way, Tokyo now reminded him of Kyoto of years past -- exciting but noisy.  
  
His feet were automatically taking him along the path of familiar places. The sight of a particular shop made him stop for a moment. He stepped inside into and gladly inhaled the smells of traditional Japanese food and quickly found one of the servers. "Excuse me."  
  
"Yes?" The young girl's eyes widened at the sight of the man who nearly filled the door frame with his height. "Is Tae around?"  
  
"No, sir. She'll be back later," she answered and then hesitated as if recalling a distant memory. "Sagara-san?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sagara-san!" The girl laughed, "Yahiko had just been talking about you the other day."  
  
He squinted and looked at the girl more closely. "Tsubame?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "You remembered!"  
  
"Oi!" Sanosuke laughed, "I didn't recognize you." Tsubame had definitely changed into a taller and prettier girl -- definitely no longer the 12 year old child he had last remembered. "If you've changed this much, then Yahiko must be nearly a man now." He smiled, "So Yahiko is still here in Tokyo, huh?"  
  
"Of course," Tsubame blushed. "He's the apprentice master at the Kamiya dojo now. He should be there right now."  
  
"Wouldn't miss the chance to spar with that one." Sanosuke drawled. Poor Tsubame looked horrified at his choice of words. "I won't hurt him too much if he's as good as he should be."  
  
He couldn't help but enjoy himself as he teased the girl. If she really was still that stuck on Yahiko, she had better get used to Yahiko's fighting ways. "Don't worry too much, kid." He patted her head and handed her a bag. "Give this to Tae if you will and tell her I managed to keep my promise after all."  
  
Sanosuke gave a wave and stepped out of the Akebeko whistling a little tune. He knew he should have waited; in fact, he would have liked to see Tae's expression when she opened that bag and realized that he had paid back all his debts, with interest. But he dare not risk receiving a lecture. Anyways, he was anxious to pay a visit to the dojo.  
  
As he walked away from the Akebeko, he nearly took several wrong turns. Various landmarks had disappeared, but as he drew near the dojo, he became more certain of his directions. Things were still familiar here or perhaps it was just better etched into his memory. As he stopped in front of the gate clearly marked with the family name Kamiya, he wondered if it truly had been that long since he was last here.  
  
He opened the wooden gate and stepped inside. It was quiet, quiet like it had been then on some of the better days. Laundry hung on lines, fluttering gently in the breeze. Toys were strewn on one of the porches, just like when Ayame and Suzume used to play here. It was like stepping back in time.  
  
After a moment though, he heard chants from the main room. A smile crossed his face as he realized that in fact, time had moved forward. These chants were certainly those of students. From the sound of it - nearly a dozen were in there practicing their drills. So it seemed that Kaoru had found many to pass on the Kamiya-kashin style to after all.  
  
His appearance on the grounds did not go unnoticed for long. Within a few minutes, several young boys around Yahiko's age (or rather Yahiko as he last remembered him) came out and looked at him suspiciously. "Are you looking for someone?" one of the bolder ones called out.  
  
"I'm looking for the master and her husband," Sano called back.  
  
"They're not here," the boy answered somewhat defiantly.  
  
Sano raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Shiro," a stern voice called out from inside the training room."That is no way to talk to visitors."  
  
"Myojin-san," the boy bowed apologetically and none too politely whispered loudly, "The man out there is kind of disreputable looking. He's wearing some kind of funny gi. What Japanese men except gangsters still wear gi?"  
  
"Gi?" Yahiko Myojin stepped out to see this for himself. He blinked as if he were seeing a ghost. "Sanosuke?"  
  
"Of course," Sano drawled as he recognized the tall teenager. "Who the hell else would it be?"  
  
"Sano!!" Yahiko pounced on him and was already beating him with his wooden stick. "You can't just show up like this scaring the students. Kaoru would have your head for that you big stupid oaf!"  
  
Sano grinned as he evaded Yahiko's wooden weapon. Good old Yahiko -- always ready for a fight. The kid was certainly stronger, but his temper still needed some work. After a few of the hits connected, Sano decided he had enough. He flicked Yahiko off like a little bug, who ended up on the ground with a mouthful of dust. "Funny way of welcoming back an old friend, Yahiko."  
  
A gasp from the students reminded him they had an audience. "Sensei!" they cried out as they rushed over to him.  
  
"Man!" Yahiko waved them off and stood up, brushing off the dust on his clothes. He was glaring at Sano now. "After all this time, I still can't beat you."  
  
Sano rubbed his head, "Well, it's not like I haven't been training hard either. But you should feel good that you connected a few times. And your hits do hurt." Yahiko's students looked pretty ticked at this point. Sano grinned, "I think you should get back to your class. They look like they're ready to kill something. Plus Kaoru will be pretty annoyed that I interrupted your class."  
  
"You're not going to take off again are you?" Yahiko looked a bit anxious. "Kenshin and Kaoru will be back soon. and there is no reason to go, your warrant was dismissed."  
  
"Really?" Sano looked a little pleased. "Well then, I'll just wander around a bit and come back for dinner."  
  
"Great!" Yahiko answered, and then paused when the students behind him groaned. "I mean -- are you sure about that? Kaoru is cooking, and she's well . . ."  
  
"Still terrible huh?" Sano smirked."Well, I wouldn't have it any other way. Later!"  
  
"Later!" Yahiko beamed and turned back to his students. As the gate shut behind Sanosuke, Yahiko whispered loudly to his students. "That's the guy Kaoru-sensei always refers to as the Rooster head."  
  
Sano's face ticked as he heard the kids ooh and ahh.   
  
_Roosterhead._  
  
It was a name that he had hadn't heard in a long time. Most people he had run into on his travels would have thought twice before calling him a name like that. He only allowed his friends or people who knew him well enough to get away with that. Anyone who else dared try would have felt one of his trademark punches.  
  
Not that many earned that right. The truth was -- his skills in fighting and the martial arts kept him moving. Stories about his fist of destruction kept drawing young punks out of the woodwork who wanted to challenge him. It was a tiring affair. He didn't particularly enjoy beating up these kids and then all the other riff-raff who wanted to test their strength, so he would pick up every so often and move on.  
  
In between taking on the odd requests for help he received from locals wherever he happened to be, he sought out masters of various disciplines. In the West he had learned a few things about the street brawl, and traveled with both the Natives and the cowboys, as the Americans referred to themselves as. But there wasn't much discipline in the fight and he found himself bored quickly. After a chance encounter with several masters of karate and kung-fu in California, he decided to seek out additional training in China and Mongolia.  
  
He was a quick student - and even though the masters insisted that he would needed a lifetime to train with them - he found himself mastering these styles within an impossibly short span of time. Honestly, it did not surprise him, for he had similar experiences during the Juppingatina battles.  
  
At some point he realized that quite a bit of time had in fact passed. It was when the fighting no longer was as much fun. Without Kenshin and the others around, the novelty of learning new things wore off. It wasn't quite the same. And slowly he realized how much he wanted to see them -- the people who he called friends. Even if it meant that it was time to face the music, as the Westerners liked to say, and face reality.  
  
He found it highly ironic to come back to Japan and find there was no warrant for his arrest. That and to be treated this way again, just like an ordinary man - - of course, an ordinary man with a reputation and a few things to still settle. He almost looked forward to it now -- settling scores, even if simply for fun. He could think of a few people on that list -- those who had beaten him in the past. He was far stronger now, and ready to show it. 

His smile faded slightly as he considered that many of these men were now older and probably had given up their fighting ways. (Kenshin and Saitou had to definitely be pushing middle age at this point, especially since they were both settled men.)  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
Startled, Sanosuke looked up. A middle aged man with glasses peered at him from the gate of a small building. Just where had he walked himself off to?  
  
"Are you hurt, sir?" The man asked kindly as he took in Sano's scruffy appearance." Are you looking for a doctor?"  
  
Doctor? Of course. He recognized the building; he had wandered over to Gensai-sama's old clinic. "Is Gensai-sama still here?"  
  
"Gensai?" The man gave him a curious look. "He's retired now and living with his granddaughters on the other side of town. Are you an old patient of his?"  
  
"You could say that." He paused, "A friend, and very frequent patient. His assistant used to have to patch me up from time to time."  
  
"Ah yes," the man smiled."--The pretty young doctor. She's not here either. She's up in Aizu-Wakamatsu last I heard."  
  
The slight look of disappointment on Sano's face did not go unnoticed by the kindly man. "Gensai-sama offered her this clinic when he decided to retire, but well, she has her reasons for staying up there. So I came instead. Gensai-sama said she's doing well though up there by herself."  
  
"By herself."   
  
"Yes. Yes, it's amazing when you consider it. A woman doctor practicing on her own. I tell you these are modern times indeed. Of course, my information could be outdated now. Gensai-sama hasn't stopped by in a month or so, so you should go see him. I don't remember if I have the woman doctor's town right, but I think that is correct. It was her family home, I believe. If you'll wait here, I'll go write down his address for you."  
  
The man gave Sano a rather amused smile before disappearing inside to look for paper. He reemerged a few seconds later with a slip of paper in hand. As Sano took it, he suddenly got annoyed. "Look doctor, I don't mean to be rude, but you shouldn't be giving out her address just like that. You don't know what kind of weirdos out there might be trying to harass the doctor-"  
  
The man shook his head. "No, no. I don't give it out to just everyone. My goodness-" he stared at Sano, "I'm not that gullible. Tons of men have asked after that doctor, and I just pretend to be my senile self and tell them I don't know. But you-" he chuckled to himself , "--Gensai-sama told me to keep an out for a guy with a gi and give him both his address and Takani-san's address if he needed to be patched up. You're the only guy to come by with a gi in the time I've been here, so I figured you had to be the guy that was constantly getting hurt."  
  
"Oh," Sano wasn't sure whether to be pleased, outraged, or embarrassed. Just what did Gensei mean by his instructions? "I'm sorry, sensei. Thank you." Sano bowed politely and made a proper farewell before walking back the way he had come from, staring at the paper in his hand.  
  
His hand was feeling a bit sore from all that fighting. Perhaps he would go see the doctor after all and settle an old promise.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: In the contest of the Ice man vs. Roosterhead fans, Ice man is ahead thanks to a few persistent reviewers. (Too many Sano/Meg fics I guess breed apathy.)  
  
Anyways - the reasons for this fic. Well, Watsuki himself puzzled over this relationship question in one of his interviews. Some fans liked Aoshi and Megumi because they looked good together. Others like Sano and Meg because of their interactions. There are always problems with either pairing. But both seem to make sense to me for different reasons. So it comes down to the issue of Sense vs. Sensibility as typified in the book of the same name. ^_^ Anyways , discuss away in your reviews.


	4. Tea Time

* * *

**Another Chance: Tea Time**  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

"Misao-chan!" The woman known as Okon scolded Misao Makimachi from the kitchen sink. "Stop whatever you're doing; you're making a total mess!"  
  
"I'm trying to make cakes for tea," Misao scowled from her table. "Our regular helpers are sick with a cold and we won't have enough cakes and desserts for the tea ceremony."  
  
"Whatever that is," quipped Jiyu from her spot near the stove, "It doesn't look like its edible. Why don't you run down to the baker and pick up something?"  
  
Misao ruefully picked up the runny cake in her hand and sighed. "After buying all this fine sugar at the market, Okina is going to kill me if I go out and spend more money on the bakers' cakes. That baker charges an arm and a leg and gives nothing in return."  
  
"Hey!" Omasu opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. "Is tea ready? Megumi-san is here and looks parched."  
  
"Megumi-san is here?" Misao jumped up from the table. "I'll bring tea to you!"  
  
"Not so fast, Misao!" Okon's voice was sharp. "You can't go until you figure out what to do for our patrons' tea cakes."  
  
Misao grumbled at the older woman. "It's not like Megumi-san comes every day, you know, and like the guests will know the difference between what's traditional and not. Let them eat traditional ricecakes instead."  
  
"Hello?" Megumi cautiously poked her head into the kitchen. Her lips formed a silent 'oh' as she realized she had walked into an argument. Nevertheless, she stepped in and bowed politely, "I'm sorry to bother you. . . "  
  
"Megumi-san!" the ladies in the kitchen chorused happily, forgetting for a moment their apparent crisis.  
  
Omasu turned to look at her, "I thought you were going to wait in the other room."  
  
"Okina-san found me there," Megumi admitted somewhat sheepishly, "And promptly started acting strangely, so I told him I'd go find out where the tea things were."  
  
"Sorry for you leaving you there alone," Omasu sighed while the other ladies simply shook their heads. "Okina's strangeness -- is usually a sign that he likes someone. A lot."   
  
"Normally I'd say that wasn't a bad thing," Megumi said coyly, "But when he starts proposing marriage, I think it goes far beyond what I find amusing."  
  
The women laughed then.  
  
"It's alright, Megumi-san," Jiyu piped up. "You're his third proposal this week."  
  
"His third and fourth," Megumi replied dryly. "He proposed twice, you know."  
  
Misao giggled. "He insists he does it because no one else here is anywhere close to getting married. If he succeeds in one of his proposals, he's pretty sure that the rest of us will follow."  
  
"Really?" Megumi slyly grinned at Misao. "Does that mean that some of you have particular suitors in mind?" She raised her eyebrow when two of the ladies began to snicker, and the other two looked down at the floor and blushed. Megumi made a face. "That bad, I see. Well-" she decided to change the subject and break the awkward silence that had followed her question. " --Why don't I help you with the cake? That way I can stay out of Okina's way."  
  
"Megumi-san!" Misao looked horrified at the suggestion. "You're a guest-"  
  
Megumi was already pulling a smock over her lovely kimono and rolling up her sleeves. She laughed, "I'm a guest who'd rather be here than in that other room. Even if I took tea with you in the other room, Okina would surely invent some errand for you and send you away, leaving me in his clutches. Besides, I like baking - it's like chemistry to me - and I want to hear more about how life has been faring here in Kyoto."  
  
"There isn't much to say, Megumi-san." Misao smiled as she watched the woman expertly throw things together and pour out the contents of her mixture into several pans. "Kyoto is growing, but not like how Tokyo is growing. We're doing well here though as you can tell - there is always a lot to do."  
  
"It must be hard though," Megumi said thoughtfully as she handed the pans to Jiyu who then placed them in the oven. "This isn't the sort of life you were all trained to have. I can't understand how you'd be satisfied with running a business like the Aoiya when you all are so good at other things like fighting."  
  
"It's a relief actually," Omasu spoke up while watching Megumi begin melting some of Misao's sugary mess in a pan. "One starts to feel like we can actually live quiet, normal lives. There's no worry about having to run off and fight and losing someone in our group. That kind of loss--" she paused.  
  
"That kind of loss is hard to get over," Misao finished the thought.  
  
Their conversation turned quiet for a moment before Omasu spoke up. "What about you, Megumi-san?"  
  
Megumi was still stirring the sugary mess on the stove into some sort of candy. "Things are pretty much the same. The clinic is busy these days, now that the people of Aizu have accepted me as a real doctor, but still - it isn't as it used to be when I was growing up there. Many folks are moving to Tokyo and other towns."  
  
"No suitors, Megumi?" Okon grinned. "Can we tell Okina that he still has hope?"  
  
Megumi took her attention away from the melted sugar she had taken off the stove. "No suitors. But with respect to the second question, most definitely, _NO_." She waved a spoon she had picked up to spread the melted sugar at Okon. "If he asks, then tell that man a match would never work. If he asks, tell him that I can't keep up with someone like him."  
  
"But I can keep up with you," Okina crowed as he popped up behind Megumi and leered at her.  
  
"Okina-san!" Instinctively, Megumi's spoon connected with the man's face. "I have told you '_No_,' twice! Do I need to beat this into you for you to understand?"  
  
His eyes watered, not with pain but with joy. "Your beatings would be like soft caresses to my poor old body. I would gladly accept them as signs of your undying affection."  
  
Megumi grew alarmed. "You step one step closer, and these cakes," she grabbed a handful of Misao's remaining failed cakes, "will be stuffed down your throat!"  
  
Okina loomed closer. "The cakes that have touched your hands will be like sweetcakes touched by the divine kami-sama."   
  
"That's it!" Megumi's temper had reached its limits and she flung the first of the cakes at Okina's head.  
  
Okina began laughing as he hopped around, evading globs of cake. "You may be a good doctor, and a beautiful one at that, Megumi-san - but you're no ninja! If you marry into our clan, I'll teach you how to throw with more accuracy."  
  
The four other women wisely inched away as the spectacle continued. Even though now Megumi no longer had any cakes to throw, from their vantage point they could see what the old man could not. Megumi's free hand had quietly picked up a bag of icing. Okina was too distracted by Megumi's furious eyes to notice that he was about to get showered with a batch of fine sugar.  
  
She laughed triumphantly as she whipped out the icing bag and pounded it to launch its contents at Okina. "I'll show you, onmitsu!" 

Okina's eyes widened at the sudden attack, but by instinct he elegantly leapt over one of the tables close to the door. Megumi furiously continued to dispense icing in his direction, up to the moment he hid under the table.

From there he laughed."My offer still stands."  


The kitchen had fallen into an odd silence. 

It was then he decided to peek at Megumi. 

As he saw the horrified expression on Megumi's face, he blinked and stood. Quickly he glanced at the other women, who looked absolutely mortified.

"What?" He smirked.   
  
Misao slowly raised her hand and pointed behind Okina. "A- A- Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Okina turned slowly, feeling a draft of cold air behind him.  
  
Aoshi stood there glaring at them, icing covering his hair, the top of his yukata, and about everywhere else that was exposed.  
  
Okina smirked. So the woman had managed to hit something. Perhaps Megumi didn't have such a bad aim after all.  
  
"Okina-, Megumi-san." Aoshi turned his back to them. "Please clean this up and come see me in my office."  
  
~  
  
Okina and Megumi quickly did as they were told. Okina left Megumi tending the oven, and was the first to enter Aoshi's office. He was relieved to see that the icing was not a permanent fixture on Aoshi's hair or clothing.  
  
Megumi arrived a minute later. "I'm sorry to make you wait. The desserts had to be finished."  
  
Okina sat down awkwardly. "Aoshi, about back there."  
  
Aoshi raised his hand. "Don't apologize to me. Misao, Omasu and Okon explained what was going on. A little mess is nothing to worry over, but, you should apologize to Megumi, Okina for harassing her as much as you did."  
  
"It was only a joke," Megumi spoke up suddenly."I knew Okina didn't really mean what he said, but I lost my temper."  
  
"Now, now," Okina suddenly forgot himself, "You know my declarations of love are entirely serious, Megumi-san."  
  
Megumi glared at Okina. "You are a terrible man. Here I am trying to overlook the fact that you've proposed to me now THREE times in one day and still you have the gall to continue making these insane professions of your love for me? Are you ever going to stop teasing me this way?"  
  
Okina sighed dramatically. "Consider my position and take pity on me - a poor man who has no hope of seeing children running around the Aoiya. No one here seems to take my hints to settle down seriously. Could I help it if I latched on to you, Megumi-san? You're educated, ambitious, not to mention beautiful, good with children, need I say more? I'm convinced you'd make an excellent wife to this poor man."  
  
"Don't involve me in your schemes, Okina." Megumi inched herself away from him. "You know you're being ridiculous."  
  
"Well, if not me, then perhaps someone else here." Okina added cheerily. "We have plenty of young men." He frowned thoughtfully, "Of course, there is your temper. I have to admit that I don't think any of our young men would be able to tolerate it."  
  
"Okina." Aoshi finally spoke up. "You are not doing yourself or any of the young men in the Aoiya any favors by continuing with this line of thought. Even though Megumi-san has a good sense of humor, you are clearly wearing down her good graces. Now if I may get on to what I actually want to discuss. . . Megumi-san, you return to Aizu when?"  
  
"Tomorrow," she said vehemently. "I'm taking a land route back to Aizu."  
  
"I see." Aoshi replied, ignoring the pointed look she shot in Okina's direction. "And when do you go to Tokyo?"  
  
"A week after," she replied. "The Americans doctors want me to take them around Tokyo and then attend several consulate events."  
  
"I've told Okina here about your request for help. And despite what you may think, he is the one best suited for this sort of information gathering. He is the only one here who will know and will run the intelligence here while I do some additional scouting of my own. Once you leave Aizu, where can I direct communication to?"  
  
She hesitated and thought for a moment. Gensai-sama had moved recently, and although he was much closer to where the Americans were housed, she did not wish to bother him. That left. . . "Send it to the Kamiya dojo and with a message that I'll come by for the message."  
  
"Very well. Now--" Aoshi stood, signaling that their little meeting was over. "I understand that the Aoiya tea ceremony will go on as scheduled. Some of our temporary servers are unable to help. As we have many foreign guests who have come expressly here to observe it, we can not cancel it.. I think if you two will come join me in the ceremony as participants, I think I will be very well able to forgive the waste of icing and cake this afternoon. "  
  
Okina groaned as he considered the request. "I am too old to sit through one of those, Aoshi."  
  
"But not too old to chase around women and dodge cake?" Megumi gave him a cool glance. "I'd be more than happy to do it, Shinomori-san. I'm perfectly able to accept responsibility unlike some people."  
  
"Okina?" Aoshi looked at the man again.  
  
"Oh alright," he sighed. He was one of the few at the Aoiya who understood enough about the tea ceremony to participate in it and with Megumi goading him on top of it, he could not refuse. He gave Aoshi a hopeful glance, "As long as I sit next to Meg-"  
  
He flinched when he heard and saw Megumi's fist connect with Aoshi's palm, inches away from his own face.  
  
"Megumi-san," Aoshi said patiently as he pushed her fist away from Okina's face, "I do not want Okina to have a black eye."  
  
Megumi nodded slowly and turned to give Okina a look that sent shivers down his spine. "Get anywhere near me, and I will aim much lower the next time."  
  
Aoshi gave Okina a half-smile. "I think I'd better sit between you to keep the two of you out of trouble."  
  
~~  
  
Surprisingly, the ceremony went off smoothly. Okon as usual delivered her tea in a precise, elegant fashion, and Okina and Megumi behaved beautifully.  
  
It might have been the influence of Aoshi, who did choose to sit between them. Or it might have been that Okina was sufficiently intimidated by Megumi to behave. At least for a little while.  
  
Megumi Takani, from appearances, was turning out to be extremely useful. Since she had studied the English language she was able to converse, although a bit haltingly, with the foreigners. With her talking and translating for Okon, the foreigners kept them for a few minutes after the ceremonies to ask all sorts of questions.  
  
Misao came up to Okina and Aoshi as they stood off to the side observing the conversation occurring between the women and the guests. "That actually went off well."  
  
"Thankfully," Omasu sighed her relief as she also joined them. "This could have been rather disastrous with everyone being sick, no proper tea items and food for the guests. It was very fortunate that Megumi-san was here."  
  
"Do you think she could do this again the day after tomorrow?" Misao spoke up hopefully.  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "She leaves tomorrow. You will have to reassign people to that task. I will be leaving as well, so Okina will have to preside in my absence."  
  
Okina's shoulders suddenly slumped.  
  
"Where will you be going, Aoshi-sama?" Misao looked up at him with an expression that clearly displayed her unhappiness.  
  
"I have some business up in Tokyo," he replied.  
  
"Tokyo?" Misao echoed hopefully.  
  
Okina read his surrogate granddaughter quite well. He gently spoke up. "Misao, we'll need you here. You and I can go visit next month or so."  
  
"Oh, of course," Misao looked disappointed.  
  
"Misao," Omasu kindly pulled her away. "Let's go relieve Okon and Megumi of their duties. Megumi looks like she's ready to pass out in that heavy kimono."  
  
"Oh, of course!" Misao's eyes widened and obediently she followed.  
  
"Aoshi," Okina shook his head once they were alone. "You really should be more careful. Misao will not like it if she hears that Megumi is also there. She will feel--" Okina paused, somewhat afraid to say what he really thought, "--left out."  
  
"It is the truth," Aoshi frowned. "I go for business."  
  
Okina wanted to shake Aoshi. Was he really this dense? Could he not be sensitive enough to understand Misao? To everyone else, it was obvious that she did not love her Aoshi-sama like a child loved its brother or father. But Aoshi had never acknowledged it as more than that - and as long as he did not see it and take action, Misao would be always here pining for something uncertain and would grow ever miserable.  
  
Okina loved Aoshi like a son, but he valued Misao equally if not more so. The happiness of the Aoiya had more to do with her than anyone else there. They had all abandoned their fighting ways for a modern life which should have afforded them more opportunities for happiness. Aoshi was still a man asleep to that concept entirely. Therefore he could not see many of the things that affected the people around him directly.  
  
"I'll take care of things, Aoshi-san. Never mind what I said." Okina replied. While Aoshi was away, Okina resolved to do what he had to do in order to see his little dream of happiness for the people of Aoiya come true.  


* * *

Kami-sama = a godlike divinity  
  
A/N: I know. It's like huh? Okina kind of became very important here to the story. It was completely unintentional, but Okina is a character that just writes himself into any fic. Self-centered guy, that Okina ;-) Either that or he like me is trying to manipulate things behind the scenes. Whether or not it works, don't know. .  
  
I sat through a Japanese tea ceremony once while in San Francisco. I don't remember all of it except it was very hard to sit still.  
  
As for what's next. Generally speaking, it's a further look into the minds of Sano and Aoshi. Yikes, hope Megumi doesn't get too annoyed that she hasn't had her second close-up yet ;-)


	5. Dinner at the Aoiya Part A

* * *

**Another Chance: **Dinner at the Aoiya pt 2  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

Megumi was a fine white floury mess. Freed from the ceremony, she had voluntarily wandered back into the kitchen, her mind set on two things. First -- to finish cleaning up the mess she had made earlier and second -- to prepare what was needed for the next tea ceremony the day after tomorrow. 

It eased her mind to be able to do this for the ladies she had worked with earlier this afternoon. She had disrupted their work today, and would disrupt it further with her request for help from both Aoshi and Okina. 

From the kitchen she could hear the noisy revelry of the Aoiya inhabitants as the last of the restaurant patrons left. Tomorrow was their day off, and from what she had been told tradition stated that they dined together before indulging in several rounds of sake and song. 

As she finished in the kitchen, she peeked in through a small opening in one of the panel doors to the dining area. More than a dozen persons were inside already knee deep in their food. Megumi knew she should go in to say her goodbyes, but something drew her back. She felt by doing so, she would be intruding on their happy little mood. There was too much to do back at the hotel to dawdle. The note she had in her pocket would do; she'd leave it in the hallway on her way out.

Megumi nearly jumped as two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind. "There you are!". 

When she turned, Okon and Omasu were smiling cheerfully back at her. "Sorry to have startled you!" 

Megumi smiled weakly. "No, no problem." They were Oniwaban after all, and of course could creep up without being noticed on any unsuspecting person. It was her fault for being so unobservant. "I am glad I found you. I was about to leave –"

"Leave?" Omasu narrowed her eyes slightly. "Just why?"

"I have to return to the hotel and pack my things and arrange for a coach."

"Nonsense," Okon smiled at her. "Those things were taken care of. Your things are here and your ride will be waiting for you early in the morning."

"But, I—" 

"Okina-san insisted that one of us take care of it," Omasu grinned. 

"Omasu," Okon said sharply as Megumi cringed, "You will just make her even more comfortable."

"Oh, alright," Omasu rolled her eyes. "It's not like it was Okina's idea in the first place. We all asked Aoshi-sama if you could stay and he took care of all the arrangements."

Megumi bit her lip. She wasn't sure whether to be pleased or concerned. Certainly she appreciated their welcoming her into their home, but she felt like things had been taken out of her control. Regardless, it was a kindness that she would not refuse. "Thank you."

"Please let us help you change for dinner, Megumi-san," Okon said politely. 

"Yeah, you're a mess," Omasu looked at her closely. 

"There is no need to inconvenience yourself. I—have eaten already," Megumi hesitated. Never mind that her dinner had consisted of sampling some of the things she had made, but at the moment, she still felt as if she were intruding.

"Well how about we have some sake?" Omasu persistedcheerfully. 

Megumi wavered. She really was quite tired and things were weighing heavily on her mind. She had thought to spend time alone now, but it would be impolite to refuse the woman a second time. "Alright," she smiled.

"Oh good!" Omasu and Okon each took one of Megumi's arms and led her upstairs into their quarters. As they entered the room that they shared, she noticed that they had laid out a deep red kimono. When they saw her confused expression, Okon spoke up immediately, "It's Okina's apology gift. Misao-chan had mentioned to him that your pink kimono was certainly going to need to be cleaned after today, and he asked that we be the ones to offer it to you."

Megumi reached down to touch the silky fabric, whose lustrous surface had been embroidered with swans and chrysanthemums. "It's much too generous. I couldn't possibly --" 

"That's Okina-san for you," Omasu shrugged. "Heaven knows where he managed to find it."

Okon more accurate sensed Megumi's worry. "I am sure Okina will not mind if you don't wear it. It is a bit much."

"No, that's alright," Megumi began to unfasten her obi. She would wear it – extravagant as it was – in order to show him that she appreciated his apology and more. Despite the constant friction between them, she remembered that now she was indebted to him for his help as well. 

~

Dinner was always a noisy affair at the Aoiya. But with no overnight guests this evening and plenty of Kyoto's finest sake present, it was starting to become very loud.

Three women entered the main dining area and bowed. "Our apologies," Omasu and Okon bowed in the direction of Okina. "We had to help Megumi-san change." 

"Okon and Omasu--" Okina jumped up happily from the table as he spotted Megumi. "Your tardiness is forgiven. Please go be seated and eat. Megumi-san will join us." 

"Okina-san," Megumi bowed to the man. "Good evening. Thank you for the kimono."

The man of no shame clapped his hands together and appeared to be blinking back joyful tears. "No, no, by accepting my apology and beautifully wearing that kimono, you have given me the greater honor. Alas, to see the day when --"

"Okina," Aoshi looked up from his tea. 

Misao frowned as she looked back and forth between Okina and Aoshi. Both Okina and Aoshi had differing expressions on their faces. Neither could be relied on to do the polite thing which at the moment was to let Megumi sit down and not be ogled by the rest of the Aoiya, so Misao ignored them and smiled at Megumi. "Megumi-san, please join us."

Megumi shot her a look of gratitude as she settled in next to her.

Misao poured her tea. "You disappeared after the ceremony, Megumi-san,"

"I did not mean to be rude. I had wanted to check on the kitchen." Megumi bowed her thanks and took the small cup. She took a small sip of the tea, and added quietly, "I left something for you there."

Misao's eyes gleamed. "Something to eat perhaps?" 

"Perhaps," Megumi whispered. 

Misao gave Megumi's arm a quiet squeeze. "Thank you."

"Now, now, what's this?" Okina glared at Misao and Megumi. 

"Nothing, Okina-san," they both smiled prettily at Okina. 

"Not that whispering, you idiots," he muttered, "I'm not that much of a busy body that I have to know what two women are whispering about. But chatting with such serious faces." He looked at his empty sake cup forlornly. "Chatting so seriously, while I am the only one having sake -- the sake that is best in Kyoto, the sake that everyone else is having, except for those at our table." 

Putting aside the man's sense of drama, Megumi realized that he, in fact, was right. Everyone else was sitting around happily partaking of the sake and yet this table seemed to be poor company in comparison. "Poor Okina," she gave him a sly grin as she turned on her charm, "To be at a table with both Shinomori-san and Misao -- who don't even know the first thing about sake. It would be an honor to pour your sake." 

He beamed as he watched the woman rise elegantly and retrieve a small tray from another table. As she returned, she smoothly poured the sake into a small cup. 

"My, my!" Okina gave her a look of surprise. "You do it so beautifully. But where did you learn that?"

She gave a jovial laugh. "A woman doesn't reveal all her secrets, Okina-san." As he drank it swiftly, she quietly refilled it again.

"More, Okina-san?" Megumi asked sweetly. 

"Wait," Okina was hardly affected by the sake, but it did take him a few seconds to notice that he still was drinking alone. "Won't you join me please?"

"Oh, Okina-san," Megumi fluttered her eyelashes, "You know women are terrible with sake. But I do know that it is rather lonely to drink alone." She poured a generous amount of sake into Okina's cup, and then winked at Misao as she poured some into Misao's cup and her own. As for Shinomori, he had quietly refused the offer.

Okina's eyes gleamed back at Megumi. "Don't think I can't see that you have given me the most generous portion of the sake." He moved her hand towards her own cup and gently forced her to pour more. "I insist that you and Misao have as much as I have."

"Really, how generous!" Megumi's knit her brows together as she realized that this had somehow devolved into a game for Okina. No reason to involve Misao in this. She poured one shot and drank it, and then poured the remainder back into her cup. "I believe that finishes it for now. My apologies to you, Misao."

Misao gave her an embarrassed nod. "Of course not, Megumi. I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

Okina sat there a moment, shocked and saddened by the empty bottle. His face brightened as Omasu ventured over, with another bottle in hand. 

Okina smiled up at Omasu with glee. "Megumi needs to have some more of that sake before she leaves tomorrow. Best sake in Kyoto."

Megumi's fingers twitched slightly as he clumsily poured more sake into her cup and then his own. So the man was determined to continue this game, was he? She grasped the small cup and drank it haughtily. That victory, however was short-lived. She could feel her face growing hot. 

"Megumi-san!" Misao looked at her worriedly. 

"I'm fine." She managed to state, but not as coolly as she intended it to sound. "I'm not an old man like Okina-san," she smiled coolly in Okina's direction.

Okina glared at her and moved for the bottle. 

"I think that is enough, Okina." Shinomori had already taken the bottle away. "Everyone else is cleaning up. Perhaps we should do the same."

"Oh, alriiii-" Okina's head was between his hands. "I'm really tired now."

Misao and Megumi stared at Okina, surprised by how quickly he had slipped from sober to flat out drunk. 

As the man continued to stare at the table, Misao whispered to Megumi."I think you won, Megumi,"

"Silly man," Megumi sighed, as she brought her own hand to her head. "He should have known better to challenge me. I've had plenty of experience dealing with Sanosuke and Kaoru."

"Wow," Misao's eyes widened. 

"Not that that is a good thing, mind you," Megumi added with an embarrassed laugh. They both knew that Sanosuke was notoriously immune to sake. As for Kaoru, she was notoriously bad at holding it in, but still treated sake drinking not as an art, but as a competitive sport.

As Okina finally slumped over snoring, Aoshi stood up. "I'll take him upstairs," Aoshi pulled the man up and looked carefully at the doctor. "Misao, could you take Megumi-san outside? She looks like she needs some air."

"Yes, Aoshi-sama." Misao nodded and offered her arm for support. Megumi wisely took it and allowed the girl to guide her outside. 

"I'm going to regret this tomorrow," Megumi sighed as she sat on a bench and leaned back against the tree that it was under. 

Misao laughed. "Still you should know it's worth it. Okina has never looked like he was having so much fun. Honestly, Megumi, you're the first woman to ever hold her own like that against Okina. He may bother you a lot, but that's only because I think you impress him."

Megumi noted the wistful tone in her voice. Did the girl still feel somewhat insecure around the others in the household? She turned her head and looked at the girl. "You're pretty impressive yourself, Misao."

"But no one ever treats me like their equal, Megumi-san." Misao frowned. 

Megumi paused, trying to find the right words to use with the younger woman.."It all depends on the situation, Misao. In a fight, do you ever feel that way?"

"Well," Misao considered carefully, "I am not as strong as Ken-san or Aoshi-sama, but no. I don't really ever feel like I can't take care of myself."

"I envy that in you, Misao." Megumi looked away. "It's one thing to make cakes and drink sake, but another to defend yourself and protect others. If I were strong and confident like you . . . maybe my family would still be alive and maybe I would have never been forced to make opium for Kanryuu Takeda."

Misao's eyes widened as she thought over Megumi's words carefully. 

"That's true, Megumi-san." After a few moments of silence, Misao added thoughtfully, "But if none of those things had happened, we would have never met, would we? Maybe you and Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Yahiko would never become friends."

Megumi knew the statement sounded rather naive, but the girl was right. And she couldn't even imagine what life would be like now had she never know them. "You're right. Which is why I can't obsess over the past, can I, or what I am or what I am not?"

"Of course not," Misao looked at her seriously and appreciatively. 

Megumi returned the look of appreciation. They had each given the other woman something to think upon.

The sound of Omasu's voice from the door jarred their conversation."Misaaao!"

"Drat." Misao sighed as she stood up. "I know she's going to ask me to help her clean that room. I have to go . Would you like me to help you back to your room first?"

"No," Megumi waved her off. "I'd like to sit here a little while longer."

"Alright then, goodnight!!" Misao happily waved and bounded off towards the door. Halfway there, she stopped and turned around. "Megumi-san?"

"Yes?" Megumi answered sleepily. 

Misao bowed deeply. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, Misao." Megumi answered. "But you're welcome."

"Hai!"

As Misao ran inside, her usual energetic self, Megumi's mouth quirked somewhat wistfully. No matter what the circumstances -- that girl was always happy. 

  



	6. Dinner at the Aoiya Part B

* * *

**Another Chance: **Dinner at the Aoiya pt 2  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

After tending to Okina and putting the man to sleep, Aoshi found himself walking the periphery of the Aoiya compound.   Even though Kyoto was fairly quiet these days and there would be certainly no attacks, he found that some habits were hard to break.

That and he needed the quiet to recover from this evening.   There were things about the place that was the home to the Kyoto Oniwaban that differed so much from what he had known from his days in Tokyo. 

Certain that there was no danger, he walked back to the main rooms. He stopped as he spotted someone under the tree. An intruder?

Then as he recognized the red clothing and the woman who wore it, he frowned.  How long had she been sitting out here? 

"Megumi-san?" he spoke quietly, uncertain if she was simply resting or had fallen asleep.

When she did not answer, he debated for a moment whether to risk disturbing her or not.   Sense prevailed, and he picked her up lightly and carried her into the house.  He paused though as he neared the women's quarters.  With a sleeping woman in his arms and the time of night, his sense of propriety would not allow him to enter until one of the other women came back up.   

"There she is," Okon sighed as she hurried up the stairs and opened the door that separated the hallway from the room she and Omasu shared.  Aoshi quietly followed her inside and set Megumi on the blankets that had been laid out.  

Okon smiled down at the woman.    "Poor thing. Okina-san should have given her a whole trunk of kimonos to make up for all the things she had to put up with today."

When Aoshi neither disagreed or agreed, she apologized.  "Not this isn't a wonderful apology gift in itself. It's beautiful, isn't it?    It's one he had set aside for a special occasion or present."

Aoshi turned towards the door.  "It's late, Okon-san.  I leave her to you." 

Okon covered her mouth.  "I didn't mean to babble Aoshi-sama." She bowed meekly, "I will do as you ask."

"Good night, Okon." He nodded and quickly exited shutting the door behind her.

There had been no need to comment on the kimono. She knew that he was well aware of the origins of that kimono. Then, perhaps it was her gentle way of ensuring that he had noticed it. That he wouldn't notice it was absurd. It was his way to notice all things. 

As for the kimono -- while he was young, Okina's box of treasures had been a running joke amongst some of the older clan folks.   It had been well known that Okina had been saving those things at first for a prospective wife and daughters.   But the constant wars had deprived him of that – for who honestly would want to marry into a dangerous group like the Oniwaban?

Nonetheless, what honor did Okina mean to bestow upon Megumi?   

He reflected for a moment. When the three women had entered the room earlier this evening, he had been engaged in a conversation with Okina and immediately noticed Okina's attention shift in their direction.   He noticed the slight change in expression took place on Okina's face, before he too looked in their direction. 

He considered now, that if he were to describe Okina's expression - it would have been one of delight. There was no other way to explain the way Okina placed his hand on arm for support as he quickly stood up and ran over to the very embarrassed doctor.    Beyond the silly comments Okina had made, there was a genuine pleasure on Okina's part on Megumi's appearance.   And somewhere beneath that, he also saw the fleeting look of regret, perhaps for the things he himself never had.    Okina masked all those things well -- by launching into a record fourth marriage proposal for the day which Aoshi tactfully had cut off before the doctor could react.

While Megumi and Okina were distracted by sake, Aoshi had taken the time to look at Megumi more critically.    Long ago, before the Meiji era, with that kimono, and her beauty and poise she could have easily passed for a daughter of royalty or married into considerable power.   But from what had he had been learning about her, he knew she would have languished in that era.   She was no mere ornament.

It struck him that the timid woman he had met in the garden so long ago, the one who he had to ignore after that to prevent further trouble, had somehow evolved into a headstrong creature whose defiance kept Okina fascinated.     Somehow she had grown into a strength that she did not know she had until she had met Kenshin Himura.   It was there that night when she tried to kill Kanryuu -- a strength that he mistook for desperation. And somewhat coldly, he had given her that knife back so she could escape through death.   He had underestimated her strength of will that day she had found him in the dojo and he thought he could threaten Kenshin's location out of her or again bring the Battousai to him.    It was there when she came to Kyoto to tend her friends and despite everything that happened, helped tend the Oniwaban, even a fallen one such as himself.

With each encounter after that, he had learned how to read her and more importantly, how to reason with her.   Thankfully he, like Kenshin, was spared her temper and afforded some civility in their interactions.    Neither one tried to master the other – there was no need to since their relationship had evolved into one of mutual respect.  But if he supposed that if he ever tried to gain the upper hand, it could rapidly change.  

While it might amuse some others to try to in fact break her of her sly and fiery nature, after watching her interactions with Okina, he concluded that any ordinary man who tried to do so would not be happier or wiser for it.

~

She left the next morning early, as if to avoid drawn out farewells.   Only Misao had seen her off, much to Okina's annoyance.   

"Someone should have woken me," he grumbled to Aoshi later.  "It's not like I wouldn't have woken."

"You were too hung over to respond to Misao's calls." Aoshi answered.  

Okina sighed, "I shouldn't have drunk that much, should I?"

"No," Aoshi didn't even blink. "Megumi-san left you a note stating that as such."

Okina took the note which was handed to him.

_Okina-san.    
You should not repeatedly drink as much as you did yesterday.  
Old men should drink as children, and live quietly._

_Takani-sensei._

"The nerve of that woman," Okina stomped on the letter.   "Calling me an old man!"

Aoshi's mouth twitched as the man continued to passionately stomp on the little piece of paper."That you are, Okina-san."

"Oh, I know," he sighed gloomily. After a moment, he picked up the letter and folded it carefully before tucking it into one of his pockets.   "It just hurts more when a woman like her says it."

Aoshi raised his eyebrow.  

Okina clenched his fist excitedly. "If I were thirty or twenty years younger -- I'd be running after her carriage right now and drag her back here and make her eat those words!!"

"I don't think she'd like that very much," Aoshi observed dryly.   "In fact, I think you'd have a few black eyes to add to that hangover as well as the police after you for harassment."

"Oh you're no fun, Aoshi," Okina made a sour face.  "Can't you even acknowledge that I have good taste and that maybe if you weren't such a cold fish that you do exactly as I want to at this very moment?  Megumi-san is not some ordinary woman to just get over like one of my usual crushes."

Aoshi suddenly remembered the last time Okina had developed a strong attachment to a flower lady down the street.   "You are not to follow her, Okina."  

"But you can?"   Okina drew up close to Aoshi and glared at him.   "Is that it?"

"You are hung over."   Aoshi reached out and dragged the man over to the trench at the foot of the water pump and unceremoniously dumped him into the pool of water.   "And making no sense. Do as the doctor said and drink your water."  

Aoshi turned and went into the house, ignoring Okina's furious splashes.  

"Making no sense, am I!??"  He  yelled at Aoshi as he walked away calmly. "You're the one making no sense, you cold fish."

As the door shut noisily, Okina stared thoughtfully at it.

And then he smiled. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Imaginary reviewer:   Is this a Megumi story or an Okina story?  Geez.  And where the heck is Sano?

Author:  I told you that Okina is outta control.  It took a few sections to rein him in.  Now that Aoshi's dealt with him, I think we're safe.   Or is it the other way around? Heh.

Besides, all the action moves now to Tokyo J.  Sanosuke next!! 


	7. Just like old times

* * *

**Another Chance: Just like old times **  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

The Kamiya dojo was empty, save for those who called it home.

Dinner had come and gone -- and despite Kaoru's cooking, Sanosuke Sagara had managed to survive the affair. That it had been quiet was also remarkable. A few years back -- dinners would have hardly ever seemed quiet, with Yahiko and Megumi teasing and torturing Kaoru, or Kaoru scolding Kenshin. 

Sanosuke felt a sense of nostalgia as they sat on the wooden porch floor and talked about his travels and the latest news at the dojo. Of course, it was a little bit hard to focus on the conversation with Kenji sitting next to his "Uncle Sano," chewing and gnawing contentedly on his arm.

As the conversation lulled, Sano opened one eye and looked at the kid. "I don't know whether I should be honored or take this personally." 

Kenshin chuckled. "I'd take it as a sign of affection."

Sano sighed. A few years back -- Yahiko used to do the same. And now something of that violent affection had rubbed off on Kenji. 

Instead of scolding her child, Kaoru smirked. "You shouldn't have told him about wrestling bears out in the Wild West."

"You shouldn't have told him how Yahiko used to attack me, either." Sano gave Kaoru an irritated look. "Just because Yahiko wants to beat me, doesn't mean that little Kenji should start doing it too."

From somewhere around the side of the house came Yahiko's indignant voice. "For your information you big dummy, I will beat you someday!" 

"In your dreams runt!" Sano grinned, waiting for the inevitable response.

"Runt?" Yahiko appeared on cue with his wooden sword in hand. "Let's settle this right now!" 

"Yahiko!!" Kaoru glared at her assistant master. "You're setting a bad example for Kenji."

Yahiko took one look at Kenji, still affixed to Sano's arm, and smirked. "Kaoru, I don't think Kenji needs any help getting into trouble on his own."

"Kenji!" Kaoru finally pulled the child into her lap. Deprived of his amusement, Kenji started to cry.

When nothing would make Kenji stop, Kaoru gave her husband a pointed look, as if Kenji had suddenly become his problem. "Kenshin!"

"Oro?" Kenshin looked a bit confused. 

Kenshin and Kaoru, Sano concluded, were hopeless. Wearily, he offered Kenji his arm. 

Kaoru was mortified as Kenji happily began gnawing on Sanosuke's sleeve.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru looked exasperated.

Kenshin smiled helplessly. "Sanosuke and Kenji appear to get along well, that they do."

"You mean, by Sano's standards--" Yahiko interjected. He grinned at Sano. "In fact, it's just like old times. All we need is Megumi-sensei here yelling at you, and it'd be just about complete."

"Ah so," Kenshin nodded. 

"Speaking of which, how is that fox-woman doing?" Sanosuke drawled, trying to sound rather casual about it.

Kenshin coughed, clearly not fooled by his seemingly nonchalant attitude. 

Kaoru (oblivious to the curious expression on both the men's faces) chattered on as usual. "Oh she's fine. She says that she hasn't been up to much, but Gensai-sensei mentioned the other day that she was invited to speak to a bunch of Western doctors in Kyoto. ."

Yahiko looked pleased. "She's become pretty famous."

"Well, of course," Kenshin smiled, "She's the last of the Takani clan now. And from what we hear, her skill has become very much equal to that of her father's."

"And--" Yahiko seemed to stand taller, "--we can't forget that she was once one of the Kenshin-gumi."

Kenshin coughed, embarrassed. 

"No reason to look so put out, Kenshin." Yahiko said proudly. "If we hadn't come along, who knows what she'd be doing now. "

Sano laughed."Kenshin is still the same old modest guy, Yahiko. You know better than to talk about the Kenshin-gumi. It makes him feel like he's leading some kind of warrior clan. We'll leave that stuff to you Yahiko."

As a tough look briefly crossed Yahiko's face, Sanosuke couldn't help but give Yahiko a fond smile. His declarations of pursuing the way of the samurai had seemed rather improbable a few years back, but it wasn't such an odd thing to believe any more. It was clear from how much Kaoru trusted Yahiko with the training at the dojo that Yahiko was very skilled. 

"So Sanosuke," Kaoru spoke up as she finally coaxed Kenji away from Sano with a piece of candy. "What about you? Will you keep traveling?"

"Nah." He looked up at the sky again. "I think I've seen enough of the world now to know that there are some things more important than wandering around aimlessly. Besides," he turned back and looked at the three of them, "I think it's time I came back and actually did something about this Meiji government."

He laughed at the shocked silence that followed. "I'm not plotting to overthrow things. I just need some time to think. I'm going to go visit some old friends, and 'acquaintances' and see if anything I learned the past five years can be used in this era." 

"Sanosuke," Kenshin's tone of voice turned quite serious."The police are quite strict these days. No goofing off."

"Ah, that's okay," Sano grinned. "The police are the first people I'll see, or rather -- take on."

"Sano!!" Kaoru and Yahiko glared at him. 

Sano's expression soured. "You folks have gotten way too serious these past few years. I'm only kidding. I have no plans to take on the police force or beat up anyone." 

He could see their shoulders sag in relief. Impishly he added, "Other than Saitou, of course." 

"Saitou!" Yahiko didn't know whether to look awed or concerned. 

Kenshin laughed nervously. "Well, I'm sure Saitou will be pleased to hear that."

Kaoru glared at Kenshin for not immediately scolding Sanosuke. She turned to Sano. "Don't be such an idiot. Just because you apparently have learned some things while traveling doesn't mean that that man isn't dangerous. Besides which -- you have to remember that he has a family."

"From what we know, he adopted Eiji, that he did." Kenshin spoke up. 

"And we've heard rumors of two other children. Two girls, I think." Kaoru added, somewhat uncertain of her information.* 

Sano's mouth twitched."A family man, huh? Two little girls?" Sano started to laugh. "That's justice for you!"

When he didn't stop laughing, Kaoru glared at him. "What happens to be wrong with having girls!?!"

"Oh nothing, Jou-chan," Sano grinned. "But I still can't even get used to the idea of that jerk having a wife and a bunch of kids calling him 'Papa.'" His expression turned slightly mischievous. "I think I'll just have to write the 'family man' a letter of congratulations and tell him that for his kids' sake I won't beat him up. As for my visit to the police, I'll just have to skip it." 

Kenshin turned an amused look in his direction. "Then do you mean to see Megumi-dono first?" 

Sano gave Kenshin a dirty look as Yahiko and Kaoru began staring at him intently. Kenshin merely smiled that annoyingly innocent smile of his. 

Sano rubbed his arm."Well, now that Kenji has pretty much ruined my arm, I think I'm going to need to see a doctor." 

"Gosh, Sanosuke," Yahiko smirked. "It's only a few bites. You don't _have_ to go all the way up to see Megumi-san in Aizu. I'm sure that it's something even Kaoru could fix ."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru's attention shifted to Yahiko. "I'll have you know I'm very good with injuries."

"Yeah, yeah," the boy sneered. "You're still using Megumi's medicine chest for most of the injuries here or sending for Dr. Gensei. It's not like you know what you're doing."

As Kaoru's eyes turned dark, he could see Kenshin's face grow alarmed. 

Sanosuke cleared his throat. "So—is the doctor still in the same place? Or did she move from Aizu?"

The two sometimes were so easily distracted. Kaoru immediately forgot Yahiko. "She's in Aizu Wakamatsu."

"By herself?" The question slipped out before he could realize how damaging it could sound. "I mean--" he added hastily, "Did she ever find her family?"

"No." All three gave him a suspicious look before Kaoru answered. "She tried, but from what Gensei-sensei said, it's pretty much hopeless."

He frowned. "So why is she still up there? I stopped by Gensei's old clinic and the doc there told me Gensei had offered her the practice."

"You know her, Sano." Yahiko shrugged. "Gensei tried hard to convince her to come, but she insisted on staying up in Aizu."

Sanosuke puzzled over this question for a moment. Did she still have hopes of finding her family? Or was there some other reason? "Stubborn fox. If it were me, I would have dragged her down here."

Kenshin looked at Sano and smiled. "Perhaps you should tell her that when you see her." 

"It would be nice to see her again," Kaoru added quietly. "We haven't seen her more than once when she came down to see the cherry blossoms with us."

Sano realized then that they were actually encouraging him to go see the doctor. To remind her of the people that cared for her. He frowned though as he considered that his efforts might in fact backfire. He rubbed his head. "Uhh- in case I do go up there and pay her a visit -- the last time you saw her, she didn't say whether she was mad at me by any chance? I don't want to go all the way up there only to have her beat me over the head."

Kaoru and Yahiko gave Sano a disgusted look. 

Sano looked at them puzzled. Why did they seem so irritated by his question? "What?!" 

" 'In case you do go'? " Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep making lameass excuses?" 

Sano frowned. "Who's making excuses?" 

"Even I know that you want to go see her," Yahiko muttered. 

Kaoru glared at Sano, "And you're being so insensitive. You haven't written a word to her these past five years. Don't you think Megumi-san would like to see you? Don't be—" 

"—such a" Yahiko added.

"—roosterhead!" they yelled in unison. 

"Roosterhead?!" A dark cloud settled over Sanosuke. He leapt up. "Who ya calling roosterhead?"

Yahiko slammed his pole on the ground. "What kind of fighter is afraid of a woman? You're a big chicken through and through!"

"Eh--" Kenshin weakly tried to interject, noticing that Kaoru had started to turn interesting shades of red. Noting no effect, he reached in and quietly took Kenji from Kaoru. 

Sanosuke suddenly realized the danger he was in as well. He slowly edged himself away from Kaoru and silently began counting to himself. 

_One._

_Two_

_Three_.

Kaoru jumped up and collared Yahiko. "What's wrong with women?!!" 

"For the record--" Sano interjected. "I'm not afraid of a mere woman."

Kaoru forgot Yahiko and turned back to Sano. Her voice had turned even more dangerous. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ah geez, Kaoru." Yahiko was annoyed. "We're talking about Megumi-san here. It's just Megumi-san!"

"Yahiko-_chan,_" Kaoru suddenly turned her attention back to Yahiko. "Don't talk about your elders in that way!"

"Elder?!?!" Yahiko's nostrils flared. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Yes you are, _kid._" Sanosuke grinned as he placed emphasis on his last word. 

And with that, the fighting amongst the three seemed destined to grow worse. 

"Everyone, _please_." The only other adult present was trying desperately to calm the situation. However, Kenshin's plea fell uselessly on deaf ears. Seeing that the situation was hopeless, he quietly retreated into the house, with a stunned Kenji in tow. All in all, given their mutual history, things like this were to be expected.

It was just another "quiet" dinner at the Kamiyo dojo, ruined. 

* * *

Author's notes. While reformatting and editing this part, I changed some of the dialogue slightly more to bring Yahiko more in line with his age at this time (15-16). This does preced the Yahiko epilogue that appeared in Shonen Jump and so he does not yet have Kenshin's sakabatou. For the most part, Yahiko should appear to be a little more mature, although apparently still prone to being irritated by the right combination of persons.

*Just for your information, the historical Hajime Saitou did not have girls. He had three boys :-) 


	8. Letters

It was in the grey light of early morning that he was able to find enough quiet to practice his forms.    His last master had beaten at least that discipline into him, as well as an ability to read movements much better.

He had once said that he would get stronger by creating a stronger offense, but well he was young then and too brash to think things through.   Sure, he knew that he could take plenty of beatings that would have killed any ordinary person, and somehow recover, but he would rather not be known for that.

He would never be one who in the heat of battle could read and strategized an opponent's moves like Kenshin or Saitoh in order to defeat that person – but he had given himself many new skills to employ instinctively.   

His arm and hands were more than the things that allowed him to use the iron fist that had come in so handy in the past.  The sweep of wind they created could also be a devastating force in itself.   

He stopped when he heard the gate to the compound unlatch.  He had figured out enough during his stay at the dojo so far to know that this would be Yahiko, coming in to prepare the rooms for the students.   As the official assistant master, those sorts of tasks fell to him now.  

"Hey Sano, whaddya doing up so early?"  Yahiko looked at him suspiciously.  The very idea of Sano being up early still was too weird for him to understand.   Sano would have told him he had been practicing, but Yahiko hadn't believed him the first time, so he had given up.   

Yahiko's face brightened up for a moment,  "Hey, are you finally taking off to Aizu?!"

"Geez, would you give it a rest already?" Sano glared at Yahiko. "You've been asking that already three days in a row."

Actually, it had now been almost a week 

A door slid violently open, "Yahiko!!"  Kaoru's irritated expression told the two gentlemen that they were about to hear one of her usual tirades.  "What did I tell you about butting into people's affairs!"

"Wha?" Yahiko sputtered, "If it weren't for people like me butting into other people's affairs then nothing would go right.  You seem to forget that Megumi and I had to kick you out of here back when Kenshin had to go fight Shishio, you hypocrite."

"He has a point," Sano tapped his finger against his chin. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"Of course I'm right!" Yahiko clenched his fist.  "So you're going to go right?"  

"Well good morning everyone," Kenshin smiled.  "What is everyone doing up so early today?"

"Sano is going to go to Aizu to see—"

Sanosuke clamped his hand over Yahiko's mouth, "Stop putting words into my mouth Yahiko!"

"Megumi-dono?" Kenshin beamed back.  "But there is no need to do that.  She's already in Tokyo."

"EH?!"  The other three turned to look at Kenshin.

"Have you seen Megumi-san?"  Kaoru looked startled.  "She didn't stop by did she?"

"No," Kenshin withdrew something from his sleeve.  "I received a letter yesterday from Okina-san with another letter inside for Megumi-dono."

"Okina?"  Yahiko scratched his head. 

"Megumi-dono was in Kyoto last week, and Okina said that he knew Megumi-san would be heading this way so he wanted to send her something through us."

"What could that man want with Megumi?"  Kaoru asked, voicing the question that each of them was wondering.  

"Heh," Yahiko grinned, "Maybe it's an Okina-style love letter!"

As soon as he had blurted that comment out, all four of them made faces.   

"That's just sick!" Sano poked Yahiko in the shoulder.

"Why , " Yahiko smirked, "Jealous?!"

"Why you little –" 

"Is she in trouble, Ken-san?"  Kaoru's worried question stopped yet another sparring match between Sano and Yahiko.

Kenshin shook his head as he took out Okina's letter.  "No, I don't think so.  Okina never said anything other than simply to give her this letter when she came by.  She is supposed to be here for business, and it doesn't sound like anything unusual."

Kaoru looked over his shoulder.  "Himura-san, please give my regards to the lovely doctor when you next see her. She is to be in Tokyo the next week and left behind her lovely kimono which I bestowed upon her whilst she was in Kyoto for business.   You must not neglect to do so for this poor old man—"

"Bleah," Yahiko made a face, "I was right."

"Well," Kaoru smiled painfully, "I'm sure it's just a harmless little letter then.  We'll just be glad that it brought good news.  With Sano back as well and Megumi coming to Tokyo, we'll have ourselves a nice reunion."

"Yeah," Yahiko gave Sano a meaningful look.

"In case she stops by and I'm not here," Kenshin ignored the disgusted silence from Sano, "I'll leave the letter inside on the tea table."

"Okay!"

"Sure."

"Alright." 

When they were still standing there, stil watching him intently,he coughed.   "Well, now, I'm sure we have many things to do today right?"

 "Of course!" – they again responded as a group and each turned on their heels and walked in a different direction, their eyes still fixed on the letter in his hands.

Kenshin sighed as he walked into the main room and placed the letter on the table.  He'd have to remember to someday talk to Okina-san about his . . . methods. 

~

The letter on the table was soon joined by several more to Megumi from Okina, only intensifying the curiousity of the inhabitants of the Kamiya dojo.

Kaoru found it sweet; Yahiko plain old embarrassing; and Sano was rather disgusted by the whole thing.

When a letter addressed to Aoshi Shinomori joined the stack of flowery ones to Megumi, Kaoru cornered Kenshin near the washing tub to demand an explanation, "Is Aoshi-san coming here as well?"

"It appears so," Kenshin paused in his washing, "I forgot to mention that didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Kaoru glared at him, "Not that I have a problem with it, but don't you think it's odd that Okina writes to both of them here, and they're both to appear here just out of the blue like this?"

"I suppose so," Kenshin smiled unconcerned, "But they're our friends after all.  We're just fortunate to have them all here at once."

"I guess you're right," she smiled back.  "Well this will certainly be a very good time then.  I'll go tell Sano and Yahiko the news."

~

Sano was a little bit more than irritated now.    That the doctor had yet to show up was one thing, but that she clearly had somehow charmed that old ninja into what he assumed were daily proclamations of love annoyed him further.    That fox was so careless when it came to men and their feelings!

The letter for Shinomori also perplexed him.  Granted, he knew that Himura and the tall, aloof ninja had developed a respectful friendship, partly due to the gap Misao, Okina and the other Oniwabun had filled, but he admitted that he was still surprised to see that none of the dojo inhabitants were overly concerned that he too apparently would be passing through.  

When Aoshi Shinomori finally showed up the next morning, Sano was the only one in the dojo.  Kaoru and Yahiko had taken their students out to the river to practice their swimming.   Kenshin had wandered off to find tofu in the markets.  

Aoshi bowed politely.  "Sagara-san. You have returned."

Sano was still a bit taken a back from Aoshi's sudden appearance.  "Yes.  I suppose Kenshin told you that I have been traveling."

"It was a good journey, I hope?"

"Sure." He shrugged, "I learned quite a few things and saw a number of places, but I decided it was time to come back and focus on tying up some loose ends."

"A good thing, then." Aoshi answered somewhat cryptically. 

Kenshin had mentioned that Aoshi was still dealing with issues of his own.  Sano frowned trying to figure out if that was the explanation for the last remark.   "Well, everyone's out.  If you want to wait inside,  Kenshin should be back shortly." Sano would rather not sit here with Aoshi.  Conversation with Aoshi was like pulling teeth out  , or rather, all his teeth out one tooth at a time.

"No," the man turned his back. "I will go tend to a few things and come back."

"Sure," Sanosuke shrugged.   He could care less whether the man stayed or came back later.   "But you can take your letter from Okina-san now, if that helps. It's in the main room."

Aoshi nodded, and with Sanosuke watching, went in and reemerged quickly.   "Thank you." He bowed again, "Please tell Himura that I will return later today."

Sano nodded, but then stiffened as he noted that Aoshi was carrying a stack of letters.  "I don't recall there being more than one letter to you, Shinomori."

"I will take the letters for Megumi-san and give them to her."

"I don't think so,"  Sano's expression darkened.  "Kenshin said that she'd be here herself to pick them up."

"They're from Okina-san."  Aoshi was evaluating Sanosuke quietly.

"That doesn't mean it's any of your business,"  Sano held out his hand, "You're not Okina or Megumi."

Aoshi took a step towards the door.  "You are simply making this more complicated than it need to be."

"I'm not letting you leave with those letters," Sano grasped the collar of Aoshi's jacket and glared at him.  "You may have a right to poke your nose into Okina's life, but not hers."

"And you do, Sagara?" Aoshi answered calmly.  "You walked out five years ago on your acquaintance with her, with no further word.  You don't even know the first thing about the decisions she has had to made, the problems she has since then."

Sano felt himself grow angry.  Was Aoshi implying that he and Megumi  were . . . together?!

 As I said," Aoshi detached himself from the other man's grasp. "You're making this more complicated than it ought to be.   She came to us for help, Sagara, and I and Okina agreed to help her."

So, was that it?  Sano cooled slightly.    "Is she in trouble?"

Aoshi sighed. "If she were in trouble, would I be sitting here having this discussion with you? You should at least know me well enough to say that I would have taken care of it already by now, Sagara."

"You have no personal interest in Megumi, then?"

Aoshi's expression turned cold. "I don't see that is any of  _your _business, Sagara-san."

"Why you," Sano was furious all over again.   "Give me her letters back.  I'll let her decide that for herself."  He reached in and attempted to grab the other man's arm.

Aoshi evaded the other man's blow and stepped aside.  "You're much better than you used to be. However, you are wasting my time and yours over such an insignificant thing."

"Well then, I'll just have to beat you and take back those letters, won't I?"  Sano grinned.  

Aoshi sighed, and calmly took off his jacket.  "I see from your stance that you have been trained in the martial arts."  He tossed the sword sheath that was hidden under the coat onto the ground.  "Very well then.  I will fight you with only my fists as well."

Sano smirked as took up his first stance.   Aoshi was smart enough to recognize the first style he used, but he wouldn't know that he had trained in several.  He would have that at least to his advantage.

For several moments they stared at one another.  Then, it was unclear who moved first, but they were soon leaping, bouncing, and jumping all over the courtyard , a flurry of fists and feet.  

They did not pause when a man and a woman entered through the front door.

"Ken-san!"  the woman's eyes opened.  "What is going on here?"

Kenshin looked at the trenchcoat on the ground and the letters scattered on top of it.  

He gathered several of them and handed them to the woman.  She scanned it quickly and pocketed them.

"Just men being men, I'm afraid, Megumi-dono."   

She turned her head worriedly.  "You have to stop it!"  

When he didn't move, she glared and ran into the courtyard, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!!!!!!"

At the sound of her voice, the two men stopped suddenly mid air and then nimbly fell back to the ground, on opposite sides of her.

She stared at each of them horrified as she could see the trickle of blood down one chin and the purple welts on the face of the other.  

"Megumi-san." 

"Kitsune!"   

As they each straightened up and she saw that neither was seriously hurt, she lost her temper.  "Fighting inside Kenshin and Kaoru's home.  Explain yourselves!"

Kenshin stepped forward then and placed his hand on Megumi's shoulder.  "I think whatever it was is not worth discussing now. Those letters came for you from Okina-san."

"Shinomori here was going to take them," Sano spoke up nursing his cheek.  "I wasn't about to let him just walk out with them."

"I was going to bring them to you." Aoshi responded coolly.

She punched each of them in the stomach.  "Idiots!" She hissed, "Do you have any idea how stupid you both sound?   I have a mind to let you both sit there and bleed all over your sorry selves."

Kenshin looked flustered, "I can take care of them, Megumi-dono.  Please don't go to the trouble."  

She stood there for a moment looking at the ground in anger.    "I appreciate it, Kenshin.  There are some _ important_ things I must deal with right now.  Give Kaoru and Yahiko my regards.  I will come back later this week to say hello."

"Of course, Megumi-dono," Kenshin smiled weakly as the woman tossed her head and ignoring the two men beside her, strode out the door and back into the streets of Tokyo.  

= = = = = = =

A/N:  My apologies.  I am literally writing like crazy to get this up before I leave, so hopefully there aren't any big errors or gaps I've left behind. 

I hope you enjoyed this first skirmish.  There are more to follow.   Between who I won't say.

One other thing -- I also hope it's understood that neither is in the right here.  There are some good points and intentions on both their parts.  I agree with both actually on some issues, but really, I also agree with Megumi.


	9. Hesitation

Her footsteps slowed as she reached the corner of the next street. It had been here that Kenshin had found her wandering around on an errand. He had been so pleased to see her and insistent that she come pay a short call, that she could not help but agree; there were letters to retrieve and a certain roosterhead who she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
She turned slightly, a rueful smile on her lips --- and apparently, that certain roosterhead was still getting into trouble. She had followed Kenshin back to the dojo, exchanging pleasantries about the dojo, Kaoru and Kenji and other assorted things.  
  
Their smiles had faded at the chaotic scene that waited for them. The smell of blood assailed her first, then felt the aura of a fight. These were the relics of yesteryear, the life she thought she had left behind her and with little regret. She had lost it then, her furious scream making the combatants pause as she had intended, but that had reflected her hatred of the very thing which destroyed her life in the first place.  
  
The fight.  
  
She was not a pacifist. She even threatened to kill a man once, but in the end, her way, her code was that of the Takanis. She was a doctor who tried to save life, to prevent meaningless death as her respected Ken-san often preached.  
  
She was right to scream at the two idiots who were fighting in the dojo.  
  
Still, her code as a doctor also meant that she left no patient unattended, no matter the reason -- stupid or otherwise, and certainly with a disregard for her personal feelings.  
  
She stopped and with a sigh, she turned back around and found herself slowly retracing her steps back to the dojo.  
  
As she opened the gate, she saw Sano sidestepping the much shorter and smaller Kenshin. She stifled a laugh. Five years may have matured Sanosuke Sagara's outward appearance, but he was still as stubborn a guy as she remembered. She wandered in and cleared her throat. "I knew I couldn't just leave it to you, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin looked every bit relieved to see her. "Sano won't let me take a look at him."  
  
"It's nothing a good night's rest won't take care of," Sano groused.  
  
"Hmph." Megumi tossed her head. "Well - he still is standing, which must mean something. Just leave this to me and get some clean cloths, Ken- san."  
  
Kenshin gratefully nodded and quickly disappeared.  
  
"Now," Megumi's eyes gleamed as she pushed Sano to a sitting position on the porch floor. "Looks like Aoshi did a number on you."  
  
"It's just a little blood," he scowled up at her.  
  
Her smile turned into a glare, "Let me do my job and judge that for myself, you big roosterhead."  
  
He studied her a moment, and then flashed her a grin. "Same old fox."  
  
She leaned over to look at the cut on his lip, thinking about how to wipe that grin off his face. "And where did the other idiot wander off to?"  
  
She was rewarded with a roll of the eyes. "He said he 'did not require care' and left."  
  
"Well, at least he wasn't bleeding," she retorted. "Although I wish for once he would not have just run off like that before I could come back so I could figure out what all this fuss is really about." She reached into the bag that she always carried with her, and pulled out a soft cloth. Keeping one eye on the lanky fighter who might run off if he knew what was coming, she selected a bottle of ointment and poured its contents onto the cloth. "So Sano," she said very nicely, "Will you tell me what all this was really about?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was raised to believe that people shouldn't interfere with other people's business."  
  
"All that for a bunch of letters from a silly old man?" She clamped down the cloth on his lip, earning her a baleful glare from Sanosuke.  
  
He snatched the cloth away from her and then after hesitating, more gingerly pressed it to his lip. "His attitude also really stinks."  
  
"Sano!" She frowned, "You know better than to treat him so casually. Even though he's not our enemy now, he's still a dangerous man."  
  
He took the cloth off and leaned back. "I can take care of myself. He may have looked okay to you earlier, but he'll be feeling my punches later."  
  
She sighed as she sat down next to him. "You look older and wiser, but you're really the same old Sano. In these past five years, hasn't anyone else managed to beat any sense into you other than Kenshin?"  
  
"Sense?" he scoffed. "What about you? I can take care of myself, but you give me advice that you don't seem to be following for yourself. "  
  
Megumi's face grew hot and she looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not the one who goes around picking fights with Aoshi."  
  
"Don't be so sly," Sano's tone forced her to look back. She saw that he was irritated. And serious. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"You're being ridiculous!" she huffed. "My relationship with him is purely business."  
  
"Good," he responded, a bit too vehemently to go unnoticed.  
  
Her ears pricked up, and a smile crossed her face. "Jealous, huh?"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" he jumped up to his feet .  
  
She giggled and for his benefit, sighed. "Aoshi is a handsome, well-to-do and well-mannered man. But he is just a _ man_ . Of course if he were to fall madly in love with me, I wouldn't be surprised. At least it'd prove that he isn't the cold fish that everyone thinks him to be."  
  
"It's just that I don't trust him!" Sano sputtered. "You of all people should know that!"  
  
"Oh don't worry," she smiled finally as she turned her attention back to inspecting him. She took his hands and looked at them closely. "I'm not the same person as I was when we first met you know. I don't need rescuing."  
  
His hands tightened around hers.  
  
Startled, she glanced down at their hands, which were now clasped together.  
  
"Megumi-"  
  
"Sano?" Rarely did he ever call her by her name. As she looked into his eyes and saw that he was genuinely worried, she felt confused.  
  
"Here are the clean cloths," Kenshin reappeared suddenly. Megumi looked up, wondering why Ken-san was fidgeting rather nervously. "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
"We're done," she stood up rapidly. "Even his hands are fine."  
  
"Ah," Kenshin smiled weakly, "That's good to hear."  
  
"Of course they're fine," Sano stood up awkwardly, dropping her hands. "Sorry to have made ya do all that extra work, Kenshin."  
  
"It was nothing. Really" Kenshin rubbed his head, confused.  
  
"Speaking of work," Megumi bowed and then smiled. "Now that Sano looks okay, I'll be off. I'm late for an appointment. I will be back in four days to see the others. Would you please let Gensai-sama know that as well? I would like to see him."  
  
"Of course, Megumi-dono." Kenshin smiled. "We will be happy to see you then."  
  
"That goes for you too, roosterhead," Megumi smiled up at him. "I want to check on you again."  
  
His downcast eyes met hers for a moment, and then he allowed himself to smile. "Promise not to beat up too many people before then."  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked out, ignoring the laughter of the two men that trailed behind her.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
A/N: I'm baaaaack. And yes, vacation was great, thanks for asking!  
  
I'm slowly turning up the romance here, but also planting seeds for a sudden twist five or six chapters down the line. This part and the next are really just bookends. This particular one was dedicated for the Sano fans who are being very good about leaving reviews. However, I must warn you that you will not like me for the next part. Heh.  
  
BTW I think people aren't willing to give this fic a chance based solely on the pairing. If you truly like this fic, add this story to your faves and let people click away. 


	10. Unexpected meeting

"Goodnight Megumi" the young Miss Harris and Mrs. Harris waved as they disappeared down the hall of the hotel.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
As she reached her own door, she sighed. It had been a long two days in Tokyo, shuttling around the daughters and wives of the American doctors. They had more than enthusiastically adopted her as part of their party and were constantly plying her for more of her time.  
  
To some, it would be annoying - the constant attention. However, shopping and sightseeing with these new friends of hers was a welcome diversion from the reality of dealing with problems, feelings, and things that wanted to complicate her life. She was feeling somewhat unsettled.  
  
Plus, the truth, it was nice for once to feel so wanted.  
  
In the five years since she left Tokyo, when had she felt that?  
  
She stepped into the darkened room and then turned to slide the door shut.  
  
A cough from behind her told her she wasn't alone.  
  
She whirled around, ready to scream, but the intruder had already struck a match against the sill of the open window.  
  
She squinted slightly. A man was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, with the lit match aloft in his hand -- a tall lean man, with hair that fell onto his face. "Aoshi-san?"  
  
With another fluid motion, the match just as quickly managed to light the lamp next to him. For a moment she was mesmerized by the simple act, but suddenly remembered that it was well past 11. She frowned and took a step forward. "What brings you here now and like this? Is there something wrong-"  
  
"My apologies." It was his version of a greeting. "I do not mean to just break in rudely like this. You are a hard person to find alone."  
  
"It's the doctors," she answered lamely. "I haven't had much time."  
  
"I know," his eyes finally opened and looked intently into her own. "I came to see the letters Okina sent."  
  
For a moment she thought to protest, but he was never a man to simply waste time with. She raised her chin and stared back at him while withdrawing the letters from underneath her obi. "Pointless drivel," she held them out. "Okina has far too much time on his hands and a poor memory on top of that. These six letters are basically the same verses over and over. Nothing worth taking earlier or fighting Sanosuke over."  
  
He took them. "Okina has instructed me nevertheless to make sure that you and I read them very carefully." He ignored her incredulous look and squatted down to spread them along the floor. "These may be more useful than you or Sagara realized."  
  
She was too sharp to not notice the slight, brief wince on his face as he kneeled down. "Aoshi-san," she instinctively crouched down next to him and placed her hand on his face where the bruises had been a few days ago. "Sano did tell me he managed to hit you." She turned his face carefully towards hers and looked at him closely. "The bruises on your face are gone, but I'd like to see why it seems to hurt you to sit."  
  
"Is this necessary?" he again turned his gaze upon her, causing her to immediately drop her hands.  
  
"Don't be as foolish as that roosterhead," she snapped.  
  
The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "Very well."  
  
"Good," she bit her lip before managing to get out the next set of words. "Take off your shirt, then."  
  
She found herself averting her eyes while he stiffly unbuttoned his western dress shirt. Exactly why she was doing so was beyond her, considering that if anyone ought to be feeling modest at the moment, it should not be her. But something about the way he simply was commanded that small measure of respect. She scolded herself and turned back. She tried not to look surprised to see the tape he had wound around his lower torso. "So he did hit you after all."  
  
He shook his head, "He managed to land a blow on my face, but he missed my chest and hit a wall behind me."  
  
She began to gently palpate the bandaged area, "Then how did this happen?"  
  
"The force of his punch I underestimated and did not think to move away from," he stiffened as she touched several tender spots. "Even though he did not land a direct blow, the force from the impact with the wall was enough to bruise my ribs."  
  
Her eyes widened. "So Sano really manage to learn something on his journeying after all."  
  
Aoshi's eyes closed. "Perhaps. I will not allow him to make that same move the next time."  
  
"The next time?" She paused in her exam.  
  
"-The next time he interferes with our affairs." Aoshi's eyes were open again, gazing upon her not with anger, but with his usual seriousness. "If he had not interfered, perhaps we'd be two days closer to finding your brother."  
  
"My brother," she breathed suddenly, understanding his intent. "You think that these letters are Okina's means of sending a message?"  
  
"Okina is too used to prying eyes. It would be a creative means of doing so, yes."  
  
"Then all the ridiculous language was just a pretense?" Megumi feigned disappointment, but couldn't hide her smile behind her hands. "You mean he's not really proposing marriage yet another six times?"  
  
"Even a man Okina could not withstand that many rejections," he answered dryly.  
  
"Well, you're more than welcome to take them then." She was glad to see that Aoshi did have a sense of humor after all. She gave a coy laugh. "You must tell Okina sometime that I was very flattered by the gesture. If he were a man of your age, I would have considered his proposals a little more seriously."  
  
Aoshi made a sound that sounded like a cross between a cough and a snort.  
  
She stood up and adopted a disdainful look. What amused this man so much? "Although even that age might be too old for even me." She was satisfied to see him narrow his eyes. She paused again before she added, "Which reminds me, shall I help you dress?"  
  
He shook his head. "I think I shall be leaving. You must be tired."  
  
"Tired?" she smiled at him sweetly, "Not as tired as you must be. Let me help you out the door."  
  
He sighed. "And have the entirety of the hotel, staff and guests, see me leaving your room? I do not think that will go over well with them."  
  
"Of course I didn't really mean that," she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I also want you to be more careful," he had made his way over to the window, which they both knew he would be departing from. "I do not think it is best for you to stay here unattended. It would be better for you to be closer to your friends."  
  
"Aoshi-san," she stepped forward then. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"No," he looked down at her , "Nothing specific. Just general words of advice from a man to a woman."  
  
"Alright," she gave him an earnest smile, one that caused him to relax his brow slightly. "I will behave, Aoshi-san."  
  
He had one hand on the sill now. "I will come to you if I make any progress. Expect to hear from me soon"  
  
She nodded and watched as he leaped down to another rooftop. He turned back to watch her as she closed the window and then disappeared.  
  
Carefully, she blew out the light.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
A/N: I realized that for some reason the interactions between Aoshi and Megumi seem to write themselves differently than Megumi and Sano. Hopefully with this part, you the reader are buying into the chemistry between A and M. If not, I think I'm going to have to resort to something much more drastic in the next part.  
  
Next two parts. I think it's fair to say that Megumi gets several surprises. Who gets the first kiss? Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. 


	11. Shall we dance?

"I don't know about this."  
  
"Miss Megumi, whatever do you mean?"  
  
Two young ladies, a Miss Grace Harris and Miss Elizabeth Fitzwilliam who were both only 18 years of age, were gathered around her as she sat at vanity and mirror admiring her appearance.  
  
"It's just so . .. ." Megumi glanced down at her clothes.  
  
"-- purple?" Miss Grace smiled.  
  
It was, in fact, lavender, but that wasn't what was causing her to flush with embarrassment. The gown Miss Esther Smith had insisted she borrow for the embassy reception was no different from what the other ladies wore. It was just "...Different." she concluded politely. She would never draw attention to the fact that she herself was very uncomfortable with how this particular dress left little to the imagination. The dress clung softly to her slim figure and its neckline exposed more skin that any modest Japanese woman who dare show. She would have pointed this out to the ladies, except it was no different from what young Miss Grace, Miss Elizabeth and their mothers wore.  
  
The ladies giggled.  
  
Well is that all?" Miss Grace smiled. "I know you would probably much rather wear a kimono, but since this evening is about cultural exchange and impressing the consulate, you know we agreed that you and Miss Smith should switch clothes."  
  
Megumi nodded. Even though Miss Grace was many years younger than her, she trusted that both the advice of her and her mother on this matter. They would know best how to win over the consulate, who ultimately would approve her journey to America, should she indeed still choose to go.  
  
Mrs. Harris poked her head into the dressing room. "Are you ladies almost ready? A carriage is being sent in half an hour."  
  
"Yes, mother." Grace turned her head and beamed at her. "We're almost done with Miss Megumi."  
  
"My goodness," Mrs. Harris clasped her hands as she came in. "You look lovely, Miss Megumi."  
  
"Thank you," Megumi self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I hope that everything looks appropriate."  
  
"These ladies did an excellent job." Mrs. Harris came over and walked around her critically. "It helps that you have an excellent figure, as well. All we need to do is pull your hair up and give you a pair of gloves, and you'll be fine. I know you'll manage everything else well."  
  
"Your customs are a bit difficult to understand," Megumi paused.  
  
"Nonsense!" She gave Megumi a maternal pat. "You're certainly a smart enough woman to pick things up quickly enough. You shouldn't let anything new bother you."  
  
"It doesn't bother me!" Miss Esther spoke up from behind them. She was turning about admiring the kimono and the obi that Megumi had tied for her. "I'm so excited to wear a proper kimono. I'm just glad I don't have to wear sandals, though. Otherwise I won't be able to dance!"  
  
The women laughed. Megumi winced, not only at the pressure Mrs. Harris was exerting on her head at the moment, but at the thought of dancing. She could learn certain cultural things, but frankly, these ladies were terrible at teaching this one aspect. Given her nervousness, she'd probably fall over her feet and humiliate herself.  
  
"Here you are," Miss Elizabeth handed her a pair of gloves.  
  
"That should do it," Mrs. Harris put her hands on hips and as she inspected the young ladies looked pleased. "Come down in a few minutes, dears. Megumi--" she said as she spied Miss Smith toddling around awkwardly in the kimono, "You might want to show Miss Smith the art of moving more elegantly in the kimono."  
  
"Ack!" Esther confirmed Mrs. Harris' concerns by nearly falling over.  
  
Megumi smiled and helped catch the younger woman. "You know you should be taking much smaller steps."  
  
Esther wailed, "But then I won't be able to do the waltz after all! I'll be sitting in the corner by myself!"  
  
The other ladies giggled, "That's a good thing! You'd tromp all over some poor young man's feet!"  
  
"I'll be happy to join you in the corner," Megumi ignored the others. "I would rather not make a total fool of myself by falling in front of the consul. He'll most definitely decide against letting me travel to America!"  
  
"Oh don't be silly, both of you." Miss Grace said seriously. "You know that both of you will NOT be left alone all evening."  
  
"Of course not!" Elizabeth laughed. "And now how will both of you greet the many MANY suitors that will be begging to be introduced to you?"  
  
Esther smiled again and bowed deeply as Megumi had taught her earlier in the day. Megumi admitted that Miss Smith was an excellent student.  
  
"And you Miss Megumi?"  
  
She too had had some lessons. Quickly, she offered her hand to Miss Grace, who had preceded with her imitation of a gentleman's bow.  
  
"No, no," Grace shook her head. "If you do it like that, they'll think you don't like them. Like this," Grace turned her head slightly and then delicately raised her hand.  
  
Megumi adopted the same posture and copied the younger woman.  
  
"Good!" Esther clapped with approval.  
  
"It was good," Elizabeth nodded, "But Megumi, you need to try to smile. You look like you ate something rather offensive. You're going to scare men off."  
  
Megumi gave them a sly smile. "Isn't that what I want to do?"  
  
"NO!" The three girls responded.  
  
She tried again, this time with her head turned and eyes closed. "Is this better?"  
  
"Oh dear no!!"  
  
Megumi opened one eye and watched the women as they fussed, completely besides themselves with worry.  
  
Esther groaned. "Your mother is going to kill us Grace. She'll think we purposely tried to teach her these things. You know that's the expression you make when you meet some particularly boring person."  
  
"I most certainly do not," Miss Grace frowned.  
  
"Actually, Esther is right," Elizabeth laughed. "And you also turn up your nose when the guy is particularly annoying."  
  
"Ladies," Megumi sensed Miss Grace's irritation. "I promise to behave. I'll do it right this time as well as later tonight." And with that she dropped a beautiful curtsey and offered her hand with a smile.  
  
"Lovely!"  
  
"Absolutely charming!"  
  
"Thank the heavens." Miss Grace sighed with relief. "I'm glad you were just playing after all."  
  
Megumi laughed aloud. She had forgotten that these new friends of hers were still not used to some of her ways. "Alright, alright! I promise for you and your mother's sake that I'll be on my best behavior this evening."  
  
"I'm glad!" Esther chimed in. "I know it's highly rude of me to say so since you haven't yet made up your mind, but I'd rather like you to come back with us to the States, Miss Megumi. After tonight, you'll definitely get permission to travel with us. And think how you much help you'll be in lightening up our stuffy friend here."  
  
"Stuffy?" Grace glared at Esther. "Who said I was stuffy?"  
  
Megumi and Elizabeth exchanged glances as the two women kept up their bickering.. "Are they always like this?" Megumi looked amused.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth paused, "Not always. but if it's quiet, it usually means things are extremely bad. Fighting is just a natural part of their relationship. But underneath it, they really do care about one another."  
  
"Of course," Megumi raised her eyebrow, "At this rate, they'll both lose their voices well before the night is over. Shall we do something about this?"  
  
The other woman nodded, and the two of them each took an arm of the bickering Esther and Grace, and dragged them downstairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The embassy was a sea of faces, American, Japanese, German, and many other nationalities which Megumi could not keep track of. If one thing could be said about the Americans, it would be that they enjoyed large boisterous affairs.  
  
They had been here already half an hour, safely made their way through the reception line. Megumi was particularly relieved. She had not made one mistake as far as she could tell, and had even a few kind words from the consulate's wife - who was very impressed to find out that she was a doctor in another town.  
  
Now she was simply left to the task of avoiding dancing all evening.  
  
"Oh my!" Miss Esther and Grace were craning their necks over the crowd that stood on the staircase that led down into the main hall. "Plenty of guests."  
  
Dr. Harris laughed jovially behind them. "Plenty of young men you girls mean. I tell you, Consulate Williams is famous for his parties."  
  
"Father!" .  
  
Megumi noted that Miss Grace looked mortified. She laughed coyly. "I am looking forward to it then."  
  
"Ehhh?" Dr. Harris responded weakly, apparently not expecting such a remark from his guest..  
  
Miss Grace shot Megumi a look of gratitude. When Dr. Harris had turned away to greet another colleague, she whispered her thanks.  
  
Megumi shook her head. "Next time, don't react. Otherwise he'll keep doing that."  
  
Miss Grace looked at Megumi admiringly, "You certainly know how to handle men, Miss Megumi. That's the first time I've ever seen him at a loss for words."  
  
They both giggled.  
  
"Girls!" Esther whispered furiously. "Look over there!" She discreetly pointed towards the entrance behind them, where a number of people had just entered.  
  
Megumi and Grace turned and tried to nonchalantly scan the crowd to see what had the girl so excited.  
  
Megumi's eyes widened as she recognized the profile of Aoshi, head and shoulders above the persons around him.  
  
"I wonder who he is?" Miss Grace turned to Esther. "I've never seen such a tall Japanese man before."  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori." Megumi unwittingly said aloud.  
  
"Goodness!" the two women turned to her excitedly, "You know him?"  
  
"We are acquainted," she frowned slightly as she again stole a glance at him. Just what had brought him here?  
  
"You have to introduce us, Miss Megumi, if he comes this way."  
  
"What?" Megumi looked at the women. "He's not the most entertaining company, ladies."  
  
"Oh,please," Esther's eyes were pleading now.  
  
"Oh alright," Megumi finally smiled. The younger woman was obviously anxious to show off her kimono to Aoshi. She hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed with his cool nature.  
  
"Shh!" Miss Grace turned back to face them. "He's heading this way. I think he spotted you, Miss Megumi."  
  
He in fact had.  
  
"Takani Megumi." To her surprise, he bowed and took her hand and lightly pressed his lips to her gloved fingers.  
  
"A most unexpected. . . " she saw the women exchanging excited glances and quickly drew her hand away, ". . .pleasure."  
  
"You look well, Doctor," he smiled at her, aware of, but ignoring her discomfort.  
  
"As do you, Shinomori-san," she answered irritably and suppressed the urge to cross her arms across her chest. Suddenly remembering her promise to the younger ladies, she pasted a smile on her face as she turned to each of the women. "May I present my friends, Miss Grace Harris and Miss Esther Smith. They are the daughters of several of my colleagues from America and will be visiting Tokyo for a few more days."  
  
"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Aoshi bowed to each of them, and kissed each of their hands, earning pleased smiles from each of them.  
  
Megumi stared at the man, wondering exactly whether perhaps she was sane after all. After the next moment, when Mrs. Harris, Dr. Harris and several of his colleagues came over and she was forced to make introductions on their behalf as well and he fell into an easy conversation with them, she decided she ought to go find a glass of water.  
  
As she moved away though she found herself ensnared into another conversation by Drs. Fitzwilliams and Dr. Quent, who asked for her opinion on whether it would be worthwhile to take some of the native herbs and plants back to the States for further study.  
  
"I would think so," she asked politely and then sighed internally, as that prompted another debate on what should be taken between the two men. Thankfully, before she could lose all her patience and composure, the dinner announcement was made.  
  
She experienced a sudden moment of horror, when she overheard Mrs. Harris extend an invitation to Aoshi to join their party for supper. To her relief, he declined saying that he had come with business acquaintances whom he would be joining for dinner.  
  
She relaxed as she followed the doctors and their families to a table near the musical quartet that had been playing in the background all evening. As the missing Miss Elizabeth finally joined them, Esther and Grace were unable to contain their glee.  
  
"That Japanese gentleman in the coat and tails-" Esther pointed to Aoshi who was seated at a table on the other side of the room.  
  
"A friend of Miss Megumi's" Miss Grace's eyes sparkled as she interrupted Esther.  
  
"- - -acquaintance," Megumi interjected.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori was his name," Esther sighed. "His English is just perfect. And his manners -- He complimented me on my kimono and my Japanese. Said they were excellent."  
  
"He's a businessman. He runs a restaurant and hotel in Kyoto. The A--, A-- " Miss Grace paused.  
  
"The Aoiya," Megumi quietly answered.  
  
Miss Elizabeth looked at Miss Megumi with a smile. She was clearly used to these sorts of random dialogues with the two other girls, but was amused nonetheless. "You know the place? Have you been there?"  
  
"Yes, several times." Megumi answered truthfully. "It is a nice place. The staff is," she smiled a bit as she thought of Misao and Okina and the others, "very energetic and nice."  
  
"Too bad we can't go see it!" Esther sighed. "He said that we were welcome to come and see the tea ceremony. I'd love to see a Japanese tea ceremony."  
  
"We already have," Miss Grace suddenly collected herself after she caught her mother's warning glance. "Esther, please, let's be more ladylike."  
  
Aware that Esther was glaring at her friend, Megumi placed her hand on Esther's arm and continued in soothing tones, "Many hotels have tea ceremonies, but the Aoiyan one is certain to be different."  
  
Miss Elizabeth shot Megumi another grateful look across the table as the two girls both looked pleased with her answer and instead turned their attention to admire the food that had appeared before them suddenly.  
  
The rest of the dinner, thankfully went forward without any further mention or questions about Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
As the dinner progressed, Megumi was suddenly again aware that she had somehow not found a way to avoid what inevitably followed. The ladies were sighing beside her as the first strains of a waltz made its way over the sounds of various conversations. Megumi wished suddenly that she had thought to sprain her ankle conveniently on her way in to dinner.  
  
There was still time. If she got up and tripped on the stairs that led to the powder room, she'd be able to waste a good half an hour or so recuperating, and then sit out valiantly the rest of the evening.  
  
Or perhaps maybe she could trip on her way out to the gardens, which she knew Miss Elizabeth wanted to see.  
  
"Megumi!" Esther hissed at her, jolting her out of her reverie.  
  
"Takani-san," Aoshi was standing next to her now, "You are not well?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered automatically, before she suddenly realized that he was offering her his hand.  
  
"Good," he looked down at her, "Then I shall claim this waltz."  
  
At that moment, she realized that she should have settled for quietly disappearing behind one of the curtains placed around the room.  
  
She then glared at him. Of all the silly bizarre things this evening, this was certainly one of the most exceptional examples. "A waltz?" she laughed, "I'm honored, but you know the Japanese can't waltz. Perhaps one of the other ladies would be happy to oblige."  
  
He switched to Japanese then. "Don't be difficult. We have to discuss something."  
  
Her expression changed slightly then. "Well then," she stood up and continued in English. "I will try not to embarrass you. Excuse me, ladies," she smiled at them. "It's time to see if your lessons helped."  
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrow at her as he offered her his elbow and led her to the floor.  
  
"So you do waltz." Their conversation switched back into Japanese as they began their walk about the floor.  
  
"As of this morning, I do." She sighed. "And I've been trying to avoid it all evening so I don't look like a fool in front of the consulate who will be approving my visit to America in the next few days."  
  
"You should not worry so much." He answered. She was surprised when he expertly guided her through the first set of steps.  
  
"First you surprise me with showing up here, then impressing Miss Esther and Miss Grace with your English and your manners, and then apparently know how to waltz as well. Just what have you been doing these past five years, Aoshi-san?"  
  
"Learning how to communicate with my clients," he answered. "I intend to make the Aoiya successful and to help ensure that the Oniwabun and the others there will excel in this new life."  
  
She said nothing. As usual, whatever he did or said always made sense.  
  
"So you are going to America?"  
  
"Did I say I was going?" she looked up at him. "I'm still waiting to hear what news you have. I'm doing all this simply because my colleagues wanted me to go through the process."  
  
"Fair enough." He led her through a series of turns before she was back in his arms facing him. "I think I know where we ought to be looking, but Okina was a bit muddled on exactly what to look for there. Can you free yourself from your party and leave tomorrow?"  
  
Stunned, she could only nod.  
  
"Good, then-"  
  
The end of the waltz cut his words short. Megumi and Aoshi lightly applauded as did the others on the floor. "Aoshi-san, I-"  
  
"Miss Megumi," the Consulate was suddenly beside her. "I could not help but admire you and your partner. If you would do me the honor of the next waltz, I would like to further our acquaintance. Unless of course, I am intruding on something."  
  
"No-o," she blushed as the Consulate winked at her. "Mr. Shinomori has promised the next dance to Miss Grace, so I would be honored to dance with you."  
  
Aoshi bowed somewhat stiffly. Megumi smiled to herself, while this evening was one mad situation after another, she could at least pay Aoshi back for his little surprise. Miss Grace would thank her for sure later.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did it go well?" Miss Elizabeth asked kindly as Miss Megumi sat down and briefly put her head in her hands.  
  
"I think so," Megumi had straightened up immediately and smiled at the other woman. "I didn't falter. I didn't step on the Consulate's feet, and I think he actually laughed at something I said."  
  
"I'm glad," she answered. "But I was referring to your friend."  
  
"Yes, do tell," Esther piped up and leaned in, her eyes intensely curious. "Your conversation looked very serious."  
  
Megumi paused, hating herself for the deception she was about to enact. "He had some bad news about one of our mutual friends. I am afraid that I will have to go see this friend tomorrow and tend to him. I hope you don't mind that I will leave you for the day, ladies."  
  
"Of course not," they placed their hands over hers.  
  
"Ladies," Miss Grace sat down across from them, clearly tired. "I have never been so tired. Please do not let me ever complain again about not having an opportunity to dance. FIVE dances in a row, and with the oddest assortment of men you have ever seen in one place." She rolled her eyes for effect, earning her a few giggles from the women. "I mean, except for your Aoshi Shinomori, Megumi."  
  
"My Aoshi?" Megumi gave her a look, "I told you we were acquaintances."  
  
"Well, he certainly seems to be very interested in you," Grace sighed. "He asked about whether I had passed a pleasant day, and before you know it, he had me talking about how we had conspired to dress you up and all that. I didn't even realize that was what I was doing until I had said quite a bit. I hope that wasn't bad of me to do so."  
  
So the man was checking up on her was he? "No," she decided then to laugh. "Let the man ask all he wants. An admirer or nosy acquaintance - it makes no difference to me."  
  
The ladies' smiles faded though when the topic of conversation again approached the table.  
  
"Takani-san, it would do me the-"  
  
Megumi skipped the pleasantries and stood up. She was rather anxious to continue their discussion. "Of course."  
  
As they moved away, her ears picked up the giggles of the three women. As soon as they were on the floor, she began to berate the man in Japanese. "If you have something you want to know about me, ask me instead of my friends."  
  
He looked mildly perplexed. "I do not quite understand. I asked only a series of innocent questions about her day. The only time you came up was when I expressed my surprise to see you here in a European dress. Your friend filled in the rest."  
  
She thought for a moment. It was rather like Miss Grace to talk, and Aoshi really couldn't have been that interested in anything she did in particular. "Then -- I'm sorry for overreacting."  
  
"You should learn patience." He gave her an amused look. "You didn't even let me finish my request to dance, and that will certainly have them talking."  
  
"I explained to Miss Elizabeth that our mutual acquaintance is not well and that I'm going to see him tomorrow. That should take care of that."  
  
"Did you?" His tone changed. "That is unfortunate."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked before he turned her around.  
  
"I told her that I was coming tomorrow to take you to see your sick cousin."  
  
"You didn't." Megumi looked horrified and tried to turn her head to look back at the table. "By now, they've already compared our stories and found them to be inconsistent."  
  
"Don't look." He turned her again, forcing her to look at him. "You'll only make it worse by acknowledging it as such."  
  
"Oh heavens," Megumi wanted to hide. "They're young girls. They're going to think that you're my-"  
  
"Lover?" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her in closer.  
  
"Just what are you doing?" Megumi's heart pounded with alarm, only to quiet when he again turned her around.  
  
"It makes a better story. I can come tonight immediately after this reception and collect you from the hotel. You'll leave a note for the young Miss Grace and another for her mother to find tomorrow. Miss Grace, being the young romantic girl she is, will keep quiet and tell her mother some version of the stories we told her."  
  
"But, it makes no sense to just go straight to wherever you think we're going."  
  
"We'll go to the Kamiya dojo and make sure that no further instructions have come from Okina. We'll let Himura know of our plans so that he can help cover our tracks, and we can be gone before dawn."  
  
"Alright." She now knew that it would have been best to leave the planning to him. If she had, this mess certainly wouldn't have happened. She leaned in closer to him and smiled playfully. "I'll follow your lead, Aoshi-san, but I'm warning you that you might wish you didn't let me do it my way in the first place."  
  
By his look, she could tell he didn't quite believe her. That irked her considerably.  
  
She let her left arm slide lower on his arm, noting with satisfaction the slight twitch of surprise on his face. "After all, you wouldn't even know the first thing about what it'd be like to be my lover, would you?"  
  
He gave her a slightly dark look but said nothing.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to gloat, he had turned her several times and abruptly stopped, throwing her a bit off balance and forcing her to clasp him most inelegantly.  
  
As the music stopped, she stared up at him, her face red with anger and embarrassment.  
  
He gave her a half-smirk as he bowed. "That goes for you as well, doctor."  
  
She gave him a cold curtsey and walked in the opposite direction, back to her table where the women were all smiles.  
  
"You two make a lovely pair, Miss Megumi," Miss Esther sighed.  
  
"Lovely?" Megumi wanted to scream. The man was definitely not lovely.  
  
He was insufferable.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N:  
  
Clarification on last section. The letters that Aoshi wanted were in Megumi's possession. Note she pulled them from her obi. Even if they were in the room, Aoshi most likely wouldn't have stolen them. They were already with their intended owner.  
  
This was an EXTRA long chapter. You guys owe Mimi-chan for its length. She was sad over the last one, and this was one that should have been only HALF the length. I would have cut out all the dialogue with the various Americans, but now I'm glad that it stayed in. It's amusing to see that despite the various cultures that people are pretty much the same.  
  
Thanks to Jane Austen for teaching me that dances are great backdrops for social intrigues, unintended comedy, and the blossoming of romance. Also this part I've been planning from the very beginning. It was inspired by a lovely manga illustration of Megumi in a purple ballgown. I have a copy of it somewhere if you haven't seen it. The rest of this happened as a result of listening to "The Cat Returns" OST.  
  
SO!! Aoshi gets to kiss Megumi first, although it's only a kiss on the hand. And their relationship gets well, a little bit testy here as they both try to maneuver a situation and end up with a mess. But a funny mess -- at least to this authoress - since it puts them in a funny sort of situation. However, Sano definitely is not going to be happy about this turn of events. Jealousy propels some heated discussions and yes, perhaps a kiss of an entirely different sort. All coming up.  
  
READ AND REVIEW. I have another fic I'm working on under a different handle, and the one that gets more reviews per updated chapter gets the next update ^_^  
  
Oh. If you know of any ficcie lists where I can begin posting this kind of story, let me know. Most of the ones I'm on for RK are DEAD as DOORNAILS. 


	12. Unraveling

As she closed the door to her room behind her, she sighed with relief.   She had successfully avoided Aoshi and any mention of him (on part of her extremely curious friends) for the remainder of the evening, and there was nothing more than she wanted right now than a chance to catch her breath.

But she smiled.  

All of today's insanity, the strange moments with her newfound friends, and the even stranger ones experienced while dancing in the arms of Aoshi Shinomori could be overlooked if tomorrow she found her Kenichi.

After all this time. . . after all the years of struggle, uncertainty, and loneliness – would she find her family at last?

"Megumi," she scolded herself aloud.    She was wasting time.  It was near midnight now, and there were letters to write, things to set straight . . . 

With ink and a pen nub borrowed from her drawer, she began scribbling out the first letter to Mrs. Harris.   This was fairly easy; she told her that she was called away to the home of a friend here in Tokyo and would be gone one or two days at most.      She thanked her for her help this evening and promised to see her shortly.   As for the letter to Miss Grace Harris, Megumi struggled for a moment.  She couldn't exactly tell her where she was going, or the real reason why.   Aoshi had seemed to want to confuse the young woman, but Megumi couldn't quite bring herself to lie so openly. So she settled on simply writing something close to the truth.  She had gone with Aoshi off to see someone.  She told her not to worry.  

She had barely put down her pen when a rap came at her window.  With a frown, she spotted the tall, lean frame of the man opening it and stepping inside.

"Aoshi-san!" She stood up and stared at him.  "I thought I was going to meet you outside the hotel!"

"I thought it would be better if we didn't risk running into any of your colleagues.  This back way leads down into another side street."

It was so frustratingly irritating the way he made something so unnecessary sound so sensible.   "I'm not even ready," she turned her back on him, a bit unsettled again by how easily he had gotten up to her room and entered.  She turned and gave him a sarcastic smile.  "I haven't even been able to change, if you haven't noticed."

"I'm not blind," his eyes glinted with amusement. 

It did matter to her.  He had the luxury obviously of changing, while she was sitting in this now drafty room feeling rather cold in the gown.  "I've finished the letters."  She raised her chin. "I suppose you'll want to read and edit them?"

"I don't think so," he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "I'm not one with words."

She snorted, breaking the last semblance of tension.  At least they were agreed on something this evening.

"Do we have to go now?" She looked down at her clothes. "I can't travel in this, let alone climb out that window."

"They will be waiting for us at the dojo," Aoshi blew out the lamp, which put a halt to further discussion.  "I sent a message to them earlier and you'll find everything you will need there."  

Megumi, her cloak already in hand, gave a frustrated sigh and as best as she could in the dark, made her way over to him.  "Alright. Now what?"

"Just hold still."  

"What?" she frowned suspiciously.  Suddenly, she felt herself then being hoisted over his shoulder and found herself looking at his back.  She did her best not to sound frightened or anxious.  Her pride wouldn't allow it.  "So you're going to carry me like this all the way to the dojo?!"

"No," he answered as he walked away from the door.  "Just out the window."

Out the window?  Megumi started to again doubt his sanity, and hers for not screaming then and there.   She bit her lip, and then wisely closed her eyes.  Bounding around rooftops was one thing, but doing it upside down was another.  She kept telling herself that it would only be for a minute or so.   

One minute seemed more like a dozen.  Without warning, she suddenly felt herself righted and standing with the ground beneath her feet.  

"You can open your eyes now," Aoshi spoke lightly.  As she did so, she could tell that he was amused to find her still standing with her eyes closed.

She suddenly remembered the cloak in her hand, and with as much dignity as she could manage, slung it around herself.   "Please tell me that we will not be doing that again," Megumi had recovered enough to give him a withering look. 

He shook his head.  

"Good." She said emphatically.  As she spied two horses near by,  she looked relieved.  "Horses, Aoshi?"

He nodded.  

Her voice turned suspiciously sweet.   "I'm so glad that you brought them.  I'm sure that all this climbing in and out of windows and carrying unwilling people around is going to be very bad for you as you get older."

"There is nothing wrong with me," he placed her on of the horses. "I've carried you before without any problem."

She frowned.  That was true.  That one time she had woken up the clock tower after having been struck unconscious by Kanryuu Takeda.

"--across one rooftop, down one flight up stairs and then up two, plus the tower stairs," he added as he mounted his own. "

"Oh."

He had already started moving, and her own horse automatically followed.

"Of course, you were lighter then." He threw back from over his shoulder before turning his head and looking at the road.

"Lighter!?" Megumi clenched her fingers around the reins of the horse.  "I'll have you know that I haven't changed at all!"

"Shh." She could not see his face, but his shoulders were shaking now, probably in silent laughter.  "You'll wake the residents."

Megumi's ego smarted.  Not only at his little jibe back at her, but at the fact that he again had managed to turn the tables on her.    Well, she may be older AND heavier, but  at least she could try to maintain some semblance of dignity.  She flicked the reins of her horse, and before Aoshi could reach over and rein her in, drove easily past him.

Instantly, he tried to match her speed.   But she knew Tokyo better than he did, and the path to the dojo was one she knew by heart.   As she flew through the streets, she found her spirits lift slightly.  She didn't know why it was important to her that she at least have the advantage on him this once, but she didn't want the man or any man in particular to think he had her completely figured out.   

She was satisfied when she lost him for a few moments, and reached the gate of the dojo first.  With a few more seconds on her side, she took an undignified leap off the horse and pulled out the last remains of the evening's hairstyle.  She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled coolly as he himself arrived.  "You are getting slower with age, Aoshi."

He quickly dismounted and came over to her then, taking the reins.   She noticed that his expression was not exactly pleased.  "You could have broken your neck there."

"I have also been learning a few things the past few years, Aoshi-san."  She gave him a mysterious smile.   "And horses and I are very well acquainted."

He raised his eyebrow before turning away to tie the reins to a convenient post.   She heard him sigh. "Did you not think that perhaps you drew more attention to yourself this way?  My intent was to stop a street away and leave the horses there."

"And sneak over the rooftops again?"  She pointed to her shoes. "I am not climbing or being carried.  This is the most sensible thing given the fact that you wouldn't let me change."

"Megumi—"

At this point, the gate opened, revealing a very anxious Kaoru and Kenshin.   "Megumi-san. Aoshi-san." Kaoru grasped her hands and pulled her in, while Kenshin and Aoshi followed.  "We got your message.  What's going on?"

Megumi looked over to Aoshi for an explanation for the letter that obviously had alarmed them enough that they had been stalking the entrance all evening.  

"My goodness, Megumi." Kaoru's expression widened as she noticed Megumi's clothing.  

Megumi embarrassed, drew the cloak around herself more tightly.  "I'll explain later."

Kenshin and Aoshi were conversing quietly, and she overheard the smaller man apologizing. "Yahiko overheard Kaoru and I discussing the letter, and he and Sano are here as well insisting that they would wait as well."

"What's the commotion?"  Yahiko had come from around the side of the house, with Sanosuke lumbering sleepily afterwards.

"It seems I misunderstood Aoshi-san, Yahiko." Kenshin looked sheepish.  

Sano poked the younger guy, "I think you can head back home, kid."  His eyes looked over Megumi as he said, "I think this matter is a little bit above your head."

Yahiko opened his mouth to protest, but Sanosuke's face was entirely serious.  "Alright then." He waved at Megumi and bowed to Aoshi before heading out the door.

Megumi frowned.   Yahiko was now, what, nearly 18, 19 and being sent away like this?  

"Why did you brush him off like that?" Megumi had already closed the gap between them and was staring up at him.   "Yahiko has just as much a right to be here or not be here as do you."

"I didn't think this sort of thing was his business."

"You didn't think . . .  you don't even know what this business is about. And who even said that this was YOUR business?"

He frowned at her.  "You dragged Ken and Kaoru into it, you drag all of us into it."

"I am NOT the one who dragged them into it, and even if Aoshi did write to them, I don't want them dragged into this just like I don't want you dragged into it either!"

"Please --- ." Kenshin tried to place himself between them. Fortunately, Kaoru pulled him out of the way before he could be accidentally mauled;  Megumi was now clenching her fists.  

"Tea."  Kaoru exchanged glances with Kenshin.  "I think we should go have some tea with Aoshi-san, Kenshin."  

IT was obvious to all of them that Kaoru wanted to leave Sano and Meg alone to air things out.  Aoshi nodded. And very quickly, they made their way inside.

"--You think you can just have us not worry about it anyways?   It's whenever you don't say something that Kenshin and Kaoru worry more!!   But on top of that, having Aoshi send a letter to them today and driving them crazy!!  If you two are having an affair, just stop hiding it like a bunch of idiots and sneaking around!"

"What the hell are you talking about Sano?" Megumi couldn't think straight.  Who was Sano calling an idiot? "I told you before that nothing is going on!!"

"The letters. Showing up here late.  The way he acts like he knows what's best for you. And that dress!!"

"I happen to like this dress, roosterhead."  She flung her cloak defiantly to the ground.  "It was a present from one of my colleague's daughters for a reception this evening, one which I am still wearing because I've been dragged around this crazy town upside down and then on horseback by Aoshi-san not because he's my 'so called lover' but because he thinks he found my brother!!"

She was satisfied to see him open his mouth and then shut it.  Clearly he was surprised.   She took a deep breath, "As for everything else, that's what it's been about the whole time!  How dare you waltz back into here unannounced, five years after you just took off and left and expect me to just be grateful for you interfering over and over again.  And, to think that you think we'd be running around like teenagers having illicit affairs behind our friends' backs!!   What do you think I am?"  

He winced.

She noticed then that his shoulders had sagged slightly.   After a minute, he looked up.  "Damn.   I screwed up.  I totally left my head out of this one… "

"You always do, Sano." She stepped forward, "But this time you really hurt me.  You didn't trust my word--"

"No, it wasn't that." He fidgeted slightly. "I have been acting this way . . .  because . . . I was jealous."

"Of what?!"   She was shivering now that she no longer was hot with anger.   It was cold.  She wanted a really good cup of  tea.   

He picked up her cloak for her, and draped it around her shivering frame.  

"Thanks—" her voice trailed off as she realized that he had wrapped it around, but had not let go.  She suddenly knew exactly what Sanosuke had meant to say.

He spoke softly.  "I hate that that man inside having tea with Kenshin and Kaoru has been where I wanted to be the whole time." 

Her eyes widened slightly.  Sano had wanted to be with . . . her?!  As he pulled her closer and then brushed his lips against hers, she stopped wondering at the possibility.  He was . . . so . . . warm.     

The sudden noise to her right told her that the door was being opened.

With a gasp, she broke the kiss and took a step back to turn her head towards the door.    From the expressions on their faces, Kaoru, Kenshin and Aoshi had witnessed the entire thing.   Kenshin and Kaoru looked mildly embarrassed. Aoshi's expression was cold.

She looked quickly back at Sano for reassurance, but his expression mirrored her own confusion.

Then she did the first thing that came into her head to do.     

She ran.

 - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:   Don't say I didn't warn you.    Two sections ago I mentioned that there was a kiss.   Some of you thought that Aoshi got the first kiss.  But was kissing the hand the first kiss? Or was this the first kiss?  Does it really matter?  Will Megumi ever kiss someone else first?  Well. Haha.  I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along. 

Next part – Kaoru and Kenshin's presence prove to be a blessing as they're the only ones who seem to remember at the moment why Megumi came to the dojo in the first place.    Thank goodness, otherwise there might be more broken stuff around the dojo.  So the big old twist isn't coming yet.      

To my lovely readers who are sending me pics of your favorite pairs, you guys rock.     And as always, the reviews help a lot too J    

And one last PSA for now. I have been told to instruct the Meg/Aoshi people to go to the following URL.  The developers need your help.  www dot mindspring dot com / ~shrineoficeandfire 


	13. Lended strength

The sight of the woman in flight seemed to propel Aoshi from his spot.

"Where you going?" Sano instantly woke up from his confused daze and stepped in front of the man. 

"To find her."  He gave him a look which spoke of his lack of patience with him.   That look was not lost on Sano, or Kaoru and Kenshin, for that matter.  

"I'm going," Sano shrugged it off anyways.

"Given her reaction, I don't think she wants to see you now. And there are things to discuss."

Sano gave the man a surly look.  Even though he recognized why Aoshi was here, it did not mean he had to like it.

The matter of Megumi's welfare between them, Sano and Aoshi stood apart, evaluating one another.   Sano looked at the other man with something like irritation rather than outright hostility.   Something Megumi had told him had obviously changed the way he viewed the other man.  But as for Aoshi, he looked calm, but the anger leaking out from his aura could be felt by Kenshin.   

"I am going." Kaoru brushed past them, bokken in hand.    The look both gave her was not particularly reassuring.  Annoyed, she turned on her heel and glared at them. "If any of you haven't noticed, you're part of the problem. I think I'd be better able to talk to her."

After staring at each other for a moment, the two men agreed and retreated in cold silence – Sano to the rooftop, and Aoshi to the dojo.    Kaoru sighed and gave Kenshin a look.   He would have to keep an eye on the men for now until she returned.   Kenshin took up his middle position on the porch and waited.

Kaoru did not have to go far.   Somehow she had known that her friend and former rival would pick out this particular spot by the water.  With its trees, it offered a bit of protection from the eyes of passersby.

In the past, Kaoru would never have dared approach the woman first.  It had always, in fact, been the opposite way around; Megumi was always the one pulling her aside and scolding her or pushing her in the direction she needed to go.   

But Megumi never seemed to be confused or uncertain of anything.  Today, for the first time, Kaoru witnessed something that she never dreamed of seeing – Megumi experiencing a moment of confusion.

"This is one of my favorite places,"  Kaoru said as she drew along side her shivering friend. 

Megumi turned her gaze away from the creek, her eyes clouded with emotion.  "So they sent you to find me, did they?"

"Actually, I had to come." Kaoru smiled, "Otherwise you'd have both Sano and Aoshi chasing you around town and driving you crazy."

"And so you left them both in the same place, tanuki-chan?" Megumi scoffed, but weakly.     

"Kenshin will keep them in check," Kaoru shrugged. 

"I envy your confidence in him.  They are both rather,  independent." Megumi turned back and looked at the water, unaware that Kaoru was highly amused by her comment.

"I'm sorry to bring so much trouble to you and Ken-san, Kaoru. I didn't want for this to happen."

"It's fine, Megumi-san."  Kaoru said lightly, "You worry too much." 

"That's what Aoshi-san said too," Megumi rubbed her head.  "I have so much to explain now, don't I?" 

"No -- Kenshin and I understand. I'm just relieved that nothing had happened to _you_. We care about you."  

Megumi impulsively reached over and hugged Kaoru.   "Thank you," she smiled genuinely.  "You know, I think you're the first person to ever say that directly to me."

Kaoru blushed, clearly remembering what she had seen shared between Megumi and Sano earlier that evening.   "What about Sano?"

"I don't know. Honestly.  I don't."  Megumi's expression changed slightly.  From Kaoru's questions, it was obvious to her that Kaoru believed that there was in fact something between her and Sano.

"Megumi –"  Kaoru paused,  "But that kiss."

"—I don't pretend to understand," Megumi closed her eyes.  "Five years ago, a kiss like that," she said, smiling wistfully, "might have changed a lot of things.  I have had barely a few hours with him since he came back.  I don't know what to think now.   I can't just pretend time hasn't moved forward."

"But," Kaoru pushed gently, "You do care, don't you?"

"Of course," Megumi smiled softly.  "I've invested too much into healing that idiot to not care.  I owe him a lot, as well."

"I understand."  In fact, Kaoru understood better than Megumi that despite his often dismissive and brash exterior that he cared about the doctor deeply.  But, Megumi was right.  Five years was a long time, too long for two people to simply pick up their lives where they had left off and pretend nothing had happened.

"I know you do," Megumi paused.  "You and Ken-san would."  

"If it's meant to be," Kaoru hesitated, "He will wait for you and the right time.  Don't let this keep you from what you must do.  You have been waiting for your family your whole life."

Megumi started, suddenly aware that Kaoru knew exactly what she was doing here in Tokyo.  

Kaoru brought her hands to her lips, suddenly realizing that she probably shouldn't have said as much. "Aoshi-san took care of explaining things to Kenshin and I." 

"He did, did he?" she asked, with a faint smile on her lips. 

"You're not  . . . upset?"

 "He's always doing things his way, but at least right now, I'm glad."  It at least saved her from more explanations.  She took Kaoru's arm and led her back to the road.   She thought to herself that Kaoru was right. There were more important things to think about.   

~~

  
The sound of the door sliding open caused the man inside the dojo to open his eyes from his meditative stance.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Megumi spoke softly.  In her hands she held a tray of food.  "Ken-san and Kaoru have gone to sleep.  But I thought this might help you stay awake."

Aoshi looked at her, his eyes registering his approval.   He knew now why she had delayed a bit further in finding him once she had returned with Kaoru.  She had evidently washed and changed into a more practical kimono and she had also brought tea, ready for work.

"At this point, an hour's delay doesn't bother me."  He took a cup of the offered tea and inhaled its fragrance.  "All my attempts to hurry everything along backfired.  I thought to move quickly because of your situation and the fates aren't as kind to humor me."

"I also saw Sanosuke off," she sat on her knees across from him, with her face hidden.  "I think he wanted to come along tomorrow, but I thought it best if he didn't."  

He nodded his agreement. 

"And about what you witnessed," she continued.

"It's none of my business," he answered.  

"It is, though." She continued to look at the floor. "Everything that he has been doing up until now – he was jealous of all the time we were together. I didn't realize that until --" Her voice trailed off then and he could see the color creeping up her neck and staining her cheeks.  She of course, was referring to the kiss.

"Your personal affairs don't concern me at the moment," he answered coolly.  

"Of course not." She answered as politely as possible, as if they were complete strangers.

Her hands were clenching her skirt; she had evidently taken offense at his tone of voice.   He had meant simply to close the discussion on Sanosuke, not to shut the door on their fragile relationship.  The very truth was that he did care about her affairs.   If he hadn't why would he have continued along this frustrating search all this time, gone out of his way to find her these past few days and waited this past hour for her to return?  

"Don't do that," he reached over and raised her chin so her eyes were looking at him. "I don't want you to sit there like your pride has been wounded."

The gesture seemed to have worked.  Her eyes softened and she folded her hands together calmly.   

He nodded.  That was better.  "I need you to focus on this."

Her eyes snapped to attention as he took out two new letters and handed them to her.  One was addressed to her, and the other to him.  With a nod of assurance from him, she opened both and looked at them.

"Is there anything you notice that is different?" He studied her, waiting for her response.

She was silent for a moment, again looking at the letters.  "Well, in each of the other letters, Okina mentions the same things – and that is to travel with me to different regions around Japan."

"And in each following letter, he changes his mind and suggests another place."  He was pleased that she had noticed.  

"In this one," her eyes widened, understanding, "he has settled on a place."

He nodded, and then carefully laid out all the letters.   Her face took on an expression of admiration as the letters, laid out sequentially and according to the rough geographic area mentioned.    When all laid out, she almost laughed realizing that Okina had been systematically narrowing down the regions in which they were to look. 

Aoshi pointed to the other letter where Okina had asked Aoshi to bring some blooms to the object of his affection from a particular city, "Your last letter points to the 'old Edo countryside.'"

"And yours," she looked at it where he was pointing to, "to pink blooms from the coast."

"There is a place," he paused, "a half-day's walk from here that used to serve as a retreat for the noble families. They were well known for their flowers."

She sighed.  She realized that the sort of place they were discussing was exactly the kind of place Kenichi would have loved. He was, of her two older brothers, the more gentle one and more talented with botany than either of his siblings.  "But," she frowned as she thought aloud for a moment. "It's odd to find him so close by.  I thought Gensei-sensei knew all the doctors in the surrounding areas."

Aoshi continued, "Okina mentioned blooms as a clue to his profession.  Your brother probably is not a doctor. More likely he's a botanist, a farmer, or a pharmacist perhaps. In a small enough place, he may be all three."

Her eyes closed, dwelling on that for a moment and imagining her brother in such a place.  When she did not open them immediately, Aoshi realized that she was in fact falling asleep.

He touched her shoulder, instantly rousing her.  When she looked at him questioningly he shook his head, "You should sleep a few hours."

She was too tired to argue or even discuss the matter.  She gathered the letters as if they were truly precious treasures.   Aoshi looked surprised by her the gesture, but said nothing.     He put aside the tea things, stopping her from picking them up herself.   "I'll take care of this and wake you in the morning."

He stood up as she did, and made sure to follow her to the door and down the hall.   

Before she entered the room, she turned again to face him, clutching the letters to her that represented the small hope that she would find answers.    "Thank you."   She said it, knowing it could not possibly express everything that she was feeling at the moment.    

Now that everything was laid out in the open and she had hope of seeing something in her life resolved – she felt like she was tasting the first fruits of freedom.

He shook his head, thinking she was referring solely to the letters. "Thank Okina –"

"Not just for that," she touched his arm now, and smiled up at him.  "For your patience. For putting up with me.  To think that tomorrow I might be able to see him once again. I owe that to the both of you."

He gave her a faint smile in return.

As she noted his smile, she unconsciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.   

The movement fascinated him.  He opened his mouth to say something more to her, but her eyes were fluttering with fatigue.   He turned away suddenly.   "Good night." 

"Good night."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Is a kiss worth hundreds of subtle moments?  I guess that's what I find interesting about the reviews.    

I do not know now how long I can prop the romantic triangle up, because knowing how Megumi feels will pretty much decide the triangle.   I hope I did a good job of planting cues here and earlier that Aoshi has feelings for Megumi as well.  

Anyways,  there is the matter of the original plot point to return to anyways --  and we are getting there.   

Next up.  Sano gets to see Megumi off and  the angst-meter begins to climb. Poor poor characters.  I signed them up for a lot of comedy in the beginning, but it's steadily shifting to something else entirely.


	14. The man that she met

She woke suddenly, fearing that she had overslept. Seeing it was still dark she sighed her relief. As she clutched her yukata to her, she was tempted to put her head back down and bury it in her pillow.  
  
She stiffened though as she remembered that Aoshi himself was likely still awake and then with one last longing look at her blankets, forced herself to her feet.  
  
This morning she would not make Aoshi Shinomori wait upon her.  
  
She dressed quickly and put away her bedding before heading out of the room and crossed the courtyard. She pulled open the door to the dojo quietly. He was not there.  
  
Her ears pricked up then, as she heard a faint murmur of voices from the back of the compound. Kenshin and Aoshi stood there quietly discussing something which she could not hear. She decided against spying on them (as if they could truly be spied upon) and turned back to the kitchen.  
  
She moved about it with ease as she prepared a simple meal of broth and rice. She had spent many days in this kitchen years ago and everything had its place as it did then. She could move with her eyes closed - her mind instinctively knew what to do.  
  
"Thought I'd find you here."  
  
Megumi opened her eyes and looked at the person who stood in the door. Sano smiled as his tall, lanky frame nearly covered it entirely.  
  
She attempted to sound as nonchalant as possible as she looked back to the pot in which she had been placing the miso paste. "Following the smell of food as usual, aren't you?"  
  
"Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you no, would you?"  
  
"I know you too well, Roosterhead," she answered sarcastically. "Which means I know that whenever there is food, you'll emerge out of your little hole."  
  
"And what if I told you that I came to see you this morning?" He persisted, "I want to come with you."  
  
"The answer is - take this bowl of soup and stop asking. You still can't travel with me. This is something I have to take care of myself."  
  
He gave her a look but accepted the bowl of miso she was holding out for him. "You know I don't like it."  
  
The corners of her mouth turned down slightly. "Just because of what happened yesterday. . . "  
  
"It's not that," Sano sighed and looked away for a moment. "I'm not being some macho lovesick guy, I'm not the type." He flashed her a grin, "Yesterday when you sent me off, Kenshin found me and pretty much chewed me out."  
  
"He chewed you out?" she echoed, a bit surprised.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Sano said after taking another long sip of his soup. "He kind of told me though that I needed to think about this more in a nice way. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was that damned dress or just a lot of confusion over seeing you after such a long time. I shouldn't have done that. I won't do it again."  
  
"Sano," she looked up from the pot of rice she was tending. "It's just that . . . it's not the right time," she finished weakly.  
  
He looked away for a moment. For some reason, that was the recurring theme throughout their entire relationship. "Anyways," he continued on, "The reason I want to come with you isn't about some strange jealousy thing. I'm just worried. Something about Okina and the way he did things has Kenshin worried."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Sano," she smiled, "Things will be fine. I'm sure if there was anything to worry about Kenshin and Kaoru would be also insisting on going along. But Aoshi is strong enough and thinks things through very carefully."  
  
"I guess you're right." He put his empty bowl back down, apparently finished. "I hate leaving you in his hands, but well-- I won't argue with you again."  
  
"Really?" she smiled a very wide smile then.  
  
"Yep." He answered cheerfully  
  
"Oh good," she said a bit slyly, "Take this tray over to Kenshin and Aoshi then."  
  
His mouth hung open then, aware that she had talked him into a little trap. "Well, actually I was supposed to be at the police station by now. I must get going or--"  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" She was in front of him, blocking the door and glaring up at him.  
  
Instinctively his hands came up to block the blow he was sure he was about to receive, but when it didn't come, he sighed in defeat and held out his hands. "Oh alright then."  
  
"Stupid," she laughed as she caught him off guard with a hug. "Really, did you think I'd expect you to wait hand and foot on two other men?" She grinned up at him. "Thank you, Sanosuke Sagara," she whispered as she squeezed him affectionately.  
  
"For what?" He was completely puzzled, but not about to argue too much.  
  
"For caring anyways."  
  
It wasn't a kiss, but for some reason, to Sanosuke, the feel of her arms around him was enough. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "You know if you keep doing that, Yahiko is really going to think something is going on."  
  
"Yahiko is old enough to figure out the difference between a kiss and a hug for himself, Sano." She muttered into his chest.  
  
"I guess you're right, but," he paused, "I think Kenshin and Aoshi are getting the wrong idea now."  
  
He tried not to laugh as he felt her freeze. "Don't tell me they're standing there."  
  
"See for yourself," he pushed her back gently and turned her around. She looked back at him for a moment and caught him grinning. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that he had known that Kenshin and Aoshi were standing there nearly the entire time.  
  
"I think I'll make my exit now," he bolted across the courtyard.  
  
"Come back here!" she recovered after a second, but too late.  
  
"Sano sure runs fast, doesn't he?" Kenshin smiled awkwardly at both Megumi and Aoshi as the door banged shut behind the fleeing man.  
  
Megumi's face screwed up in irritation. If it weren't for the fact that both men were now watching her with amusement, she would have stomped out after Sanosuke. Instead she forcibly composed herself and with as much dignity as she could manage, quickly brought out the tray of food for the men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi was quiet throughout the meal, and continued his relative silence as he and Megumi rode in the carriage that he had commissioned. There would be no walking through the streets of Tokyo and out into the surrounding countryside; it was a waste of time to walk, or so he had said to Kenshin before the two left the dojo.  
  
He would open his eyes and look out once in a while, but said little for the first hour of the ride. So Megumi would satisfy herself with doing the same, watching the shrines, homes and people on the road that they passed. She enjoyed the smell of salt mixing with the country air.  
  
It was the appearance of wild roses* along the shore that signaled that they were near their final destination. He spoke then.  
  
"We're to be a newly married couple on our way up the coast to visit our family shrine." He explained. "You will be feeling ill and seeking some help. I'll ask the questions, understood?"  
  
She nodded. At least for now, she was content with allowing him to do the talking. She was too nervous now to do much of anything anyways. As for the marriage ruse, she suppressed a smile. Her friends, old and new, would indeed think this a very odd game to play.  
  
At least now she understood the reason for the dark-blue kimono that Aoshi wore. It wasn't his usual clothing, but perhaps that was fortunate. It would make him less suspicious to these folks living further away from the city and who took less kindly to new customs, and hopefully allow him to appear to be an ordinary man - if that were truly possible.  
  
As they drew up along side a series of homes and buildings that signified some sort of village, the carriage stopped and Aoshi stepped out first and then offered his hand for support as she stepped out to follow him.  
  
They looked around for a moment, aware of the stares of the townfolk, who recognized them as coming from the city. Aoshi spotted a shop and then entered, with Megumi the proper few steps behind him.  
  
The shopkeeper, an old friendly looking woman, came over and apprised the two of them. "May I help you?" she intoned politely.  
  
"My wife-- " Aoshi paused for a moment, his eyes drawing back to Megumi. "She has been not been feeling well since we left Tokyo. I was wondering perhaps if there was a doctor in town."  
  
"Oh poor dear," the woman came over to Megumi and squinted up at her. "You're such a young thing. What could possibly ail you?"  
  
"Ahh," Megumi thought the woman was either nearsighted or suspicious. "I'm embarrassed to say, Grandmother." Megumi did her best to look as hot and bothered as possible and lowered her eyelashes. Megumi covered her mouth with her hand and leaned down to whisper, "My husband and I have only recently been married -"  
  
"Feeling nauseous are you, my dear?" the other woman's eyes widened with amusement and twinkled as Megumi nodded. "Are you sure that it's THAT?" The woman continued on cheerily, oblivious to the fact that next to her, the 'husband' was a bit puzzled by the conversation.  
  
Megumi nodded as slowly as she could. "I'm very certain," she said innocently and looked over Aoshi, "He is very attentive."  
  
Aoshi stiffened as he realized that both of the women were now scrutinizing him very closely.  
  
The shopkeeper grinned as she turned back to Megumi and boldly patted her stomach. "Don't worry, I'm sure Yasitare-sensei will be able to help you then. First ones are always the worst."  
  
Megumi tried hard not to giggle as Aoshi's expression went from confused to slightly alarmed. Apparently he had finally understood what the older woman was insinuating.  
  
"Yasitare-sensei?" He recovered quickly, "A doctor?"  
  
"Oh, something like that," the woman answered cheerfully. "He's quite good with medicines. Not a doctor like those city doctors. He'll take good care of your wife and --"  
  
"Can you take us to him please?" Aoshi interrupted. Megumi detected a slight edge of something like annoyance in his voice. She closed her eyes and clasped his arm with both her hands.  
  
The edge disappeared from his voice as one hand found his. "She -- she's rather sick from the ride," he added lamely.  
  
"Oh," the woman frowned for a moment. "Yasitare-sensei probably has gone out for the day."  
  
"Gone out?" Megumi's look of serene amusement was replaced by genuine disappointment.  
  
"Oh, just to his fields, you know," the woman smiled. "It's up the road or so. Can't miss it. His fields are full of flowers. If the young miss would like to stay here and wait-"  
  
"I'd like some fresh air," Megumi smiled sweetly as she interrupted the woman. "My husband always says I should stay at home waiting for him, and so I never get to see the-"  
  
"Of course we'd like to walk that way together, " he quickly answered, aware that now the old woman was giving him really strange looks, trying to reconcile both Megumi's comments about his own character as a husband and at her overly affectionate behavior. "Thank you for your assistance, Grandmother."  
  
"Of course, of course," she looked started for a moment and then managed to give them another smile. "I forget how young married things are. I hope you feel better soon, my dear."  
  
As they walked out past the other buildings and onto more open road, Megumi gave him an impertinent smile. "Didn't I do well?"  
  
His expression told her otherwise. "Needless to say, I will never be able to look that woman in the face again."  
  
"Why do you say that?" she answered breezily, clearly enjoying the look of something like discomfort on his face. "It's not inappropriate for married women to talk that way with one another. And it's not strange for a married couple to become pregnant. What else was I supposed to be ill with? That woman would have asked a lot more questions if I hadn't said something."  
  
He coughed.  
  
"Don't tell me you're that modest, Aoshi!" She almost laughed. Just yesterday, Aoshi had suggested that the two pretend to be lovers on a tryst for the benefit of her nosy American friends; but today, he seemed to be having plenty of difficulty pretending that they were more properly married.  
  
"Is there a man over there?" he said instead and stopped in the road.  
  
She made a face. "Aoshi-"  
  
"I'm not ignoring you," he turned her gently around to face the direction in which he was looking. "There is a man in that field. Shall we take a closer look?"  
  
He guided her to the edge of the road under pretense of seeking shade under a tree. As he fanned her, she looked carefully out at the field and watched a tall man attired in simple clothes and hat as he moved about. Fascinated, she watched as he bent down and picked some of the plants.  
  
"Remember what you said," his voice suddenly cut in. "If you think it's him, remember that you said you weren't sure it would be best to talk to him."  
  
She shook her head and then continued to watch the man as he placed leaves in a basket on his back.  
  
The wind picked up suddenly then, picking the hat off the man's head and sending it off behind him a few feet.  
  
Her eyes widened; with the hat gone, she had a clearer view of his face. Disregarding the warning from Aoshi, she stumbled forward, apparently to get a better look at the man.  
  
He held back in order to allow the woman to do as she pleased. If this man were truly her brother, she would not need him to eavesdrop.  
  
The man, who from his position distances away, saw only what appeared to be a tired and overly excited woman coming towards him, paused and shaded his eyes from the sun.  
  
Aoshi observed a look of bewilderment on the man's face as Megumi began talking to him. He could not hear much of anything; with the wind picking up, only bits and pieces of the conversation would have been able to travel to him.  
  
Over the next few minutes, he observed her shoulders droop as they continued to converse. Finally the man shook his head and walked away, giving Aoshi one wary glance before he disappeared amongst some of the taller plants at the edge of the field.  
  
When she did not turn back towards him, he moved towards her.  
  
"Megumi," he called out once as he closed the distance between them. Then again.  
  
He reached her then and turned her around to face him. "Yes." She answered dully.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment and then looked away. "It's not him."  
  
"I see." It was not that strange. Disappointing perhaps, but the first try could not always be successful. "Well then, perhaps there is someone else that matches the description -"  
  
"No." She looked tired then. "He is the man the shopkeeper mentioned, but there is no one else by the description Okina sent. Ryuji-sensei confirmed that."  
  
"Then we shall look a bit further out."  
  
"Not today," she said, her voice cooled. "I'm not feeling well. I would like to return to Tokyo."  
  
He paused for a moment, puzzled by her sudden disinterest. But it was her decision to make and so he led her back to town and quickly located the driver. Megumi obediently allowed herself to be placed in to the carriage and closed her eyes; her only words were a request that she be taken back to the hotel.  
  
He agreed, although he knew that Kenshin and Kaoru would have urged her to come with him back to the dojo. A deep disappointment such as this was not something she probably wished to share right now with those friends.  
  
She slept or sat with her eyes closed for the entirety of the drive, until they pulled up to the hotel.  
  
As she stepped out, he could only offer one assurance, "I'll write to Okina and see what the next step is. Perhaps his information was off."  
  
She nodded automatically, handing him the letters from Okina that she still carried. And with a polite bow, she thanked him for his help and hurried inside.  
  
He watched her go into the hotel and then allowed the carriage to ferry him back to the Kamiiya dojo. As he stepped off the carriage, a slight frown of concern and confusion remained on his face. Something about this entire thing eluded him. Perhaps Okina had been misled by his sources, but -  
  
"Aoshi-san!" Kaoru flew out of the dojo as soon as he entered the gates, her face showing that something indeed was not well.  
  
"It's Okina," she gasped as she held out another letter. "You must hurry back to Kyoto -- He's been hurt!!! "  
  
~~~~  
~~  
  
"Miss Megumi!" Miss Grace came quietly out of her room. "You're back! I had thought you and Mr. Shinomori were-"  
  
"No," Megumi answered wearily, "Things did not go well today, Miss Grace, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh!" Miss Grace looked startled and then seeing the distress on her friend's face, clasped her arm. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Thank you." Megumi looked down.  
  
"I hope then that this is good news," Miss Grace handed Megumi an envelope. "It came from the consulate, Megumi!!"  
  
"I see," Megumi answered softly as she weighed it in her hands.  
  
"Don't just stand there," Miss Grace's expression was pleading, "Please open it!"  
  
"Alright," Megumi looked at the envelope and broke the seal. "Perhaps you will help me read it, Miss Grace?"  
  
"Oh of course!" She took the letter from Megumi and eagerly scanned it.  
  
"'Miss Megumi Takani,'" she breathed out happily, "'Your request for visitation has been approved!' This is wonderful news-" she looked at Megumi's strange expression, "I mean, not that you have to go, I mean, if you and Mr. Shinomori have an agreement-"  
  
"No." Megumi answered quickly. "There is nothing for me here, Miss Grace. If the offer still stands, I'd like to go with you when you leave."  
  
"Miss Megumi!" The woman looked first surprised, then delighted. "Well, of course! I'll tell father first thing!" She squeezed Megumi and gave her a brilliant smile, "It'll be lovely, I promise! You won't regret it!"  
  
Megumi, in return, smiled weakly.  
  
= = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = == = = =  
  
A/N: Not ever having set foot in Japan, I was only able to do some crude research for this section. A and M have gone to a coastal town that today would not be at all far from Tokyo.  
  
*Perhaps something like the Hamanashi = Rosa rugosa - wild rose native to Japan, grows wild in the sand dunes along coastlines of Hokkaido and Niggata Prefecture. Deep purplish crimson solitary flowers with a spicy fragrance. Or some other wild rose. ( See www. Dot worldrose-osaka2006 dot jp/roseinjapan/nativejapaneseroses dot html )  
  
Thank you Shinomori for your edits of previous chapters. I'm glad that someone is reading slowly. I will eventually incorporate a lot of your edits later. For now, I'm just sitting here pausing and thinking. I've thrown in a slight twist here, with more to follow.  
  
Alas, the Sano fans seemed to have disappeared!!! And here I am throwing out Sano moments still. *disgusted sigh*  
  
Anyways, if you're confused by Megumi's sudden decision, that is my intention. My next update will likely be sometime this weekend. 


	15. Okina

Like with many things, once Aoshi Shinomori made up his mind he would pursue his course directly and without delay.  
  
His first reaction to Kaoru's news was that Okina had done some foolish thing and had fallen off the roof while spying out the activities of various guests.  
  
But as he read the letter she handed him, two things began to concern him. First - while the letter mentioned that Okina was injured seriously enough to be bedridden for a few days already at the time of the letter's writing, the letter made no mention of how Okina had become hurt. Second - it was odd that the letter was not written by Misao but by the hand of another Oniwaban. The letter did not give specifics, but Misao had left the Aoiya at the time the letter was written for reasons that went unexplained.  
  
Okina's injury and her absence not only meant that he had to return to see how Okina was doing, but also that the Aoiya was without a leader with their full capacities.  
  
Within an hour of reading the letter, he had left the Kamiya dojo. He had barely enough time to inform Kaoru that Megumi's search for her brother had hit a dead end and to ask her to see that to it that Megumi understood that he had to leave, but would contact her as soon as he knew anything.  
  
He normally was not a person who jumped to conclusions, but with little else to do on his ride towards home he thought through several explanations for the turn of events. Okina could have been clumsy and hurt himself unintentionally, but to the degree where he'd be lying in bed for many days was simply not possible even considering Okina's advancing age. That he had been attacked by some random thug, also seemed unlikely. Misao's departure and Okina's injuries were not coincidentally timed but must be linked.  
  
That thought spurred him on to go even faster. He rode through the night and late into the morning, stopping only when his horses needed rest.  
  
He changed them the next morning at a town halfway on his journey to Tokyo where there were still many former Oniwaban out and about. They were glad to pay their former Okashira the courtesy of providing fresh steeds and promised to send the horses along when they were well-rested.  
  
So it was again very dark when he found himself in Kyoto. Well into the early morning hours, there were no lights save in the more shadowy parts of town where businesses relied on the anonymity of night to provide cover for their guests.  
  
But old habits died hard at the Aoiya, which never slept. The lights there were on.  
  
Aoshi was relieved to hear the voice of Kuro at the gate. "Aoshi-san!" The large man looked both startled and relieved. "You've received our news?"  
  
He nodded and allowed the man to latch the gate shut behind them before continuing. "Okina is .?"  
  
Kuro looked exhausted, as if the last few days had taken its toll on him. "He was pretty knocked up by a gang of men. He's been bedridden for the last few days and ordered by the doctor to rest. "  
  
Aoshi frowned, "Who would attack Okina?"  
  
Kuro sighed, "Okina claims to not know. You know his habits. It could have been over a geisha, over some sake -- "  
  
"--or an old enemy," Aoshi added. Kuro glanced down, acknowledging it as such.  
  
"He claims he's fine, Aoshi-san," Kuro shook his head. "Nothing too serious, but everyone is quite alarmed. Okina is Okina. The very idea that someone would attack him has set off a lot of emotions. The letter was sent to you right after it had happened." Kuro looked towards the buildings that housed their quarters. "He was furious when he found out we had written you but said he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived.  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Then, I shall leave you to your watch, Kuro-san."  
  
The two men bowed and went their own respective ways.  
  
Aoshi paused for a moment outside the sliding doors to Okina's room. At one dark point in his life, he himself had harmed Okina. The idea that he was entering the room like this out of concern seemed almost . . . hypocritical. Still the man had requested to see him immediately upon his return and so he quietly entered the room.  
  
"A little later than I expected," Okina's voice spoke up softly in the dark. "Not that I really wanted you to drag yourself all the way here on account of me."  
  
Aoshi took a moment to light a lamp and ponder the irony of the statement. So Okina didn't want him here, but was fishing for an explanation for his delay regardless? He looked back at the man, who was reclining on the floor. "Megumi-san was a bit difficult with her time. I had to retrieve her in order to decode your message, after which I felt I had to accompany her to the location you mentioned. Unfortunately, the mission did not go successfully."  
  
He could hear the surprise in Okina's voice. "Is that so? I was quite certain that our contacts were correct on the matter."  
  
"She questioned him herself," Aoshi answered. "She was certain."  
  
"No," Okina frowned. "Perhaps we need to do a larger search of the area."  
  
"Never mind that," Aoshi gave the older man a stern look. "Besides, Megumi- san asked us to stop looking. I'm concerned now about what happened to you and everything that has happened since then."  
  
"I'm sure you heard already," Okina sighed, clearly embarrassed. "I was wandering around rather late - and got careless. About a dozen men came after me, and I was too drunk on sake to notice them until it was too late."  
  
"Why were you alone?" Something about Okina's expression was not completely open.  
  
He laughed weakly, "I ditched the other men. They all wanted to go back home and I really missed Sachi-chan."  
  
Aoshi frowned. Apparently Okina did go to visit the geishas.  
  
"I hate that expression," Okina pouted slightly. "I know you disapprove, but I needed something pretty and distracting to console my depression over my old age. Without Miss Megumi-"  
  
"I hardly think the comparison is appropriate."  
  
"Oh I know," Okina gave him a sly look. "Like an excellent geisha, our dear Megumi has beauty, brains and culture -- but a bit of temper, that woman."  
  
It was unclear to Aoshi where the conversation was now heading. Aoshi pressed forward, "So your attackers were just random thugs?"  
  
Okina hesitated then. "Well. I was drunk, so I'm not sure. Nothing too distinctive about them except that they were rather stupid to let me get away. None of our old enemies would have allowed that."  
  
Aoshi and Okina exchanged a look. Apparently both men had thought carefully about the issue of who these men were.  
  
"Misao did go off to look into the matter, though."  
  
"I see," Aoshi answered. "Misao went off alone?"  
  
Okina was studying him then. "Initially, yes." When Aoshi frowned, he added, "Which in itself is perfectly alright considering she's no longer a child. It seems, though, she has since met up with some help. She's been wandering around looking into a few matters regarding some recent yakuza activity that's been occurring here in Kyoto."  
  
Aoshi's face reflected his distaste for the yakuza. "They're getting bolder. You think they're behind your beating?"  
  
"Perhaps," Okina shrugged. "At least Misao seems to think so. Of course that's after she knocked some sense into one of the thugs. But the trail runs all over Japan now. And we're not the only ones on the trail. She received a tip anonymously from a 'friend' who sent along two messengers as well. They've left from here.  
  
"The messengers," Aoshi saw the small smile on Okina's face, "who were they?"  
  
"Familiar faces to you. One young man by the name of Seta and the other Sawagejo."  
  
Aoshi felt the warning bells go off in his head. Sawagejo Cho was no surprise, especially if the friend Okina mentioned was who he suspected it to be, but Seta Soujiro? The boy had literally disappeared after Shishio had been defeated, supposedly in agony over the path of life he was to choose.  
  
Okina looked amused, "The young swordsman has gained some clarity in five years in terms of his priorities. I admit that at first I was a bit wary. It was too convenient for him to show up suddenly but the friend who sent him was none other than our Miburo wolf."  
  
"Okina," Aoshi's face may have seemed passive except to those who knew him well. Actually, it would appear from his expression that he found the developments most alarming. That Misao would be taking up with former enemies was strange, but not unfamiliar. Such was the impact of Kenshin Himura upon lives of many. "You have said nothing of this to any of the others?"  
  
"Of course not," Okina turned his head away. "That's why no explanation came to you when some foolish person here sent you that letter. You and I know we don't want the others to be dragged into this. Other than you, myself, and Misao, the rest are not to be involved in dangerous matters like this anymore. You know we agreed on it."  
  
"Then I must go after them."  
  
"I don't think so," Okina was looking uncomfortable again. "The instructions from Saitoh were very clear about this matter. You know that Saitoh's information is good, even better than ours. The task should not be difficult for them or too lengthy. Tell me," he abruptly changed his tone, "where is the doctor now?""  
  
He could hear the tension in Okina's voice. "I left her at the hotel in Tokyo a few days ago. She'll be returning to Aizu shortly." He paused, "You are worried for her?"  
  
"Perhaps it's nothing," Okina tried to give Aoshi an apologetic smile, "But I find all these coincidences lately to be odd." He coughed. "Nevermind. In fact, think nothing of it. Really . . . I just wanted to see her again. I hope she didn't think all those letters were completely in vain."  
  
"Okina. That is exactly what she thought. And you know this ought to not continue. She wasn't exactly pleased by all the letters you sent. It created a lot of problems in Tokyo."  
  
"Ohoho! Did it?" The man looked positively gleeful at the thought. "Did she scream at you for it?"  
  
"That she did," Aoshi looked at the old man almost fondly. Okina rather liked creating domestic intrigue. "But," he said more seriously, "You had the entire dojo thinking all sorts of inappropriate things, as well as Sanosuke Sagara hounding me for the letters and my being there."  
  
"So that roosterhead is back is he?" the man mused. "Was he jealous of you?"  
  
"Jealous?" Aoshi raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well . . . the doctor is an attractive and available woman. You're a pretty good catch yourself."  
  
Aoshi's face registered his annoyance. "Just because you're an invalid does not mean I have to put up with your teasing."  
  
"I'm an old man, Aoshi." Okina closed his eyes and sighed loudly, "Humor me. I've been sitting here in bed the last week trying to keep myself entertained. Five years ago, this little beating wouldn't have put me down. The fact is that I'm getting old and that I'm starting to realize that none of my wards have a life. If my teasing pushes my family to realize that sad truth, then it will not have been in vain."  
  
"So you've decided on the doctor for me, have you?"  
  
"So you are a genius after all," Okina opened one eye to look at him. "You have worked well with her in the past. After one's looks, respect is a good basis for marriage. Unless there is someone else-"  
  
"Someone else?" Aoshi frowned, "You mean Misao?"  
  
"She worships the ground you walk on," Okina was still looking at him carefully. "Not a bad start for a relationship."  
  
Okina's suggestion surprised him. He had always known Misao was devoted to all the Oniwaban and Himura had spoken of Misao's strong attachment to him. However, she was young and he thought of her as a child. Even now though as she was of age to marry, there were still ten years and a much wider gap of understanding between them.  
  
"No," Aoshi spoke after a moment. He loved Misao, but as one would love a member of his own family.  
  
"I thought so," Okina nodded.  
  
"So is that why you sent her away?" Aoshi paused, considering carefully that Misao's mission threw her together with two men. Soujiro Seta and Misao were nearly the same age. The other possibility-that of Sawagejo Cho - was so ridiculous as to be dismissed immediately.  
  
"Perhaps," Okina grinned, "But if that doesn't work, I have a matchmaker ready in the wings. Very good lady, she is. And she has plenty of prospects for you as well."  
  
Aoshi cringed. "Neji -san--," Aoshi warned Okina, using Okina's proper name; he only used it when he felt Okina to be out of line.  
  
"The doctor is a good prospect," Okina added breezily. "She is on the matchmaker's list."  
  
"Neji-san," Aoshi now stood up and towered over the man. "You will make things extremely complicated."  
  
"You don't like the idea?" Okina looked worried. "I mean, I thought you two were rather compatible. Of course I didn't mention the whole Kanryuu thing to the woman. She wouldn't have understood. It would have seemed rather insane if I did - but on paper, you're both well matched. The matchmaker just had to admit that my idea was better than some of the other candidates she had in mind. Of course she didn't like that Megumi-san didn't have any family, but I'm sure her other friends won't mind much vouching for her."  
  
"Okina, if it weren't for the fact that you were lying there right now- - "  
  
"I know. You think you'd squash me." Okina looked a bit smug. "But I know you well enough to know that expression on your face. You actually are blushing, it seems. Why not admit that the idea doesn't revolt you entirely and hurry along back to Tokyo or Aizu or whatever and wait for her response."  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort," Aoshi turned his back. "I will wait here until we have news from Misao and write a letter of apology to the doctor for your incredible behavior. You obviously are very tired and not thinking clearly. Good night."  
  
"Good night!" Okina much too cheerfully for someone who was supposed to be tired. Aoshi took the lamp with him anyways, leaving the man in the dark.  
  
By the tone of the voice, Aoshi had a feeling that the man had not understood a single word he had said to him. In fact, he probably would persist in his ridiculous behavior if he didn't watch him more carefully.  
  
He resolved to straighten things out as soon as possible.  
  
He found more evidence of Okina's apparent mischief in the morning. As he cut through the kitchens on his way to the dining area, he noticed a number of pots of various shapes and sizes standing outside the door. He thought little of it until he went to his books later and noted that Okina had allowed a significant sum to spent acquiring them.  
  
Before he questioned Okina on a matter as simple as this, he returned to the kitchen where he found Okon, Jiyu and a number of other women preparing the day's delicacies.  
  
He picked up one of the pots and approached Jiyu, who as one of the youngest women was the least indirect when it came to answering most questions. "These are new, aren't they?"  
  
"Oh yes," her eyes moved away from the radish she was chopping and fixed on the pot momentarily. "Okina ordered a whole bunch of them when we changed our menu. They're very good for storing things at cool temperatures. He also put in an order for some for more decorative use. He wants to trade them with some of Western guests."  
  
"They're rather," Aoshi paused for a moment as he attempted to politely find a word to describe the overly ornate objects, "delicate."  
  
"Yeah," Jiyu frowned for a moment, "That's what I thought, but you know Okina likes attractive things. And well, Omasu and Okon really liked them."  
  
Aoshi glanced over at Okon, who could not help but overhear their conversation. She was slightly red in the face. Suddenly a thought entered into his head and he turned the pot over to examine the mark on the bottom. "Of course, vessels crafted by Kakunoshin Niitsu* are not to be dismissed so easily. Has the master himself delivered these?"  
  
"No," Okon spoke up finally, a bit sadly. "He has always left them by our doors at night."  
  
"I see," Aoshi looked at the woman sharply. It appeared that not everything Okina conspired to do was turning out as he expected. He had bought quite a quantity of pottery from the pottery master also known to him as the man who had taught Kenshin Himura everything about the Hiten Mitsurugi style, hoping to lure the man out to the Aoiya. But this master was not to be coaxed out of his self-imposed solitude.  
  
It became also clear that Okina had apparently decided to try his hand at matchmaking throughout the entire Aoiya. Aoshi saw through Okina's ruse of hiring more people to "allow their workers to have more time." Okina's desire to "spice up life" however, was creating an inordinate number of personal dramas, which if not reined in would result in a large number of depressed people in a matter of weeks.  
  
Aoshi tended to his letters later than he intended to. With Misao and Okina out of the picture, many of the daily decisions fell to him. After a day or so, he was able to finally write to the doctor. He did not mention anything about a matchmaker, assuming that the doctor would just ignore any scheme that appeared to have Okina's stamp all over it. Instead, he made certain to mention to her that Okina was incapacitated and that there was no new information on her brother. But he told her to be patient; he was working on rechecking Okina's sources and notes and, in another day or so, he hoped to find something that could offer her hope or clearly close the chapter on her brother.  
  
He wanted to resolve the matter for her as he had promised weeks ago before she made any sort of decision whether to leave Japan. Although, after what he had witnessed in the dojo, he was certain that Sagara would persuade her otherwise.  
  
Okina's teasing did not cease in the ensuing days. He bore it as patiently as he could, knowing that it was one of Okina's few sources of amusement. He felt certain that the matchmaker would soon come back and inform Okina that the doctor was otherwise engaged.  
  
So when the summons came from Okina to hurry from his office to see the matchmaker, Aoshi wasn't surprised to walk in and see the matchmaker screaming at the man. However, he was surprised as to why.  
  
It appeared that Megumi Takani had left for America, without a word to anyone save a letter to her respected Gensai-sensei.  
  
She had left simply without saying goodbye to anyone.  
  
He pondered the news for a moment, ignoring the furious exchange between the matchmaker, who had wasted time and money in Tokyo and Aizu, and Okina, who was convinced that the matchmaker had allowed an opportunity to slip on by.  
  
It occurred to Aoshi that this was somewhat strange. Megumi was known to be abrupt. Her past departure from Tokyo five years ago had been as such. But even then, she had made her intentions known.  
  
He thought back to the last day he had with her, in the countryside outside of Tokyo. She had not given any indication then of her intention to leave. But - the way she had withdrawn had puzzled him then.  
  
And then he understood finally.  
  
Megumi had run away.  
  
= = = = =  
  
A/N: *The name used by Hiko. Okina would know this because his sources found Hiko for Kenshin during the Kyoto arc.  
  
I had thought about putting Aoshi on a boat, but who knows how long he'd have to wait around for one? It just seemed to be such an inconvenient method of going somewhere if you were in a huge hurry to leave. Kyoto /Tokyo distance is 516km/300 miles. Horses can go fast , but for long period of time. uhh. not sure. I don't know how many times honestly Aoshi would have to switch horses. He could be riding with 2 to help him and switching off. I based my travel time on average distance covered =15 miles an hour with some padding to help. If you are in the know, please let me know so I can fix this. .  
  
I have read the manga translations by maigo-chan because I have somehow missed the new Kenshin eps on CN on Saturdays. The Jinchuu arc rocks Nice to see Megumi used quite well there and yelling at everyone. Gotta love a woman who just tells men off. (Nice to see her call Aoshi an idiot. OF course later, she has to eat those words when he turns out to be fight.)  
  
Your reviews are great. If you guys aren't in the habit of reading other people's reviews you should. Leila especially cracks me up this time with her suggestion that Aoshi kidnaps Megumi. But, of course, you guys should write that into your own fics. 


	16. 16

It had been a several days since Aoshi Shinomori had come and left the dojo with word that his little trip with the doctor had been a failure.  
  
The residents of the Kamiya dojo had every expectation that the doctor would call again, and they waited patiently for her to come by. Aoshi had told Kenshin earlier that Megumi would be busy with her colleagues for a few days. But as several days lapsed into a week and their latest message to the hotel returning to them unopened, the dojo residents started to worry and to make gentle inquiries amongst their acquaintances.  
  
So when a matchmaker arrived at the Kamiya dojo, all hell broke loose.  
  
Not that the resulting situation was truly all that bad if one considered the history behind the dojo, but to the students who had never known anything of those old days, they believed it to be such. It was one thing to see Kamiya-sensei discipline her assistant master Myojin-sensei, but it was a completely different thing to see Sanosuke Sagara when he was extremely ticked off.  
  
They'd be discussing Sanosuke for years to come, thanks to some choice words by Sagara after the matchmaker had pompously made her way in and demanded to see the dojo inhabitants to discuss the wishes of her client, Neji Kashiwazaki. He thought the woman's arrival was another one of Okina's strange ploys to harass the doctor and basically told her to hurry back to Okina and tell him to stop bothering the doctor with his silly proposals.  
  
And the strange thing was, he had said it all in jest. "Kashiwazaki- san," or Okina, couldn't have possibly wanted Megumi for himself, so this had to have been one of Okina's little tricks.  
  
The matchmaker was most upset. She had years of tradition behind her and a reputation at stake. No one had ever dared laugh at her. It was simply impolite!! "Kashiwazaki-san" had warned her about this man - a man who could be a potential rival for the hand of the doctor. And clearly this man who was sitting there scoffing must have been that man.  
  
It took all of Kenshin's kindness to make the woman stop her tirade against "the bratty youngster." He had bowed and greeted her politely, thanking her for making the journey and offering her tea. He nodded appropriately when she stated her business and asked her to sit and rest.  
  
However, as soon as the matchmaker clarified that she wasn't trying to propose a match between "Kashiwaki-san" but his ward "Shinomori-san" and the doctor, things became strangely serious. Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged glances first at one another, and then looked outside the entrance to the room in which they sat with the matchmaker at Sanosuke, who was pretending to be idling near by in an attempt to listen in on the conversation.  
  
Kenshin awkwardly apologized to the woman for the misunderstanding. He told the woman that there was little he and his wife could do; even though "Takani-san" had no family, they could not or would not serve as the negotiating party on the doctor's behalf.  
  
"Hmph." The woman had answered, clearly not liking the idea that Kenshin proposed to her then - which was to go directly to the doctor herself.  
  
But she had no choice. And so she resolved to go try the doctor in Aizu.  
  
Sanosuke had taken off immediately then, running the road up to Aizu. There were things he had to know. among them, whether the doctor would even seriously consider the formal offer coming forward from that meddling Okina.  
  
But he learned, as did the matchmaker, that the doctor was no longer there.  
  
A day later he returned to the dojo to tell Kaoru and Kenshin the news of what he had discovered. The folks at the clinic told him that she had come back days earlier to take her things and leave for good. She had left for America, without so much as a notice to Kenshin and Kaoru. Or him.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked surprised, even a bit concerned.  
  
But Sanosuke was angry.  
  
Despite what had happened between the two of them, she had left without a note. Without a single word.  
  
Her only reference to him in the letter that Gensai-sensei finally brought over and shared, was that he take care of himself.  
  
It was after that, that the dojo began to bother him. Each corner of it reminded him of her: the porch where she had tended his hand, the courtyard where they had kissed, the kitchen where she had held him the last day he had seen her.  
  
Even though she wouldn't say it, she still offered him the hope of something of a future. And just as quickly, she had run off for whatever reason, and didn't care enough to even say goodbye.  
  
And now, the dojo felt too small, too constraining. Or maybe . . . empty.  
  
Within a few days of hearing that Megumi had left Japan, he made his decision. It was time to leave the dojo once again.  
  
~  
  
After the matchmaker had violently sworn up and down to never deal with "Kashiwazaki-san" again, Okina was resigned to giving up on all his romantic intrigues.  
  
Aoshi almost pitied the man then. After all, Okina was used to getting his way in most matters, but as far as matters of the heart were concerned it seemed that he was a dismal failure. A few of the employees had quit after jealousies flared and relationships between people soured. Others like Okon and Omasu were seen moping about uselessly. And the biggest failure, Okina began to complain was how Aoshi had let the doctor slip away to America.  
  
But as the complaining continued throughout the end of spring and the rest of the summer, his pity for the man had all but disappeared. The man simply could not stop complaining about things which were clearly not changeable.  
  
The only consolation Okina had now were the letters that came from Misao. She had been gone for some months now, stopping here and there along the way to write and tell him about various things. Okina did miss her, and at least appeared to wish her back, but Aoshi also noted that Okina never asked specifically that someone be sent to bring her back.  
  
As they sat for tea on one particular lazy morning, Okina made sure to open the letter from Misao first. Aoshi waited; Okina wasn't one to read most of the very long but cheerful letter aloud. He'd look at it quickly and give Aoshi the summarized version, leaving Aoshi to pick through it more carefully later. This morning was no different.  
  
"She says she's doing well. And then Soujiro and Cho are doing well too. They beat up more yakuza and carted them off to jail, blah blah blah." His eyes moved impatiently down the length of the letter, ignoring all the details of one battle or another. "Ha!" Okina finally crowed as he neared the end of the letter. "She mentions that Soujiro is very good with the sword." Aoshi suspected that Okina would have danced if he were strong enough. "That must mean something!"  
  
Aoshi looked up from the tea he held in his hands. "So he is. But that doesn't mean anything, Okina. Misao is always complimentary of others' skills."  
  
"Ha!" Okina jabbed at the paper where she had complained about the broomhead always poking fun at her and Soujiro. "You're always so certain of yourself when it comes to reading people, aren't you? But even that weird detective seems to think something is going on!" Okina crossed his arms smugly across his chest. "Isn't that ironic? The okashira is the last to see what's right in front of his face!"  
  
"So perhaps Misao and Soujiro are interested in one another. Are you happy?"  
  
"I'd be happier if you would start paying more attention to your life than hers."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Okina sighed and pushed the letter from Misao aside and picked up another. "It's no fun if I have to tell you."  
  
Aoshi was about to ask further, but Okina's face changed slightly as he hefted the letter.  
  
"Hmm. Strange, this letter." Okina looked at the paper.  
  
"Something from one of your old friends?" Aoshi knew that gesture well. Okina usually reserved this gesture for a specially coded message.  
  
He opened it and glanced at it. "Ah yes. Very good. Very good." He looked up, "My friend asks after your prospects for a future wife." He grinned as he held it out to him, "Makes mention of the Takanis and who best to approach for the match in her absence. Too bad she's gone that one. I think my old friend would have liked her as much as I did."  
  
Aoshi knew well enough that no man could ever behave or think like Okina. He could definitely not be serious as to its contents. Aoshi took the letter and looked at it. Okina's teasing was simply that. The friend had clearly written an answer to their inquiry about the Takani family. And the answer from the friend was negative. There was no one to approach. He looked up at Okina, "Your friend confirms that no one with the Takani name exists."  
  
Okina looked cheerful despite the sad news. "He also said that my original sources were right. I'm vindicated it seems. So no need to keep telling me that I sent you all over Japan on some kind of weird goosechase. He mentioned a quaint town and how he envied your trip there a few weeks back. He suggests returning there and trying again."  
  
Aoshi paused. "So . . . I was right to go to the coast in the first place. But - "  
  
"You made a mistake in trusting what that woman said."  
  
Aoshi thought for a moment. "That day, Megumi-san was somewhat odd in her behavior. I should have looked beyond her words and at her feelings more closely."  
  
"So," Okina said lazily. "You won't give up, even though the woman is on the other side of the world will you?"  
  
"A promise is a promise, Okina." Aoshi folded the letter back up carefully. "Let's pursue the issue of Yasitare Ryuji further, Okina."  
  
~ ~  
  
For several weeks, life continued similarly. They both continued to look at the reports that came in from Misao and other sources. These letters painted two different pictures of the underside of Japan.  
  
Aoshi was considerably more attentive towards Misao's letters than Okina, who continued to just look carefully for any mention of Soujiro Seta. He studied Misao's letters after Okina discarded them. Why Okina did not appear to read them closely, he was not certain. But perhaps Okina was choosing now to live life more quietly and leave the spying to the younger generation.  
  
It was apparent that yakuza were very strong in each place Misao and her companions had gone to investigate. Not all were well-organized, but their influence was spreading. Kyoto, with the Aoiya now watching closely, would be fairly safe. But elsewhere, the yakuza were spreading. In the old days of the revolution, the yakuza were suppressed by the presence of much stronger men with swords. Unfortunately, with no men of code - no Shinsengumi, no Ishin-Shishi - they were strong-arming many towns into submitting to their power.  
  
The police more and more were dealing with these men, but Misao mentioned that their efforts only drove the smarter yakuza underground. The police, or rather the normal police, could not legally deal with those hidden criminals.  
  
But there were men like Saitou, and those he recruited to quietly deal with criminal elements. Misao was clearly enjoying working with Cho and with Soujiro, who had independently decided that these yakuza were ruffians without any code or vision and offered his services to Saitou. Quietly, they brought these men to justice and allowed them to be locked away.  
  
Hearing of their efforts in those letters made Aoshi feel a bit old, a bit wary and perhaps a bit useless. He could be content with his life at the Aoiya, but watching Misao made him evaluate his purpose and direction. He questioned how long he could be a simple innkeeper in these still unsettled times.  
  
These were other things which Aoshi chose not to share with Okina, who of those at the Aoiya he was closest to. But none were as serious as his own thoughts about himself.  
  
Okina might in fact be very upset if he knew that Aoshi had withheld a letter from the Himuras from his attention. He had just heard from the Himuras and they too had seen Misao and Soujiro, quite well and happy as usual. It was not that he wished to keep Okina from getting his hopes up; he just thought that by sharing what Kenshin and Kaoru observed between the two with Okina would deprive the old man of one of his enjoyments. Okina found too much pleasure in analyzing the letters he received.  
  
But there was other news he did not share and chose instead to ponder alone as he went about his daily job of running the Aoiya. Sanosuke Sagara had left, for parts unknown shortly after the doctor had left the country. He wondered if Sagara had followed the doctor.  
  
As for the doctor herself, Kenshin had mentioned how Gensai-sensei and Megumi were in regular contact. She had settled into her new home somewhere on the Eastern part of America and had sounded happy in her letters. But she made no mention of continuing the search for her brother.  
  
The mystery surrounding Ryuji Yasitare was now mostly resolved. Ryuji Yasitare, as it turned out, was apparently not a simple farmer or botanist.  
As Aoshi and Okina had dug further into the history of Yasitare Ryuji, they were warned by their friends to carefully cover their tracks. He was not yakuza - but something far more dangerous.  
  
They discovered that Ryuji-san was a person who at one point was much in favor with the strong and wealthy of Japan- many of whom were today part of the Meiji government. A man of seemingly humble beginnings who owned a modest size of land, he had really been not much of anything until he had been sent to a makeshift hospital to recover from a serious illness during the battles in Edo. That illness had changed his life; he miraculously recovered and began turning out poisons - the kind that could never be detected except by those with extremely keen senses. His handiwork helped fuel a silent revolution in part by assassins who took out enemies quickly and quietly and for all purposes, "naturally."  
  
How he had fallen out of favor wasn't clear, but he wasn't far from the heart of the Meiji government and from their eye. Such a man was useful and dangerous to them.  
  
What he had done in itself didn't particularly bother either Aoshi or Okina. Yasitare was like many men of that era-desperate and resourceful and his hands were bloodied with numerous deaths. But the one anomaly with Ryuji Yasitare was during his illness, he was tended by a young person of extraordinary healing abilities - a young man who matched the age of a missing Kenichi Takani.  
  
The coincidence was not lost on Aoshi.  
  
So, it was true that the real Ryuji Yasitare fell ill. But unlike what history told, Ryuji Yasitare had died.  
  
And the man he had seen weeks ago talking to Megumi Takani was the young man who took his place. That man was Kenichi Takani.  
  
She had recognized him then, he was certain of it. But she told him that the man she had talked to was not her brother. The reason why she insisted on it, though, was something his spies and contacts could never tell him.  
  
Why did she lie to him?  
  
That question bothered him immensely. There was an understanding between them; a respect that he had earned from her years previously while they sought to help Kenshin bring back Kaoru from Enishi. Yet, in the few letters he wrote to her to explain his findings he never asked that question directly.  
  
But with respect to everything else he mentioned to her, he never received any answers or acknowledgement of the news he wanted to share with her.  
  
And so he had let it rest. There was no need to harass the man who was really Kenichi Takani. That he as others in his network of information were aware of him was enough. The man was no longer active in his work nor could ever be with so many eyes upon him.  
  
As for Kenichi's sister, Aoshi drew the conclusion that she chose to be silent. The woman chose to walk away from the life she had here and for now, he would honor the decision and simply let her be.  
  
= = = =  
  
a/n: minor revisions made. I should really wait before giving you the next part, but you know what? I don't care. Enjoy it. We passed 100 reviews!!! 


	17. Treasures

Her fingers tapped lightly against the window pane as she stared outside from her room.  
  
It was winter now. It was now more than half a year since she left Tokyo for someplace on the other side of the world.  
  
There would have been snow on the ground in Tokyo as well. But here, the snow was grey, turned dark by the grime of the city.  
  
She knew that the seasons were the same, but they somehow felt different here in the city called Philadelphia. Even when inside, she never seemed to be able to shake the cold from her body.  
  
For now, the women's college was on holiday. And so she was here with the Harris family, Miss Grace and all of her brothers and sisters included among them. It had been a busy two weeks where the family had all converged upon the home to turn it into a warm, noisy, place filled with laughter. She was able to enjoy it with them, most of the time. Sometimes, though, she held herself apart and simply watched.  
  
Her brothers and sister, her mother, and her father - - she reflected that they too had a happy life like this once. Until the revolution.  
  
They were on her mind almost all the time now. During the darkest times of her life, the hope of seeing them again had sustained her. An orphan, left all alone and aware of all the stories going around about her, she endured the looks of pity or outright scorn from those who knew of her family. They were once a proud family, but had met with disaster. She had avoided the suggestions from people suggesting she simply settle down and instead apprenticed herself to a doctor. She had decided to be no ordinary woman when she grew up; someday she would be a doctor and carry out her family's proud tradition.  
  
For a while - she felt as if she would reach that dream. The doctor was a kind man and a good doctor. Unfortunately, he was a bit foolish.  
  
And so began her personal hell under Kanryuu --- one which nearly drove her to the brink of suicide more than once. But the dim hope of her family kept her from completely breaking. And that hope revived when she found herself suddenly freed from Takeda and amongst friends who believed in her.  
  
That hope wavered the day she met that man on the field. Yasitare Ryuji, or so he called himself. But she was not fooled, not from the moment she saw him. She knew him as her Kenichi.  
  
She hadn't meant to run to him. She hadn't meant to talk to him. But in that one moment, she had lost all her senses and tried to tell him that she had looked for him all that time.  
  
He had silenced her then with his own words. He had known all about her. He had kept tabs on her all these years, and had heard rumors of her talents with drugs. He despised her. Enough to change his name.  
  
"I hated you." The words echoed in her head as he had walked away, and continued to do so now.  
  
She deserved those words. To think she had ever once thought that she would be able to find her family and earn their forgiveness -- it had been a naive foolish thought. To go back to her friends and have to tell them those words as well. It would crush them as much as it crushed her. Rather than face them, she would hide away and suffer alone, trying to avoid anything that would remind her of Kenichi.  
  
Even when Aoshi Shinomori's letters came trying to explain his own dark past, it didn't erase Kenichi's words to her.  
  
A sudden knock came at the door. "Miss Megumi," the maid curtseyed as she entered. "You have a guest in the drawing room."  
  
"A guest?"  
  
"A gentleman." The maid's look was a bit curious. "Mrs. Harris says he's a friend of yours."  
  
"I see," Megumi straightened her skirts and picked up a folder of papers before following her out. "Thank you."  
  
She was expecting a Dr. Weston, one of Dr. Harris' interns, to call on her. He had mentioned it to her this morning over breakfast. The folder contained papers for a patient whom Dr. Harris had visited at home; the patient's papers would be need to be carried back to the hospital.  
  
As she neared the parlor, she could hear the low tones of the young man and the laughter of Mrs. Harris and Miss Harris through the door that stood only slightly open. They were talking about the snow.  
  
"Dr. Weston--" Megumi apologized as she pushed the door open. "I'm sorry to make you wait."  
  
As she looked at their guest standing by one of the large windows, her eyes widened.  
  
The man standing there was not Dr. Watson. As the gentleman turned his blue-grey* eyes upon her, all sensible thoughts left her head.  
  
"Megumi, dear," Mrs. Harris said kindly. "Mr. Shinomori has come all this way to talk to you."  
  
She suddenly remembered herself. She began with a polite greeting and automatically bowed, "It is good to see you."  
  
Miss Grace giggled at Megumi's lapse in behavior. The situation had called for a curtsey, but Aoshi smiled nonetheless.  
  
"It is good to see you." He answered.  
  
"Come, Grace," Mrs. Harris said brightly. "I will need your help in the kitchen. I asked Mr. Shinomori to stay for dinner."  
  
Grace gave her a puzzled glance but snapped to attention when Mrs. Harris winked. "Yes, mother," she suddenly exclaimed. With a curtsey, the two women left the parlor, leaving Megumi and Aoshi alone.  
  
To cover her surprise at his appearance, she sat down in a chair facing him. He continued to stand by the window, but turned slightly to look at her.  
  
She hesitated before she continued on in Japanese. It had been so long since she had used the language. "I did not mean to be rude. It's just that you surprised me. Did you have a good journey?"  
  
He nodded. "It was a rather long crossing. It's taken me weeks to get here."  
  
"Are you here on business?" She was still puzzled.  
  
"I am here for you." He answered simply. "There are things to discuss."  
  
She looked away, "You could have just written, Aoshi-san. What could possibly be worth such a long journey?"  
  
"There are things to discuss that are better not left to letters. I have news for you."  
  
Her eyes turned back towards him, worried. "What is it?"  
  
"Yasitare Ryuji is dead."  
  
She exhaled sharply and then composed herself. "That is sad news."  
  
The look he gave her was incredulous. "Your brother is dead, and you can say only that?"  
  
She avoided his scrutiny by averting her face. "I was dead to him a long time ago. I am not allowed to shed tears for a man to whom I did not exist."  
  
Aoshi stooped next to her to look at her. "So, was that the reason for why you told me that the man wasn't your brother?"  
  
"I lied," she tried to make her voice sound flat. "But I had good reason to. He wished it that way."  
  
"He was lying himself. Your brother did not send you away because he hated you."  
  
"You say that," she whispered, her eyes blinking in an attempt to hold back tears. "But you didn't hear what he told me that day when I was in the field. He knew exactly who I was, and what I had done under Kanryuu. He told me that he would forget he ever saw me and that I was to do the same. He hated me and couldn't forgive me."  
  
He looked at her squarely in the face. "The revolution did not leave anyone of our generation untouched. Why would a man with as much to repent for hate his sister for doing what she needed to do in order to survive? "  
  
Megumi closed her eyes. "Even after knowing what he had done, it doesn't change the fact that I dishonored the family name by keeping it and doing all those terrible things as a Takani. He hated the very sight of me because of it."  
  
"No." Aoshi shook his head as if talking to a dense pupil. "He forgave you that a long time ago. He was trying to push you away from him to protect you. There were still those who watched him carefully." When she did not acknowledge that what he said was sensible or possible, he forced her to take a letter in her hand. "He left this for you. Please read it."  
  
She held it for a moment and looked at it, her hand trembling. She finally looked at Aoshi with something like fear in her eyes. "I can't."  
  
"Then," he continued talking to her patiently, "Allow me to tell you about another letter which I received. It first came to Gensai-sensei, who brought it to Himura's attention. I was the only one who knew where Yasitare was to be found, and so I was asked to help Himura."  
  
Although her eyes were fixed on the floor, she was listening. "In that letter, Yasitare mentioned something that he wanted you to have, to guard as your own. It was his only good work in his life, he said. And so I went to retrieve that treasure."  
  
When she did not speak or respond, he continued on more quietly, "That treasure - -- was a child."  
  
She started. "A child?"  
  
"Your brother's child. She was being cared for by the townsfolk when I arrived."  
  
As the news registered in her mind, she suddenly reached out and held onto his arm for support. "Where is she now??"  
  
"She is with Kaoru and Kenshin in Tokyo, waiting for me to bring you back."  
  
"Kenichi's daughter," she mused. She looked up at him, almost shyly. "What is her name?"  
  
He smiled slightly back at her. "Her name is Megumi."  
  
"Megumi?"  
  
A look of stupefied wonder crossed her face, followed by an odd mixture of sadness and relief. She found herself suddenly on her knees next to him, overwhelmed by the sudden insight into her brother's mind and heart. "Kenichi," she cried, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yes," he answered as he wiped the tears that flowed freely down her face now -- tears of sadness, hope and happiness. "He forgave you a long time ago, after all."  
  
She buried her face in his chest, allowing herself then to grieve -- for a brother who she had only barely seen and also for the little girl who waited for her in Tokyo, completely alone and uncertain of her own future. . . a girl left alone like the one she had been a lifetime ago.  
  
And Aoshi sat there and simply waited, his hand pressing lightly on her back offering support as she continued to cry. For how long they sat there, neither one knew. perhaps a half-hour or more.  
  
But suddenly, she could think of nothing except little Meg-chan.  
  
As she found herself asking Aoshi about the little girl, both knew then that she was done with her mourning, not just for her brother, but for everything in her life. And that she had made up her mind to return to Tokyo with him.  
  
In her mind, there could be no other path other than this one. They would leave before the end of the week, risking crossing the ocean during the worst of times. But the letter she had in her hand was reason enough to risk it all.  
  
~  
  
As they sat down to dinner, both realized that the Harris family would have to be told of this sudden change.  
  
"I'm glad you were able to come, "Mrs. Harris spoke to Aoshi, after exchanging a glance with her husband seated across from her at the table. They had noticed something different about Miss Megumi. "You've obviously brought some welcome news to Megumi."  
  
Grace couldn't contain herself then. "Oh Miss Megumi, if you have something to tell us, please do!! I don't want to wait until after dinner!"  
  
"Grace!" Her father warned.  
  
"No," Megumi looked over at Aoshi, who had conveniently taken a moment to wipe his mouth with a napkin. "It's alright. I've some news for you. Mr. Shinomori and I will be leaving for Tokyo--"  
  
"Congratulations!" Mrs. Harris clapped her hands together. The chorus of congratulations immediately continued around the table.  
  
"It's not because of . . . " She flushed as she realized that among one of the things she had never quite shaken after all this time was the family's suspicion that she and the businessman were somehow engaged. "What I mean to say is that, I have found some of my family."  
  
"Why, that's wonderful news!" Mrs. Harris and Dr. Harris looked pleased. "After all this time, too!"  
  
"I have a niece now," Megumi gave them a smile. Her eyes took on a soft glow as she recited what she had found in the letter from her brother that she had opened just before dinner. "She's three. Actually, she'll be four in two months. If all goes well, I'll be there with her to celebrate that birthday."  
  
"Four, what a lovely age," Mrs. Harris stated.  
  
"How nice to be four," Miss Grace sighed. "I wish I weren't so old!"  
  
At that response, the rest of the family laughed. Miss Grace frowned for a moment, but as they continued to laugh at her dramatics, her frown thawed and she smiled. And so the conversation continued smoothly, such that the rest of dinner was truly a happy affair for all seated at the large table.  
  
From his seat, Aoshi sat listening and observing, satisfied with how things had turned out. As his eyes met with Megumi's, he was pleased to see her smile back. The woman who now sat across from him looked as if years of burden had been lifted from her entire being. Some purpose drove her now.  
  
That sight assured him that after all this time, he had managed to keep the promise he had made to the doctor.  
  
Megumi would be with her family at last.  
  
=====  
  
A/N:  
  
*I might have described them as green earlier. I don't remember. Well, his eyes are ambiguous. *shrug*  
  
In the previous section I did take the reviewers' comments under consideration, but I decided to downplay the Sano angle over other things. I may someday change this as I consider archiving it up at other places. But I wrote this before the other section and just wanted to get it out because I love this chapter. To me, I could it end it in one more chapter. I believe that Megumi would be happy with little Meg-chan. And the men, well, they can go cope :-p  
  
But there is also a lot more to explore. If you guys are willing to risk a long time between updates as it gets closer to school, I can keep going. So in your reviews, please tell me how you honestly feel. Don't worry about "pressure," I really want to know. I can't promise that little Meg- chan won't seriously change the story though. She brings in a whole new dimension to the argument of who is better for Megs. (Sano wins hands down in the kids department.)  
  
OH, btw, the Jinchuu arc was never ever animated. It was shown in the OVAs but that's it. So you're going to have to look at the manga and simply enjoy it as it is. IT is just so cool. email me directly if you want the link to maigo-chan's translations. 


	18. Frustration

The Harris family waved at them from the platform as they boarded the train that would take them out West.  
  
As they followed the porter in, they both ignored the curious stares of the other passengers in the first-class car. It wasn't everyday that people in this part of the country saw people from the Orient, or such an imposing pair. She chose to simply close her eyes and move as proudly as she could towards a table, while his frown caused them to look away. But as soon as she sat down in her seat across from him, he noticed that proud demeanor slip entirely as she concentrated hard on looking out the window as the train left the station.  
  
When she finally looked back at him, he noticed her expression was rather subdued.  
  
"Tired?" He asked, knowing full well that she was, but allowing her to say more if she wished to.  
  
"Wouldn't you be if you spent the last three days packing, shopping, and paying calls to everyone amongst your acquaintance?"  
  
"I suppose." The truth was, he had accompanied her along many of those errands, with the exception of the times he had to make the travel arrangements and the times he was pulled aside by the gentlemen of the Harris household, who insisted that he not be abused by the women, who would have otherwise dragged him along on every shopping trip and made him carry all that they bought. Actually, he should have been more tired than the doctor - but he decided to not say anything.  
  
"Sitting here after all that seems odd, don't you think?" She said with a wry smile as she looked out the window. "And for the next four days," she yawned. "Whatever are we going to do for four days?" She gave one of her trademark foxy laughs then. "I suppose you'll meditate the whole time?"  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" She frowned, thinking perhaps that he had no intention of having any conversation whatsoever.  
  
He said nothing for a moment, but noted that she was starting to look a bit non-plussed by his silence. "You have not mentioned what you will do when you get to Tokyo."  
  
She looked a bit startled. Whether it was from the fact that they were having a conversation, or that he had chosen to skip the small talk entirely, he couldn't tell. But she closed her eyes and thought for a moment.  
  
"I have been so busy the past few days that I haven't given much thought to what happens when we get there. Or maybe, I'm just a bit too nervous to start thinking about that."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. Megumi Takani had the courage to stand up to a number of intimidating people in the past and to withstand some strange situations. And now she was nervous?  
  
"I like children," she opened her eyes and looked down at the table where her fingers were tracing small patterns on the burgundy tablecloth. "I have taken care of quite a few of them occasionally. But to suddenly go from being on my own to having another person to care about all the time is a bit overwhelming." When she saw his eyes look at her curiously, she suddenly realized how selfish she sounded. "-- Not that I regret having Meg-chan to care for or am having second thoughts!!"  
  
He had not thought that at all. When it came to friends, she had always been more than dutiful. He suspected with family, she would far exceed even what others expected. "It is different," he said thoughtfully, "but one does adjust."  
  
She hesitated for a moment, "Were things like that with Misao?"  
  
He nodded. Misao was a strong, happy child despite the loss of her much loved father. He was not a warm person then by any means, but she still managed to put on a smile whenever he would ask her how she was doing or allow her to tag along with him and his men.  
  
"How is she?" she added quietly. "You haven't said much of her yet."  
  
"She's well," he tapped his fingers on the table, "at least from what she writes."  
  
"From what she writes?" Megumi gave him a puzzled look. "I thought that she would -"  
  
"You thought she would be at the Aoiya?" he finished her question for her. "She's been gone for a while now. Ever since Okina was attacked-"  
  
"Attacked?" She said a bit too loudly, drawing a glare from the person sitting behind her. She lowered her voice, "Is he alright?"  
  
"He's fine now," he sighed, "At least well enough to be scheming behind my back."  
  
She gave him a look that told him that she expected nothing less from that old man. "What did he do?"  
  
"He allowed Misao to go off with Soujiro Seta in hope that something would happen. He tried to get Hiko Seijuro to come out to the Aoiya by ordering large quantities of his pottery, and when that failed he tried to set up Omasu and Okon with Shiro."  
  
Megumi shook her head, "That man never gives up does he? So Misao is with Soujiro then?"  
  
He nodded. "And Cho Sawajego. They are on assignment . . . for the man we know as Inspector Fujita."  
  
She made a face as he referred to Hajime Saitoh. "My favorite person, of course. And you're alright with all of this?"  
  
"Misao is happy," he said impassively. "That is all that matters."  
  
"I see," she said a bit uncertainly. For some reason, the topic of Misao seemed awkward to her. Somewhat abruptly, she smiled at him as she leaned in conspiratorially, "And knowing Okina, who did Okina think to set you up with?"  
  
He looked back at her, wondering how she would react. "A certain doctor who kept refusing the old man's offers."  
  
He expected her either to laugh or angrily denounce the old man then, but instead she looked down and blushed.  
  
"You are not surprised?"  
  
She wouldn't quite raise her eyes to meet his. "It seems that explains something. I wrote Kaoru a few months ago to let her know where I was. And she wrote back asking me about you. I thought that Okina's antics might have something to do with it- -"  
  
"Okina sent a matchmaker after you."  
  
"--To the Kamiya dojo?" she looked mortified. "He didn't!!"  
  
When he folded his arms over his chest, she put her hands over her face, "So Kaoru thought something had happened that day we came back from Tokyo."  
  
"Do not worry. I explained to the Himuras that it was Okina's joke when I returned to Tokyo with your brother's daughter. However, Sagara hasn't returned since the incident with the matchmaker."  
  
"Sanosuke?" she looked startled. "Was he there?"  
  
"He is one reason the matchmaker was particularly upset at Okina."  
  
She slumped further down her seat. "Why do I feel like I'm being punished for some unknown reason? * I have Kaoru and Yahiko thinking that I'm yanking around two men like some sort of hard-hearted fickle -" her voice trailed off as she realized that one of the men in question was sitting across from her.  
  
"I would not be so concerned," he picked up a book he had been carrying with him. "There has been no misunderstanding on our part, and I am certain Sagara will understand as well." She and Sagara were, after all, from all appearances on good terms when she had left Tokyo.  
  
She opened her mouth then, but then shut it, changing her mind about saying anything further. She turned her head away and glared out the window.  
  
Aoshi retreated to his book.  
  
~  
  
Megumi was too embarrassed to talk to him after that conversation. And so for the next four days, she chose to not make trivial conversation. It did not appear to bother him.  
  
The train to San Francisco reached its destination one day before their steam cruiser was due to depart. Knowing that there would be three weeks of isolation to the boat, Megumi left Aoshi to his own devices and took an opportunity to see what she could of the city. She made a point to visit some of the few Japanese merchants in the area who served the growing community of Japanese immigrants.  
  
She had been traveling in her western clothes, which she found rather confining and heavy, only because she thought it best to try to blend in as much as she could on the journey. But on the steamship bound to Yokohama, she would be joining in with many Japanese businessmen and travelers who would not bat an eye at the sight of a kimono.  
  
She also spent time looking for something to give to little Meg-chan. She hadn't admitted it up to this point, but she was extremely nervous about meeting the little girl. Despite Aoshi's assurances that the girl was in fact looking forward to seeing her, she had no idea what to say or do. She desperately wanted the girl to like her.  
  
As a result, she ended up returning to the hotel with more things than she had intended to buy. Aoshi had said nothing about what the little girl had liked, perhaps because he had failed to observe anything other than she was an ordinary girl. She had first bought a book of pictures to show her, but then worried she'd find it boring and bought a handful of toys. and then sweets that were made by local confectionaries. then a dress . .. and so on and so forth.  
  
She was exhausted from her day, and arrived somewhat flustered at the front of the hotel the next morning. It did not help that she moved awkwardly in her kimono, which was still stiff with its newness and made her move clumsily as she shamefacedly had to face him with additional parcels and boxes.  
  
He raised his eyebrow when he saw her. "I see that you were busy yesterday."  
  
She squared her shoulders. "Well, I didn't know what Meg-chan would like and I thought to just bring her as much as I could. I know it means extra luggage for myself, but I'll be happy to pay the additional fine."  
  
He took them from her and handed them to the porter, who arranged them on the carriage top. "I'll add them to my own allotment. I did not bring much."  
  
She could have sworn that he was teasing her, for he indeed only carried one suitcase, but his expression had every appearance of looking sincere. "Thank you. I know it's too much, but I have to make up for years of lost time with her."  
  
He shook his head and then helped hand her into the carriage.  
  
"What?" She asked, wondering what the meaning was behind that expression.  
  
"Feelings of guilt are a poor substitute for love," he said finally as their carriage began heading towards the port.  
  
She wondered at that statement. She did realize that she had to focus more on the future with her niece, and that she couldn't dwell on regretting the past and what she hadn't done for the girl. But there was something else to his words that spoke for personal experience. Was he somehow referring to Misao in his words as well? He seemed to be aware somewhat that Misao had feelings towards him, but then very coolly had mentioned that she was now off with Soujiro, and apparently with his blessing.  
  
His attention was again somewhere else, and so she bit back the desire to ask him more about what he meant and ask more about Misao.  
  
He spoke again only as they neared the port. "The Liberty is a first- class steamship. Much better than the usual mail ships that carry things back and forth between here and Yokohama. You will have a lot of room to move about this ship, and will meet all sorts of fellow travelers."  
  
She nodded. She was glad to hear that. Three weeks was a rather long time to be in one place, and Aoshi wasn't much for entertainment. She rather looked forward to a new mix of people.  
  
"You should be careful, however," he gave her a stern look. "I obtained a copy of the passenger list and determined that there are, in addition to a number of normal businessmen, professionals, researchers, and families on board, that there are some rather questionable merchants en route to Japan and to Hong Kong. I placed you in the quarters next to mine for that reason."  
  
When she looked as if she were about to balk, he silenced her with a gesture of his hand. "You haven't traveled alone outside Japan before. Last time you passed this way you had the protection of a large ensemble of Americans. This time, you appear on the list as a single woman traveling alone. Any unscrupulous person who would take an interest in you would be after you in a minute."  
  
"Fine." What he proposed made sense, so there wasn't much she could do to protest.  
  
It would be a fine dance of sorts, to stay close enough to one another to discourage any troublemakers, but to avoid the appearance of something completely inappropriate. She and he were amongst their own society now, which was less forgiving of too much familiarity between two unmarried persons.  
  
But they managed at least to board the boat safely and settled in without attracting too much attention.  
  
Megumi's only regret though was that Aoshi's presence seemed to intimidate all persons from making friendly overtures. The first day they had dined with other passengers in a somewhat awkward dinner before taking in some fresh air on the deck above and returning quickly to their quarters.  
  
But unlike Aoshi, she began to chafe at the quiet, particularly as they moved further out into the open sea and there was nothing to do except look at the ocean which was most always the same. One evening after dinner, she had suddenly decided that she was rather curious about the lounge onboard. Quietly she changed and left her room for the lounge where, she had been informed by one helpful crew member, many of the passengers would be milling about in conversation, listening to the entertainers or participating in a game of cards.  
  
As soon as she entered, she noted that several pairs of male eyes had turned upon her, and immediately debated the wisdom of coming here. Wishing to blend in better, she had purposely abandoned her kimono for something more suited to the evening atmosphere here. Now it appeared that it seemed to invite even more attention than she had wanted.  
  
"Excuse me," a female voice laughed behind her, "But do you intend to block the door all evening?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Megumi gasped out in startled English at the foreigner.  
  
"First time here?" the woman winked as Megumi turned around. "My name is Penelope Brown from good ole Kansas."  
  
"Megumi Takani," she answered a bit weakly while she bowed. The woman was tall, loud, and extremely colorfully attired. "I'm from Japan."  
  
Megumi found herself being led over to a bartender by the rather forceful woman.  
  
"Gin," Miss Brown sidled up to the bar and flashed a flirtatious smile at the bartender who clearly recognized her and grinned back. "And my new friend will have -- " she paused to look at Megumi who shook her head at the offer of a drink. She shrugged and then winked at the bartender. "Give the lady here water."  
  
Megumi gratefully took the goblet of water.  
  
"I'm off to Hong Kong really." the woman smiled. "I thought it was time I started to travel. I struck it rich in gold in the West you know, and have always been aching to see more of the world and meet new people. What about you?"  
  
Megumi knew that she shouldn't be this forward. Aoshi would have her head for this, but there was something rather likeable about this woman. "I'm actually going back home. I was here studying medicine in Philadelphia, but I received news that my brother passed away and that he left his child to my care."  
  
"Wow." The woman looked impressed. "A Doctor and now a mother? " She gave Megumi a wink, "So tell me, are you doing this all on your own?"  
  
"Well, yes," Megumi said, then remembered that Aoshi did not want her to invite more trouble. "I mean - no. "  
  
"Yes or no?" The woman laughed. "You can't make up your mind can you?"  
  
"I'm not married." Megumi added quickly, "But-"  
  
"Ohohoho!" The woman laughed in a booming voice. "You say that as if that might change. I noticed you looked as if you might be traveling with someone when you boarded the other day. I made a note to myself that you two looked like you were friendly, but then you didn't seem to talk much to him when I saw you at dinner."  
  
When she saw Megumi's face turn red, she grinned. "I guess things aren't so clear are they? I kind of have a knack for reading situations, you know. I'm not trying to be a busybody here, but I haven't been able to get ahead in business myself as a single woman without a good head on my shoulders. And that man you're traveling with seems to be very protective of you."  
  
"I suppose that's a good word for it, "Megumi didn't know whether to burst out in silly laughter or drown her face in her goblet.  
  
"Well, I don't want to jinx this, but that's a good thing to find in a man. It means he cares."  
  
"Does it?" she almost choked on her water.  
  
Miss Brown made some kind of clucking noise. "You look like the suave, knowing type, but you really aren't are you? But I won't scare you anymore. just think about my words and come down and chat with me again sometime. Penelope Brown is always ready and willing to help her fellow women!"  
  
"Th- thank you," Megumi recognized a good opportunity to leave. She politely uttered a good evening, and then found herself suddenly hurrying out. Was it the fear of being discovered outside by Aoshi that motivated her to return to her room or was it that the possibility raised by this strange woman that made her suddenly want to hide?  
  
The woman's words dogged her over the next few days. She found herself carefully analyzing the interactions she had with Aoshi, but could not conclude much of anything. Particularly since he had continued to be fairly quiet.  
  
She continued to slip out after dinner to the lounge for company and whatever amusement she could find. Miss Brown had taken her under her wing and introduced her to other passengers on the ship, many of whom she took a liking to. She was careful though not to stay too long, as to rouse Aoshi's suspicions. If she stayed out only a half-hour or less, she could argue that she had gone off to attend to her toilette or for fresh air.  
  
However, as they reached the half-way mark of their journey she began to grow careless. She had become very intrigued by the parlor games that the westerners liked to play, and they in turn were quite curious about some of the Japanese and Chinese games that she knew of. The fact that she was quite good at whatever she decided to turn her hand to made her a popular player. She found herself being asked repeatedly for her participation in various matches.  
  
She was particularly adept at poker, which Miss Brown seemed to adore. She was ready to unveil her hand, when the other three players at her table suddenly grew quiet.  
  
"Miss Takani," Miss Brown frowned at her across the table, "I think you should fold."  
  
"Fold?" Megumi gave her a sly smile. She laid down her cards then. "Full house."  
  
The sound of a throat clearing behind her told her that Miss Brown's concern had nothing to do with the game.  
  
She turned around, only to find Aoshi giving her a rather dark look. "Megumi-san."  
  
She stood up quickly, sensing trouble. "My apologies," she turned to the players at her table and bowed. "Thank you for a good game."  
  
The players smiled weakly and waved her off. Aoshi then took hold of her elbow and steered her over to a window. He switched over to Japanese. "Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?"  
  
"I'm playing cards," she answered somewhat flippantly.  
  
"I can see that," he answered, aware that she had in fact meant her words to sound insulting. "I told you to be careful about associating with people. and going off alone."  
  
"I'm not alone." Megumi felt her temper flare, but kept her voice low. "These are my friends."  
  
He frowned. "You barely know them. And you're out here at a very late hour."  
  
"I know, I know!" she cried, throwing her hands up in air in complete frustration. "I might run away or get kidnapped and end up where?! The boiler room!?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "You are being entirely too flippant about this. You should not be investing so much energy into the affairs of strangers now."  
  
"So do you propose that I simply just sit around in my room?" Megumi glared at him, completely annoyed with the lack of attention or consideration he had paid her the last week. "Or shall I just meditate like you do, Aoshi-san?"  
  
"You're tired," he answered tightly. "Let's go back and discuss this later."  
  
"No," she stood her ground then. "I don't want to have some kind of conversation tomorrow. I want to stay here and sit with people who actually enjoy having a conversation!" With her eyes, she almost dared him to drag her off. Because she was refusing to listen.  
  
After a moment, he simply turned away. "So be it."  
  
And as she watched him walk out, she thought she should feel exultant. This one time, she had managed to triumph over him. She had gotten her way, hadn't she?  
  
Somehow, that thought wasn't very comforting.  
  
= = = = =  
  
*Because this fic-writer is evil. That's why.  
  
Second note: Steam ships sometime late-Meiji could make the trip in 3 weeks. Later Nellie Bly made the journey from Yokohama to San Francisco in about that time as well. However, I suspect that the Oceanic which Nellie traveled on didn't' exist a decade or so earlier. that ship was remarkable for its attention to passengers and luxuries. Blah blah. I digress.  
  
This ship is probably something like a precursor to the Oceanic.  
  
Anyone recognize my homage to Molly Brown? (  
  
Third note: I'm giving you the next part anyways somewhere in the next few minutes to hours. It's pretty much done, so why not? And no. I'm not ending the fic yet. Don't worry. I'll give you a headsup when I think it's getting close, and it's not close. 


	19. The Wall

Aoshi Shinomori did not say anything further the next day, or much after that for the next week.  
  
Instead he sat passively as Megumi Takani conversed happily with some of the passengers at mealtimes - both foreign and Japanese. And he would walk the deck or sit alone while she would continue to socialize in the lounge.  
  
However, within a matter of days, the weather had turned for the worse and even she stopped her nightly visits to the lounge when the ride on the ship became particularly unstable.  
  
Most passengers would stay quietly in their quarters nursing their seasickness. Still braver passengers would venture out for their meals. Still, mealtimes would be the only times they would meet and it would be a quick affair.  
  
The weather was too rough for much of anything, including walking about the boat. Megumi at the moment felt a little uneasy. She had been warned by many to not make the crossing in the winter, but now she understood why. She today already had to unofficially treat a few of the passengers who had fallen ill as a result of the constant motion and warned them to watch their movements and what they ate.  
  
But stubbornly, she hadn't listened to her own advice. After all, Aoshi was perfectly fine. He apparently was one of the few passengers other than the crew who thought nothing of their ship riding 30-50 foot waves. Apparently seasickness was another trait that the man didn't possess.  
  
Sometimes she wished he wasn't too perfect.  
  
Or too stubborn.  
  
Since their little confrontation in the lounge, he had stopped offering advice or any sort of caution entirely. It was as if all communication had hit a wall. At first, she had ignored it, but the last two days while nearly everyone she normally talked to was too ill or locked up in their rooms, she found herself resorting to goading him in order to try to get him to say more than a polite greeting to her.  
  
Still, at least she had his company for this evening's dinner, even if he was largely quiet except for when he had commented on what she had eaten. Today she had been particularly famished; she had made a number of rounds around the boat tending to some of her acquaintances and was tired.  
  
And now they were walking as quickly as they could back to their quarters per the suggestion of the co-captain. Another storm had started and the waters were getting rough again.  
  
After a few bumps and bruises earlier, she had learned to put her hand on the wall for support.  
  
As the boat suddenly shifted, however, that support wasn't enough. She stumbled and with a feeling of horror, felt herself falling backwards.  
  
Aoshi caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" It was the first thing he had said to her since dinner.  
  
With his help, she straightened up. "I'm fine. as long as it doesn't happen--"  
  
Her words were cut off by another sudden roll of the boat. This time, with neither of them braced against a wall, the two flew into the other wall and then slid down the length of the floor before hitting the end of the hallway.  
  
"As long as it doesn't happen again?" He finished her statement for her as the boat appeared to settle slightly.  
  
Megumi's head was spinning. Whether it was from the fall, the fact that he was actually talking to her, or that she had found herself entangled with him on the floor with his face just inches away from hers, she couldn't really tell.  
  
At the moment, she couldn't really process anything except for the observation that he was touching her face and head checking for bumps. The voice of Miss Brown suddenly laughed in her head, telling her how she thought the man, who was now lying next to her. was interested in her. As his eyes wandered down to her lips, she crazily thought that he looked as if . . . as if he wanted to kiss her.  
  
She wondered what it would be like to kiss such a man.  
  
Embarrassed by such a thought, she desperately tried to think of something to say. "I didn't know steamships were this clumsy," she said stupidly.  
  
"Or doctors," he added after a moment and turned his head away with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
She made an attempt to move, but found her kimono was pinned somewhere underneath him.  
  
Feeling her discomfort, he sat up and using the wall, pushed himself up. Automatically she gave him her hand so he could pull her up as well, but when she wobbled he didn't let it go.  
  
"I'm alright," she said but stumbled a bit as she felt a wave of dizziness and nausea.  
  
Aoshi gave her a look which told her that she wasn't fooling him.  
  
"Just take me back to my room, please." She made a face. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much at the table."  
  
He gave a snort. Actually, she recalled that he had warned about eating too much on a weak stomach. Twice.  
  
She could feel her stomach and its contents slowly turning over, and was grateful that he wasn't the sort of person to be teasing her now for the very undignified picture she made in the hallway. "Please don't say anything," she said through clenched teeth as she clutched her stomach. Her words were particularly ironic given the fact that earlier she had accused him of being completely uncommunicative. Mercifully, Aoshi did not point that out as he helped her back into her room and patiently held out a basin as she lost her dinner.  
  
What he did with that basin afterwards, she had no idea. Nor was she in the state of mind to care. She was sick several more times throughout the night, and was only dimly aware of his presence there and that at some point he had placed her in her bed.  
  
When she woke in the morning, her stomach completely empty and her body weak, he sternly offered her a glass of water and did not allow her to stand.  
  
She took that glass meekly. She had a feeling he was about to tell her something, but interjected. "I know. I should have listened to you."  
  
"You have to save your strength," he said. "And you should be thinking about what is ahead for you. There is someone waiting for you back in Tokyo."  
  
And with that he was quiet again.  
  
Aware of the silence, she thought to say something. Anything. "Is that another reason you disapproved of my activities here on ship?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She paused, a bit ashamed that she had never allowed Aoshi a chance to talk to her as he had suggested the night they had fought in the lounge. "I'm sorry," she said exhaustedly. "I don't always understand you. Next time, I'll listen more carefully. Just don't tell anyone about this, alright? If it appears that I can't even take care of myself right now, how am I going to mind a four year old?"  
  
"You underestimate yourself," he paused. "You work too hard, but she'll understand."  
  
Her expression spoke of her uncertainty.  
  
He closed his eyes, "To her, these kinds of things - our weaknesses as adults, in our character - these things are not important. They do not define what love is. As long as you are you, and you accept her for who she is, there is no reason to doubt that happiness will follow. As long as you are together, she won't care about the rest."  
  
"Aoshi-" she breathed, moved by the elegance of his words. He made it sound so simple. She repeated the idea behind what he said, "As long as we are together . . ."  
  
As he opened his eyes and looked at her intently, she again wondered if there was something else to his words and his actions. From time to time, he would speak of things as if he understood them personally. And there were the things that others had said to her in the past about him. "Aoshi, I-"  
  
"Rest," his hand was on her shoulder, firmly guiding her back to her bed.  
  
He suddenly turned away, such that she could no longer see those eyes. "I'll be back later." And then he disappeared quickly out the door. She closed her eyes as she heard the sound next door, indicating he was now back in his own room, with the wall between them.  
  
= = = = =  
  
A/N This part was written expressly for the A/M shippers. Megumi has awakened to some kind of awareness , but the figurative wall is still up. 


	20. Peeling

When the seas grew calm and the storms that had caused the poor steam ship to be tossed here and there had ceased, Aoshi did something most unexpected.  
  
He asked to accompany Megumi to the lounge.  
  
He had chosen to make that request after they had spent a quiet dinner in the dining room. Normally from there they would have walked back to their cabins quietly and part ways. But she was no longer sickly enough that she would have to rest right away, and he was no longer blinded to the fact that she was lonely, lonely enough for poor company like himself.  
  
His question hung out there for a moment, before Megumi finally shook her head. "I think I'd like to walk up on the deck, if that's alright with you. I'm tired of sitting inside."  
  
As they changed their heading, he observed that she was still a little shaky on her legs. It was as if she had gotten so used to the constant turning of the boat, that once they had hit smoother waters she couldn't quite grasp how to move about smoothly. So she did something that surprised him as well.  
  
She took his arm.  
  
It would have been a casual gesture--at least for someone accustomed to more Western ways, but for the two Japanese, it reflected an odd sort of familiarity that had developed between the two.  
  
The significance of such an act meant more if one considered the history between the two of them. Something like this would have been impossible nearly ten years ago, when he first met her on the grounds of the Takeda estate.  
  
But tonight, as they simply chose to look at the stars and ignore the loud revelry that took place on the decks below, he could pretend that they were simply two people with a past that was irrelevant to their own futures.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said as she lifted her head to the clear night sky and admired the stars.   
  
  
  
"It is," he answered automatically as looked at her and the way the soft light of the moon made her hair shine. The truth was he hadn't even really paid any attention to the stars, as bright as they were. He was admiring something else entirely.  
  
"Aoshi?" She turned her eyes towards him and noticing the intense expression on his face, gave him a puzzled look.  
  
He closed his eyes, aware that he had been lost in a memory of his first encounter with her -- the pure, beautiful creature in the garden. He chastised himself for the lapse in his thinking. To be caught admiring something that wasn't his to do so was foolishness. Likely when they returned to Tokyo, Sanosuke Sagara would be waiting for her. He had seen them kiss and embrace on more than one occasion and knew of the man's jealousy; he did not care to create further problems.  
  
Then there was the other thought - that this woman who stood next to him now wasn't the same woman he had seen then. Just as he no longer was the same youth who had stood across from her that one evening.  
  
He felt the touch of her hand against his forehead. "Are you alright?" she said quietly.  
  
Aoshi opened his eyes then and stared into her large brown ones. She looked so funny, standing there with her heels slightly off the ground. Megumi was a tall woman, but not tall enough to reach him without help.  
  
Her cheeks turned a rather flattering shade of pink as he continued simply to look at her. She dropped her arm that had been checking his head and instead clutched it to her chest.   
  
"We land in Yokohama tomorrow," he said, attempting to fill the silence. "From there we will be in Tokyo by evening."  
  
"By evening-"she repeated. "And then you'll be off to Kyoto the morning after?"  
  
He nodded. With her safely back in Tokyo and amongst her friends and with her niece, there was no reason for him to linger. However, there was every reason to hurry back to Kyoto. "Okina has been left in charge of the Aoiya alone for several months now."  
  
She smiled ruefully. She was all too aware that while Okina's intentions were usually good, his business practices and methods were all too questionable. "Tomorrow shall be busy then. I suppose then while there is still time, I should thank you now for bringing or rather dragging me back here to Japan. ."  
  
"There is no need for thanks. I have simply kept a promise."  
  
"But there is!!!" The vehemence in her voice surprised him. "When I think how long ago this whole thing started, and that you won't allow me to give you the credit that should be given . . . I'm not one to let you simply get away with that. You speak as if you've done nothing, but you've single-handedly restored me to my family, gave me back my dignity, and by doing so," she gave him a crooked smile, "I can move forward again."  
  
Forward. It was as Kenshin always told him. To live for the future.  
  
And she raised that specter now. "What will you do now?"  
  
"I don't know exactly," she mused, looking a bit forlorn. "I have a child that I have to get to know first and that I have to care for. I suppose I shall return home to Aizu and acquaint her with our ancestral home."  
  
"You will not . . . stay in Tokyo?"  
  
"I suppose for a little while," she answered, oblivious to the puzzled look on Aoshi's face. To him, that would be the obvious place to stay, particularly if Sanosuke Sagara was to be part of the doctor's future plans. "But there is not much to keep me there. And I don't want to keep imposing on Kenshin and Kaoru. I'm sure that by now they'd want some peace and quiet. Having another child underfoot must be a bit much for them to handle."  
  
"Your niece is well-behaved. If I thought otherwise, I would have sent her to the Aoiya to be watched over."  
  
He had meant it as a statement of reassurance, but something about his comment had put her off.  
  
Megumi's expression had darkened slightly. "Moving a child from the dwelling of swordsmen to the dwelling of ninjas . . . somehow that does not reassure me whatsoever."  
  
"You do not approve."  
  
She tensed, aware that now she tread in more dangerous waters. "I do not mean to offend any of you. It is just that I decided that my niece is to stay as far away from any thing that represents the fighting way of life. I don't want her to have the life I had."  
  
"You intend for her to live isolated as you do from those who would call you friend?"  
  
She clenched her fists, aware of how ridiculous his question and tone of voice had made her logic sound. But she looked up at him, asking for his understanding. "You left Misao behind once when you came to Tokyo with your men. You did it to protect her."  
  
"So I did. I did it to protect her honor and innocence for as long as I could. But she ended up choosing to fight anyways and being hurt by my own mistakes. Neither I nor Okina could thwart her own sense of personal will and destiny and sense of family. You should not do that either with your niece. You may harm her more than the outside world itself by hiding her from the world."  
  
She cast her eyes downward. "So you think I should not return to Aizu."  
  
"I think you should give the matter more thought. And do not use your niece as a pretext for running away from dealing with your own future."  
  
"My own future!" She frowned at him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Aoshi gave her a cool evaluating look. "Tell me, why did you leave for Aizu so suddenly all those years ago? And why did you run off to America when your brother rejected you? You always run, Megumi Takani, and you always run away from those who you are closest to."  
  
"Dammit Aoshi," she flushed in anger, "You're the last person to be talking to me about running away. I'm not the person who shuts people and feelings out of his own heart meditating all the time. "  
  
"There are people who care for you, Megumi Takani." He continued on patiently, "When you disappeared, there were many letters from the dojo. Kaoru worried for you, asking constantly if we knew how to get in touch with you. Kenshin went to look for you. Sagara left abruptly to wander the countryside. "  
  
"And what about Misao? And Okina? And the people at the Aoiya who you see everyday but have no real interaction with? How is that different from my leaving people behind?"  
  
"I do not defend my own behavior. I am not casting judgement on you. I am simply making an observation."  
  
She had worked herself up into a state. "What qualifies you to make these statements to me!?"  
  
He silenced her by grabbing a firm hold of her shoulder and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I say these things because we are alike in that way and in others. You and I have always been quick to understand one another from the first day we met, to the day you wished to die by your own hand, to the day we met at the dojo, and the day I came to you to unearth Kaoru's doll. Can you deny that is in fact how things are?"  
  
She saw from his face that he meant what he said in earnest. Wordlessly she shook her head in reluctant agreement.  
  
"Then don't fly off to Aizu when you return. Don't be impetuous. Don't isolate yourself and your niece from the world."  
  
"Aoshi." Her head fell weakly against his shoulder. They both knew that he was right. "I don't know that I can really do what you say. I'm not strong enough to constantly face daily reminders of the past."  
  
He was well aware of that. It was part of the reason why he had known he had to go find her in America himself and not leave her to decide on whether to come all on her own. "That is exactly why you should be amongst your friends. They will lend you the strength and faith that you lack."  
  
With that, he raised her head with his hand. He would not allow her to be weak.  
  
For a few minutes she said nothing and continued to stand upright, with her eyes closed.  
  
"Alright," she finally murmured. "Continue to lend me your strength and your sense a little bit longer. And I promise no more crazy decisions. No more running."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
a/n: This was supposed to just be a mush scene, but the more I wrestled with it, I think I felt that Megumi had to realize something about herself which Aoshi and we the readers had found troubling all along. As for Aoshi, I think he's already addressing the "isolation" issue pretty well. As for why he never made a move on Megumi. I hope it's understood now what he thinks.  
  
I had meant to give you a dojo part in addition to this, but this was a mentally and emotionally challenging part. I can't quite work myself back into lighthearted silly comedy, which is what the next parts should be. So next up: Kamiya dojo and likely Aoiya craziness, including an explanation for where Sano was all this time.  
  
Also last note, Aoshi/Meg fans or people who just like anime loot, please check out the shrine's contest. It opens end of this week. www dot mindspring dot com / ~shrineoficeandfire 


	21. Family

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Sanosuke Sagara's eyes narrowed into slits as he regarded the man standing on the other side of the stone wall.  
  
"Because you dimwit--," the man slapped his fist into the palm of his hand. "The condition for taking Outa to Tokyo is that you complete repairing the wall around the fields. If you succeed in convincing Uki of your hare- brained scheme, then Outa won't be here in the spring to help me fix the darn thing. And knowing you, you won't be around here either."  
  
"Dad," Sanosuke sighed at the man otherwise known as Kamishimoemon Higashidani. "This land still isn't good for much. Repairing a fence around a field that just grows radishes isn't really worth all this effort. You could just sell this land and move to the city."  
  
"Move me to the city, you can --but you're never going to sell off Higashidani land!" The older man glared back at his son, "You may be some big shot explorer now, but Outa will need his inheritance someday. Even if the Meiji era has changed things, a man with land is still a rich one indeed."  
  
Sanosuke made a face as he resignedly hefted another rock and put it on top of the existing wall. Never mind that he had managed to barter, swindle, and discover enough gold to keep him, his father, his brother and sister all gambling for eternity if they really wanted to - he knew his father well enough to say that the man would stick to his principles anyways. Outa was going to inherit this field whether he liked it or not.  
  
"I think that rock looks sketchy." His father gave the much larger rock Sano was eyeing a rather annoyed look. "Too big."  
  
"Too big, eh??"  
  
"Dumb son of mine wants to put a big rock on top of the wall, huh." Kamishimoemon had leapt over the wall to inspect Sano's choice of stone.  
  
"We'll see about that." He flashed a smug grin at his father before turning back to the rock. With the grin still plastered on his face, he punched the rock into smaller pieces.  
  
"Woo. Still got that strength in ya, don't you?" The man's face was clearly impressed. "But didn't you say that you weren't supposed to use those kind of techniques?"  
  
"Not this, it's just a punch - not the one Megumi said-" Sanosuke suddenly stopped short. "I mean, Takani-sensei said not to use."  
  
Fortunately his father didn't notice his lapse. He had mentioned many of the dojo regulars to his family, but he always carefully avoided talking too much about the doctor.  
  
He had come here shortly after she had gone of to America. His father had accepted his reappearance here rather nonchalantly, which was kind of funny considering that he had been gone for five years with only a letter here and there. But as for the reason why, his father never did ask. He just sensed that Sanosuke had something on his mind.  
  
And since then, well, he hadn't thought about it all that much. There were other things to think about.  
  
Among them, Outa. His younger brother was now old enough to begin training at the Kamiya dojo. It had been the one thing he had told his father the last time they had parted ways. But this time, it had taken months to get his father to even listen to the request seriously. Outa was still too young in his mind.  
  
"I talked to Uki about going to Tokyo." Sanosuke placed several more flat rocks on the wall.  
  
He saw his father stiffen.  
  
"She agreed with me, Dad. Outa needs to be able to go and choose what his path will be. And these folks are good people. He will be much stronger than if he simply stayed here."  
  
"Hmph." The elder Higashidani looked annoyed. "There you go again with that Kenshin and Kaoru business. I'm just annoyed that you somehow roped Uki into even thinking about letting Outa leave our little place. And now I'll never hear the end of it, I suppose."  
  
Sanosuke grinned back at him. "Well, you know it was pretty easy once she figured out that she'd get to travel to Tokyo too. And in a carriage."  
  
"A carriage!" The elder man growled, "You play dirty."  
  
"Well, the Himuras are expecting us beginning of next week, you know." Sanosuke shrugged, "And you know I like to keep my promises. I'm determined to do things once I set my mind on something."  
  
"Oh alright." The man turned his back on Sanosuke and looked back at the house in the distance. "When you start pulling that crap, and you have Uki on your side, you know I can't get in your way."  
  
"So you'll come?"  
  
"I'll come with you to Tokyo to see Outa off. Have to check out these people you keep talking about. And if I don't go, she'll decide she can't go, in which case I'll never hear the end of 'I wonder what Outa and Sano are doing now,' for the whole winter." The older man started to walk away. "As for the rest, you know I'm not a wanderer like you. I have roots here. I will always return here. Unlike my prodigal son--"  
  
A small pebble hit Higashidani in the back.  
  
"What was that for?!" The man turned around and glared at the younger man.  
  
"Who you calling prodigal?" Sano's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"That's what you are, you good for nothing!" Forsaking any pretense of dignity, the older man made an equally irritated face.  
  
"This good for nothing is fixing the wall while you sit there like an old granny and nag!"  
  
"Old granny!?!?!"  
  
Kamishimoemon tackled Sanosuke as Sano attempted to clear the wall. Unfortunately that resulted in them both crashing into the wall, undoing the work of the last hour.  
  
"Now look what you did!"  
  
"What I did? You did that on purpose!"  
  
"You think I'd resort to a dirty trick like that to keep Outa from going?"  
  
The two were now head to head shouting again. In another minute, they would have probably destroyed the rest of the repaired fence.  
  
Two fists suddenly came out of nowhere and landed in their stomachs.  
  
"Will you two just stop fighting?" Uki Higashidani's punches were pretty weak, but it didn't matter. The fact that she would even try to punch them was just, well ridiculous. Both men were staring back at her with awe. "Lunch is ready and you're making a scene. And I don't want any more of the wall to be broken, understood?"  
  
The two men were about to say something, when Uki leaned in, her eyes suddenly lit with extreme anger. "UNDERSTOOD?!!?!!!!"  
  
"U-u-understood," the two men cowered slightly.  
  
"GOOD! I don't want have to be that unladylike again!" She stomped away back towards the house, and meekly the two men followed her.  
  
"S-s-scary," Sanosuke whispered to his dad. He had seen flashes of this side of his sister in the few months he had been here. But not this. "Do you ever get used to it?"  
  
"It's far better than that romantic mush she keeps spouting," the elder Higashidani sighed. "But it gets worse every year. I certainly hope Tokyo will help."  
  
"Sure. Why not? A change of scenery will help."  
  
The man gave his son a slap on the side of his head. "Not that! Are you that dense?"  
  
Sano was about to punch his father in the arm when Uki suddenly turned her head and fixed a glare on the two of them. Sano began whistling innocently and looking away.  
  
When it was safe, Sano whispered back. "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Women after a certain age need husbands of their own to bully," his dad smirked. "Speaking of which, some of the families in the village have been asking to have their daughters introduced to you. They're all of marriageable age -"  
  
"Marriage?" Sanosuke felt his knees quake. "I- I- well, too bad that we'll be leaving so soon for Tokyo. Maybe when I come back."  
  
"Come back?" His father poked him again. "You say that, but you'll probably disappear for another five, ten years, won't you?"  
  
"Father!" Uki had fixed another death glare upon the two men. "I saw that!"  
  
"Uki-chan, it's nothing. Just a friendly pat." He gave Uki a smile, which in itself wasn't too convincing, but Sano's own laugh convinced her it was nothing.  
  
When she again turned her head away, Kamishimoemon gave his son a serious look. "About those women-"  
  
"Ah, you know. I think Uki needs some company." Sanosuke, in an act of self- preservation, scooted away from his father and towards his younger sister. Somehow, his sister's ramblings about Tokyo would be far better than listening to his dad start in on the marriage bit.  
  
~~~  
  
An hour later, Sanosuke grimly decided his family was nuts.  
  
Sanosuke had some idea that Uki really wanted to go to Tokyo, but he had no idea that she wanted to go *this* badly.  
  
First it started with questions about what the city was like.  
  
Then she asked questions about the Himuras and everyone else he knew there.  
  
And then what to see in Tokyo.  
  
And what to eat.  
  
And what to do.  
  
It went on and on, with him trying his best to answer. But his eyes were starting glaze over trying to keep up with her anyways.  
  
It was when she got to asking about kimonos that he suddenly resolved to leave the day after tomorrow. He'd stay up all night finishing the fence just to hear her stop.  
  
"Uki-chan, I have no idea how to answer those kinds of questions." Sanosuke saw that she was still waiting for him to say something intelligent about kimonos. He looked across the table at his father and brother, pleading silently with them to change the topic of conversation, but they were clearly too smart to get involved. *They* were simply enjoying their tea.  
  
She looked disappointed. "Didn't you say you had female friends, Sanosuke? I mean, haven't you observed what they wore?"  
  
"Sure, it's just that I don't really notice things like colors and patterns." Sano looked sheepish.  
  
"Uki-chan," her father spoke up with a small smile. "Young men don't care too much about those things. As long as the kimono fits nicely-"  
  
"Hey!" Sano was covering Outa's ears. "You can't discuss those kinds of things in front of the children!"  
  
Uki persisted. "You do have female friends right? Friends who'll take me shopping and show me what to do and what not to do right?"  
  
"Well, uh," he paused to think. When he thought about it, most of his female friends were rather, umm, active. Not the sort that he really thought overly concerned about fashion or kimonos. Except for, well, the doctor . . .  
  
"Never mind," she made a cross face. "Stupid question."  
  
"Stupid question?!" Sanosuke was normally inclined to be kind to his sister, but this was ludicrous. "I'll have you know that I have plenty of women friends and plenty of women interested in me."  
  
"Sure, brother." She gave him a funny look, "But they're probably just as disreputable as you."  
  
"Hey! I have a good reputation!"  
  
"This coming from the man who wears the characters for "Bad" on his back." His father added dryly.  
  
Sano huffed. "Women happen to find me very attractive, I'll have you know."  
  
"I'm sure," she said sweetly, "But I'm sure you could set a better example for Outa."  
  
"I like his jacket!" Outa piped up suddenly.  
  
Sano shot him a grateful look.  
  
"Shhh, Outa." Uki smiled kindly at her younger brother. "Don't you want your older brother to get married and settle down?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Outa's eyes lit up. "I want a whole bunch of nephews!"  
  
"I think we should start with that jacket," Uki said cheerfully. "Then your hair-"  
  
"Now, now." Sano waved his hands nervously and instinctively brought his hand up to his hair. As his three family members turned and gave him a speculative look, he suddenly knew that his little trip to Tokyo was evolving into something else entirely. And it was going to cost him.  
  
= = =  
  
A/N: For those of you unfamiliar with the Jinchuu arc, there we met Sano's family. And here they are again.  
  
Poor Sano. Actually, good timing Sano. Go back and cause those rabid Aoshi/Megumi fans some grief.  
  
Poor Kenshin and Kaoru. Their home is about to become one crazy place. *evil laugh*  
  
Poor author. I'm heading back to school in a week or so. Must get updates out en masse before then! Read and Review! 


	22. Tokyo Redeux

"You don't like it?" For the fifth time that day, Uki Higashidani turned to address her elder brother who sat across her in the carriage with that very exact question.  
  
And again, no answer came. Instead, Sanosuke continued to stare glumly out the window.  
  
"Uki," her father sighed. "You cut off all his hair which he had been growing for the last five years. Give him some time. It's not an easy change to accept."  
  
"I did it for Outa!" she retorted. "Outa wouldn't cut his hair unless Sanosuke did. I'm not going to allow Outa to make a bad impression on the Himuras even if they are friends of Sanosuke!" She lowered her voice as Outa twitched slightly in the seat next to her reminding her that he was sleeping, "Besides, elder brother looks much better now."  
  
"True," her father grinned. "All those ladies who came to see us off certainly thought so. They were sure sad to see us leave, weren't they?"  
  
"Of course!" Uki lifted her chin proudly, "After all, I did a good job with making elder brother presentable. Sanosuke should be grateful for what I did! Isn't that right, father?" Uki and her father looked over at Sanosuke, who simply squirmed. Uki had done more than touch his hair, which now was annoyingly short and unrecognizable except the red sash which she allowed him to keep. She had forced him to wear a damn kimono, despite his protests that he didn't wear kimonos.  
  
But it was for Outa. or at least she said it was, and so he had finally given in. Outa wouldn't wear one unless he did. And although he knew he didn't look foolish in it, he still dreaded facing Kaoru and Yahiko, who would probably laugh themselves silly when they saw the change his sister had wreaked upon him.  
  
"You might want to wake up Outa." Sanosuke would have to face them shortly. "We're almost there."  
  
"Really?!?!" Uki forgot herself and started to shake Outa excitedly.  
  
Outa responded with a swipe of his hand and turned back to sleep.  
  
"That won't work." Sanosuke suddenly pushed the door of the carriage open and took advantage of the slow pace at which it moved through the streets in order to leap out with Outa's hand in tow.  
  
Poor Outa could barely squeak as Sanosuke set him rather ungraciously on the road.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Uki cried as she stuck her head out the window.  
  
"We are walking the rest of the way." Sano shrugged as he walked alongside the carriage. The carriage was going slowly anyways in the crowded streets. "Outa and I need some air."  
  
"Don't argue, Uki." Her father spoke up from behind her. He gave Sanosuke a look that told him he understood and agreed with him. Outa did not need to be pampered any longer now that he was in Tokyo. He'd walk, not ride, into the Kamiya dojo. "Look instead at all those shop windows."  
  
Uki turned her head to look at the other side, as her father pointed out places they would come back and visit the next day, and quickly forgot Sanosuke and Outa, who were walking briskly down familiar roads.  
  
"See that door halfway down the next street?" Sanosuke shortened his stride as to allow Outa to keep up with him.  
  
"Yes brother!" Outa's eyes were gleaming with the activity and the excitement of being in a new place.  
  
"That's the dojo, bro." Sanosuke grinned. "Where you'll be learning the Kamiya kasshin style of swordfighting."  
  
"And I'll get to be as strong as you, right?"  
  
"Nope. Stronger."  
  
"Stronger," Outa repeated. "I'll be stronger than you and father!"  
  
"Yep." Sanosuke nodded. "That is, if you can make it to that door in fifteen seconds or less."  
  
"Fifteen?" Outa narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to evaluate the distance.  
  
"Think you can do it?"  
  
"Thirteen." Outa answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll do it in 13 seconds," he smiled at Sanosuke, his eyes flickering with something like determination or pride. "Just tell me when to go."  
  
"Alright," Sanosuke smiled back and took a deep breath. "GO!"  
  
As Outa took off, Sano jogged lightly after him, counting the seconds.  
  
True to his word, at 13 seconds Outa had indeed reached the door. He turned around and flashed a grin at his elder brother before pushing the door open and shouting out a cheery hello. Sano would have followed, but pulled back as he suddenly remembered that they had left the carriage behind. He turned back to the street and waited for what seemed like an eternity as it pulled up and his sister and father stepped out of the carriage.  
  
Kaoru emerged a minute later through the gate.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan!" Sano gave her his traditional lazy greeting.  
  
He was rewarded with a rather startled look, which he guessed had something to do with his appearance. "Sano!"  
  
"My father, Higashidani Kamishimoemon and my sister, Higashidani Uki."  
  
She forgot her surprise and graciously turned her attention to the strange elder man and young woman who stood next to Sanosuke awkwardly.  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo," she smiled at all of them. "I'm so glad that all of you could make the journey."  
  
"Thank you for having us," the elder Higashidani and Uki bowed politely. "My apologies that my youngest son Outa barged in so suddenly."  
  
Kaoru opened the gate for them and quietly urged them to follow. "That's alright. We at the dojo are rather used to these sorts of comings and goings." Neither Sanosuke nor his father missed the little smirk on her face which clearly was meant for Sano. "I am just so glad to see such excitement in a student."  
  
"Speaking of which, where did that little bugger go to?" Sanosuke was looking around with a frown on his face.  
  
"Over there," Kaoru pointed at the door of the dojo, where the boy stood just inside the sliding door, entranced by the sight of the students inside performing their drills in unison. "Yahiko and Yutaro are leading the class today."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kamishimoemon said apologetically, "Please do not fault him his manners, sensei."  
  
"No need to apologize." Kaoru's eyes twinkled. "Yutaro and Yahiko can mind him, so we'll let him be."  
  
The sound of Sano's stomach deepened the smile on her face.  
  
"I can tell by Sano's expression that he's very hungry. And, despite whatever Sanosuke may have told you about my cooking, I promise that I can't possibly ruin tea. I'll fetch those things while Sanosuke puts your things away. Sanosuke knows where things are."  
  
Sanosuke had been inching his way over to his brother. He too was rather curious to see Yahiko and Yutaro in action and anxious to avoid Kaoru's desire to put him to work. But the sudden authority in Kaoru's voice and his father's stern eye made him stop in his tracks. With a sigh, he turned towards several of the empty rooms in the compound. "Of course."  
  
~~  
  
Tea was actually quite good, Sanosuke realized fifteen minutes later. Kaoru's secret however had nothing to do with her improvement in cooking, but simply that most of the cakes had been provided by Suzume and Ayame that morning, who were accompanying Kenshin, Kenji and some of the younger children who trained at the dojo to visit Gensai-sensei.  
  
Tea was also rather noisy with Uki and Kaoru chatting about Tokyo, the shops and other trivial things like kimonos. Sanosuke felt himself nodding off, while his father sat patiently listening to the chatter with a smile on his face. Unlike him, his father apparently had more patience for women talk.  
  
One eye remained open and fixed on the gate, waiting for any sign of Kenshin's return. All this talk was turning his head into mush. He nearly jumped when it finally unlatched. "Kenshin's back," he stood up rather happily.  
  
That happiness was replaced by confusion a second later.  
  
Kaoru's expression mirrored his own when instead of seeing a man with red hair and distinctive cross-shaped scar, a much taller, dark haired man stepped through the gate.  
  
"Is that Himura-san?" Uki's voice spoke up somewhat timidly and in awe. Sanosuke flashed her a look of annoyance for making it so obvious that she was smitten by this newcomer's appearance.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori." Kaoru was already stepping out into the courtyard. Her voice sounded a bit startled. "What brings you here so soon? Does this mean-"  
  
Aoshi Shinomori bowed politely and furrowed his brow slightly upon seeing the assortment of people who had followed and stood behind her. Sanosuke could see him quickly assess the two strangers before glancing at him. When their eyes met, the two exchanged a civil nod, each wondering what business brought him here.  
  
As the gate again swung open a second later, he found his question most unexpectedly answered as he found himself staring into the startled eyes of Megumi Takani.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Yeah. Not what I quite imagined either for this part, but I owe Sano some attention for ignoring him for SOOOO long. However, I know this will not satisfy any of the shippers. Next part will annoy you even more : ) 


	23. We Meet and We Meet Again

He heard Uki's slight gasp of surprise at the sight of the woman who, in terms of outward beauty, matched the man who had just preceded her through the gate.  
  
But he did not turn to quiet her. Instead his eyes stayed fixed on hers, trying to figure out the meaning behind the look she returned.  
  
Whatever it was - it was gone within a short moment. Kaoru had already closed the gap between herself and the older woman. Megumi's face registered delight as Kaoru, in an uncharacteristic display of affection, quickly enveloped her in a hug. "Oh Megumi! You're back! Aoshi-san found you after all!"  
  
Sanosuke could not help but stare at the man who had apparently claimed the space at Megumi's side. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he wondered how was it that again these two were together? Megumi had run off to America and wouldn't be returning for several years, or so had her letters stated. So what brought her back less than a year after she had left, and why did these two appear at the dojo together? Had Aoshi, in fact, been sent to meet Megumi at her ship?  
  
Megumi answered with a smile that was somewhat amused. "Aoshi-san dragged me all the way back here from America first on a train that did not stop for four days, then on a boat that I thought would surely sink, and then in a carriage that apparently was drawn by the most slow of horses and the entire time, he never spoke more than five minutes at one time."  
  
"Megumi!" Kaoru coughed slightly, "You should not speak so of Aoshi-san in front of our guests."  
  
Aoshi, instead of inserting a rather cutting remark or averting his eyes upwards, shrugged slightly as if to indicate that it didn't bother him. To Sanosuke's surprise, Megumi laughed even harder before abruptly composed herself.  
  
Megumi bowed in the direction of the two strangers who stood slightly behind Sanosuke. "Aoshi-san is not nearly as bad as I portray him. You will find him a well-read, proper man who obviously has much better manners than I do. I am afraid that I, Takani Megumi am his opposite today. My apologies. "  
  
Sanosuke found his voice suddenly as he stepped forward to make the appropriate introductions for his father and sister.  
  
Both Aoshi and Megumi's faces reflected their surprise at the relationship of the two strange guests to Sanosuke. However, they were both polite and, in Megumi's case, cordial.  
  
"But where is Kenshin?" Megumi asked impatiently. "And the others?"  
  
"He is out with the children for the moment. We were just having tea while we waited for them all the return." Kaoru exchanged a glance with Megumi, the meaning of which was unclear to all. "We'd be pleased if you would join us, Megumi-san and Aoshi-san."  
  
He saw the hesitation on Megumi's part and did not miss the sudden look she gave Aoshi, almost as if she were waiting his answer.  
  
"Perhaps, Megumi-san it is best to wait here for Himura to return. I will tend to the carriage driver and your things."  
  
Megumi sighed her relief. "Tea does sounds wonderful. It has been a long time since I've had authentic Japanese tea."  
  
"Really?" Uki finally mustered enough courage to talk to the newcomer as they followed Kaoru back to the tea room. Uki was clearly intimidated by the appearance of this rather fashionable and beautiful woman, but determined to make her acquaintance. "Have you been overseas then?"  
  
"She's been in America," Sanosuke answered suddenly, drawing even more curious looks from his father and sister who realized that he and the woman were in fact acquainted. He glanced sideways at Megumi. "Isn't that correct?"  
  
"Yes," Megumi answered softly as she took up her seat across the table and addressed him quietly. "I had told Gensai-sensei to tell all of you."  
  
"I would have preferred to have heard it myself, rather than from one of your neighbors in Aizu."  
  
"In Aizu?!" Megumi looked a bit surprised. "Do you mean to tell me you went up to Aizu?"  
  
Kaoru suddenly stood up from her seat, reminding Sanosuke that there were three other people seated at the table watching this curious dialogue. "I'm so stupid! The water has gotten rather cold! She flashed a smile at the younger woman "Uki-san, will you come help me with drawing more water and more food? My husband will be returning, as will Shinomori-san, and we'll need more things."  
  
"Of course!" the younger woman's eyes widened, catching on to Kaoru's sudden sense of alarm. "And we'll need another table, won't we?"  
  
The elder Higashidani also abruptly stood. "I think that's where I can be of help. If you can show me, I will be happy to bring it back."  
  
And before Sanosuke could even react, all three had conveniently disappeared out the door.  
  
The two sat in shocked silence for a moment before Megumi finally ventured a comment. "I'm sorry I did not tell all of you myself before I left. I was not myself. There were things that had happened with my search for my brother which did not go well."  
  
"So that is what is was."  
  
"Yes," she looked up and smiled apologetically, "It had nothing to do with anyone here. I left because I couldn't face something from my past."  
  
"And that's changed?"  
  
"I think so," she smiled quietly. "Just like how things have apparently changed for you. I don't know if anyone has said it, but you look well Sanosuke. Your family seems to have had a good effect on you."  
  
He snorted. "You're kidding right? One haircut and kimono and you think I'm different?"  
  
"I mean," she wrinkled her brow, "You seem more like you're at ease back here in Japan with your family behind you."  
  
"I suppose," he shrugged. "But sometimes they drive me nuts."  
  
"You're lucky," she tilted her head to look at him. "Although I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you have family. In all the time we were acquainted, you never mentioned them. You would think that your family would be one of the first things you'd be thinking back to --"  
  
"They are my family, but there were others I counted on over my life, Kitsune, who were equally or more important. Captain Sagara, Katsu, Kenshin . . ."  
  
"I see." She responded, although from her expression, he could see that his answer did not quite satisfy her.  
  
He sighed. Apparently the gap in their understanding of one another had widened in the time since they had last seen one another. "So how long before you return to America?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm back for good."  
  
He frowned slightly. There must be a reason to all this sudden change. He mentally replayed what he had seen earlier in her interactions with the former Oniwaban leader before a thought occurred to him. "So Shinomori brought you back from America did he?"  
  
"Yes," Her mouth quirked into a small smile. "For a very happy occassion."  
  
His expression altered slightly as he contemplated the changes that Megumi had hinted at. "Then my congratulations go to you, Megitsune on this occasion." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Although I think you'd better watch out for that weasel-girl. She won't like that you have grabbed her 'Aoshi-sama' from underneath her."  
  
"Weasel-girl?" Megumi stared back at him and then when she understood the meaning behind his comment she laughed. "Oh you silly man! Didn't Kaoru tell you anything?"  
  
"I just walked in an hour ago," Sanosuke gave her a glare, hoping it would wipe off that smug expression on her face.  
  
"My brother left behind a daughter after he passed away. Aoshi found out about her and brought her here for safekeeping before he came to find me in America. She's the reason why I've come back! , not for the silly reasons you were thinking!"  
  
Sanosuke blinked. "You have a niece," he repeated rather obtusely.  
  
"Yes, I do." Megumi laughed, "But I forgive you for thinking that. Aoshi- san told me about the matchmaker."  
  
That piece of news surprised him and rather than reassuring him, made him wonder even more about what exactly was going on. He thought to ask, but before he could say anything, the unmistakenably cheerful voice of Kenshin rang out from the courtyard. "We're back!!"  
  
Megumi stood up suddenly, oblivious to the frown on Sanosuke's face. She moved quickly towards the courtyard, her face suffused with delight. "Kenshin!"  
  
Automatically, Sanosuke followed and the two found themselves greeting Kenshin and his assorted entourage, which included little Kenji, a gaggle of young boys who were obviously students at the dojo by the way the immediately began running around beating each other with pretend swords, Aoshi (who had apparently followed them in), Ayame, Suzume and a little girl who peeked out from Suzume's arms.  
  
Solemnly, Suzume placed the sleepy little girl in her arms on the ground and turned her so she faced Megumi. The little girl looked up at Suzume and then obediently turned her eyes in the direction Suzume was pointing.  
  
"Look, Meg-chan!" Suzume said very seriously, "That's Auntie Megumi. Remember what we told you about her?"  
  
The child nodded clumsily but stared back at the woman, too shy or afraid to move.  
  
Completely oblivious to the fact that everyone's eyes were upon her, Megumi bent down and gave the little child a kind smile which the girl soon echoed. "Hello, little Megumi. I'm so glad to meet you."  
  
Shyly, 'Auntie Megumi' opened her arms. Instinctively, the child walked into them and quietly placed her arms around the neck of the woman who shared her name. As Megumi lifted her niece off the ground, the child buried her head in her aunt's shoulder.  
  
Himura coughed and cheerfully began to lead his son Kenji towards the tea room. As if on cue, the others politely turned their heads away from the doctor and her niece and quickly found something else to do or say to one another to allow them some appearance of privacy.  
  
But neither the woman nor child really noticed the gesture, as kind as it was. For them, at that very instant, there was nothing else in the world that mattered other than the fact that they finally belonged to someone.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Hmm. And the peanut gallery probably will have my head for this. No romantic angst on a major scale and another Sano POV.  
  
I will pick up again, but I think from Aoshi's viewpoint next. Because there are still more things to resolve here.  
  
R&R people. Tide me over for another week please while I take a break to actually try to study *sob* 


	24. Undesired Parting

It was a noisy, happy place at the dojo for the rest of the day. Occasionally that buzz of activity was punctuated with crying from either Kenji or Meg-chan, who apparently followed each other around constantly until one or the other got annoyed enough.  
  
Fortunately, there were enough adults around to separate, scold or console the little children as necessary.  
  
When it came to squabbling children, Aoshi preferred neither of those approaches. All he had to do was give the two children a stern look and they would immediately quiet down and cooperate. He didn't necessarily wish for them to be quiet, but he had seen enough of the children to have observed that they were extremely prone to violence much like their female guardians.  
  
Somehow that qualified him for the task of watching them while Kenshin and Megumi undertook the enormous task of preparing dinner for all the inhabitants, guests, and students at the dojo with Kaoru flitting about somewhat uselessly.  
  
Sanosuke had evaded the responsibility by taking his family out for shopping and to retrieve several persons from the Akebeko. However, perhaps that was best. Sanosuke Sagara probably would have been useless. He had observed him earlier being chewed to pieces by Kenji Himura and having his leg strangled by the young Megumi Takani and simply laughing in exasperation. That is, until the elder Takani grew furious when she realized he'd need treatment.  
  
As of this moment, the two children were playing in the dirt in front of the porch where he sat. He had several newspapers in his hand and appeared to be reading them, but his eyes were also sharp enough to make sure none of the dirt the two were poking sticks through ended up in their mouths or being used on one another.  
  
The papers were mostly full of rather bland news on the latest comings and goings. The occasional crime would be reported, but for the most part it was news about the latest government meetings, travels to the outside world and things that were completely insignificant. Only one, apparently an underground paper, had anything of interest to note. There were references to a rash of arrests in small towns across the countryside. "The Group of Three," so called vigilantes of justice had been routing out yakuza and other bullies.  
  
A sharp wail interrupted his reading. He looked over to see young Megumi holding two sticks in her hands, while Kenji held none.  
  
He immediately set his papers down and kneeled in front of the children.  
  
Kenji sobbed while trying to grab the stick which had obviously been taken away by the girl. Aoshi held out his hand towards Megumi, who uncannily handed him both sticks, instead of just the one.  
  
But the return of his precious stick meant nothing to Kenji. Even with both sticks, he continued to sob.  
  
"You better hug him," the little girl looked up at him.  
  
He sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was coddle the young Himura especially when his tears were caused by the girl now giving him advice. However, no one else was around to do as she suggested, so he picked up the child. To his relief, the flow of tears slowed.  
  
The little girl looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Alright," he should have known that once he picked up Kenji, he automatically had to do the same for the other child. He bent down and allowed her to grab onto his other arm.  
  
She shrieked with delight as he picked her up high off the ground and into his other arm. Kenji snuffled for a moment in surprise, and then recovering quickly, made a face at Megumi, who of course stuck out her tongue in retribution.  
  
Sensing another outpouring of tears from Kenji, Aoshi adjusted his arms then, his slight gesture quieting them into behaving.  
  
He stiffened when he heard a distinctive laugh behind him.  
  
"You'd make a wonderful nursemaid, Aoshi-san." Megumi circled around him and gave him a grin. "Carrying around those two children like they were nothing."  
  
"Auntie!" Meg-chan wriggled as soon as she saw her aunt. Aoshi, recognizing that he was no longer needed, handed her over.  
  
"I have no intention of giving up my current job," he answered somewhat dryly. "As you can see, she much prefers you to me. As for Kenji," he looked at Kenji who was trying hard not to scrunch up his face, "I think he would much rather see his mother as well."  
  
"She actually asked if I could bring him to her in the kitchen." Little Megumi yawned loudly then. "But let me put Meg-chan down first."  
  
"I'll take him," he turned slightly. "So that you may do as you wish."  
  
"No nap!" Meg-chan said somewhat crossly. "I want to ride horsie with Sano!"  
  
"Sanosuke isn't here," Megumi said somewhat tiredly. "He'll be out until dinner. You can nap until then, and then ask him afterwards."  
  
"HORSIE!" Meg-chan was inconsolable. "HORSIE FIRST!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Megumi was mortified at her niece's tantrum. "She's tired and cranky and . . ."  
  
And she was acting like any normal three year old.  
  
Aoshi gave Megumi and her niece a faint smile. "She'll have her horse ride in a minute," Kenji's squirming reminded him of the other little one who desparately wanted his mother. "After I take Kenji back."  
  
He was rewarded with a look of relief from the older woman, and a toothy grin from the younger.  
  
It suddenly occurred to him that he was getting rather soft as he got older. He just hoped Okina would never hear of this.  
  
~~  
  
Meg-chan's squirming stopped almost immediately after Aoshi disappeared around the side of the building. If she weren't only three years old, Megumi would have sworn that Meg-chan's had thrown that tantrum on purpose.  
  
"Meg-chan," Megumi sighed as she took the little girl past the porch and into one of the little rooms that had her things in it. "I know you love to play, but please try to be more gentle."  
  
"Gentle?" the child echoed as Megumi placed her on one of the mats. From the look on her face, it was suddenly obvious that the word was not something in her vocabulary.  
  
"When you want something," Megumi spoke patiently as she closed the screen door, "You should make sure to ask like this . Softly. "  
  
"Like this?" the little girl whispered.  
  
"Yes, that's good." Megumi offered her a smile as she sat down next to her, one that the little child apparently could never resist.  
  
"Okay." Meg-chan answered. Then a bit more loudly she added, "Can I play horsie with Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Megumi marveled at the girl's persistence. "I think he's tired, Meg-chan. And he has to leave early in the morning."  
  
"Leave?" The girl's lower lip started to tremble.  
  
"He has to go home, Meg-chan," Megumi was a bit startled by the little girl's look of strong displeasure. "He has lots of things to do and people to care for."  
  
"I don't want him to go," Meg-chan pouted. "I want him to stay here."  
  
"Oh, Meg-chan," Megumi sighed. If the little girl was that unhappy about change, what would she say when she told Meg-chan that they were going to go up to her home in Aizu for a little while to settle things?  
  
A slight rap on the screen door frame interrupted Meg-chan's pouting.  
  
"Yes?" Megumi answered, grateful for the interruption.  
  
"My apologies," Aoshi stood awkwardly outside the door. "I came to see if you needed my . . . assistance."  
  
Meg-chan jumped up and before Megumi could catch a hold of her, ran over to the tall man's legs. "Horsie, horsie, horsie!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Megumi rarely felt like apologizing to anyone, but somehow the idea of subjecting Aoshi Shinomori to two little children seemed wrong in the first place. However, subjecting him to becoming a little girl's ride slave seemed even *more wrong.*  
  
He shook his head and simply lifted the girl up. As he stepped off the porch outside, he put her firmly on his shoulders. "Tell me where to go, Meg-chan."  
  
"Kitchen, kitchen!" she chanted. Aoshi Shinomori, former ninja and now pack horse, moved obediently in that direction.  
  
Megumi followed worriedly as Meg-chan directed Aoshi from the kitchen, to the dojo, to the laundry bucket, to the bathroom, to the tree in front courtyard, to the tea room, and back to the kitchen before Meg-chan finally tired.  
  
"Meg-chan," Megumi softly addressed the little girl, who was slumping slightly on Aoshi's shoulders. "I think it's time for the rider to rest."  
  
"No-o-o," she protested weakly. "I don't want to let horsie go, or horsie will leave."  
  
"Just for a little while, Meg-chan," Megumi held out her arms and exchanged a look with Aoshi. "Until dinner."  
  
"No," Meg-chan protested again, but did not struggle as she was placed into her aunt's arms and then taken back and laid on a mat in their room. Within a minute, she was completely and soundly asleep.  
  
"What did I get myself into?" Megumi said while kneeled next to her. Slowly, she allowed herself to rest her tired head on one arm.  
  
Her head snapped up as Aoshi spoke up quietly from behind her. "It's not easy to raise a child." She had forgotten that he was standing outside the doorway.  
  
"She's not a normal child either," Megumi sighed as she stood up. She looked back for a moment, and then walked out of the room, pulling the screen door shut behind her. "I am sorry for the way she behaved towards you. I know it's a burden -"  
  
"It does not bother me," he shook his head and sat down casually on the porch. "It is not so odd after all. I am the first person she met of all your acquaintances."  
  
"Yes," she paused , realizing that in the few discussions they did have about her niece, that she had never asked much about how he had found her then, only about how she was when he had last seen her. "You were the one who found her. Was there anything strange about the situation you found her in?"  
  
"No." He reflected for a moment. He had already mentioned to her in past conversations some details, including who he had found her niece with and where. Everything had appeared as it should have. "She did not complain one word after we left her village."  
  
Megumi stared out towards nothing in particular. After a moment she admitted, "I know I'm being rather irrational. There is a simple explanation for her behavior now. But I can't help but being afraid for her."  
  
He inclined his head.  
  
"She's formed so many new attachments lately, and I think it'll be hard for her to adjust again to people leaving. I can understand how she feels with her father gone. She feels abandoned, and afraid that people she knows will simply disappear."  
  
"People come and go, but we learn that it does not mean they do not care. She will learn that in time, and with you there at her side, she will learn to trust in that adage."  
  
"I know. But, it doesn't change how she is now. Just now, while you were gone Meg-chan was insistent that you not leave." She paused awkwardly. "I know this sounds rather strange, but could you stay a little longer? - - Another day or so?"  
  
The sudden turn of his head towards her made her realize how forward her request was. She averted her gaze, her face inexplicably hot with embarrassment. Megumi Takani was not a woman used to sincerely asking anything of anyone, ever.  
  
In the long silence that followed, she desperately wished she could have taken those words back.  
  
"If it were in my power to, I would," he finally answered. "But the truth is that there are some very unsettling things being reported in our papers, some of which I fear may concern Misao and perhaps Okina. I must get home shortly."  
  
"Of course," she covered her mouth. "I am being so selfish to ask you for more of your time, considering all that you've already done for the both of us."  
  
"It is no trouble. I regret that I have to disappoint her. Perhaps you will instead bring her to pay the Aoiya a visit. Okina insisted upon it before I left. He also reminded me to tell you that you must come back to retrieve your kimono."  
  
She inclined her head slightly as a sign of her formal acceptance of the invitation, "We would be honored to be guests at the Aoiya,"  
  
She understood that it was his way of apologizing to her niece for leaving her like this. But she also appreciated that the gesture was even made in the first place. "I think Meg-chan will be pleased by the offer." Megumi gave a peculiar smile as she continued, "Although Okina may live to regret having invited two Megumi's into his household before we have come and gone."  
  
He snorted then. "Okina has been asking for you to come back since the day after you left. He is beyond regretting anything when it comes to you apparently."  
  
"He's forgotten my violent tendencies, I suppose." Megumi felt her mouth draw into a something that might have been construed as a smirk. "I shall have to reacquaint him with them."  
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrow, "Perhaps some restraint would be in order. After all, you have a very impressionable young niece to mind now."  
  
"A little fun won't harm her mind," Megumi felt her spirits rise slightly as she sensed a bit of a debate brewing, "Nor Okina's."  
  
"Megumi-san," Aoshi's voice had a tinge of warning in it.  
  
"You'll just have to keep an eye on Okina and I the whole time," Megumi added, a bit too gleefully.  
  
Aoshi simply crossed his arms over his chest. She knew enough to know that Aoshi had been able to manage Okina's silliness while Misao was growing up, but by the expression on his face, she realized that the thought of her and Okina conspiring together in just about anything made him extremely nervous.  
  
Somehow, that realization made Megumi smile.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
A/N: WOOOT! Unexpected update as the muse hit and I finished homework a bit early tonight! Goes to show, you ought to make sure to set your author alert up because I can't predict when the next chapter will be. Maybe Tuesday. Maybe Saturday. But sometime soon.  
  
Speaking of romantic triangles, go read Cherie Dee's Realizations. Her Chapter 4 had me just rubbing my hands together in glee. Should give you an idea of how evil my mind is. What I have planned is not that kind of angst but something a little bit more scary. So enjoy these sweet little moments, my pretties! *cackle* And Sano fans, don't worry. I've got something planned for you not just in the next section, but in the sections to come. But you better make your presence known, because I can always recast Aoshi in that particular part. HEHEHEHEH.  
  
. 


	25. False Dawn

The cries of "Horsie, horsie" echoed around the courtyard of the dojo.  
  
This time Sanosuke and Yahiko were mercilessly subjected to the tyranny of the children and forced to run helter skelter while Megumi Takani looked on with amusement.  
  
Only six days here in Tokyo, and the craziness of the last ten months had somehow disappeared behind her. Life in the dojo had quickly become an easy and familiar routine.  
  
Maybe too easy.  
  
Megumi stood on the wooden floors of the porch outside her quarters, her hand resting on one of the beams that supported the roof over the porch. She was doing nothing in particular, except reflecting on the past six days. She had done so much in that time -- visiting old friends and patients, making new friends, and making sure to spoil the children.  
  
But what no one at the dojo knew was that during those six days her mind had been quietly occupied by two conversations, and two choices.  
  
~  
  
The evening she had returned, Ayame, Suzume and the blushing Uki had suddenly appeared in the kitchen, insistent on taking over the cleaning and packing of food.  
  
When she had graciously tried to turn them away, Suzume had awkwardly stated that her grandfather had wanted to see her.  
  
Dutifully, she allowed Kaoru to help her undo the smock she had over her clothing and went to seek out Gensai-sensai. She found him, happily entertaining Kenji among the company of the other men who were in the midst of a serious discussion on the affairs of Japan. As soon as she appeared, however, they withdrew - each giving her a studied look as they went out separately.  
  
She greeted Gensai-sensei with a bow and a smile before pouring him a cup of medicinal tea she had concocted for his rheumatism. She had noted with sadness over dinner that while he was still as sharp as a tack, his body was no longer able to keep up with his mind. For a time they talked amiably about what she had learned in America, and how she found the doctors to be. With another of his kind smiles, Gensai turned the topic to her niece. And then, without any warning, he simply told her that his former clinic would again be available to her if she wanted to practice there.  
  
According to her mentor, his current successor was himself getting on in years. As she was still remembered very well in these parts, both he and Gensai were more than happy to turn the practice over to her. It was a logical choice.  
  
But she hesitated. He smiled again at her, and reached out across the table to place his hand over hers, silently promising to support her in whatever she decided. She found herself promising to think about it.  
  
And that she did early into the morning, unable to really sleep as she considered the offer made. And so she was in a rather strange state of mind when she received her second surprise.  
  
She had simply meant to catch Aoshi Shinomori before he skulked off before dawn. Like her, he avoided drawn out goodbyes, and she suspected from his behavior the previous evening, that he would not wait until everyone was up to depart.  
  
"I'm not going to keep you," she surprised him at the gate with a bundle of food which she then pressed into his hands. "But you can not leave with nothing in hand. Your doctor forbids it."  
  
"Forbids?"  
  
The slight shift in his expression reminded her that it was very unlikely that anyone had ever dare forbid Aoshi Shinomori from doing or not doing anything.  
  
"Well, even you have to eat at some point. . . I know it's not up to your Aoiya tastes, but traditional Edo cooking should have its uses."  
  
"Ah. Thank you."  
  
She sighed. Any other man would have understood that a compliment would have been a more appropriate response to her backhanded description of her own cooking, but she took small satisfaction in noting that the box of food disappeared somewhere into his trenchcoat anyways.  
  
As he turned slightly towards the door, she took a step after him. "Aoshi- san-"  
  
He looked back towards her. "Megumi-san?"  
  
Megumi remembered that she felt rather foolish for obviously hindering his departure. "I - We will come to Kyoto soon. In two or three weeks time. I want to thank Okina --"  
  
His quiet voice had an edge of surprise in it. "You will not be staying in Tokyo?"  
  
His question had caught her off guard. It had no connection to her other statement. "You know that I have to head back to Aizu to settle some matters -"  
  
"Gensai-sensei mentioned that the clinic would be yours to manage."  
  
"Oh," her eyes widened. It was then she had realized that Gensai's offer to her had become known the others. "Tokyo, well. . . Meg-chan and I need some time first to sort through things and spend time together alone."  
  
"Megumi-san, if you do not want to be too close to Tokyo-- Kyoto too has need for physicians." He continued, "When you come to visit, you will see that to be so."  
  
"Really?" she answered somewhat lazily. She supposed that to be the case but -  
  
He interrupted her thoughts. "Yes. You have a place there if you desire it, amongst your friends."  
  
The words themselves had been completely neutral, but the something about the tone of his voice made her look up at him. "Friends?"  
  
The intensity with which he gazed at her seemed to confirm that, but also confused her. She remembered her cheeks growing hot as she gazed back at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she tried desperately to spit out some clever retort. It took several more seconds than she had wanted, but she managed finally to find something to defuse her embarrassment. "We'll let Okina decide that issue for me. Living too close to that man might be very trying after all."  
  
He snorted lightly and turned away. "Give my regards to the Himuras. We will be waiting for you in Kyoto."  
  
~  
  
She hadn't realized that she was now frowning as she dwelled on that conversation. He had never quite answered the question for her, had he? Had she in fact seen something there in his eyes, as she had before, or was it a simple trick of her mind or her memory?  
  
Was the expression in his eyes a mirror of his guilt which she believed influenced many of his kindnesses to her as of late?  
  
"Oi, Fox Lady."  
  
She opened her eyes cautiously, very aware that Sanosuke had caught her standing there like an idiot.  
  
His grin told her that he wasn't going to let her off easily. "Whatcha doing just standing there on the porch with a face like that for? Being lazy are you?"  
  
Megumi narrowed her eyes at the man. "You're the one to talk. . . accusing me of being lazy. I was just thinking of all the work I have to do when you're around."  
  
"Hey," Sanosuke looked miffed. "It's not all fun and games taking care of these little monsters. You try to keep Kenji entertained while Kenshin and Kaoru are busy. And with family here, it's not easy to do even that. This is the one of the few free minutes I have had in a week with everyone out shopping and you have to ruin it by nagging me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Megumi realized that Sanosuke looked more hurt than irritated. And the truth was she hadn't even had one thing to complain about. "I didn't really mean it. I am grateful really for you playing with Meg-chan. It's just that I'm a little bit anxious about the trip back up to Aizu. Meg-chan is so comfortable here that I think she'll have a hard time. And there is so much to do in Aizu and so much to think about."  
  
"You know, fox-lady, you worry too much." He said lightly. "So, when do you return?"  
  
"Return?"  
  
"Ayame and Suzume told us that the clinic is yours. Your clinic up in Aizu has new doctors - and you have your family now so, obviously, you don't have to stay there."  
  
"I-- " she hesitated, uncertain now of what to say. She prayed that he would not press too much further. "We'll be up in Aizu for a while. My brother's affairs have to be settled and things moved."  
  
"Kaoru mentioned that you'd be up there for about two weeks."  
  
"Ye-es." She was starting to see that her affairs were in fact public knowledge. "And then Meg-chan and I are off to Kyoto."  
  
"To Kyoto?" His face twitched slightly.  
  
"We must go to thank Okina for all he's done. If it were not for his help, I do not know if I would have ever found my brother, or his daughter."  
  
Sanosuke relaxed slightly. "And then back to Tokyo?"  
  
"Well -"  
  
He stiffened and turned to look at her. "Now I know you're hiding something. Just spit it out, woman and be done with it."  
  
She sighed. "Aoshi-san mentioned that there were plenty of opportunities for physicians there. It's worth considering --"  
  
Sanosuke's jaw muscles worked slightly, indicating that he wasn't pleased at all.  
  
"I've told you, there is nothing going on, it's just that Kyoto has much to offer -"  
  
"More than we can here, is that it?"  
  
"I have no idea why you are so upset, Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
"You have no idea?! Let me remind you."  
  
He suddenly pulled her off the porch and half a second later, she felt his lips seize hers.  
  
For a few glorious, dizzy seconds, she was caught up in the kiss - until the moment she realized that she was thinking more about how it satisfied her craving for affection rather than about the person who held her in his arms.  
  
"Sanosuke." She pushed him away and turned her head. It wasn't the right time. She was too confused about many things . . . this wasn't the time to talk about the issue of them. She had wanted to get away to just think, and now this was making things far more complicated.  
  
An edge of bitterness tainted his response. "I see how it is. You'll still go to Kyoto, won't you?"  
  
"I told you that I'm going to visit Okina. It has nothing to do with you and me."  
  
"You're right," he said matter of fact. "But it has everything to do with Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
"Sano! I've told you over and over --"  
  
"You may think I'm slow, but I'm not deaf," he said somewhat tiredly. "I know what you've said but think about it for yourself, fox-lady. Here in Tokyo you have most of your friends. What is there in Kyoto to consider staying for except Aoshi Shinomori? Did you ever consider that? If no," he finally turned away, "then you had better open your eyes to that."  
  
"Sano, please -" Megumi raised a hand out towards him as he started to walk away. "Please, wait."  
  
He paused, but did not turn to address her. "I can't wait for you Megumi. You know I'm not the kind of guy to put my life on hold."  
  
Had he chosen to look back at that very moment, he might have seen that his words had not fallen on deaf ears, by any means. Megumi's eyes watered suspiciously with emotion.  
  
But instead, he slammed the gate shut behind him.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Ho ho ho ho ho!! If this were the normal fic, Sano and Meg would kiss and make up in the next section. But this is not the normal fic is it? So don't expect that readers. Instead, things go from mega-angst to big trouble.  
  
And yes the part of the cool guy who gets to sweep Megumi off her feet is still being decided by moi based on the comments of reviewers.  
  
Muhahaha!  
  
However to be fair, I'm going to switch the categorization temporarily on this fic. The safest way to always search for the fic is just pulling down "Megumi" and not a second character.  
  
= = = = = = 


	26. Moonless Night

"Tako, Tako. Tako. Cha. Cha. Chaaaaaaa."  
  
"Meg-chan," her aunt sighed. "Your food is going to get cold."  
  
"Cold?" She beamed up at her aunt with mischievous eyes. "Not cold."  
  
"Yes, cold." Megumi picked up the soup bowl and gently pressed it to her niece's lips.  
  
With wrinkled nose, the girl drank every last drop.  
  
"Miso. Miso. Miso." Meg-chan was clearly enjoying reinforcing what she had eaten with a little sing-song chant afterwards.  
  
"Yes, Miso." Megumi said patiently as she picked up a small portion of rice with her chopsticks and brought it near Meg-chan's mouth. Meg-chan obviously was enjoying her rapidly growing vocabulary a bit too much. But at the very least, she was thankful that she didn't have to reteach Meg- chan anything after she had been left for a number of weeks at the dojo amongst boys who had a tendency to use very colorful expressions.  
  
And she was thankful that Meg-chan was no longer sulking as she did for three days straight after the two had left Tokyo.  
  
"Are you done, Meg-chan?" Megumi smiled at her niece, who despite her odd little behavior she admitted she found charming.  
  
"Mmmmmm!" Her braids whipped around as she nodded vigorously. "Playtime!"  
  
"No, not yet," she answered gently. "We have to put things away, and then we can play before you sleep."  
  
"Okay," Meg-chan jumped up and immediately started to wander about othe room. Megumi knew this habit well enough to determine that this was always preceded a game of hide and seek.  
  
She picked up the bowls and dishes from the table and watched as the girl continued to move about, occasionally stopping to look at whatever caught her attention at that very moment.  
  
She then proceeded into the kitchen, which was a small room down the hall. Unlike most traditional homes, her living quarters had been designed for efficiency. The majority of the lot housed the clinic, which was on the other end of the property. She was particularly thankful for the design - which meant that she didn't have to traipse around outside in the cold just to cook and clean.  
  
But things were different now, and this place was too small now with another Takani in the household.  
  
As she placed the bowls and dishes into a tub already filled with water in the kitchen, she considered that it really was an opportune time to finally sell the property and move. She had a buyer waiting to take the house the next month - not a doctor as she had hoped, but someone who would rebuild it into whatever they wished.  
  
She didn't quite know where they would head. Tokyo was still the most logical and sensible choice, even though things had soured slightly towards the end of her time there. Sanosuke hadn't even shown up the morning they had left. Yahiko had commented rudely that Sanosuke was probably off drinking and gambling again.  
  
She sighed. She suspected she knew the reason why he had lapsed into his bad habits. Until the very last minute before they had to board the train, she had hoped to see him although what she would have said to him then she didn't really know. He wanted something from her, something she wasn't yet ready to give to him, or to anyone.  
  
But perhaps if she moved back to Tokyo, his forgiveness might come in time. And with Gensai-sensei on her mind, Tokyo would likely be where she and her niece would settle for the time being.  
  
A tug on her sleeve interrupted her thoughts. "Auntie?"  
  
"Yes?" she paused and turned to look straight into her niece's eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"What's this?" She held up an envelope. "Present?"  
  
Megumi laughed as she recognized the envelope which she had left on her desk. "No, no, it's not your present."  
  
Her niece's fourth birthday would be in a few days. Already she had some concept of something coming to her, as apparently one of the children at the dojo had told her that she would be getting a lot of presents around that time. During the last few days, Meg-chan had been persistently poking around and examining mysterious items.  
  
Megumi's words failed to convince her niece. Meg-chan gave her a stubborn look.  
  
"Look," Megumi put down her dish and wiped her hands on her smock before taking the letter. "It's a letter I'm going to send to Kyoto."  
  
"Tokyo?" Meg-chan's suspicious look instantly gave way to curiosity.  
  
"No, Meg-chan," Megumi said more slowly. The distinction between the two was apparently lost on her niece. "We're going to go visit Kyoto. That is where Aoshi-sama lives. Do you remember Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Horsie!" Meg-chan squealed suddenly and jabbered on incomprehensibly for a few more seconds. Megumi couldn't quite understand what she was saying, but at the very least, Meg-chan seemed pleased by the idea of seeing "Aoshi- sama."  
  
"Yes, horsie. But you mustn't call him that when we get there. Aoshi- sama will be very busy, and we'll have other things to do there instead of playing horsie."  
  
"Ok." Meg-chan's expression was again dubious.  
  
Megumi sighed at this child's stubbornness. There could be no doubt that the child was a Takani. "Can you put that back please where you found it?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Megumi watched her niece skip back out of the room, letter in hand. She suspected by the indirect path she took that her niece would not put it back where she found it, and instead misplace the letter somewhere in the house.  
  
She would rather not have to look for it, and she had every intention of posting it in the morning. She had told Aoshi to expect the two of them at the end of her two weeks in Aizu, and so the letter really was a formality announcing their planned arrival. But there were other things she had stated in the letter . . . things which spoke of Tokyo and Gensai- sensei.  
  
It was not that her mind was made up completely to go to Tokyo, but she told herself that she had mentioned Tokyo amongst other things in this letter to Aoshi Shinomori in order to prevent Okina from inflicting too many jokes on her while her niece was there. Meg-chan would misunderstand, she was certain.  
  
What she would not admit to herself was that perhaps what she had written also had something to do with Sanosuke's last words to her, which she had found deeply troubling. If he thought that she went to Kyoto for Aoshi Shinomori, what would Aoshi Shinomori and the Aoiya also think?  
  
She smiled as she watched Meg-chan head for one of the large chests in her study, letter still in hand. The letter was safe. And she would make sure to take it later and finish it. There were a few names Gensai-sensei had told her to look up while in Kyoto. There were other retired doctor friends in the area he had wanted her to meet after she told him privately that she was also looking in Kyoto at opportunities. She was certain that either Aoshi or Okina would know of them and how best to find them. And she admitted to herself that the appearance that she had other connections in Kyoto would protect her from other strange ideas and gossip.  
  
As for her watching her niece, she knew she wasn't really supposed to be looking, but the last time she allowed Meg-chan to go off alone unsupervised Meg-chan had somehow ended up in the tub. To her relief, she did not immediately seek out some equally unsuitable place to hide. Instead, Meg-chan had managed to climb into the trunk and pull it shut without too much noise.  
  
Megumi set the last of the bowls back where it was normally stored. She wouldn't need them until tomorrow lunch. Thoughts of lunch suddenly reminded her that she had left an earthenware jar outside the back door of the clinic. Typically she would have left it to morning, but the neighbor who had brought over the jar of pickles had said that they were likely frozen through. Megumi would need to bring them in this evening in order to have them thawed for their lunch meal.  
  
Daikon pickles were Meg-chan's new favorite food.  
  
Megumi quickly glanced in the direction of the chest that lay in the other room amongst all her other chests, boxes and books. Meg-chan was very quiet , but she probably could wait a few minutes more while Megumi ran out to retrieve the jar. Megumi really wanted to bring those pickles in before she forgot.  
  
She grabbed a shawl and quietly slipped out the other side of the small house. She gritted her teeth against the cold and moved as quickly as she could while her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was a moonless night, and there was little ambient light to guide her. Thankfully she had left the jar exactly where she had remembered placing it. Otherwise she would have stumbled around in the dark like an idiot for a trivial jar of pickles. As she reached down for the jar, she immediately regretted that she hadn't brought another cloth with her. The clay jar would be cold to touch. Thankfully, she was a person who could easily improvise. She took off her shawl and wrapped it around her hands as she leaned over to pick up the jar.  
  
As a sweet smell wafted up her nose, she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness.  
  
She barely had time to contemplate whether the pickles had gone bad before she slumped over into a pair of arms waiting to catch her.  
  
~  
  
For a while, Meg-chan lay quietly in the trunk, counting quietly to ten. She repeated that several times for she couldn't count past ten without her aunt or someone else to help her.  
  
Her eyes began to close and open slowly. She was getting warm and sleepy while lying here.  
  
She wondered as her eyes closed completely if maybe she had hidden too well. Maybe her auntie couldn't find her.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she could hear voices in the house. There were lots of them she could tell, but one sounded familiar. That voice called out to her. "Meg-chan?"  
  
Megumi blinked as she drowsily listened to the voices continue their talking.  
  
She listened as the voice from a younger person approached the trunk. "What could have happened? A woman and child can't just disappear like that."  
  
"It's alright," a young male voice answered. "I'm sure there's an explanation. I'm sure Takani-sensei and her niece will turn up."  
  
"Meg-chan!" the elder woman called out  
  
Meg blinked again and then with a yawn answered, "Obaasan!"  
  
"Meg-chan!!? Where are you?"  
  
Meg sat up and attempted to push up the lid of the trunk "Here!"  
  
The lid opened seconds later and she was quickly drawn out and embraced by her elderly neighbor. "Meg-chan! Thank goodness!"  
  
Meg looked at the expressions on the faces of everyone in the room. There were a lot of people there looking surprised and confused. Meg-chan knew they were her neighbors. She had seen them before. The young man in blue waved them all out as Obaasan knelt down next to her.  
  
"Meg-chan, have you seen your auntie?"  
  
Meg frowned, "We were playing hide an' seek,"  
  
"When was that?" The young man leaned in, interested. Meg-chan took a step back.  
  
"It's alright, Meg-chan." Obaasan patted her, "He's my nephew. He's also a policeman. And policemen are supposed to help you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Meg-chan, think. Did your auntie say anything to you last night? Did she go to see a patient?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"She's looking for me."  
  
"Eh?" The old woman looked confused.  
  
"I think she means hide and seek, Aunt," the young policeman sighed. "Can you tell me about when you saw her before?"  
  
Meg-chan looked at the nice young man and opened her mouth. Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. She made a face. "No!"  
  
"Meg-chan," Obaasan began to plead with her.  
  
"No!" Meg-chan's scowl soon turned into tears of rage and annoyance. "I want Auntie Megumi!"  
  
As she continued to complain, the two adults exchanged worried looks.  
  
Outside, an earthen jar of pickles lay broken on the ground. A light colored shawl, muddied and torn, lay by the door of the gate.  
  
Through these doors, the neighbors glumly feared, Megumi Takani would not return.   
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Notes: False Dawn refers to a false promise for the future.  
  
Moonless Night - In western culture, it is the full moon that holds a lot of superstition. But according to the stories my parents told me, it is the moonless night that is the most frightening. Darkness is much more tangible then, and man-eating tigers, thieves and malevolent spirits wander the country roads.  
  
We've gone now through 25 chapters of comedy, romance, and hope lost and found. There are other emotions and genres still left to explore and plot points from waaay back to tie together. Hopefully, neatly. 


	27. Policework

The young policeman paced anxiously around the courtyard of the Takani clinic awaiting the arrival of his superior officer.  
  
He had realized, after the fact, that he had made a mistake by allowing his aunt to remain on the scene and by allowing folks to follow him in.  
  
On the other hand, he had no idea that when they had come in the open gate that they had walked into a possible crime scene. Anyways, he had rectified the situation later by chasing everyone out and making sure to keep them outside. Only his aunt stayed, trying to keep Meg-chan quiet and entertained for the time being.  
  
The little girl after not finding her aunt had cried herself into an exhausted sleep.  
  
"Officer Hatari," Sergeant Kirosawa slipped in through the gate door. After quickly assessing the situation walked immediately over to the side of the clinic. "What do you have to report?"  
  
"Sergeant - the missing person is a Doctor Megumi Takani, the current owner of this property and recently returned from America. Her niece is inside with my aunt, who was the last person other than the niece to see the doctor. Doctor Takani is due to travel and then upon her return move with her niece to a new location."  
  
"I know, I know," the sergeant answered irritably. "Takani-san is my wife's doctor, for goodness sake. I meant - what is your assessment of the situation?"  
  
"Sir! My apologies!" Hatari winced. "The niece saw nothing. She reported playing a game of 'hide and seek' and then fell asleep in one of the trunks. She did not mention anything unusual in terms of noise or people being around. There is no apparent sign of forced entry either, although the gate was unlocked when I arrived with my aunt this morning. The shawl and jar were already on the ground."  
  
"And?"  
  
"No clear sign of a struggle. The ground is muddy and there are tracks in that area, but the tracks could have been tracked in at any time."  
  
"Yes," the Sergeant rubbed his neck. "And all these other tracks from these neighbors certainly don't help, officer. Next time you better identify suspicious things more quickly and keep people away. Have you searched the inside of the house?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Alright, we'll do that next. But before we do, what theories do you have and what are we looking for?"  
  
"Various theories include the possibility that the doctor had wandered off early this morning for a visit. However, that theory is not consistent with her behavior. The doctor, with her niece here, would have called one of the neighbors. Two, the doctor would not have left this mess before leaving. Three, the doctor likely would have been seen leaving the clinic. Four, the doctor would have returned by now. Therefore, this theory while possible is fairly weak."  
  
"Next theory then."  
  
"The second theory is that the doctor has simply abandoned her clinic and niece on a whim. Plausible, but again, uncertain. "  
  
"Fine, we'll consider that possibility. What else?"  
  
"Possible abduction. Again plausible, although the evidence is circumstantial. No sign of forced entry and no sign of a struggle."  
  
Sergeant Kirosawa nodded. "Alright, let's go in to the house and talk to the niece and look for anything which might support one of your theories."  
  
As they took off their shoes to enter the small house, Hatari coughed slightly. "Sergeant, I would request that you interview the girl."  
  
The sergeant studied him for a moment before shaking his head. "She refused to talk to you didn't she?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Alright then." Kirosawa pointed in the direction of what appeared to be a makeshift study room. "Start there, officer." Hatari complied and dutifully began looking at various papers in order to determine what sort of correspondence and transactions the doctor may have been involved with. Perhaps it would reveal something of a clue.  
  
Kirosawa straightened his cap before heading to the kitchen where the elderly neighbor sat on a stool with the little girl on her lap. "Meg- chan," the woman shook her gently to wake her up. "Sergeant Kirosawa is here."  
  
The girl opened one eye suspiciously but as she recognized the man from the clinic opened the other.  
  
"Meg-chan," the sergeant sat down on a low stool, "How are you today?"  
  
"Fine," the little girl answered dutifully, despite the obvious dried streaks on her face which signified that she had cried quite a bit already.  
  
A slight noise caused Sergeant Kirosawa to look back behind him. Hatari had returned from the study. He shook his head slightly to indicate that nothing of note was to be found in the study.  
  
The sergeant acknowledged Hatari's presence but turned back to the little girl. "I wanted to ask you how your day was yesterday too. I haven't seen you since my wife and I came two days ago. Is there anything new?"  
  
"My birthday is coming," the girl looked pleased. "I'm getting presents. They're hiding."  
  
"Really?" The sergeant wasn't sure this was going anywhere. "Do you know where?"  
  
"The trunk."  
  
Kirosawa's eyes shifted back in the direction of Officer Hatari and he again nodded. Hatari quietly withdrew to look in the trunks.  
  
"And what else?"  
  
"I'm going to play horsie."  
  
Kirosawa drew upon years of parenthood to consider this odd remark. He assumed a serious pose. "Horsie is a fun game isn't it?"  
  
She matched his serious look and nodded. "Aoshi-sama is fun."  
  
He paused for a moment. Did children usually name their pretend horses? "Aoshi-sama is the name of your horse?"  
  
"Silly!" She was smiling. It dawned on him then that she was referring to a person. He immediately began racking his memory for any one in town by that name. He looked at the old auntie for a hint. She frowned also and shook her head, signifying that the name "Aoshi" was unfamiliar to her.  
  
"Where is Auntie?" Meg-chan suddenly blinked. "Auntie knows where my present is."  
  
Sergeant Kirosawa bit his lip.  
  
The kindly old woman suddenly spoke up. "Hide and seek, Meg-chan. Your auntie is hiding really well and the Sergeant is trying to find her."  
  
"Ohhhh," Meg-chan looked at him with renewed interest. "Auntie is good."  
  
"Ahh," the Sergeant nodded, not certain of what else to say. Explaining bad news was something that despite all his years of experience he never felt really equipped to deal with. But to a child - well, it seemed to him to be more cruel to say something now when nothing was really known at the moment.  
  
To his relief, Officer Hatari appeared again in the doorway, "Sergeant, if I may have a moment?"  
  
Kirosawa stood awkwardly and then excused himself. He followed Hatari back to hallway. "Have you found something?"  
  
"I found a few letters and papers in the trunks, sir. Mostly from those I assume she was acquainted with. I'll make a list of these persons and try to follow up with them."  
  
"Yes, yes," the Sergeant sighed. "But ordinary letters are not of that much interest. Any letters from jealous lovers, crazed patients, or anything of that sort?"  
  
"I don't think so, sir. But - " Hatari hesitated, turning slightly red. "I found an unfinished letter in the trunk addressed to an Aoshi Shinomori -"  
  
"So we've found our 'Aoshi-sama,' have we now?" The sergeant raised an eyebrow at the officer's red face. "Don't tell me you already read it?"  
  
"Errr." The policeman shuffled a bit in his spot, telling the Sergeant that the man in fact had.  
  
"Well, don't look so embarrassed about it now. It is bad manners to read a woman's letters in the first place, but if you're going to do it as part of your job, you shouldn't stand around with an idiotic look when I ask you a question. So is it a standard love letter?"  
  
"Lo-ove letter?" Hatari looked extremely uncomfortable. "I'm not sure."  
  
Kirosawa made a clicking sound with his tongue to signal his disapproval. "Young men never seem to know much of anything about love letters do they? Bet you have never even written one or received one before."  
  
When the young man nodded somewhat shamefully, his superior officer rolled his eyes. "Hand it over and observe"  
  
As the sergeant took it, he turned the envelope over in his hands. "Good paper. But nothing unusual about it." He gave the officer a pointed look, "No perfume, no pressed flowers, no special embossing -- nothing in here to suggest anything other than this is an ordinary letter." He pointed to the outside of the envelope. "At least you did observe that the letter is addressed to one Aoshi Shinomori. You failed to mention that it was to be sent to "The Aoiya" in Kyoto and tell me whether it was familiar to you."  
  
The young man nodded miserably.  
  
"Does it sound familiar to you?"  
  
The younger man shook his head no and dutifully wrote down the name and address.  
  
"Fine. Note that the letter is fully addressed but not sealed. Perhaps it wasn't ready to go, or the writer changed his or her mind about sending it."  
  
Kirosawa then lifted the flap of the envelope and carefully withdrew the letter that was inside.  
  
He opened up the folded sheet of paper and glanced at it. "Clearly this is from a woman's hand. As the writer refers to Meg-chan, we can safely assume that it is from the doctor's own hand. She mentions coming to Kyoto with Meg-chan shortly. It appears as if they're expected. Next week in fact. Note that please."  
  
He continued to skim down the letter. "She mentions some other names in Tokyo . . . including a Gensai-sensei." He paused for a moment as he considered this, "My wife mentioned that the doctor trained in Tokyo for a while. And I believe this Gensai is her mentor who was her contact when she left for America. Make a note to contact him and tell him about the situation. "  
  
"Sir," the officer had been furiously writing scribbling notes. "What about Shinomori? Should I contact him sir?"  
  
Kirosawa frowned again. Normally he'd answer yes without too much hesitation, but there was something vaguely troubling about this name. He, like many others in this town, was a relative newcomer to the Aizu province. As a result, he didn't know too much about his jurisdiction's residents other than what he was able to find out. But this name was one that he recalled from somewhere. And it occurred to him that it might be for entirely bad reasons. "Don't do that quite yet. This letter was not sent for some reason. Perhaps the writer had changed her mind. Send an inquiry up to headquarters with a request for more information about a possible abduction. Tell them that we found a letter addressed to a person and wanted to investigate his connection to the doctor. If it checks out okay, then by all means, go ahead and send a message."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You're excused, Officer Hatari. Good work. I will continue to look around for more evidence."  
  
Officer Hatari paused in the doorway that led out to the courtyard, clearly wanting to say something.  
  
Sergeant Kirosawa crossed his arms over his chest, "Spit it out, officer."  
  
"What about the little girl?" The sergeant wryly noted that Hatari had forgotten the 'sir' after his question, but Kirosawa forgave him that slip. "She doesn't have any other family."  
  
"For the time being, may I ask you and your aunt to tend to the girl? She seems to trust your aunt and until we straighten out a few things, we're not going to be able to do much. I'll talk to my wife. Perhaps she knows more about the doctor's family."  
  
"Yes, sir," the young man answered somewhat gloomily. "But what should we do when Meg-chan asks for her aunt? The poor thing has already lost her own father. What if-"  
  
"Officer!" Kirosawa's sharp tone caused the officer to straighten up. It was not that he did not feel it appropriate to be sympathetic to the girl, but he did not care to draw the worst possible conclusion at the moment. "Our standing here dawdling is not going to do one damn thing for the little girl, officer. Do what I say and quickly. Send in the request to headquarters. Time is wasting. We'll draw our conclusions later."  
  
~~  
  
Amber eyes narrowed as the Inspector looked at the envelope the recruit held out to him. Normally he would not have been approached with such a mundane task as answering inquiries from the local bureaus, but these days they were short staffed and officers were constantly being deployed.  
  
Requests for information were usually directed towards native officers or officers assigned to intelligence. Normally, a request for information on a Kyoto matter would have gone perhaps to Cho Sawagejo, the ad hoc expert on Kyoto. However, that broomhead was currently out on an assignment for him - one that involved babysitting the other former Juppongatana member who had suddenly reemerged from his wandering earlier this year. The Inspector recruited Soujiro Seta to lend strength to his former Juppongatana comrade in order to tackle some troublesome upstarts. In truth, he was also using the opportunity to keep close tabs on the young swordmaster.  
  
And so, the recruit who had retrieved the message had been sent to find him instead. Fujita Goro made sure to give the recruit a particularly dirty look for tracking him outside and harassing him in the middle of a long smoke.  
  
He allowed the recruit to squirm for a few seconds. "Well?"  
  
The recruit had apologized profusely and stated his business. "Inspector, incoming report from Aizu bureau requesting information sir on possible abduction."  
  
"Abduction? Is this someone important enough to bother headquarters? Or is this another case where some nobleman has carried off some poor prey without paying the family dowry?"  
  
The recruit simply looked bewildered. The inspector smirked. Sarcasm was wasted on most of these young policemen. He took a long drag on his cigarette before he accepted the contents of the envelope and scanned it. When he had finished, he gave the recruit a strange smile. "I'll handle this one myself."  
  
The recruit's eyes widened. It was well known that Inspector Fujita Goro never really dealt with ordinary things like reports. But if the man was in a good mood, he wouldn't dare argue. He bowed and quickly scooted away.  
  
The officer refolded the letter and placed it in his pocket as he considered its contents.  
  
So the doctor had disappeared yet again.  
  
And although he had no personal feeling towards her, it would be unfortunate if the local folks were correct regarding the fate of Megumi Takani.  
  
There weren't many women whose presence he cared to really acknowledge. However, this particular woman's intelligence and flashes of defiance he did admit worth saving at least once. Oddly enough, he had saved her life from Aoshi Shinomori, the man whose name also appeared in the same report, They had not had any contact in over a year - not since the last long-term undercover assignment he had taken.  
  
The police in Aizu were right to make inquiries, but the idea that this man was behind or linked to her disappearance was ridiculous and completely muddled. He supposed he could tell them something of the true history between the two, but he doubt they would be able to understand anything beyond the fact that Aoshi Shinomori at one point was the former captor of Megumi Takani. Never mind that there was more to each of their lives after that point. He knew the Kyoto police would have simply tried to detain the Oniwaban ninja for questioning and probably brought disaster upon themselves.  
  
Given the present set of circumstances, he decided to interfere openly. He'd send out several messages now.  
  
The first would be to the field office in Aizu advising them to pursue other leads. Aoshi Shinomori was simply a man who had retired after the wars in order to become an innkeeper and businessman in Kyoto. He and the doctor were on friendly terms.  
  
The second message would be to his broomhead assistant, who would go canvass the situation in Aizu for him as well as tend to a certain detail which was left unresolved in the report.  
  
And the last message would be to that troublesome innkeeper himself informing him of this rather strange set of circumstances and to tread lightly.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: Oh my. Sano's friends crawling out of the woodwork, some demanding more Sano moments and bemoaning the Aoshi moments. Well. Aoshi fans are very diligent you know. Anyways, I admire how some of you are making up for it so energetically reviewing. Umm. That said, I doubt there will be WAFF moments for awhile. But there are a few more cameos coming.  
  
As I have no idea when I'll be next run over by the muse, please remember to turn the alert on. Sank you! Sank you! Sank you! 


	28. The letter

Aoshi heard the creak of a floorboard in the corridor outside and instinctively tensed for what was to come.  
  
By the weight of the step, Aoshi had guessed that this would be Okina, likely coming to deliver the mail as well as another reminder that it had been nineteen days since the doctor had promised to come to Kyoto.  
  
Correction. Nineteen days and ten hours. Okina had lately been adding the hourly count as well.  
  
"Come," Aoshi called out as calmly as he could. As annoying as the man was, constantly implying something which he would never dare acknowledge, Okina could not be faulted for his teasing about the doctor. After all, Aoshi had slipped in mentioning that the doctor was investigating starting a practice here in Kyoto and despite his warnings to the elder man that she could change her mind at any minute, Okina clearly had something up his sleeve. And that thought alone, was enough to endure Okina's constant teasing, if only a pretense to keep a much closer eye on him.  
  
"Mail!" Okina slammed the door open cheerfully. "From Tokyo no less."  
  
Aoshi took the proffered letter, and glanced at it curiously. The writing on the outside was very precise. And familiar.  
  
"Well?" Okina looked at him impatiently. "I know it's from that Miburo. I've seen the letters that have come before from that man. Aren't you going to open it?"  
  
"That anxious to get yourself involved in another mess aren't you old man?" Aoshi leveled a stern look at his elder over the top of the desk. "Yakuza and corrupt businessmen aren't enough for you?"  
  
"Bah." Okina's eyes twinkled. When Aoshi had returned out of concern over some reports he had read about some streetfighting in Kyoto, he found that Okina and the Aoiya had some turf issues with some local yakuza who wanted a share of the Aoiya's profit in exchange for what they were selling as "protection." "You know they're taken care of."  
  
"Ah." Aoshi knew that to be true. The yakuza were clearly ignorant of the Aoiya's reputation as ninjas and had assumed that the remnants at the Aoiya were weak. They were mistaken. And they were dealt with before Aoshi had even set foot back in Kyoto.  
  
"Go ahead," Aoshi handed the letter back to Okina. "You read it while I finish these last figures."  
  
"But it's addressed to you-"  
  
"There are no secrets between us."  
  
"Very well then," Okina impatiently began to open the letter. He almost dropped the other darker sheet of paper folded inside, but caught it before setting it aside. "Ah. I'll get to this next."  
  
Aoshi nodded absently while continuing to scribble in his books. After a few seconds of uncharacteristic quiet, he looked up.  
  
Okina's cheerful look had been replaced by a look much more serious. In fact, Okina's expression was grim.  
  
"Okina?" Aoshi put his pencil down. Immediately he recalled that Misao had been on some errand with Soujiro Seta and Cho Sawegejo, two men now allied with the Wolf of Miburo. "Is it Misao? Has something happened?"  
  
Wordlessly, Okina shook his head and then handed the letter over to him.  
  
Aoshi took the letter and looked at it. It was barely a few lines long but he recognized the terse scrawl of Saitou Hajime.  
  
=====================================================  
  
'Megumi Takani's whereabouts are unknown. You would be advised to stay in Kyoto. Your name and history has incited much interest on part of the local police bureau. '  
  
=====================================================  
  
"Takani-sensei." Okina muttered. "What could have happened to her?"  
  
Aoshi stood up quickly.  
  
"Aoshi!" Okina also stood, with an alarmed expression on his face. "Perhaps it's nothing . . . you know how that woman is."  
  
"Saitou Hajime would not waste my time with such a letter if it was so. That man would be able to ferret out any secret even if she had decided to just disappear. Besides which she has a niece which she would not leave behind."  
  
Okina's voice grew sharp. "That letter - that means that you're their number one suspect. And there are those who will still remember you in Aizu none too favorably. You can't think of going now?"  
  
"I could go." Aoshi turned away and looked out the window.  
  
"You can't hide your actions from a man like Saitou," Okina's voice grew even sterner. "This letter is a warning."  
  
As Aoshi turned around to directly a look at him, Okina involuntarily took a step back, clearly shocked by the baleful expression on Aoshi's face. Aoshi wasn't a person who particularly feared for himself or cared about threats. Okina attempted to recover. "If it's the doctor, I'm sure that Kenshin Himura and others have been notified. You must not go. At least not right now, not until we think this through. Promise--"  
  
Aoshi withdrew again to the window and brooded for a moment, recalling the memory of a smile on a beautiful woman's face as she told him that she would see him again. A voice told him now to ignore everything and simply go to Aizu. Okina wanted him to think things through, to listen to other voices -voices of reason. He was not a man of impulse, but of careful thought and meditation. This small, impulsive voice - the one that in this moment he had wanted to listen to, had tricked him in the past, causing him and his own men harm. It could not be trusted.  
  
"Aoshi." Okina came over beside him and put gentle pressure on his arm. "You can't proceed into the dark blindly, especially when there is no sign of the direction you must take. Wait until the morning until things are more clear. Promise."  
  
Aoshi said nothing, but instead moved towards the door. Aoshi put up his hand as Okina took a step towards him, effectively stopping him. "I promise. But don't follow me now."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To gather my thoughts."  
  
"But-" Okina's voice tapered off as Aoshi rapidly departed, with one letter on his desk still untouched.  
  
~  
  
Sanosuke Sagara rubbed the back of his neck as he strolled in the entrance of the Akebeko.  
  
He was rather looking forward to a bowl of noodles. It had been a long few days back at his father's house with Uki's cooking and with the constant harassment by their well-meaning neighbors parading their daughters in front of him.  
  
He conveniently disappeared yesterday to make his way back here to much safer territory.  
  
"Sagara-san!" The overly polite Tsubame hurried over as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Hey little missy," Sanosuke grinned at Yahiko's 'friend' in his usual casual way. The Akebeko had a reputation for good service, but this greeting certainly beat all records in terms of timeliness.  
  
"You must go see Miss Kaoru."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sanosuke's expression grew alarmed. "Has something happened to Kenshin? Yahiko?"  
  
Tsubame started to stutter nervously. "No. it's not them. Megumi-sensei.. . "  
  
At the mention of the doctor's name, Sanosuke was instantly out the door and on his way to the dojo. Never mind the odd looks he was getting as he ran down the streets to the dojo.  
  
"Sagara-san!" The children looked up startled as he burst through the gate.  
  
"Your sensei," he barked out. "Is she in?"  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru emerged from the training room, ready to scold him for startling her and her students. But she bit her tongue when she saw the look on his face.  
  
"I saw Tsubame, what's going on?! What's wrong with the fox-lady?"  
  
Kaoru swallowed, "She -- she disappeared. Meg-chan was left alone. There was a message from the police saying that they suspected something had happened to her. It's not like before. Kenshin and Yahiko left two days ago to see what was going on. There's a morning train--"  
  
"I can get there before morning if I leave now."  
  
The kids gasped as they realized he planned to walk or run all the way to Aizu and started to protest.  
  
Kaoru's look silenced them. "I understand, Sano. I only wish I could go with you."  
  
"I'll bring her back safely," Sanosuke gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before he turned away. "Just like last time."  
  
Like last time. the last time Megumi had been in Aizu and in trouble. he had been the one who had first run after her. And like last time, he and Kenshin and Yahiko would bring her back.  
  
~~ sorry about the delay. It's been a hectic month. Conventions. Big O season 2. Big O season 2 sucking up all my fanarts energy. Heh.  
  
Next part is short. But scary. Short and scary. 


	29. 

When Aoshi chose to be alone, he could disappear quite effectively.  
  
The rustle created by Aoshi's rapid departure the previous evening had caused the papers on his desk to move slightly. Okina had caught whatever errant papers were about to fall and remembered suddenly the letter that also was inside the envelope with the communication from Saitou. It occurred to him then that it too likely held some importance and pocketed it to hand it to Aoshi when he next saw him.  
  
Come morning, when Aoshi had yet to return, Okina debated whether to wait for him to read the letter. If the message was important... it would do no good for Okina to sit around patiently waiting for Aoshi to appear.  
  
With still some reserve of guilt, he chose to unfold it. As he recognized the opening words, he found himself not just glancing, but reading its entire contents. The letter had been incomplete , but even so, had revealed more than the writer had ever intended herself to convey.  
  
The letter unmistakenably was from the doctor. And suddenly it was clear to him why Aoshi Shinomori was in fact of interest to the police of Aizu. The letter intimated something more than an acquaintance. But what engrossed Okina was the realization that the very thing he had constantly joked about all this time – might have actually have had promise. His feelings had told him that something like deep respect and regard existed on part of Aoshi for the doctor, but this communication – this told him that she held it in return. If Aoshi had read this letter first and held any particular feelings for the doctor . . . the fact was, that he would be on his way to Aizu this very instant.  
  
"Have you seen Aoshi-san?" Okina asked that question of nearly every one of the Aoiya staff regarding their elusive manager.  
  
In their helpfulness, they all named various places in and around the Aoiya. Aoshi never was in any of those places he had last been sighted. And then oddly, he suddenly was sighedt in his office.  
  
Okina quickly moved toward it, when Omasu jumped upon him without warning.  
  
"Okina! You have to come down, Aoshi-san too."  
  
"Leave Aoshi alone for a minute." Okina rubbed his arm from where Omasu had grabbed it. Her expression made him forget his task. "What has you charging around looking for me like this?"  
  
"Come see!" Omasu had now dragged him down several steps and towards the courtyard.  
  
"What, what?" Okina was irritated. He wasn't in a terribly good mood after the previous evening's news and Omasu's excitement felt out of place.  
  
"Okina!"  
  
Okina's ears perked up at the sound of that voice... a voice which he knew so well and loved.  
  
"Misao!" She had crossed the courtyard and almost immediately Okina found himself caught up in a strong hug. "You're home!"  
  
"Yes—"Misao smiled as she let him go, and sobered slightly. "But I'm not alone."  
  
"Of course, of course," Okina laughed slightly as he extricated himself. "Where are those two pesky swordsmen that you've been traipsing around with all this time?"  
  
"Cho is up in Aizu still."  
  
"Soujiro-san?"  
  
"He's in the kitchen." She paused for a moment. "--We were a bit hungry."  
  
"Good, good." Okina winked. "I shall like to meet this swordsmaster."  
  
"There's someone else—"  
  
"Someone else? Who could that be? Another swordsman friend, Misao? You seem to be collecting them every time you leave this place."  
  
"No, not exactly." As she opened the door to the kitchen, Okina's eyes widened.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The clinic was shuttered and locked.  
  
Sanosuke turned away from the door of the gate with a frown on his face. He had somehow made it here, but now was foolishly standing around with no idea of where next to go or what to do.  
  
Slowly he made his way to the police station. Kaoru had mentioned that the police were involved. Perhaps they could help shed light on what the hell was going on.  
  
Now where would the police station be?  
  
He wondered if he should stop to ask some passersby, but most folks he started to approach gave him a rather perturbed look before scuttling away.  
  
Fortunately for him, just as he was about to beat up some local thug for the information on the police station, he caught sight of a distinctive head of red hair down the street. He picked up his pace , determined to follow the man and his dark-haired companion as they made their way towards some destination.  
  
But where were they heading?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
There was a little girl in his kitchen. A little girl eating a lot of cake while a young man looked on with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
The man, he guessed, would be Soujiro Seta. But the child?  
  
As the girl fixed her eyes on him curiously, he suddenly felt a stab of something like recognition.  
  
"This is Megumi Takani." Misao said quietly. "Meg-chan, as I believe she's called by her family friends and neighbors."  
  
"Meg-chan," Okina knelt down and looked at her. The resemblance to the doctor was unmistakenable. The brown eyes, in which lingered something like mischief. "I'm Okina. But you can just call me grandpa."  
  
At that, Meg-chan smiled, revealing a whole mouthful of cake.  
  
Okina coughed trying to cover his amusement.  
  
"She's been asking for Aoshi-sama ever since we left Aizu." Misao gave him a look which indicated that there was something to be discussed, but which could not be mentioned at the moment.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" Meg-chan had put down her food and looked at Misao and Okina hopefully.  
  
"He's upstairs," Okina patted her on the head. "Finish your cake and we'll go find him."  
  
The opening of the door revealed that in fact there was no need to go look for "Aoshi-sama."  
  
He had come in quietly, but not unnoticed. Before anyone could react, Meg- chan had suddenly attached herself to Aoshi's leg. "Horsie!"  
  
As Aoshi looked down, his expression grew confused. "Meg-chan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Aoshi-sama," Misao spoke up suddenly. "There is something you need to know."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Kenshin! Yahiko!" Sano had by now caught up to the two men he had been tailing for a good part of the last ten minutes at the riverbank.  
  
"Sano!" As they both turned to look at him, he noticed that their drawn expressions.  
  
"What is it? Megumi—"  
  
Kenshin averted his eyes, only for a moment, but it was enough to tell him that something indeed was wrong.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What is it Misao?" Okina looked at her worriedly. "What was it you needed to say that couldn't be said in front of Meg-chan and Soujiro-san?"  
  
Soujiro had taken the young girl out to the restaurant to look for sweets.  
  
"Soujiro knows," Misao averted her gaze. "But Meg-chan doesn't. Yet."  
  
"Why did you bring her here, Misao?" Aoshi added more sharply.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama." Misao's eyes welled up slightly. "Meg-chan has no place else to go. Megumi-sensei is ... "  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"She's dead, Sanosuke." Kenshin shuddered. "She had been taken from her home at night. The gate was open when the neighbors came by the next morning. And then two days ago... they found a body on the riverbanks. Megumi ... was assaulted, beaten, and then drowned. "  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
okay. Rough but out there for digestion. My apologies for the rapid POV /scene shifts. I was really torn because I couldn't decide how to reveal it and through whose perspective. So I settled on both.  
  
Yes... a couple of 'what the heck!!?!?!!" comments are warranted.  
  
And now for my random anime endorsement. Gundam SEED. Wow. 


	30. Grappling with failure

"I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama. Megumi-sensei is. . . " Misao swallowed and forced herself to look up into his face. "She's dead."  
  
Okina gave a sudden gasp from behind him. But all Aoshi could do was to stare at his young ward, as if she had stabbed him in the back.  
  
When Aoshi continued to say nothing, Misao nervously filled in the silence. "We were near Tokyo snooping around some rather interesting places when Cho got an order to go to Aizu. He told us that we were to tag along, and so we did. But when we arrived, I found out about Takani-sensei having disappeared suddenly. We found little Megumi with the neighbors and I ended up spending a lot of time watching her while Cho and Soujiro were busy with other things. Since I was the one who knew her auntie the best . . ."  
  
Aoshi remained impassive. Misao trailed off uncertainly, not sure whether to continue. But Okina nodded slightly. Despite how it looked, both were still listening.  
  
"The police weren't really sure what happened. Takani-sensei in the past has been known to just leave the house on emergency calls. But with a little girl in the house, it seemed too irresponsible. And there were the things found outside the house."  
  
When both men stiffened, she hurried on. "A broken jar, a strange residue on the ground and some footprints. . . it looked like someone had knocked out the doctor and taken her away. Some enemy perhaps."  
  
"She has none," Okina shook his head. "If anything, any enemies she had would have come for her long ago." He looked questioningly over at Aoshi, "Isn't that so?"  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes briefly, understanding the old man's intent. "Even Kanryuu Takeda is long dead. "  
  
"That's what the police also determined." Misao was trying to ignore the strange look in Aoshi's eyes when he had mentioned that name. She knew it was a name that he wanted to forget, even though she never did hear the complete reason as to why. "So, the police thought perhaps there was something else. A deranged patient. A scorned suitor."  
  
Okina made a face. "It sounds so vulgar."  
  
Misao blushed slightly. "Takani-sensei was not apparently very kind to men. And it was well-known that she had returned home with a child. All sorts of rumors were going around."  
  
"Shortly after we arrived, they found a body at the river. It was a young woman, who was terribly beaten and disfigured. Long hair. Fairly tall. Light-colored kimono that was . . ." Misao looked away, "ripped and torn."  
  
Okina closed his eyes with a sigh. "The jealous stalker then."  
  
Aoshi spoke suddenly. "Did you see the body?"  
  
Misao shook her head. "The police wouldn't allow it. They were too shocked by the whole thing and the way the body was found. They were certain it was her. Some of them knew her as they were her patients. And there were no other reports of a young woman missing."  
  
Okina looked over at Aoshi, and shook his head. "This isn't some doll, Aoshi. You know that kind of thing doesn't happen twice. "  
  
Aoshi tensed and directed a withering look at the older man. "This is not the time to patronize, old man. My senses have not left me yet."  
  
"Aoshi-sama," Misao's eyes widened as she saw a fleeting look of fury pass over his face. "Okina didn't mean to-"  
  
Aoshi turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
She moved to hurry after him, but Okina's firm hand detained her. "No. It's best to leave him. He knows -" Okina's voice saddened, "he knows you're right Misao. That's why he's so upset."  
  
"Okina, I-- " Misao's face fell. "I had no idea that it would bother him this much. I didn't know that he and Takani-sensei were that close."  
  
"I don't think he knew that either, Misao-chan," Okina took her hand affectionately and tried to console his younger ward. Misao cared so much for the happiness of her Aoshi-sama that it pained her to see him suffering, even in the slightest, and even if it meant that Aoshi-sama held feelings for someone else. "It's only when she got into trouble again, that it became that clear to me and perhaps to him."  
  
"So is this why Meg-chan was sent with me?" Misao looked confused. "I thought I would take her to Tokyo, but Cho was insistent she come here."  
  
"Aoshi is the one who found her, Misao. He's the one who can best protect her for now. He'll be good to her, you know that Misao."  
  
"Of course, Okina. I know." She raised her eyes to his. "I know."  
  
~~  
  
Misao's expression of concern and worry lingered in Aoshi's mind after he left the kitchen abruptly. But the news she had brought him weighed more heavily in his heart.  
  
He had retreated again to the temple, to offer up prayers on her behalf, but also to wrestle with the feelings inside him that he did not understand.  
  
The day had come and gone, and he was no closer to understanding completely everything inside him. But he sat here anyways, as the shadows that came with evening slowly swallowed up the remaining light. He knew that for it was well past the normal hours of the temple, but he wasn't in the mood to care.  
  
"Aoshi." Okina's stern voice called out to him somewhere in the darkness of the temple. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
Aoshi continued to sit with his eyes closed in meditation, ignoring the man.  
  
"You can't just hide from the world now, Aoshi." The slight shuffle of slippers as well as the growing volume of his voice told Aoshi that Okina was moving towards him, determined not to be put off. "Even if you think we can't understand you and what you're feeling or thinking. . . we can't just stand by and watch you deal with this alone. No one is meant to bear life's burdens alone."  
  
Aoshi turned slightly. "Am I not allowed time to properly pay my respects on behalf of a friend."  
  
"Aoshi!" Okina's voice grew impatient. "We are not asking you to deny your feelings. In fact, embrace them if you have finally learned how!! I am not asking you to pretend that nothing has happened, but you can't shut us or the world out."  
  
Okina had paused behind him. His voice suddenly quieted. "Right now, there is a little girl back at the Aoiya who has been asking for you all day. Since the day you walked into her life and promised to find her aunt, you became important to her. maybe more important than any other person with a link to her aunt. You can not sit here all day and leave her waiting. She doesn't even know her aunt is dead. She needs you . now."  
  
Aoshi blinked, recalling suddenly the face of the child whose face flickered joy upon his entrance into the kitchen earlier that day. The child who didn't even know that her one surviving family member had been ripped away from her by some sick man . who didn't know that she was already an orphan twice over in one year. That child . that child was asking for him.  
  
His feelings of complete uselessness - the ones that had hit him when the news broke of Megumi Takani's disappearance - had to be shed.  
  
He was needed here and now.  
  
If anything, simply knowing that gave him the motivation to stand and follow Okina back out the temple and to the lighted rooms at the Aoiya.  
  
~~  
  
It was a quiet group of men that paid their respects at the freshly dug grave of Megumi Takani.  
  
They returned to town, intent on stopping by the home of the neighbors where Meg-chan was staying.  
  
The neighbors found them lingering in front of the gate. With a smile, the eldest - a grandmotherly type - came out of the house and invited them in.  
  
"You're the friends from Tokyo," the woman said with an understanding look on her face. "She mentioned you occasionally and described you well. The police are done with the house and all will be put into storage for now. At least until her niece and her guardians can deal with it-"  
  
"Her guardians?" Kenshin looked a bit concerned. "Megumi-chan was supposed to be staying here. We thought to come by and see her. We were told by the police that we couldn't take her with us, until the paperwork was complete."  
  
"Oh dear," the woman looked slightly alarmed. "But young Misao took her the day before yesterday. I suppose this is a misunderstanding then. Or I hope so - I mean did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No," Kenshin smiled kindly at the woman . "We know Misao-chan and are sure that the two of them are fine."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad," the woman smiled again. "Although they were in a bit of a rush and didn't get to pack up all her things. If I could bother you to come take a few things before you go back to Tokyo then perhaps you can make sure those things get to little Megumi."  
  
"Of course," Kenshin bowed and smiled politely, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
Sanosuke paid little attention to their conversation. The woman's gentle prattle was so odd and inappropriate. At this moment, he would rather just stalk off to the station and be left with his feelings . . . but the chance to see the clinic -- the place where Megumi Takani had spent her last two weeks -- could not be passed up.  
  
He dawdled behind while Kenshin and the neighbor made polite conversation as they walked over to the clinic and into the rooms where a number of items still sat, almost as if Megumi and her niece would walk in at any moment.  
  
While the grandmother looked through the trunks with Yahiko and Kenshin's help, Sano stood in the doorway and simply absorbed as much as he could.  
  
He had never seen the interior of this clinic and the home that shared its grounds . . . after all, she had set up here after she had left Tokyo. There were things here that were familiar to him like the faint scent of something warm and spicy - which likely had something to do with the herbs that she kept handy -- and others - like the books and toys - which were very foreign.  
  
"Sano," Kenshin's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Come here."  
  
As Sanosuke approached, Kenshin held out a small chest. "Recognize this?"  
  
Sanosuke eyed it and then drew back in alarm as he recognized the dents on the wooden box.  
  
Yahiko almost smiled. "At least your head ought to remember this."  
  
"My head does," Sanosuke's mouth twitched. "It's been hit with that damn thing far too many times. That fox-lady -"  
  
"Takani-sensei," the elderly woman corrected Sano's rather improper address of the doctor. "She was packing things, getting ready for a trip to Kyoto. She meant to send them off as they left, but things didn't work out that way."  
  
"We'll see to it that these things go to the proper persons," Kenshin intoned solemnly. "You've already done so much that we'd be glad to do this for Megumi."  
  
"I'm glad," she smiled back at Kenshin and the two other men. "Even though it's for sad reasons - I'm sure she would be happy now knowing that some of the things she had wanted to take care of would be finished."  
  
Sanosuke ignored the rest of the conversation, instead focusing on the medicine box that had found its ways into his hands. On it, a small note to Kenshin indicated that it was for the "tori-atama" whenver he next saw him. For his hands apparently, or whatever else he happened to destroy.  
  
So even after the two had parted under estranged circumstances, she still had thought of him. She was even looking out for him.  
  
That knowledge, somehow, only hurt him more.  
  
Knowing that despite everything that had been unresolved between them - she was looking out for him. As she always had.  
  
And he was supposed to have looked out for her.  
  
But he had failed.  
  
. . .  
  
As the three men left the clinic for the train station, they left reluctantly. The essence of the doctor that had mysteriously walked into their lives more than five years ago still lingered there. It was hard to accept that some sick and random act of violence had really taken her away. But there was still more business to tend to back in Tokyo - the affairs of Megumi Takani needed to be settled and things to be sent to those who also grieved for the dead doctor.  
  
They were so absorbed in their business and in the things that they took to the station that they failed to notice the slight rustle of branches far above them, in a night where there was barely a breeze.  
  
As they disappeared around the corner and the woman had returned to her home, the street returned to its quiet state. The last dregs of light had long gone, and it was dark - dark enough to obscure almost anything or anyone that wanted to pass this way unnoticed.  
  
The branches rustled once again and a figure moved quickly from tree to rooftop of the clinic. In the darkness, the figure made short work of entering and moving throughout the home, carefully examining what had been disturbed. Within a few minutes, the figure was back on the rooftops - running lightly across them and then leaping into another dark street a good distance away and towards the train station, to catch a late night train.  
  
= = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Wow. Your collective screams have been heard and appreciated. I have been "moved" to quickly update to hint at what is going on. I'm not sure about the construction of "this part" in which I again mixed Aoshi and Sano together. I apologize for the multiple shifts, but leave the reassembling for later for archival at other more specific RK forums.  
  
Oh yeah-I've started the next part already, so hope to get another update up soon. Many questions will be answered. Not necessarily the ones you have but :p 


	31. Adjusting

It was not the three men or anything they carried that interested the shadowy man. It was only a coincidence that they were heading in the same direction. Like them, he had things to deliver, but what he carried were not things given to him, or any of the persons he had dealings with, but things still valuable nonetheless -- the treasures that had been created from the Takani knowledge.  
  
He had been nervous when the neighbor had entered the house with the three men from Tokyo. He had heard rumors of the sorts of men that Megumi Takani had been acquainted with.  
  
But it wasn't that he feared them; rather it was that he was concerned that they would take the very things his leader had ordered him to go back and retrieve.  
  
To his relief, the boxes that interested him the most had been largely untouched. These things his leader coveted for his own.  
  
There was only one thing else that needed to be done, and his leader had already set out others who would tend to that task. There was still one more Takani at large, and although she was merely a child, his leader desired to possess her and the potential lore that had been passed from father to daughter.  
  
When morning came, he found himself again in Tokyo and he was simply another unassuming businessman stepping off the train and sleepily wandering off to his next destination.  
  
As ordered, he left his box of items at a rather unremarkable looking streetside storefront. Where it went to from there he would not know, as his leader would likely use a series of messengers and go-betweens to obtain the box through innocuous means. In the box, again, were things that wouldn't look all that valuable to the casual onlooker. And the note, well it would be meaningless to most as it consisted of nothing more than a simple reference to a well-known city.  
  
But it was the place where his leader would find the young Megumi Takani.  
  
~  
  
On her third day at the Aoiya, young Megumi Takani was already a handful.  
  
She wandered repeatedly and randomly over the buildings and grounds, and then would be found in the oddest places. under a table, hiding behind a screen or digging in the dirt.  
  
It had started when Misao had left with Soujiro the previous day. Misao had been able to entertain Meg-chan for the most part, and Soujiro's gentle spirit kept the little girl's behavior in check while the two of them were present. However, Meg-chan knew none of the other people and so refused to mind any of them.  
  
"Aoshi," Okon and Omasu cornered him in his office and thrust the delinquent child at him. "You have to keep her with you. She won't listen even to the older women and she keeps putting herself into trouble."  
  
Okina peered around the open door behind them and sighed. "And there is only so much candy I can offer her before her teeth become rotten."  
  
"Megumi-chan," Aoshi looked at the exasperated women and then cleared a space on his table. He took Meg-chan from the ladies' hands and placed her where the books had once been. He knew he should scold her, just as he used to scold Misao when she was young, but it didn't feel right. At least not yet.  
  
He paused for a moment as he looked at the child's insolent expression. Given all that happened, her behavior wasn't all that unexpected. With all the change, he remembered that some rituals needed to be consistent. One of the things Misao had told him about before leaving was about the child's love for tea.  
  
"Would you like to have tea with me?"  
  
"Tea?" The girl's eyes gleamed for a moment and then slowly she nodded.  
  
"Good," he sighed slightly. "Okon-"  
  
"Of course," Okon's eyes widened with relief, "I'll have the kitchen staff prepare the-"  
  
"No. Just ask them to prepare the water. Okina will do the honors."  
  
"I will?" Okina nearly fell over.  
  
"You're quite good at it, as I recall." Aoshi gave him a slight smile. "And our little Megumi-chan is a true connoisseur. She'll be able to appreciate your talents."  
  
"Eh? Is that so?" Okina straightened up. "Well then, how can I possibly pass this chance up?"  
  
"And I take it I should go take care of this little messy girl first?" Omasu sighed as she noticed Megumi-chan dripping soft mud onto the floor and the table. She resignedly flashed Megumi a small smile while she held out her arms.  
  
The child stared back dubiously.  
  
"Well then," the woman grabbed the girl without warning. "We'll go wash up and dress for tea!"  
  
Megumi-chan screeched with something that sound like laughter as Omasu took her under her arm and went bounding out the door, down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
Okina and Aoshi blinked for a moment, before they also walked out and moved in the opposite direction from which Omasu and Megumi-chan had disappeared.  
  
"Eh, Aoshi." Okina looked uncomfortable. "Do I really have to pour tea? Isn't that a woman's --"  
  
"Her father used to do it," Aoshi leveled a look at the man as they walked across the courtyard towards one of the tea rooms. "He was a trained herbalist and was an expert. It'll make her adjustment to here easier.."  
  
"I see," Okina said thoughtfully. "Does this mean that you intend for her to stay or will it only be until you can talk to the Himuras?"  
  
Aoshi hesitated. "I-"  
  
"-- don't know?" Okina sighed as he opened the door to the tea room. "I guessed you'd say that. After all, what claim do you. . . I mean do we have on the child?"  
  
He waited until Aoshi had followed him inside before handing him something. "I forgot to give you this before. Given all the news that has been coming out these past few days, and how busy everyone has been. I just forgot. It was the letter that was inside the other one from Saitou."  
  
Aoshi's eyes opened slightly as he looked at the letter Okina had placed into his hand. He didn't need Okina to identify the letter; he recognized it as soon as Okina had taken it out. He had been looking for it the other day, but said nothing when it didn't appear. He thought he had simply misplaced it and had resolved to look for it. "Okina, you shouldn't have . . ."  
  
"I know," Okina looked away for a moment. "I read it, and then meant to give it to you right away, but then Misao came and it seemed like a bad time. Even now, I'm not sure that it won't seem unnecessarily cold to give it to you, but it concerns Meg-chan."  
  
Aoshi opened the letter and upon recognizing the handwriting , closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for a moment," Okina gave him a studied, yet sympathetic look before stepping out and sliding the door again shut behind him.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Aoshi began to read the letter.  
  
'Shinomori-san,  
  
I hope this letter finds all of you in good health. Meg-chan and I are a bit relieved to find things in Aizu as we left it. We're finishing unpacking and repacking many things at the moment and trying to settle things here.  
  
I hope that it won't be too much to impose on the Aoiya while we visit Kyoto. Meg-chan is looking forward to seeing the Aoiya and the city and has been talking of it regularly. She has seen very little of city life and Kyoto will be a good experience for her. I appreciate how much all of you have done for the both of us already, and this additional kindness is something which I can not thank you for enough.  
  
Gensai-sama and I talked at length about what you had said the other day about Kyoto. His counsel was to consider what you had said seriously. Tokyo has grown so much over the past few years and he is concerned that there are more doctors there now than are necessary. He also has a number of colleagues in Kyoto who he thought would be good to consult with. I have already written to some of them and will be meeting with them when we are finally able to tear ourselves away from here. In that way, we will hopefully not burden you any further.'  
  
He paused for a moment. After all they had been through together, she was - or rather had still been worried about being a burden to others? Hadn't she understood anything of what he had told her before?  
  
He continued on, noting that there was a distinct change in tone.  
  
'There is one matter that I also have to address with Okina. I am glad that you had mentioned something to me about a matchmaker. It seems that she created a number of problems both here in Tokyo and in Aizu. In all utter seriousness, I would encourage you, I mean all of you, to avoid her services. And let Okina know that if there is anything he wants to know about me, he can ask me himself than having some strange woman ask all my neighbors and friends. Of course, I'm sure as Oniwaban, you all more than capable of wrestling out of me whatever sordid details of my life you wanted to know -- not that there is much to tell at this point. But don't be too rough on him. If you hurt too much now, I won't have the heart to inflict more damage on him when I get there.'  
  
His eyes darted in the direction of the door, where Okina was still standing. Okina had failed to mention this particular part of the letter. He would talk to him, if . . . if now there were any point.  
  
'There is something else I wanted to ask of you, but I wonder if it's amusing or practical enough to write here. It has been on mind for a while, but I don't know how to or whether to ask it. ."  
  
"Ask what?" Aoshi said aloud, puzzled by the abrupt end to the letter.  
  
He didn't have a chance to think on it further. Suddenly the door slid open and Okina, with Megumi-chan washed and attired in a fresh kimono stumbled inside. Okon suddenly appeared after them, with a tray in hand.  
  
Aoshi noted the slight pout on the child's face.  
  
Omasu came in sheepishly afterwards, bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry it took so long. Megumi-chan wanted a particular kimono, and we had to unpack another chest in order to find it. And then she wanted to bring something else -but we couldn't find it."  
  
Aoshi looked at the child, whose somewhat sour expression now made sense.  
  
Okina suddenly spoke up rather brightly. "Well now, I'm glad that you took some extra time. Omasu and Meg-chan picked out a very nice kimono didn't they? And I'm sure, Meg-chan, that we'll be able to find whatever you're looking for after some tea. Omasu and Okon are very tired now and would like tea too, Meg-chan. Would you ask them to stay?"  
  
Okina's sunny disposition seemed to have softened the little girl's disappointment. She looked back at Omasu, who Aoshi noticed, did look a bit out of sorts and nodded. "Omasu. Okon. Stay."  
  
Aoshi frowned slightly. The way she made her request left something to be desired. He reached out across the table and placed his hand over her much smaller one. She looked up at him obediently. "Megumi-chan," he spoke quietly, "It's please. please stay."  
  
"Please stay," she repeated back at him and then to the women. "Please . stay."  
  
"Yes, Megumi-chan." Aoshi nodded as the women smiled suddenly and quietly removed his hand. As he watched the other three adults happily brew and pour the tea, he quietly observed the delight which the child brought to each of them.  
  
And silently, as he looked again at that child, his thoughts once again echoed the phrase he had tried to teach her.  
  
'Please . . . stay.'  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Too long!! Therefore, go on and read the next part for the explanation that you guys all feel you deserve! 


	32. Unveiling of the truth

A nondescript businessman walked up to a small stand where herbs were sold and left a parcel.  
  
As he walked away, content that he had done his duty and would be rewarded, he had no idea that as he disappeared back into the crowd, another series of orders were being dispensed through various middlemen that it would be his last day free. His last day alive.  
  
After all, there was a murder up in Aizu that was still unresolved. The authorities would be more than glad to find the body of this man, upon which would be found a number of items linking him back to the brutal assault on a community pillar. They would not care all that much to look further into the death of a disgusting criminal.  
  
This sudden death was to be his reward from his leader. The reward for making mistakes.  
  
He was a liability anyways. He alone knew that the herbs and bottles he had stolen from the Takani home were valuable. And that in itself was dangerous knowledge.  
  
The man who wanted them, after all, didn't want anyone else to know what they were.  
  
It wasn't the herbs that he coveted. He wanted the books and scrolls of knowledge that were mixed in with these various bottles and sachets. These were the last legacies of Kenichi Takani, the genius who had been the tool of the Meiji government.  
  
He had wanted to exploit Kenichi's genius and then subsequently destroy him, but he was deprived of that pleasure when Kenichi cheated and died.  
  
But the reappearance of Megumi Takani in Japan some time after his untimely death had presented him with an unexpected opportunity. She had inherited the Takani genius that her brother had also possessed, and just as easily could be used and then discarded.  
  
Back in Japan, unprotected and unaware of his men's scrutiny on her, it was very easy to take her.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he considered the one mistake that had been made that required him to intervene. He was so careful to not have any involvement with plans once he had set them in motion and delivered his orders through his various channels. But the mistake that was made required him to actually forego his normal solitude and order another set of plans to be made. This was the reason his servant was to be executed.  
  
This man had failed to see to that the other Megumi Takani also was taken. He had wanted both of them within his control, and the clinic searched and then it to appear as if the two had simply left for whereabouts unknown. Takani-sensei was known for her odd ways. No one would look all that hard for her and her niece if they had decided to wander off.  
  
But the child did not appear to be there, and the men had instead retrieved the wrong items. While the doctor was easily subdued with, ironically, one of her brother's creations and placed unconscious into a wooden crate that was driven off under the cover of night - the child and the items he so wanted were not taken.  
  
And so, the rest - well, the rest was improvised, but was ingenious.  
  
Clothes could always be taken or copied, and a foolish prostitute easily conned into wearing them for a meaningless sum of money. He didn't know which of his various men killed the woman whose only merit was that she resembled the doctor in height and coloring, but it was enough to know that the body ended up where it needed to be placed and was later found and accepted as the doctor's.  
  
The police of Aizu were clearly ignorant. And those who considered themselves close to the doctor were naïve.  
  
In fact, everything was proceeding as if in fact Megumi Takani had really died. There was no reason to suspect anything - for the woman had no living enemies, not since that idiot Kanryuu had killed himself.  
  
The ruse of a shocking, but overly mundane crime worked very well.  
  
No one would suspect that she was now drugged up in one of his safehouses, hidden in the seedier side of the jewel of Japan. No one looked for dead women.  
  
The drugs were nothing much, mostly things that kept her quiet and unable to determine her whereabouts. She likely had no idea that she was even locked up. For a while perhaps, she wouldn't have any idea who she was either. He preferred to keep her that way, at least until he had everything he needed in his possession and had need of her mind in order to put the final pieces together of her brother's work and to give him what he wanted.  
  
And that was the series of drugs that Kenichi had been trying to create - a cadre of drugs which he hoped would give him the ultimate power. Not the sort of power where he quietly killed off government officials or anything of that sort. He had no need for assassins or assassinations. He'd rather have people alive long enough, long enough for them to be made into his puppets.  
  
He wanted to control them, every last word, action, and feeling. The thought excited him immensely.  
  
And all of that he could ensure once he had the other Takani and the rest of Kenichi's things in his possession.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Aoshi sat under one of the trees on the quieter side of the Aoiya. Tea and then dinner had come and gone, and the residents of the Aoiya were slowly making their preparations for bed.  
  
He was sitting in the dark outside, alone for the first time that day. Okon had taken Megumi-chan out of his arms after dinner to put her to sleep. Okina had ordered it - particularly after Megumi-chan had started to ask again about her aunt.  
  
He had simply frozen up, not knowing what to say but aware of everyone's eyes upon him waiting for him to make that decision to do so.  
  
He told himself that he was simply waiting until matters were resolved with the doctor's friends regarding his decision to take the young child in before he hurt her with the news about her aunt. But when he slipped away and found himself holding the letter from her aunt in his hands again, he briefly contemplated that that wasn't the entire truth.  
  
Something about her letter, hearing that she had all but decided to come to Kyoto made him ache, with something like regret. She could have already been here, bantering and teasing Okina at dinner, making Okon and Omasu laugh like silly girls, and sitting across from him on this very bench simply enjoying this evening.  
  
That is -if nothing had happened to her. If he had understood that Saitou had meant for him to defy what was 'safe' and simply leave here for Aizu. That was the true intent of enclosing this other letter.  
  
Megumi Takani had shown that she had come to trust him and his friendship. And the voice in the back of his mind told him also that perhaps in time . . .  
  
He caught that voice and silenced it. It was pointless to think of such things. Not when it made him feel something he didn't want to.  
  
"Aoshi-san," Okon's voice sounded worried. "I don't mean to bother you. I know how hard today has been for you. But, I -"  
  
"What is it?" Aoshi stood up out of habit.  
  
"It might be nothing, but I didn't want to leave these things with Meg- chan's other things. They're not toys. but her papers, other things which should be kept safe."  
  
He took the large box and bundle that was pressed into his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to give it to you like this, but I thought you be able to keep them for her -- until she's old enough to figure out what they are. Also, there appears to some boxes that appear to have been mixed in. They belong to - belonged to Megumi-san."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I've put them in your study. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"That's fine. Thank you, Okon." He forced his voice to remain impassive. He did not want her to notice that it in fact, he did mind. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, Aoshi-san." She bowed again.  
  
He bowed. "Good night and sleep well, Okon."  
  
"Good night and sleep well, Aoshi-san."  
  
He turned away staring at the box absently while she quietly shuffled away.  
  
And then almost reluctantly, he turned back and slowly walked back, drawn towards the office and reminders of someone that he -- that he missed more than she would ever know.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Okay. I thought of dragging this "what the heck" out further, but you know, there is still SO MUCH ground to cover that I wanted to just get this off my chest.  
  
As for Aoshi -- Aoshi is pretty stubborn. Despite my attempts to threaten him, he won't use that four letter word the A/Mers want to hear. Threaten him a bit more. I think in hmm, like seven chapters we can get it out of him.  
  
Now a question. How well does Cho know Megumi? I know the anime pits them in Kyoto at least at the same time once, but what about the manga? Need that info, as Cho needs to make a cameo now .  
  
Anyways read and review.as usual, your comments alone are worth all this sleep deprivation! 


	33. Now I wake to winds of change

  
"Finally awake, huh?" 

Sanosuke Sagara struggled to open his eyes to identify the annoying voice. When he recognized the person, he tried to stand up, but found himself suddenly leaned over with his hand on the wall as a wave of dizziness overtook him.

"That's some hangover you have there!" Cho Sawagejo gave him a sardonic grin from the other side of the gated door. "In fact, I'm surprised you can stand after how much you supposedly had."

"Where the hell am I?"

"In jail, you big rooster-head moron." Cho yawned, almost bored. "Had to do something to keep you from beating the crap out of the Tokyo riff-raff. Not that I really minded, but it made the police look really ineffective."

"Too bad I don't remember—" 

"That's okay, the guys two cells down do. They won't be harassing customers anymore thanks to you. But enough about them – your friends are waiting outside."

"Dammit." Sanosuke stood up and rubbed his neck. "You called Miss Kaoru and Kenshin down here?"

"They came looking for you. You've been missing for a few days you know—"

Sanosuke frowned as he heard Cho prattle on. He tried to think back on why exactly he was here. 

After he had followed Kenshin and Yahiko back from Aizu, things seemed fine. Gloomy, but well, at least every one made the pretense of following their routine.

That is,until the railcar incident. 

It was all over town. Sano hated trains with a passion anyways. However, the news that a man had fallen onto the tracks as a train approached and killed -- well that was still shocking.

But the man, who his papers and records identified as a small-time traveling medicine man also had some rather unusual things in his possession. 

The odd thing – was that some of these things (mostly papers and some packets of herbs) were linked back to other clients of his. Doctors here and there in this part of Japan. Including one Megumi Takani.

The police eventually linked the man back to Aizu. And a search of his modest home in Tokyo turned up other things that seemed to link him back to the doctor and her house in particular.

Sympathy for the poor man had, after the connection was made, turned into something like an irrational anger and hatred for the man. The knowledge that the killer of Megumi Takani had died an equally random and horrible death did nothing to make him or her friends feel any better. 

Only empty.

After that . . . well, he just decided to lose himself in the company of some of his other friends. Eating. Gambling. Drinking. It had always worked before, back when he was just a regular streetfighter. It was the only obvious thing to turn to.

He didn't quite remember all the details. Normally he made a point to ignore other people in the restaurants. But one drunken lewd remark from someone in the next room, followed by the crash of a tray made Sanosuke suddenly slam down his bowl of noodles and march over to grab the offending stranger by the neck and drag him outside.

  
"Funny thing. In the end we had to arrest like fifteen people." Cho was tapping his finger on his chin. "Seems like your opponent's buddies couldn't just let two men fight." 

Sano remembered nothing of it. Just that he punched a lot of people. All of whom if had been sober, would have stayed down after he knocked them out. He couldn't quite remember how many times he had to put these guys down, due to the effects of a little too much sake on a mostly empty stomach.

"—You really ought to keep your fists to yourself, roosterhead. Those dorks required stitches from your little punches. And boy was the doctor upset . . . "

"Shut up, broomhead." Sanosuke grabbed ahold of the door. "Are you going to let me out or am I going to have to break this cell?"

"Hmph." Cho unlatched the door. "Lucky for you the hostesses came forward and told us how you were simply protecting them from some scum. Otherwise I'd have to hold you until the bosses came back. Even though your record has been cleaned off your previous warrants, it's not every day we get one Sanosuke Sagara in jail. A lot of the younger officers wanted to come take a look at you."

" If it's my thanks you wanted, then don't hold your breath. If the police were doing their job, none of this would have happened. Not this or –"

"Or the sensei's death?" Cho was following him down the hallway and towards the main office. "Hate to tell you, but you and I both know that the government ain't perfect. You're not getting much sympathy from me, Sagara. You know better. So I don't wanna see your sorry drunk face in here again, feeling sorry for yourself. It's not going to change anything."

Sanosuke glowered at him before turning on his heel and marching over to where his friends were waiting. 

"Sano!" Kenshin gave him that smile that he would often make when worried. As for Kaoru, she looked torn between hugging him and scolding him. Fortunately Kenji chose that moment to reach out for him and grab onto his arm.

As for Yahiko, well, he kept up the pretense of conversation joking about all the rumors flying about about Sanosuke Sagara and how he had beaten twelve men with only his fists. It was a welcome distraction, from not only the scolding he felt he deserved from Kenshin, but also the words Cho had said.

Cho had been right. 

What the hell was he doing? 

~

She was cowering before them, her long hair flowing about her knees as she sat crouched.

Her wrists were bandaged now, the blood flow stemmed by the bandages put on crudely by the one called Hannya, who had been the first to find her on the estate grounds.

Kanryuu could either be cruel or maliciously kind, and he opted to be kind today. She would suffer no beating for attempting to take her own life. However, she was forced to endure the looks of all his men as her quarters and laboratory were searched top to bottom to look for other hidden items like the knife she had managed to steal from a careless guard. Her inner guards also were there, looking at her with contempt. 

She knew what most of the men were thinking. Why all this fuss over such a useless woman? Why not let her simply die?

Drug-lidded eyes opened slowly and Megumi Takani blinked once. 

She thought vaguely that perhaps the one called Hannya had brought her here. But there were no bandages on her hands, although they were bound together. "Punishment" Kanryuu called it. 

She frowned slightly as something came to mind. Something in the back of her mind told her that Kanryu was dead. 

Or was he? She couldn't be certain. Her mind was so . . .clouded. She thought maybe if she could get some water, that maybe it would go away. But her limbs felt so heavy, and she could only barely lift her head off the floor and turn it before she gave up, exhausted. 

She struggled slightly again, before her eyes closed involuntarily and she fell back into a strange sleep.

~

"Aoshi." 

The sound of Okina's voice was enough to wake him from his sleep.

"What is it?" He answered automatically as he sat up abruptly, his mind already compiling list of disastrous things that could explain why Okina deemed it necessary to wake him. His eyes quickly assessed Okina - whose face reflected more bemusement than concern. 

"Nothing that serious, but our night patrol caught a mouse in its trap."

Aoshi raised his eyebrow, not quite certain if he had heard that right. "A mouse?" 

Okina shook his head, "As strange as it may seem, we've caught someone trying to break in."

He stood smoothly and efficiently exchanged his yukata for his uniform. "Have the police been called?"

"Not yet."

Aoshi gave him a small smile. Clearly Okina knew Aoshi well enough to understand that things out of the ordinary always interested him. "A mouse that ventures into a den of snakes is a brave mouse, or a foolish one. Let's see which of the two it turns out to be."

* * *

A/N: It's a bit short but thematically it fits together. I was trying to get the next section written out from the notes I have, but i have an exam tomorrow. haha. I will try to get it up before weekend's end. In the meantime, go read all the new Megumi fics that are popping up. yay! 


	34. Old habits part 1

Very few people would dare attempt to steal anything from the Aoiya.   


But then again, much had changed since the old days of the Oniwaban. The image of the Aoiya as the home to the Kyoto Oniwaban had begun to fade from the collective memory of Kyoto and been replaced with that of a bustling inn and restaurant.   


They – the six remaining Oniwaban – had willed that it should be so. Aoshi, most of all, wished to put as much of their dark legacy behind them and allow them to live the normal lives they desired.  


Thieves in the Aoiya were one thing. But a robbery attempt that followed shortly after other unpleasant events unsettled him. Enough so that he made a point to take out the sheathed kodachi and wear them close to him.   


Okina said nothing regarding them. After all, it was run-in with the yakuza that had worried the younger man deeply. The death of Megumi Takani had further jaded Aoshi as to the idea that weapons were not needed in this day and age.   


But perhaps kodachi were a little too much for dealing with a simple thief, who turned out to be a scruffy man-child perhaps not even fifteen years of age.   


Even Aoshi could have pitied the boy but, as Okina had astutely noted, the lad was not a novice. Before he was apprehended, the boy had helped himself to a considerable number of things. He was seasoned enough to steal money and only small things that could be easily traded or sold.   


"The enemy is clear," Kuro spoke as both Okina and Aoshi entered the room used normally by the Aoiya staff for dining. The meaning of the statement was two fold – first that the boy was disarmed and unable to pose a threat now that he had been bound hand and foot. Second – Kuro meant also that no strange markings, jewelry or anything for that matter had been found on the boy that would indicate an affiliation with any of their old enemies.  


"You're lucky you don't have any real weapons on you." Okina's sharp eyes immediately picked up on the bruises on the thief's arms. "Otherwise I'm afraid Kuro might have finished you immediately." 

Omasu coughed slightly. From her embarrassed expression, Aoshi suspected that she, not Kuro, was the one responsible for bruising the thief. 

Okina sighed loudly, "We take thieves very seriously you know. But we really don't like dealing with police matters all that much either. So if you answer some of our questions, we'd be happy to think about skipping with the police entirely."

The boy stared back at Okina.

"Who do you work for?" Aoshi stepped forward then, deciding it was time to shift tactics. He gave Kuro a glance, and immediately Kuro forced the boy to look up at Aoshi. "Who sent you here?"

Aoshi was satisfied to see the boy hesitate slightly and blink. Very few people could maintain eye contact with him in general, but when he even appeared angry or irritated, only the bravest could look at him for more than a second.

"N-no one." The boy finally broke his silence. "I just heard that there were a lot of nice things here. Business is good at the Aoiya everyone says . . ."

"You're lying," Aoshi made sure to narrow his eyes and moved his hand towards the sheath of his kodachi. "I don't care for liars."

"I'm not lying," the boy stated again, his voice wavering slightly. 

Okina and Aoshi exchanged a glance. The boy was frightened, but their trained ears still detected the lie in his voice. 

Regardless, the boy would help them in the end. 

Aoshi looked over at Omasu, who acknowledged his silent command and then quietly disappeared outside.

"Now, now, Aoshi-san. I've told you that you must maintain your temper. He's nothing more than an ignorant boy who heard incorrectly. Child --" Okina poured on his kindly grandfather voice. "--I'm sure you can tell now that what you heard was wrong. You've seen enough of the inside to see that we don't live in opulence. And we certainly aren't dumb enough to keep money and valuables around here. We have too many people coming in and out for that, you know."

The boy looked up at Okina, who appeared to be the only sympathetic figure in the room. "I promise I won't come back. Just don't turn me in to the police. He averted his eyes, "My mother -- well, she doesn't even know that I do this. Ever since father--"

"Your mother eh?" Okina said softly and gave a slight sigh. "Aoshi. I really don't want to turn this boy in. Let's just send him off."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly and to himself, counted to ten before he gave the young man a cold glance and turned his back. "You're too soft, old man. Much too soft. But it'll be your fault if he comes back."

"Kuro, I want you to escort him out of here." Okina made a show of ignoring Aoshi. 

"Th-thank you," the boy stammered out before he was somewhat unkindly dragged outside.

Okina followed, watching closely as the boy was dragged through the courtyard and out the front gate. When Kuro and the boy were gone, he turned back to address Aoshi. "He was a very good actor, wasn't he? But really, mentioning his mother and his dead father was just too much. That boy was no novice thief--"

"He will run to whatever he calls home, nonetheless." Aoshi responded. "Okon and Shiro will find out whether he tells the truth or not."

"Spoons, some small trinkets, and money." Okina said somewhat thoughtfully. "Kitchen items really. But Omasu and Kuro found him loitering elsewhere. Perhaps he was looking for something else then?"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly. The thought had occurred to him, but what?

"Aoshi-san," Omasu stepped into the room. "The mouse has been disposed of and is proceeding north. Kuro is standing watch, making sure he doesn't come back."

"He won't come back. Tell Kuro to come back and wait for word from Okon or Shiro. You should rest as well Omasu."

"Of course," Omasu bowed. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

"Of course," Aoshi nodded as Omasu left quietly. 

Okina had a slightly smug expression on his face. "It looks like the thief bought our little act, Aoshi."

"If he has a master, we will find him. However, I doubt he'll give up thieving anytime soon," Aoshi noted dryly

"Ever the cynic, aren't you Aoshi?"

Aoshi chose not to answer. After all, he knew that people did not change easily.

~

Okon was not gone more than an hour before she returned and found Aoshi and Okina in the office.

She bowed quickly. "We followed the thief back home. Northern part of the city."

"So did our little thief run to mother?" Okina grinned, already knowing the answer.

"He ran around for a while going in random directions before he doubled back and headed towards the mill. He disappeared into one of the newer storehouses located across from the mill."

"Shimada Takeji bought those recently didn't he?" Okina thought aloud. "Distributes millet and rice. Very actively buying up fields as well from folks anxious to leave the countryside for the city." 

"Shall I go back and continue surveillance or call Kuro back?"

"Neither," Aoshi stood up suddenly from behind his desk. "I'd like to see Mr. Shimada's storehouse for myself. Okon you should stay here and wait for our next message." He located his coat in the corner of the room and put it on carefully. When he finished, Okina handed him the kodachi, which never had been all that far away to begin with. "Okina—"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest."

Aoshi quickly disappeared into the dark streets of Kyoto, contemplating the information Okon and brought. He regretted that he did not know more about the merchant trader Shimada, who had come to Kyoto about a year ago. He had secured the mill from its previous owner for a handsome price. Shimada supplied Kyoto with much of its rice, including the Aoiya. But Aoshi paid little attention to the matter.

Perhaps if he hadn't been distracted so much, he would have made the effort to understand a little bit more about the man and his company. At least openly, there appeared to be nothing much to say about him. His employees were satisfied, loyal and generally happy with the man. His wife was reportedly beautiful and admired. Their estate was splendid.

As he neared the mill, a shadow detached itself from one of the walls. Aoshi relaxed when he recognized Shiro. "The boy has moved."

"Did you follow?"

Shiro nodded. "He went to the Shimada's estate. I thought perhaps that you or Kuro would come and doubled back. Do we go to the Shimadas?"

"Okina will deal with them. I would like to see the storehouse. Particularly the middle one. I want you to keep watch from a safe distance."

Shiro nodded before returning to the shadows. 

Aoshi waited for a moment before silently continuing towards the storehouses. With little effort, he found himself blending and weaving in and out of the shadows, avoiding the steps of any sentries that walked around the area. With little additional effort, he found himself able to bypass the wooden doors of the storehouse and slipped inside. 

He lingered in the shadows for a few moments more while his eyes and ears adjusted again to the dark silence inside. 

He looked quickly around noting the open sacks of rice and then the barrels of dried grains, ready for shipping all over Japan and perhaps outside. But a faint smell, something slightly fragrant also caught his attention. 

It was habit that made him immediately jump to conclusions, but he was disappointed when he located the source of the smell. It appeared that he had found nothing more than what appeared to be ordinary dried plants. Likely some sort of tea blend. Nevertheless, he carefully withdrew a cloth from his pocket and placed a sample of the leaves in it.

Seeing nothing else, he returned to the door and listened for the steps of the sentrybefore opening the door slightly. When he had determined that no one was there, he quickly closed the door and moved away along the side of the building. 

A strange bird call from far away warned him of someone's approach. Aoshi realized that he did not have adequate cover to evade, so he simply stopped in his tracks and waited.

The man stepped loudly. But not with much confidence or strength. He would not be much of a threat if it came to that. But he stopped short when he suddenly noticed him standing between the buildings. "A bit late for rice, isn't it?" 

"My men chased a thief into this area. I'm trying to find him."

"Well," the man looked somewhat annoyed. "My sentries would have seen someone. They certainly didn't notice you, Mr –"

"Shinomori, Shimada-san."

"Ah yes," the man narrowed his eyes slightly, clearly surprised that he had been recognized. "From the Aoiya. One of my best customers. I am pleased to meet you."

Aoshi was not in a mood for trivialities. "My men also noted that the thief apparently lives or works on your estate, Shimada-san."

"Really?" Shimada's voice became extremely bland and disinterested. "Well, that is unfortunate. I don't like thieves. I promise to look into the matter. Did you catch his name?"

"He's a fifteen year old boy."

"My, my. So young too." Shimada shrugged. "I don't know that I can help you all that much. There are so many of the younger men working the estate, coming in and out especially as we near the harvesting season. I can barely keep track of them and most certainly they don't tell me how they spend their recreational time." 

"He's likely familiar with the Aoiya. Perhaps he has accompanied one of your regular deliverymen. But," Aoshi echoed Shimada's shrug, "-- if you don't think that is enough information, I'm sure the police will be able to figure it out from there."

"The police?" Shimada tensed slightly. "Well, no need to involve them. I'll make sure to have my chief of staff rout out the criminal and hand him over to you –"

"I'm afraid that won't be enough. He's working for someone. My thought was that perhaps you would know who."

Shimada's face turned ugly for a moment, clearly understanding the veiled accusation. "I don't like unfounded accusations, Shinomori."

Aoshi stared down the man. "And I don't like thieves who masquerade as businessmen. You know well enough the resources we have at our fingertips. We can turn our attention to your affairs in detail. "

"I see," Shimada's mind was quickly considering the possibilities. And Aoshi knew that if Shimada were truly the great corrupt businessman that he suspected him to be, that Shimada would comply. 

"I don't know all the details of my men's affairs. As a rule, I don't pry into their business as long as they work hard for me. Some of my men have had connections to all sorts of enterprising businessmen in the past, which I overlooked –"

"By enterprising businessmen you mean criminals."

"Well," Shimada shrugged. "We can't help what we were in the past. I don't know the details, but I believe some of the men have connections to a Tokyo syndicate who are very interested in acquisition of rare texts. But as you know, all the historical records are well guarded, so I dismissed the rumors. "

By the way the man's eyes shifted, Aoshi knew the businessman was still withholding information. Shimada's appearance here this evening confirmed Shimada's complicity in some way with the robbery attempt at the Aoiya. 

For a moment, he contemplated using his strength to coerce something more concrete out of him, but there were things worth going to prison for, and this man was not one of them. "I see. Well, with that little information, I'm going to be forced to look very thoroughly at the affairs of your men. And consider our account with your mill closed, Shimada. We have no desire to do business with those we can not trust."

"Very well." Shimada's eyes glittered. "You will understand if I don't wish you a good evening, Shinomori." 

Both men left quickly, choosing to go in opposite directions.

Shiro fell quietly in line behind him, clearly relieved that nothing had happened. 

Aoshi hadn't quite been up front with the businessman. Within a matter of hours, the police would be crawling all over the storehouses. While he would not yet reveal that the thief himself was in Shimada's employ, he and Okina had no qualms about indicating that the thief was last seen in this area. 

His encounter with Shimada had seemed planned. And for that reason, he was concerned. He was anxious to relay some of his findings to Okina. Tokyo syndicate. Texts. Strange plants. 

"Aoshi-san." Shiro broke his silence. "All the lights are on in the Aoiya."

He felt his stomach turn once as he looked ahead and up. Shiro's eyes had indeed seen correctly. The lights of the Aoiya were on. He increased his pace, forgoing stealth in favor of the necessary speed to get there sooner. 

He cursed himself for his lack of foresight. While he and the others were out tracking a thief and chasing information . . . did their enemy take advantage of their decreased numbers to rob or attack the Aoiya?

As he and Shiro slammed open the front gate, they were relieved to see Okina unharmed.

"Aoshi!" Okina was crouched next to Okon, who was sitting down looking considerably worse for wear. 

"What happened?"

"I was coming back from the station when I found Okon knocked out cold. Okon had encountered an intruder but she was only able to raise the alarm when she was overcome by some sort of ether. Kuro went after the intruder. Omasu was to help, but she stumbled across another one. She managed to wound him before he ran off. The other, we're not sure about."

Two more intruders who struck conveniently after he, Okina and Shiro had left. Perhaps they had been waiting for them to leave.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"I don't think so, but –"

"Shiro, go locate everyone. And Okon, I want you to gather everyone out here. There may be more about. I don't want any more of our staff attacked."

Shiro and Okon immediately complied and set off for different parts of the Aoiya.

Okina frowned. They both knew now that their enemy had anticipated their behavior. Their pursuit of one thief had been used against them. "Aoshi, they were definitely after something. Your office has been turned upside down. And the rooms upstairs are a disaster—"

"The rooms upstairs?" Aoshi placed his hand on Okina's shoulder."Okina, where is Megumi-chan?"

"Meg-chan?" Okina repeated dumbly, before his eyes widened in horror. "Do you think they were after her?"

Aoshi did not answer. Instead, he moved quickly towards the stairs that led to the upstairs quarters. The thought had crossed his mind that perhaps they were after her, but not for any reason other than what had happened to her aunt. It was illogical. For what reason would anyone want a four year old child who could not yet write or read or be of use in any way? But she also was new to the Aoiya. At least those who lived long enough there knew something of what to do when trouble came. But she wouldn't and would be easy prey.

All the doors were flung wide open, evidence that something in fact had happened up here. They went quickly through the rooms, finding no one. 

In the dim light, they could see that things were scattered all over. The intruders had evidently been looking for something. Or someone.

"Aoshi-san! Okina!" Omasu ran up from behind them, clearly relieved. "You're back. It looks as if all the rooms are clear. "

"Omasu," Okina turned around, his face anxious. "Have you seen Meg-chan?"

"Meg-chan? Jiyu was with her."

"Where's Jiyu?" Aoshi snapped.

"She's in the courtyard with the others. She was injured."

"Injured? Goodness!" Okina frowned.

Injured? Aoshi swept by them quickly and made for the courtyard. He did not know what the expression on his face was when he approached Jiyu, but the other staff who were standing or sitting around her immediately cleared a path for him. 

"Aoshi-san!" Jiyu winced as she attempted to stand on what appeared to be a sprained ankle. 

"Did they take her?"

"Meg-chan?" 

"Yes, you were watching Megumi-chan."

Jiyu swallowed. "I- I don't know. We heard all the activity downstairs and I thought I overheard them saying that they were coming for her, so I told her to hide well while I stood guard. I didn't see where she went." 

Okina finally had caught up to him. "Aoshi. Omasu and several of the others are already looking for her. Why don't we try to look as well?"

Aoshi was never one to be hasty, but if the girl had been taken he wasn't going to waste any time. "I want to go to Shimada. I'm certain he has something to do with this."

"Aoshi." Okina frowned. "That would not be wise -- the police should already be on their way there and we don't know what the situation here is—"

"Jiyu!" Omasu scurried over. "You must come with me. I think I found our little girl."

As many pairs of eyes turned towards her, Omasu corrected herself. "I found her, but I need your help."

"Help? Did something happen?" Okina looked quickly at Aoshi as he tensed.

"No, no." Omasu gave all of them an apologetic look. "Just come and see."

As Okina and Aoshi helped Jiyu round the side of the building towards the back entrance, Omasu quietly opened the door and led them into the washing room. 

Omasu nodded at Jiyu, whose expression looked a bit silly as she cleared her throat. "Meg-chan, I found you. Come out please."

"Ohhh." The muffled voice of a young girl sighed her disappointment. "You found me."

Everyone's eyes turned immediately towards the corner of the room, where the voice had come from. Omasu quickly pulled off the wooden cover to one of the tubs. "She wouldn't come out until you came for her, Jiyu."

Meg-chan's eyes widened as she looked around. She clearly hadn't been expecting to see all of them standing there with serious expressions.

"Meg-chan!" Okina laughed as he noted her lip trembling and kindly scooped her up. "You're not in trouble. In fact, we're all here because you won!"

"Won?" She stared at Okina. "I was good right?" 

"Of course," Okina murmured soothingly and patted her head. "But Meg-chan picks strange places to hide. How did you get from your room down here?"

Meg-chan grinned. "I went outside." 

"Outside?" Jiyu blinked. "The only way outside is if she had crawled into the next room and down the balcony—"

Nearly everyone's eyes went round.

"Meg-chan!" Omasu and Jiyu's expressions suddenly turned furious. "You climbed down the balcony didn't you? After we told you not to!"

Meg-chan took one look at their faces and burst into tears. Unfortunately, her tears prompted laughter from Okina. His laughter, in turn, prompted angry scolding from the women for not taking the matter more seriously.

Aoshi quickly plucked the crying girl from Okina's arms and took her outside. 

Not an affectionate person by nature, he did nothing more than hold the child in his arms and wait for her to quiet down. "Did I do bad?" the little girl hiccuped. "They're fighting now."

"Megumi-chan." He looked up at the balcony from which she had climbed down. It was a remarkable thing for a small child to do. "On a regular day, don't climb down that balcony. We'll teach you what to do on those other days when we need you to hide. Don't climb it unless you're told to, understood? " 

She tilted her head and looked longingly at the balcony for a moment. 

"Understood?"

"Okay." She smiled, in a manner which seemed oddly familiar.

He started as he recalled exactly where he had seen that smile before. He frowned slightly. This child would definitely need to be kept under stricter watch.

"I'll take her, Aoshi-san," Jiyu spoke up suddenly after Omasu's swipe at Okina had silenced his ridiculous laughter. "There is still much to do."

"Of course," Aoshi handed the girl back to the woman, albeit a bit reluctantly, before he turned to Okina. "I want to see what the intruders managed to find, starting with the office."

Okina nodded thoughtfully. He rubbed his head and continued to do so while following Aoshi back to the chaotic office. 

Methodically and quietly the two began sorting everything and placing things back where they used to be. Once things had been reordered, they would be able to see what in fact was not where it supposed to be.

Okina suddenly cleared his throat. "Aoshi. We overheard what you were telling Meg-chan."

"Ah." Aoshi moved quickly through the contents of the drawers, reorganizing them and shutting them when he was satisfied that nothing was missing. 

"Are you planning to train her, Aoshi? I thought you were set on giving up those ways."

Aoshi waited until he had shut another drawer before he answered. "I thought so as well, but it seems that the old ways still have their use."

"There are a lot of people who would not like to hear that." Okina's voice grew stern. "And in particular, to train a child— who her aunt specifically stated was to follow in her father's footsteps. The doctor won't rest peacefully on this issue, Aoshi."

"I am not afraid of her ghost, Okina. A child must be able to survive in order to live out whatever dreams she or her family have had."

"I see." Okina gave a sigh, one that always indicated that he did comprehend, but didn't understand. Aoshi didn't particularly care at the moment. He had other things on his mind. Before he dealt again with Shimada, he wanted to know what Shimada or his men were after.

* * *

A/N: 

I was a bit hesitant to allow some things to develop here. Aoshi as mere innkeeper has always bothered me. So Aoshi taking up his kodachi so openly is significant but is troubling. This could create problems down the line for others close to him. 

And the other reason why I'm really troubled by this part is that this section made me realize that "wrapping up the final arc" is a lot more difficult than I realized. Plus some of the slight changes here in Aoshi mean that other prewritten content for the end is also evolving and has to be chucked out the window (along with my sanity).

Given that I am having a bad bad few weeks, I am looking forward to your reviews.


	35. Old habits part 2

Time had lost its meaning to Megumi Takani. 

With no light except whatever little poured in through the small window in the heavy door at one end of the room, and with meals arriving erratically, she had no sense of night or day. 

She had been fighting for some time to avoid losing her grip on reality. As she looked at the healed scars on her hands and wrists, she kept reminding herself that Takeda Kanryuu was dead, as were almost all the Tokyo Oniwaban, save one – whoshe also remidner herself was her enemy no longer. 

Therefore, the strange dreams she had, had to be just that. Their vividness had to be due to something else, likely something in the food that came to her routinely and without any particular ceremony. 

Occasionally she would run her hands thoughtfully over the wooden posts that buttressed the walls by the mat she slept on. They were among the few things in this strange unknown prison that helped anchor her to some sense of reality, and set it apart from a different prison she had once lived in long ago. 

As soon as she had become aware that her food was being drugged, she had began quietly discarding portions of her food , eating only enough to sustain her and develop a tolerance for whatever lay within it. But she still lay down often. As long as whoever her captor was believed her to be incapacitated, she would be left alone to think and observe the patterns in and around her prison. 

The guard outside her door generally was alone, but would disappear for a few minutes from time to time , often returning later with her food, but sometimes with nothing at all. Sometimes one, perhaps two, visitors would stand outside her door and converse with the guard. They would speak in low voices, but occasionally she heard the muttered complaints, not about her, but about him.

None appeared to be the person who held her here. Petty gambling debts of the guard seemed to be the reason they came. And the guard continued to promise repayment at a later time when someone returned.

That someone's return she knew was imminent. The guard had just begun to change her food and force her to take large quantities of cold water with each meal .

As he came in and set another tray before her, she looked at him warily. "I don't want to eat."

He gave her a surly look before pressing a cup to her mouth. "Just following instructions. Can't have you asleep for your visitor."

She nearly choked on the water, but drank it nonetheless. After she had finished, he handed her another cup. 

"Your boss, I presume?" Obediently, she took a long drink of the water. The previous cup had tasted fine.

"Something like that," the man shrugged. "Who knows? Whoever it is, I'm instructed to have you alert and ready to move. But don't get any funny ideas. You're not in any place to run." He took out a piece of hemp and began tying her hands together. "And if you try, you'll be back to being drugged and tied up all the time."

"I see," she straightened up. "And if I behave?"

"I don't know." He took out a blindfold and placed it over her face. She leaned back a little, somewhat startled.

"I'm chained and bound with no where to go except past you through that door. Is a blindfold really necessary?"

"Just following orders," he chuckled as he tightened the fold over her eyes, "I've heard that you were a dangerous criminal. I'm not taking any chances."

A criminal? She frowned as she heard the guard shuffle back out of the room. It was unexpected to think the very persons holding her for no reason were calling her a criminal. Not just unexpected . . . but absolutely ludicrous. 

She sat silently fuming at the irony of it all. The door creaked, interrupting her assortment of rather irritated thoughts.

"Takani-sensei." The door shut and a voice began speaking to her. "I see you are much improved. You have been a good guest, I'm glad to see. And as a reward for your good behavior, your guard we will be bringing you some things to pass the time."

"Pass the time! " Megumi felt her temper flare up at this unknown captor. "I demand to know what I am doing here. You obviously aren't the police and have no authority to hold me. My friends will surely—"

"Your friends?" He laughed. "No one is looking for you." 

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I am being perfectly sensible, doctor. Why look for someone who is already dead and buried?"

Megumi froze. "What are you talking about?!"

"Simply put, the broken body of a woman with an uncanny resemblance to you was found washed up on some nice riverfront. The woman was immediately identified as the missing Megumi Takani from Aizu and was placed accordingly in a lovely little plot with other long gone Aizu Takanis."

As she considered his words, she felt her heart sink. There would be no rescuer coming for her if it was thought that she lay ten feet underground in her family plot. "Why? Why go through all that?"" 

"Your brother's work was not completed, dear doctor. Up until several years ago, he had been working on a number of differing projects for several large benefactors. And then suddenly he stopped. Your brother's death was most unfortunate, as is the waste of any genius. . . . but of course you, you were the logical choice to continue that work. Of course, given that your brother worked in secrecy, it makes perfect sense to do this."

She frowned. "You're being illogical here. Just because you brought me here and are keeping me captive, does not mean anything. You know I can't simply just pick up wherever my brother may have left off. We have not kept in touch over the years and I don't know the first thing about what he worked on, and I don't even know where his things are. Plus what I have seen of Kenichi's writings are indecipherable . He was a very paranoid man -- "

"His things have been largely gathered already. You are expected to make good use of those things which are to be brought in shortly. As for the rest, believe me, many have tried to decipher his works, but he made many references to things of your family in his writings. You are a Takani, and you were also trained much like your brother. You will figure it out, doctor. "

She inhaled sharply. "Don't be silly .Even if I was able to understand any part of what he did, what makes you think I'd want to help you -- I'd rather die than let you –"

"Such noble sentiments!" He laughed as if he had anticipated her resistance to his offer. "Considering where both you and your brother came from, I find the sentiments so amusing!" His voice changed then slightly, "But if you die, then your niece will definitely have to suffer."

"Don't be absurd in your threats! If I die, she can't be used in any way."

"You are entirely wrong on that matter, dear Takani-sensei."

"She's barely four years of age, what good could she be to you?"

"Perhaps more than you think," he said smoothly. "The girl is four but has likely inherited her father's genius. She had very few friends growing up and spent a lot of time in his company. Isn't it plausible that she has something of value in that head of hers or amongst her things?" 

"I don't believe you."

"A mistake, my dear, if I may say so. We were able to track down your niece to Kyoto. Our allies were able to penetrate the Aoiya and take what they wanted. And it was very interesting to see what turned up."

"You're lying. You could never break into the Aoiya."

"Perhaps not I, but others who are very willing to comply with my wishes, dear doctor. But as you have no reason to trust what I say, I'll leave you one final present. You can inspect it all you want and perhaps you'll understand better. Then we can talk when I return. I expect by then you will have made significant progress with the things left here for you, dear Megumi."

She recoiled as she felt a hand on her face. Almost out of habit, she braced herself for the slap that was sure to follow. Instead, the man only laughed. 

"It seems that Takeda had programmed you quite well. But I'm not Takeda. Understand that."

With those elusive words, she heard steps move away from her. As those steps neared the door, she heard a soft thud of something against the floor. The creak of the door a few seconds later confirmed that he had left. 

She heard the mumbling in the hallway, and then the receding of a set of footsteps. The door creaked open again. She felt hands reach behind her and undo the blindfold that covered her eyes. "He wants you to open the bag, Miss." 

Megumi noted the flash of curiousity in his eyes before he averted them and focused on undoing the cord around her wrists. "I'll bring the rest of the things in." 

Megumi rubbed her wrists and then slowly shuffled over to where the guard had moved the soft bag to. She ignored him as he came in and out of the room, and poured her attention into untying the cord that closed the bag, working quickly so as to reveal what was contained inside. 

To her relief, she found only a bag of toys. But as she picked through them she frowned. Each of them had been slashed or forced open, revealing emptied hollows that showed that things had once been stowed inside them. 

She found one toy intact, with scraps of paper rolled and stuffed inside. As she turned the doll over and stared into its lovely face, her blood ran cold. She sat abruptly on the ground in shock. These toys were definitely among those that belonged to her niece. The man, whoever he was, did not appear to be lying about at least one thing, after all, 

She shook the doll to dislodge the scrolls and when successful, placed the doll gently in her lap as she unrolled one of the scraps of paper. Immediately, her eyes widened as she recognized the scrawl. She had seen enough of Kenichi's papers to recognize his scrawl.

_The purple lady under the bower  
Entices the innocent with fragrant fruit.  
Exotic as she may be  
Her kiss is deadly._

She frowned for a moment as she contemplated the meaning of the silly rhyme. But as she looked down at the face of the doll which was staring up at her from her lap, it dawned on her exactly what the meaning of the little poem was. Kenichi was master of botany and drugs.

The lady under the bower was nightshade -- a plant that was not native to Japan, but very poisonous nonetheless. It was something written of extensively in the West.

She recalled suddenly that her niece had sometimes called this doll, "Belle," much to her confusion. A nice French name for a French doll. She had dismissed it then as one of the peculiarities of her niece's upbringing, but now . . .

It occurred to her the reason for the name. "Belle" was short for something else. 

Belladonna. 

That was the other name for the plant which enticed children with its fragrant berries that were pure poison. 

What had her brother been teaching her niece? 

As she looked at the other assorted items that had the guard brought in, she cursed her bad luck and her brother. She recognized some of these things that surrounded her as his. As for the other items, they were certainly rare and expensive tools. They all but confirmed that Kenichi had been quite an active chemist in his own right at one point or another. And apparently a very good one.

It was no wonder that her captor wanted her to decipher as much as she could. Part of her realized that she too had to find out something more about her brother and his work. She had to know . . . for her niece's sake. She needed to comply now to keep Meg-chan out of this for now, but also she wanted to understand what her brother had in fact implanted into his daughter's mind. 

Megumi wished now that she had asked more of Okina and Aoshi regarding her brother months ago. Perhaps, things would have turned out differently. She had wanted to shield her mind from the thought of him also having been significantly tainted. But had she asked and probed, perhaps things would have turned out differently. 

But at least one thing did reassure her and for one piece of news she was grateful for. 

Her niece was in Kyoto, at the Aoiya of all places. She did not understand how that came to pass, for although she gave little thought to such issues before, she had assumed that if something had come to pass that Meg-chan would be sent to the dojo. But nonetheless, Meg-chan would be safe. Megumi had faith in at least that. Whether she would ever be able to thank any of those who lived in the Aoiya, she did not know. She was dead in the eyes of society, and no one would think to look for her -- not unless she thought of something that would attract attention, even if was in the worst possible way.

The crooning outside interrupted her thoughts. She sighed with disgust as she realized the guard was greedily counting the money given him by the recently departed master. 

Criminals were such petty creatures. Or rather, greedy. Greed was a common vice amongst most of the criminals she had dealt with and known. It was a vice never satisfied. That was another thing which she had utter faith in. 

Suddenly it occurred to her that perhaps greed could be useful. No one was looking for Megumi Takani, but perhaps there was a way to interest people in finding her after all.

But -- that would mean she would have to break a promise, and many more. 

Megumi closed her eyes against the images of her friends' disapproving faces that suddenly appeared in front of her. She knew that they really weren't aftereffects of the drugs that were still in her system but a manifestation of her conscience. She pushed those faces out of her mind and replaced it with that of her niece. Although that did not ease her conscience, it firmed her resolve to do what needed to be done.

"Hey," she stood up and called out to the guard. 

As he looked through the small window, she was glad she had refused the food earlier. "I really have a craving for some more delicate food. Would you be able to get me something different to eat for a change?"

She heard him snort. 

"Why the hell should I do that? You didn't eat what I brought you earlier, and you know that food costs money. I'm not going to pay out so you can eat some fancy stuff."

"If it's money that worries you, I know how we can get more," she said sweetly. 

When he looked at her dubiously, she sighed. "I know I don't have any, but I'm a criminal after all. It would really be a simple matter or so to make money. Just a few easy things to obtain, and a few days work. Your boss would never have to know." 

She paused, waiting then to see if he would take the bait.

When the door swung open a moment later, she almost felt exultant.

Almost.

She realized the consequences of the deal she was about to make. There would be no turning back now. She would have to gamble with lives now, but the greater evil lay in staying here and not finding a way out before she was forced to learn and reveal what her brother was in fact all about. 

That thought, however, did not ease her conscience one bit as she gave the man instructions on what needed to be done.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your patience readers. I am a bit behind my usual schedule and a bit frazzled. The next update I hope to be one week from now. I have started it already but have some tests coming early next week which I should be studying for.

Regarding this part and the last. I've thought a lot about Megumi and the role she would take in trying to free herself. She's not going to be content with being a damsel in distress. However, the scheme which she is devising is clever but dangerous. For those who don't understand yet what she is planning, it will become clearer later . 

Next we return to the men, who each are dealing with their own messes, and completely unaware that our beloved heroine lives. 

BTW – fanfic writers who are writing for the Megs/Aoshi fan contest have an extra week. Don't worry, I'm not submitting ;-). This fic is going to probably take me well towards the end of the year to finish.

Also, thanks to all you reviewers for bugging me. It does help motivate me sometimes to get these updates out. But if you have questions, please leave me a valid username or sign in so I can answer!!!   



	36. Tea Leaves and Poppies

A thorough accounting of his office took more time than he would have liked. The problem was too many of the staff had simply gotten in the habit of thrusting things into the office without any sense of order.  
  
In the end, he had to *ask* Okon about some of the things she had placed there and what she recalled of them.  
  
It was needless to say that Aoshi was not pleased.  
  
Robbed once, drawn out, and then robbed again - it was a direct affront to his pride. Worse yet, in the week that followed the incident at the Aoiya it became clearer that the man who likely had sent the thieves or knew their identities were no longer in town. All the police could do was to seize the existing goods and put out inquiries as to the man's whereabouts.  
  
Okon's recollections were good, but not complete. The papers and books that she recalled placing in the corner for Aoshi to inspect at a later time were meaningless as they were written in a manner that was completely indecipherable to her.  
  
Megumi-chan's moping about at first he thought to be due to the heavy scolding she had received at the hands of the womenfolk, but eventually it came to his attention that she had little to play with. No one had thought to mention lost toys to him as children often did misplace things, but Omasu did note to him that it was most unusual for a child to lose nearly *all* her toys.  
  
His conclusion is that they too were taken, for some odd reason. The common thread to the newly missing items were that they were of apparent monetary insignificance and they all had a link to the newest resident and her family.  
  
His pride not withstanding, what was most frustrating was that he was not in the power to know the purpose behind these thefts and whether there had been a true attempt to take or kill the child. His judgement as of late in many things had been clouded by years of relative quiet at the Aoiya or something else entirely. Otherwise, he would have paid more attention to everything regarding the Takanis much earlier and would now be in a position to perhaps better understand the situation.  
  
Only two things were clear to him now: first, to protect the last remaining Takani and second, to reopen the inspection of Kenichi Takani's past.  
  
"Aoshi," Okina interrupted his thoughts with a knock on the frame of his rice-papered door. "We have visitors."  
  
"Murahabashi and Koeda." Aoshi stood up suddenly as he regarded a tall grave woman and the short angelic man who stood next to her. At one time, they had also worn the uniform of the Oniwaban. These two had married one another before settling quietly in another town, preferring to make an honest quiet living tilling some of the lands that had been the Oniwaban's in better days. They had been amongst the last to leave Kyoto and the granting of the lands had been amongst the last acts Aoshi had personally agreed to before he had taken his men up to Tokyo and then on to Aizu.  
  
As he looked at them, it was clear that this was not a social call. "What brings you here?"  
  
Koeda spoke up gently. "We heard about the attack on the Aoiya. We have come to offer our strength."  
  
"Murahabashi?" Aoshi could hardly believe himself. "You two left your children behind?"  
  
The tall, lean man bowed his head quietly. "They are being cared for by our eldest son and a neighbor."  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "It is unnecessary."  
  
"Leader," Murahabashi rasped out. "This attack on the Aoiya by ordinary yakuza is unforgivable. The day where those lowly yakuza become bold enough to attack the Oniwaban stronghold is one where I swore we would return. We can not simply ignore it. It is because the Aoiya was under strength, because we all left to live our own lives --"  
  
"You are not held to any obligation to the Aoiya or to what remains of the clan. You both served the clan well and it was our agreement that you two should move forward with your lives."  
  
"Aoshi," Okina spoke up quietly. "They will not be the only ones returning. The messenger birds have been busy this morning. At least two dozen, perhaps more, of the clan have been quietly moving back towards Kyoto and will be here over the next few days. And Misao will be here as well."  
  
Aoshi suddenly turned a hard gaze towards Okina.  
  
Okina blinked and then apologetically turned to their two former clansmen. "Would you please see Okon and Omasu? They were very eager to show you some of the improvements we've made here and set up tea for the both of you. We will join you shortly."  
  
The two looked at the cold expression on the face of Aoshi Shinomori and then gamely nodded. "Of course, we'll hurry along. " They both bowed to the men before disappearing down the hall.  
  
Okina returned Aoshi's hard look with a stern expression of his own. "This isn't my doing, nor is it Misao's. News travels fast through Kyoto and throughout many channels of information. We have a lot of curious friends asking whether we need their assistance. Some old allies-"  
  
"These are not the old days, Okina." Aoshi turned away for a moment. "You know what trouble that sort of response could cause for us."  
  
"Our clan is discreet enough. Not all of them will be coming directly here, nor will they do anything without the orders -"  
  
"Still," Aoshi frowned as he thought about the repercussions of the Oniwaban all reassembling in Kyoto. "even if nothing is to occur, we will draw a lot of attention here."  
  
"Better to draw attention and show our strength in this time, Aoshi. We may have become businessfolk, but some may have taken that as a sign of weakness. We need to assert that strength so those who think to take advantage of us will think twice. You must accept what is coming and prepare. And if you go to Tokyo-"  
  
"Tokyo?"  
  
"Tokyo is where our rice merchant friend's client was. Tokyo may have been the origin or end point for some of the "tea" you picked up the other day which is most interesting in itself. It is likely where the thieves also have fled to. It also was the base of operations of Takani Kenichi. Knowing you, you have already been contemplating going there."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"This is no common ring of merchants or thieves here. That tea you brought to me curiously was never found in the warehouse by the police. Innocent in smell and appearance, it was no drinking tea, but an extract of several very poisonous plants. That merchant had lots of dealings with Tokyo. He always bragged about it."  
  
"Fine." The younger man looked back at the elder. "I will go to Tokyo immediately, as it suits the purpose of determining more of the threat to young Megumi Takani, to the Aoiya, and to ensure that I do not get called as leader to the clan. It was not my will to recall everyone here but if it is their choice to come, I can not stand in their way. However someone will need to decide how to use these assorted clansmen in a manner appropriate for our times. I leave that to Misao. I will leave alone."  
  
"Alone?!" Okina frowned. "At least I should come with you. I have informat-"  
  
"No. Misao will need you here. If I need assistance there are others in Tokyo-"  
  
Okina's expression slowly resolved itself from worry to understanding. "Should I send them a message?"  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "I travel as a businessman this time. I prefer to not involve any one until I understand what the situation is. Do what you must in using our network of information, but use your usual caution. I will stay at the hotel of Shirotome as it will save time."  
  
Okina could not complain. Shirotome was one of the men who often served as an informant to Okina. It was also he who also had supplied them with some of the information on Takani Kenichi.  
  
"I leave tonight. After I've had a chance to talk to our clansmen and said a proper good bye to them as well as the others. Muharabashi and Koeda will be helpful to Misao now. All the rest, I leave in your hands."  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Balancing on one leg near the river's edge, Sanosuke moved his arms quietly in accordance with the flow of his own ki and the light breeze that moved around him. Harmonizing nature and self were essential before he could clear his mind of the fog that had been created by a few days of hard drinking and laziness.  
  
When he had been a streetfighter for hire, it had been simply enough to drink and gamble in between fights. His meeting with Kenshin had redirected him into something entirely different - into a life that could have been considered in parts to be epic and grander. But even then, whenever things quieted he would disappear and lapse back into those carefree ways. As world-traveler, those sorts of indulgences were of no consequence. Life was wilder and freer outside Japan - and it all served to enhance the fighting spirit that he valued and cultivated.  
  
But back here in Tokyo, he had found himself adrift again. Life in Tokyo had grown even quieter since he had left. The peace that had been bought by the revolution had settled itself into the minds of the people, and it seemed that there was no place for him, still essentially a restless soul, to be needed.  
  
The death of Megumi Takani proved him wrong.  
  
He sighed as he eased himself back into a resting stance.  
  
The death of Megumi had sent him on a strange journey, and in the past few days he had started to weigh whether his path would lie here in Japan or elsewhere.  
  
Sano abruptly abandoned his training and crouched over by the water in order to splash cold water on his face. At any moment, he would be joined by another face from the past. According to the note sent to the dojo yesterday, this friend would be joining him this morning.  
  
Of the friends he had in this world, this was truly one of the oldest - and Sano looked forward to seeing him and hearing from him things he could not learn from Kenshin and Kaoru, whose concept of quiet life meant focusing their energies on their son and Kaoru's students. Unlike him, this friend had chosen the path of information and watchfulness rather than a life of adventure. That wisdom gained in the past few years would perhaps direct him now.  
  
"You're much too noticeable, you know."  
  
Sanosuke grinned as he turned around and regarded the man legally known as Tsukioka Tsunan. "And you're much too noisy, Katsu. Some former Sekihoutai you are -- I could hear you all the way down the road!"  
  
The man shook his head. "Even with a haircut and without that silly gi, you're still the same old Sano. I could recognize you from all the way down the road!"  
  
"It's good to see you."  
  
"As it is good to see you."  
  
"So," Sanosuke sat easily down under the shade of a tree. "How has life been, friend?"  
  
Katsu tossed Sanosuke a piece of bread, which Sano greedily accepted, before he sat next to him. "I should be asking you that question, you wanderer. It's been near impossible to keep up with you. No one ever seemed to know much about Zanza or Sanosuke Sagara these past few years."  
  
"I had a warrant on my head, you know." Sanosuke uttered between bites of bread.  
  
"--Which I could have helped you with, or you could have easily had overturned if you had come in and explained yourself."  
  
"I know, I know-" Sanosuke shrugged. "I'm too used to corruption. I suppose I didn't trust in the police or the government all that much."  
  
"Hah." Katsu gave him a sardonic grin. "No surprise there. In fact, completely understandable."  
  
"Not much better these days, is it?"  
  
"In some ways, things are better. People won't tolerate abuse as readily and so outwardly, everyone appears to behave. And I have to admit that things look prosperous and peaceful, more so than perhaps when you left -"  
  
"But?" Sanosuke frowned at Katsu's tone of voice.  
  
"-But sometimes things don't change all that much, Sano. There may not be any big battles to wage or opponents of great strength, but the corruption exists nevertheless. You and I both know that to each person, there is both the capacity for utter depravity, as well as redemption -- as it goes with our society. Even in Tokyo, the jewel of Meiji Japan, there is much that is troubling."  
  
Sano took another piece of bread and leaned against the tree as Katsu continued. Slowly he began to paint a picture of Tokyo that was much different from the Tokyo he had known in the past.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
After one final look in on young Megumi Takani who lay in her room fast asleep, Aoshi decided that it was now an appropriate time to leave.  
  
He made the night train just in time. Although he would much prefer riding, it made little sense for a businessman to ride on horseback when train or boat were far more accepted modes of travel and less taxing.  
  
As he proceeded to his private compartment, he noted a familiar figure at the other end of the train. When their eyes met, he nodded slightly -- acknowledging the other's presence.  
  
He quietly entered his compartment and then turned back around, waiting for the door to open. A few moments later the figure entered and gave him a jaunty wave, which he chose to not echo.  
  
Cho Sawagejo grinned after he shut the door behind him. "Not the friendly type are you?"  
  
As usual, Aoshi did not rise to the bait and simply gave the man a cool gaze.  
  
"Well" Cho blinked in irritation. "That's fine with me. I'm to give you a couple of pieces of news from the boss."  
  
Aoshi had already guessed that this was the purpose of the little visit, but felt obligated to respond. "He is well, I take it."  
  
"Ah, the usual, you know. Can't say he's any better or worse. He would probably have preferred to talk to you directly, but he's busy and will likely drop in later. Anyways , I have to get off this train at the next stop. Have to ride back and keep an eye on your clansmen. They have the government all nervous, y' know."  
  
"There is no reason to be concerned. We are not planning to do anything except protect what is ours."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That's why I'm assigned there. To keep the locals from getting too suspicious. Anyways," Cho fumbled around in his pocket for a moment. "Boss wanted me to give you something. Said you'd understand."  
  
Cho casually flipped something at him. Deftly, Aoshi closed his fist around the thrown object and then slowly turned his hand over and slowly unclenched his fingers. A fat triangular shaped pouch was in his hand.  
  
"Look familiar?"  
  
With a frown, he turned over the pastel colored paper pouch over before opening it with his fingernail and then carefully smelling its contents.  
  
Opium.  
  
"Yeah, it's high grade stuff," Cho shook his head. "Bunch of these are showing up all over the Tokyo area. That commander of mine was very interested in these. Said you'd be too."  
  
"There are more?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Cho flipped a few more papers at him. "We managed to catch some of the early stuff, but it's still turning up all over Tokyo. Similar papers and similar quality. Much too nice for most small-time dealers."  
  
Aoshi clenched the triangular packets within his fist. The fold of the papers, even the colors - these were signature elements of one person's work which he used to be very familiar with. Megumi Takani had often wrapped things this way according to Kanryuu's peculiar taste. Was this a taunt coming from the same people who had apparently been intimately interested in the Takani family?  
  
"Did your commander tell you who did this?"  
  
Cho sighed. "If he did, wouldn't I have said so? All he told me is that it's the real deal. He said you should know whose work it was."  
  
Aoshi paused as he considered Saitou's words through his assistant. If it were the real thing, and not some imitation, only one other explanation could exist.  
  
"Listen, my stop's coming up, so I'll take my leave. Hope you understood Saitou, as I sure as hell can't tell you what he means."  
  
Aoshi pushed aside the sudden feelings of shock. "I understand. At least I think I do."  
  
He spoke into empty air, as Cho had already slipped out.  
  
Aoshi realized he was still standing, and wearily sat down, wondering about the odd confluence of events. Life for him had, as of late, become topsy- turvy. He was grateful for the long train ride during which he would have time to himself to contemplate many things, including the packets of papers in his hand and their significance.  
  
Megumi Takani, from all appearances, was very much alive.  
  
To him, he realized that it was welcome news in many ways. But on the other hand, it would appear that she had apparently returned to making drugs.  
  
Why?  
  
+++ ==== +++ ==== +++ ==== +++ ==== +++ ==== +++ ==== +++ ==== +++ ====  
  
A/N: I did change something here. I had planned to make Saitou directly reveal something to Aoshi, but Saitou decided for himself he had better things to do and sent his messenger instead. Or rather, the man in the shadows should stay there.  
  
I threw in a lot of things to mull over here, some of which are not directly related to the three characters I am most interested in. Sorry for not pursuing these interesting side stories, but it's hard enough giving Aoshi and Sano more of a purpose and development than pursuing the whole Misao/Oniwaban angle.  
  
Where's the romance? Yeah. I realize that I have to deliver something of a resolution at the end. I suppose Megumi can't dump Sano or Aoshi for Okina? Or Sano and Aoshi can't run off together? Heh. Guess not. I'm actually stalling because I haven't decided who would make a better fit. Some days I am convinced that Sano's relative innocence is better for Megumi, and some days I think Aoshi's steadiness is better. Ack. 


	37. Packets, little packets

She watched the last of the sand filter through the narrow waist of the hourglass and then immediately flipped it over.  

There were several of them on her table now, a concession from her guard.  She had argued that she could not know how long was long enough for her precious experiments to run without any means of assessing time.   

In the end, he gave in and allowed her that one small victory.   She did in truth need them for her work, but it also allowed her to have a firmer grasp on time.   Time no longer was a meaningless concept to her with work before her, and like the opium she was making, the hourglasses served a dual purpose.

Food was another concession.  Her guard began to provide out of the earnings from her rather questionable merchandise, despite his lack of willingness earlier to improve her diet.    Both she and the guard knew that he did not have to provide it to her; but he did anyways, she supposed, out of some sense of duty or respect. . . or perhaps even kindness.

The smell of food wafted in, telling her that she was about to have company. She began to clear her workspace, making sure to carefully close the book she had been looking at before her guard opened the door.  She reached instead for a basket, one that contained packets of high-grade opium.

"Your dinner."  He set down a tray on one of the tables to the side.

"It looks very good," she stood up from her bench and regarded it.   "Much better than what I've been eating so far."  As she regarded the expensive food before her, she tried to maintain her sense of composure.   "I suppose this meal means you'll want me to make more?"

He shook his head.

"You don't want more?"  Megumi blinked.

"I've been thinking—" She noticed him squirming slightly.   "And well, all the last stuff you made was great.  The person I went to wanted more, but he gave me just enough to pay off my debts and well—"

"And what?" Megumi's voice tightened slightly. Without that opium out there – who would heed her coded plea for help?   

"I don't think this is a good idea." He answered softly.  "After I left the middleman, I followed him for a while to see what he did with the stuff.   The kind of people he approached really were way out of my league.   Tokyo's not some backwater place you know.  I know that sounds stupid—to you I might seem like just another bad guy, but I do what I must to stay alive.   And that also means that I know to stay away from the bigger fish out there who would think nothing about eating us alive.   And those people – the customers you're attracting – are not the kind of people we can deal with and be left alone.  I think it's better if we kept our noses out of those kind of affairs, sensei."

"I see."  She was immediately aware that without those drugs, that things did not fare well for her.  But she had also heard the sudden slip of the guard.  She was in Tokyo.

She grasped at that knowledge; it was the first she heard of exactly where she was.  

"Takani-sensei?" The man frowned, waiting for her to say something.  

 "Those people, they didn't follow you back here did they?"

"No—" he shook his head.  "There is no way.  I'm certain of it. I made sure to not be followed, and plus this place --"

He trailed off, suddenly reconsidering what he was saying.

Megumi sighed. "It doesn't matter what you say.  I'm tethered to that post over there.  I can't go far."

"I've already talked too much," he shook his head.  "With the boss coming, we better be careful." 

"We?" Megumi crossed her arms, feigning apathy in order to see what sort of response she could provoke out of the guard.

"Look," the guard was already being evasive.   "Just forget about it.  He won't be happy if you don't put your energies into giving him what he wants.  And when you disappoint him, he makes sure to punish you."

A look of worry flickered over his face.   It suddenly occurred to her that he was worried for the both of them.   It occurred to her that she had been so focused on his role as guard that she had dehumanized him in her mind.  Oddly enough, he seemed more afraid of her captor than her.  "Do you fear him that much?"

His look told her everything she needed to know.     

She picked up the basket of paper baskets and sighed.   "You do not need to worry for yourself.   Making opium isn't exactly a time-intensive duty for one who has years of experience.   I have, in fact, been working on the books he had you bring in for me.   I can have the first products ready for his review the day after tomorrow."   

"Is it more opium?"  She saw the curiosity on his face, and a slight frown.  

"Nothing that harmful," she shook her head.  "My brother wouldn't make something like that so easy to figure out.  There wouldn't be anything illegal about these sorts of things – although perhaps some may wish it was after it's all said and done."  Megumi, under other circumstances, would have laughed, but rather delicately coughed.  There were some things that she would rather not get into a discussion about with just anyone, and this was one of those discussions.  "-- But what to do with all this opium? It can't just stay here."  


She looked at her guard discreetly out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll get rid of it." He took the basket.

"You mean you'll sell it." She was not completely fooled.  She held her hand up,  "No matter. It makes no difference to me. I'll start working on the other drugs then."    With that, she turned away dismissively, ignoring him as he awkwardly retreated out of her room.   She did not want him to know that what happened to those drugs did matter to her – that their eventual fate was a source of constant worry to her.   They were her ticket to being found and traced, but they were also the very things that condemned her if she was found.   

Coldly, clinically she told herself again that it was only a means to an end.   At least she would not be forced to unearth the darker secrets of her family.     She would have to carry the things of killing and torture that Kenichi's wild poetry alluded to all the way to her grave.   But that would mean nothing to the people who had trusted her.   They would never understand what lay in these pages, and she would never breathe a word of it to anyone, even if it meant their forgiveness.

And she knew she would need it -- she who had broken a promise to good people, and to someone who claimed to love her.

_I'm sorry, Sanosuke . . ._

With each packet she finished, she recalled his look of anger and contempt on his face when he had first confronted her with the packets of opium in the dojo.   

_With each packet, I am killing your friend over and over again._

__She covered her face with her hand for a moment.   For the ten thousandth time since she had woken up here in this prison, she cursed. 

_Damn you._

__"Damn you, Kenichi."   She picked up the book again from its place on the table in order to throw it at the wall, but it would do her no good.   The guard was right – she had to offer something to her captor, anything – and this book was the most innocuous of all the texts she had tried to go through.   

Of all the books – this one had been almost immediately clear to her.   The text was double coded as far as she could tell.   Kenichi had written in a play language with an alphabet that he and his brother had devised to keep their parents and their little sister from understanding their little notes.  But to some degree, they had failed.  She had unlocked some of the words when she was nearly out of childhood.

But the second layer of code was the poetry, sometimes nonsensical and sometimes deeply confusing.   Kenichi could be literal at times, and figurative at other times.   

And other times – well, she wasn't quite sure what he meant.

The first of the drugs that she had deciphered was nothing too odd or harmful.  To the guard she had said nothing of its purpose, but in reality, she could see no reason to avoid making it.  It was embarrassing in its nature, but an aphrodisiac was far better than   the opium that guard was going to be dispersing this evening to the rich and seedy of Tokyo.

At least the customers who would demand this drug would be in no danger of chemical addiction.  Somehow, the thought that poor doctors would be running haggard from house to house delivering babies amused her, enough to at least shake off the dark mood which had settled over her mind.  

And that, of all places, it would be the city of Tokyo seemed ironic indeed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tokyo.

At the onset of his journey, he had not exactly been looking forward to this trip.    After all, he had been coming here to root out yakuza and take back what had been stolen from the Aoiya.

Books. Toys. Objects. Possessions.

In the end, they were as meaningless as the packets of paper that despite their lightness, were like weights in his pockets.   

Meaningless now as a woman's fate hung in the balance  -- a woman locked somewhere waiting for her second chance to start over.

Aoshi was grateful for the cover of darkness.   The streets were much quieter at dusk and he could avoid crowds.  He had no desire to attempt to mold his face into a neutral, impassive look as he had for the entirety of the train ride.      Darkness would hide his anger from the casual passerby.  However, darkness could not mask his ki -- particularly to those who had sensed it before.

As he neared the dojo, he found Kenshin Himura waiting outside.

"Shinomori-san,"  Kenshin's look was casual, but Aoshi noted that the sword was at his side – even though Kenshin was no longer the man he had fought five years ago and was fully aware that Aoshi knew of the man's deterioration.*

"I do not come here to fight with you. I come for Sagara."

Himura relaxed slightly.  Only slightly.    "And I am glad you are not here to fight me, that I am. But I will not allow you to enter the dojo as you are now with those kodachi hidden away like that."

"I am not here to fight him. "

"You are radiating much anger, Aoshi-san."   Himura's good nature allowed him to trust his words.   Himura already had his hand on the latch, ready to let the man in.  "Sanosuke isn't a good mood either --."

"I do not come to fight him.  But there is something I need from him."  

"--Right behind you, Shinomori."  Sanosuke literally appeared out of thin air. 

Aoshi tensed slightly as he realized that he had failed to detect the man.  Was it that Sagara had really become much better of a fighter or was he so blinded by his emotion that he had failed to sense the other man's presence?   "We have to talk.  But not out here."

"Night air is good for ya.  What's so important that we can't talk out here?  I don't want to wake up the little missy and Kenji."

Aoshi frowned.  There was too much history between all of them to be squabbling out in the streets like a bunch of schoolboys.  "I want to talk about opium, Sagara."

"Opium?"  Both Kenshin and Sanosuke gave him wide-eyed looks. 

An odd statement, perhaps, but it served its purpose.  Caught off guard, the two men allowed him to pass through the gates. 

"You are a strange one." Sanosuke muttered to himself.  "I hate the stuff with a passion, and the very thought of it makes me remember the reason why I met you in the first place.   This had better not be your idea of a joke, because if it is, I'm going to take that damned coat off your back and –"

"Sano," Kenshin's face became stern.  

"It is no joke."  Aoshi leveled a look at Sanosuke that stopped the man's cursing.  He had no desire to involve Himura in this, but no it could not be helped. He thrust the packets of opium into the younger man's face.  "I have reason to believe that Megumi Takani is alive."

* * *

*This was revealed by Megumi Takani to the readers and to Kenshin's various archrivals at the end of the manga.  

a/n: I have another muse which competes for my time, the little that I have.  And it's the muse who loves to draw.  However, as I have now apparently tired out my hands in this spate of cartooning, I have returned back to this fic.   My apologies for the delay.  I admit had some problems getting this part out.   The Megumi scene was difficult as I was trying to find the right balance with the guard who was serving very nicely as a plot device, and with whom we are not yet done with. (Poor guard.)   


	38. Alliances

"You're absolutely out of your mind."    __

Instinctively, Sanosuke Sagara backed away from Aoshi Shinomori.   

"She thought that once too. Actually, twice."  Aoshi responded, completely serious.   "The first was when I came upon her here at the dojo looking for Himura.  At that time I was.  But I am perfectly sane, as you can see."

"Sanosuke," Kenshin's gentle voice spoke up.   "Aoshi would not come here without reason, that he would not."

"But the opium!" Sano's voice shook.  "It has to be some sick joke.  She was raped, beaten and killed – how the hell could she be making opium?!?!"

"Kaoru Kamiya was once thought dead."  Aoshi stepped forward not willing to allow either of the two men to simply waste his time. "And it was later found to be an elaborate deception." *

"For which we have to thank Aoshi, Sano." Kenshin placed his hand on Sanosuke's arm.  

"I do not come without reason.   The Aoiya was just attacked a few days ago."  He ignored the shocked looks on their faces and continued.  "Only things that belonged to the departed Kenichi Takani were taken, and I believe an attempt was made to take young Megumi Takani from the Aoiya as well."

Both men suddenly dropped all pretense of questioning.  

Kenshin's voice tightened.  "An attempt?   She is safe?"

Aoshi nodded.   

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Aoshi raised his hand to stem the questions. He would explain, but in due time.  "The Oniwaban are reassembling and will tend to her.  For now, we must address the matter of the opium.  As I left Kyoto, the swordsman Cho Sawagejo found me and gave me these packets."

"Saitou," Sanosuke growled. 

"If Saitou is involved," Kenshin answered thoughtfully, "Then this is surely serious."

"Only one person can make something like this." Aoshi pressed the opium into Kenshin's hands.  "It is excellent grade, but uniquely wrapped in the paper that she always used.  It was peculiar of her, but I recognize it well enough, as I suspect does Sagara."

Sanosuke looked away for a moment, his expression almost unreadable.  

Unreadable to most, but both Aoshi and Kenshin were particularly observant men.   It was clear that Sanosuke did recognize the papers used to encase the opium; but it was also clear that he was in shock.

"Aoshi-san," Kenshin motioned to the dojo. "Would you come in?"

"I do not intend to involve you in this matter, Himura.  I came for Sagara."

Sanosuke looked up, his expression angry.   "Saitou came to you.  What do you need me for?"

"Given your feelings towards the doctor, I thought you would be a natural ally.  It would seem logical that I should speak to you."

"You are Oniwaban," Sano scoffed. "You have made clear in the past that you did not want me involved in any of your affairs.  Why now?"

 "They are not one enemy, but many unseen and unknown to me.   The information I gathered before did not indicate that such enemies of the Takanis existed.   You also have connections that I do not.  You will see and learn things that I can not.  Furthermore--" Aoshi paused.  "The people we may be dealing with are dangerous.  I should like someone I can trust to watch my back.  My Oniwaban are hold up in Kyoto, fending off more intruders and protecting the niece of the doctor."

"Aoshi-san."  Kenshin spoke up, again making his presence known.  "We have fought together before."

"This time, it is not your battle.  Your place is here, at the dojo with your family, Himura.   I do not think we face a Shishio or Enishi this time.  If we have that great a need, then I will welcome your help."

Aoshi and Kenshin exchanged a long look in which the two measured up the other.     It was evident to all of them, that Aoshi wanted this matter resolved on his own terms. As a fellow warrior, Kenshin would not interfere. He nodded, and Aoshi accepted that nod.

"Alright." Sanosuke finally spoke.

"I will return when I have more information on our enemy."  Aoshi took a step backwards towards the shadows.  "Be careful in your inquiries.  I am certain the enemy does not know that we are aware that the doctor lives."

And then without warning, he melted back into the shadows and into the dark of night.

Kenshin turned back thoughtfully towards Sano, who stood with his fists clenched at his side.

"Sano?"  

Sano snapped back to attention and shook his head.  "That still creeps me out when he does that."

Kenshin smiled.  "Aoshi still has many of his skills, that he does."

"Kenshin—"   Sano looked a bit lost.   

"I know you are as glad as I am to hear that Megumi-dono is still alive.  But I can tell you are upset as well?"    Kenshin looked down at his hands. "Is that it?  Is it the opium?"

Sagara looked pensive.  "It's not the opium that bothers me.   But I have so many questions now and worries."

"Worrying is not going to help.   Megumi-dono must be in great trouble for Saitou to be involved.    But it is good that he sent a message to Aoshi-san."

"Why didn't Saitou come to us first?"

"Sano—"  Kenshin patted his friend on his back.  "Does it matter?  Saitou knew Aoshi would come seek us out, that I'm sure of.  And without the attack at the Aoiya--"

Sanosuke sighed.  "I'm not bellyaching over Saitou choosing to go to Shinomori over us    Or the drugs either -- even though I'd like to throttle that fox-lady for making opium. At the very least I'll trust that she knew what she was doing.   It's just why didn't I figure this out?   Why didn't I try harder?"

"You were upset, Sanosuke.  It did not occur to any of us either to question what we were told."

"Still—" Sanosuke kicked an imaginary pebble on the ground.  

"What else, Sano?" Kenshin knew his friend well enough to know that a lot more was going on in his friend's mind at the moment.  "Do you have problems with working Aoshi-san?"

Sano rolled his eyes. "Other than he has a personality of a popsicle?  No."

"It has been a long time, Sano.  But you are stronger than you were then and Aoshi-san knows it.   He would not come unless he needed your help or wanted it.  As he said--."

_'Given your feelings towards the doctor, I thought you would be a natural ally.'  _

"I know," Sano gave him a half-smile.  "I know.   He made that clear.  And I believe him.  So don't worry about me or him anymore.  Tell Outa that I'll be in late.  I'll visit him in the morning." 

"Sano?"

"I'm going to find Katsu and then do a little gambling." Sanosuke sounded almost cheerful.   "It's time to do some detective work." 

And with a jaunty wave, Sanosuke walked out the front gate and strolled down the street.  But with Kenshin out of sight, he allowed his smile to slip.  He had no doubts about working to help Aoshi Shinomori—that he did not.  But unintentionally the man had revealed something else in those words.

They were allied now because they both shared the same goal – to find Megumi Takani and set her free.  But Aoshi had made it very clear that they also shared something else when it came to the doctor.

So the reknowned popsicle apparently did have feelings after all.

For now they could work together.  But when all was said and done? How long would the alliance last?

~ ~ ~ 

The hotel of Shirotome Tae was situated in a quieter part of Tokyo, away from the bustle of the shops and restaurants and with more room to build as he wished.  

The result was impressive.   As a businessman, Aoshi could appreciate the choice Shirotome made to be removed from more modern Tokyo.   The hotel stood in a quiet darkness, illuminated only by the soft light of small lanterns that hung around the periphery of the buildings that comprised it. The only other light came from the reflections of those lanterns on the pools of water so carefully integrated into the landscape.

As a man who desired not to be seen, however, Aoshi also appreciated the relative darkness along the path that led to the buildings. 

His eyes roamed carefully over the hotel grounds, and located Shirotome.

He rapped quietly on the door outside Shirotome's study.  

Shirotome was wary as he stepped out onto the porch, but then his features immediately relaxed as he recognized the former Okashira.

"I am sorry for the lack of notice, Shirotome-san."  Aoshi bowed.  

The man bowed in return.  "There is no apology needed.  As always, my hotel welcomes guests of your stature."

"Are there other guests here?"  Aoshi knew in fact that there weren't any at the moment, but as to whether there would be he needed to know.

"No," Shirotome looked sheepish.   "It's still winter season here.   We do not attract as much business.  Won't you come in for tea then?"

"Thank you."  

As Aoshi followed Shirotome Tae into the expansive main room and took a seat at the low-lying table, he marveled at the clear display of wealth.    Shirotome Tae had been not a warrior in the Tokugawa era, but a master spy for the Tokugawa regime.    Obviously his work then, and perhaps now, was lucrative.   And that he continued to be a help to Internal Affairs even now also kept the Meiji government from turning their scrutiny closely on this man.

Despite his rather shady past, Shirotome was indubitably an ally of the Oniwaban.   He and Okina were fostered together long ago, and even though the two had gone their separate ways, they had provided one another with extensive help in the past.

Shirotome was the man after all who had led Aoshi to Kenichi Takani.    

As Shirotome came back into the room with a pot of tea (knowing full well that Aoshi would decline the sake he probably would offer other guests),   Aoshi appraised the man. He hoped that Shirotome's kinship with Okina and the Oniwaban would allow him to help now.   

There was a strange code about Shirotome's information.  He would provide information as long as it did not create more problems.   He could choose to help or not, that was the way of his work and the way of protecting his own interests.  He may be a spy, but before that, he had other concerns, or rather other people who came before his work.

"Your wife is well?"  Aoshi asked politely.  

"She is at our son's home for the week," Shirotome sighed.   "Our daughter in law is having a child.   I would have gone, but –"

"Business?"  Aoshi raised his eyebrow.  The hotel was empty. 

"Okina would not approve, I know."   Shirotome shook his head, unaware of the question.  "After all, he told me that a grandson's birth is not to be missed."

"Congratulations," Aoshi looked up from his tea.  "A first grandson—"

"Actually--" Shirotome grinned, "--I do not know what it'll be. Okina seemed certain that it would be a boy, but that Okina never seems to think otherwise."

"He is a stubborn man."

"Speaking of which—"  Shirotome leaned in conspiratorially.  "--Okina told me that any day now one of you kids will be getting married—"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Shirotome-san.  But that is not so."

Aoshi frowned slightly.

"Oh!" Shirotome waved his hands absently.  "I'm getting too old to keep things straight--   and Okina had mentioned something about Misao wandering around with two swordfighters, and you were off in America with that doctor."

Aoshi set his cup down.   Shirotome was touching on a topic which made him distinctly uncomfortable.   But he said nothing -- out of duty for the man  – for Shirotome was his elder and Okina's best friend.    

Shirotome was no fool; he saw Aoshi's displeasure and immediately recollected himself.   "I'm sorry for being so thoughtless."   Shirotome's face saddened briefly.   "I remember now something from the papers.  .   I did not mean to be so cold.  From what I've heard from those who knew her when she was here and in general, a beautiful creature too.   And leaving behind her niece.   It upset my wife greatly as I'm sure it did all of you, and you in particu--.  "

Aoshi cleared his throat, now clear on one thing. Shirotome did not know in fact what Saitou must have suspected about the doctor.  What Saitou knew then must not be more general knowledge at Internal Affairs.   It was time to turn the topic aside.  "You know that the Aoiya was attacked."  

"Yes," Shirotome's face turned thoughtful.  "Rather strange too.   All the normal enemies are dead and gone.  But to think that ordinary yakuza would do so is strange, isn't it?  Is that what brings you here?"

"I want to know why.  There were only a few things taken, Shirotome.  Like your hotel, we have many valuable things – none of the things of most import were taken.   All the things that were targeted were things that belonged to Kenichi Takani."

"That man!" Shirotome looked surprised.   "But he's been dead for months now."

"That's the mystery Shirotome-san -- a dead man with nothing but books and papers to his name.  Not even one penny or anything that could be of value to most thieves.   You were the one to find him, see if you can find out more about who he was allied with and what enemies he might have."

"Why Shinomori?"

"The Aoiya was attacked.  The Oniwaban are incensed.  Surely you know now that they are gathering.  If we do proceed with reforming, which Misao and Okina may decide is in our favor, I want to make sure we understand who our enemy is."

"Understood.   I will be happy to use my contacts. But—"   Shirotome turned wise eyes and gazed at the younger man.   "--There is something else to this isn't there Shinomori?  Takani's daughter and the doctor's niece – she is still at the Aoiya isn't she? Do you do this for the girl?"

Aoshi inclined his head slightly. "Her welfare is my concern now."

"I see," Shirotome sighed.  "History repeating itself isn't it, Shinomori?  Somehow you have been charged with a responsibility not of your own undertaking.   First with Makimachi-san, and now for Takani-sensei?"     Shirotome bowed his head.    "I will do more than use my contacts.   It is one thing to spy for the Oniwaban once again and to do a favor for old friend -- but in the case of keeping promises of love—"

Shirotome clapped his hands on his back cheerfully.  "My wife would never forgive me if I did not do more to help 'that young man from Kyoto.'   I will call in all my favors on this one.  So don't you worry -- we'll start looking through things in the morning."

Aoshi blinked as the man quickly wandered off before he could correct him.      

It was in times like these that Aoshi was reminded exactly how much Shirotome was like Okina.   Old men were prone to romantic foolishness.   He would have to remember to be more careful around Shirotome in the future.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~ 

As soon as Megumi had finished her meal, she knew something was wrong.   A strong overpowering sense of nausea over took her and she fell to her knees.

The guard, who had dutifully brought her food a few minutes before, rushed in somewhat surprised.

"What did you do to me?"  Megumi gasped and looked up at the guard accusingly. 

Through her lidded eyes, she could see his look of fright.  

She thought dully that perhaps she did look a sight, sprawled on the floor, with her sweat mingling with the mucous she was coughing up.    "I just put in what the master dropped off this morning!"

The master.

She felt the world begin to move and turn in dizzying color.   Dimly, she was aware that in the open doorway, stood a man.  Vainly she tried to look up, but her mind wasn't able to grasp much about the man who was looming over her.    

"Miss Megumi," the voice laughed from what seemed like such a far away place.   "It's just a nice little drug on your brother cooked up while working for the Imperialists.    It'll help our conversation go a bit better and after we're done, the guard will give you a nice drink of the antidote."

Megumi looked up at him with unseeing eyes.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that all her game playing, all her planning was too little and too late.    

"First, my dear doctor we're going to discuss your progress.  And then, you'll tell me everything you know about the Aoiya and Aoshi Shinomori."

* * *

Authors Notes: 

*Darn it.   I'm afraid to spoil it for you, but it has something to do with the manga. *cough*Jinchuuarc*coughcough*  

If you had warm and fuzzy feelings during this reading, it was purely unintentional.   And I'm sorry about the long gap between parts.  I got sick and am finishing my semester in school.   For the curious, I'm not on track to finish this before the end of the year.   There is still a ways to go.  (Could you tell from Sano's part?)   And reviewers, I decided to start addressing your comments .  

Shimizu Hitomi:  Sano and Aoshi make a good team. I agree.  But the best teamup is still in Jinchuu manga, in my opinion.  Sano, Aoshi, Saitou, Yahiko and Kenshin! Woohoo!

LiLianJieGurl:  Amazing to see a S/M fan rooting for the A/M pairing.  I spent a darn long time on A/M and getting you all to buy it!    But first and foremost before becoming an A/M shipper I was a S/M shipper.   Therefore, I won't resolve anything until nearly the end (that is, if I resolve it. *muhahahah*)

Mij: The end is near, but not really.   Meaning, the end could be five chapters away. Or ten. (!!!).   

EEevee: Sano's past as a gangster is very useful. Aoshi has his networks, and Sano will have his as we see here.

Leila Winters: Aoshi IS cool.   Aoshi should have more fanfics written about him and solely him.  There should be more Aoshi shrines out there!!  More Aoshi-solo fics!!  More Aoshi fans!!  

animefreak5483:  The loyal Sano-Megs fan. Thank you for hanging in here and I promise you there are more Sano/Meg moments.  I believe in dragging things out, that I do.

Lady Tskuya: "Model"ing?

And no, Megumi will not run off with Okina.   And no, Sano/Aoshi will not suddenly run off together although that would be extremely funny and perverse. And I do have a wicked enough sense of humor to do that, so you better r&r


	39. Alliances 2

It was said with any city at nightfall changed its very nature. Tokyo was no different; as the evening grew darker yet and the good people of the city went to sleep, other people would take to the alleys and dark places.  
  
The dark places were amongst those well familiar to Aoshi. While Shirotome retired for the evening, Aoshi had quietly put on his Oniwaban uniform and slipped out of the comfort of the hotel to become part of the blackening night. He had not told Shirotome he would do so, although the man surely had heard enough about his own nature from Okina to know that it was inevitable. Before Aoshi would reveal more of his thoughts openly to Shirotome, he wanted to see what he could uncover for himself.  
  
He did not choose to enter into any of the typical places of gathering that the night dwellers would go to. Oniwaban were masters of intelligence, but they often chose to gather it from the shadows and through indirect means. He could adapt a disguise, but there was no need to enter into these places. Instead, he left that to Sagara who he knew had a fondness for gambling places and whose presence would not be questioned. Sagara would help assemble the pieces and fragments of the small-time criminal element that often fed off pieces of what the larger overlords left behind. That was how he understood the criminal world to work -- at least, that was how it was during his time working under Kanryuu Takeda.  
  
It was almost offensive to think that anything good could be salvaged from his employment with Takeda. But due to Takeda's paranoia, Aoshi had mined extensively through Takeda's contacts and networks, looking for something in their background that posed potential threats to his employer. And it was with this list of old contacts that Aoshi was steadfastly running through now.  
  
Although he knew Internal Affairs had cleaned up much of what had been left of Kanryuu Takeda's network of clients and partners, there were the underlings who had escaped imprisonment. Shimada may have had his roots here amongst them - those who emerged and filled the gap of crime. But Shimada had insinuated that even he worked for someone else from time to time; someone in Tokyo with perhaps even more resources than Shimada - someone who perhaps had their finger on many of the illegal things in Tokyo. It would not be unlikely for this unknown person or persons to network with these same persons who Takeda had both used and feared.  
  
Five years had not erased the list of addresses and businesses from his memory. His memory after all, was notoriously flawless. And so, as the hours waned into morning, he began a process of systematically moving down that list, going first from those he knew to deal with black-market goods, then drugs, and secretly evaluating their storerooms and watching the comings and goings from their warehouses and homes.  
  
He was looking for something unusual; a link either to Shimada himself or to someone with a penchant for strange drugs. That was the logical clue to look for, based on what he knew of Kenichi Takani's past and the talents of his sister. Halfway through the list, he realized that it was nearing dawn and that this process would require more than just one evening's work. There would be no easy clues to find here. He resigned himself to laying things out more clearly for Shirotome and trusting the efforts of Sagara.  
  
~~  
  
Sano had spent his evening well. A few rounds of dice (where he conveniently lost money) and drinks on the house had made many persons in the Black Dragon Tearooms rather friendly towards him.  
  
As he left, he promised to come back shortly. And that was something he intended to do later in the evening. When alcohol and money were flowing; people were quite talkative about many things. . . including those looking to hire streetfighters, runners, and all sorts people for various odd jobs. But he had heard nothing yet on opium or bigger jobs. But he made it known that that was exactly what he was interested in now that he was back in Japan.  
  
Once he had left the teahouse, he made his way over to a set of buildings set in a poorer part of town. Katsu would be here somewhere, at least until his next issue of his underground paper emerged and it was time for him to move again. Sano whistled a familiar tune as he walked down the streets, waiting for Katsu to make himself known. A few minutes later, a door slid open and a hand beckoned to him.  
  
Sano quickly moved towards the door and slid the door shut behind him.  
  
"What brings you here, Sano?" Katsu's abrupt words not unwelcoming but, rather, were concerned. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
  
Sano snorted. "Can't a guy just stop by and see his friend before he goes running off to who knows where?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Sano." Katsu gave him a relieved smile. "Speaking of which, my next issue will be out soon and I'll have to move again once the flyers are distributed."  
  
Sano eyed the pile of papers that Katsu had pushed aside to make room for him before sitting down. "That bad huh?"  
  
"Nothing too surprising," Katsu shrugged. "But I know that stuff bores you, so just tell me what's on your mind."  
  
Sano coughed. "I don't know where to begin. It involves a woman-"  
  
"Oh," Katsu's eyebrows shot up. "That's a first. Since when do you come to me when you have women trouble? Surely by now you know enough-"  
  
"Katsu," Sano folded his arms across his chest. "About a dead woman. Or rather a woman who is supposed to be dead."  
  
"And whose not-dead status is bothering you at this time of night?"  
  
"It's Takani-sensei." Sano looked away for a moment. "Someone I knew . someone I know rather well."  
  
"Takani Megumi." Katsu paused. "I remember her-or hearing about her. Wasn't she supposedly found washed up on some riverbank?"  
  
Sano forced himself to look back at Katsu and tried to sound nonchalant. "Look, someone came to me with information that that wasn't her and that she was alive."  
  
"Sano-" Katsu wasn't fooled whatsoever. "The police identified the body and everything. Are you sure you're not being fooled by your informant and that you're buying into this incredible idea because of wishful thinking on your part? I know that you and the doctor had some history together."  
  
"Don't make me sound like some lovestruck idiot, Katsu. Besides, Shinomori would never mislead me, nor would his source."  
  
At Sano's slip, Katsu appeared to reconsider the idea. "Shinomori, eh? Your circle of acquaintances is rather interesting, Sano. That man was of some importance during the wars. Since then, I have heard both good and bad about him."  
  
Sano shook his head. "He's not the lackey of anyone anymore. He wouldn't lie,"  
  
"Yes, it seems that the Oniwaban has gone legitimate as well." Katsu supplied. "But-"  
  
"And there is this." Sano reluctantly took out a few of the packets of opium and placed them on the table. "It's her work or a damn good replica of it. But it just turned up in the past week or so."  
  
"Hmm." Katsu took one of the packets and made a face when he tasted the powder for himself. "Definitely professional. Nothing like the usual stuff here in Tokyo. But it's not something I've heard about Sano. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you all that much."  
  
"That's alright, Katsu." Sano sighed. "But while you're here in Tokyo, I wouldn't mind another pair of ears just listening to what's going on. Shinomori isn't really native to here, and although I suspect he has other help, I don't want to rely on him all that much."  
  
"Is he unreliable?"  
  
"No, it's not that-"  
  
Katsu gave him a small smile. "Then, do I sense a bit of rivalry here?"  
  
Sano shrugged. "He came to me for my help, and I intend to give it."  
  
"Oh," Katsu gave him a knowing look. "And it's just like that, is it?"  
  
"Well," Sano grinned at his friend. "That and I don't want the man to find Megumi all on his own, you know."  
  
"A very beautiful Megumi Takani, or so I've heard." Katsu grinned back. "Beautiful enough that maybe I ought to be joining you and this Shinomori in your mission."  
  
"Don't be silly, Katsu." Sano shook his head. "Shinomori won't even let Kenshin help on this. And besides -- I'd be dumb to let you in on this. She'd run off with you in an instant."  
  
Katsu grinned. "Doubt she'd like the lifestyle, Sano. I'd always be running off to who knows where... although if she's that beautiful, maybe I'd give up my paper and just devote myself to painting and writing poetry again. Women seem to enjoy that sort of thing."  
  
"Hmph. Some friend you are."  
  
"I know. I'm the more respectable one, you know."  
  
At that, they both laughed aloud.  
  
"By the way," Katsu's voice returned to its usual tone. "Who told Shinomori that the doctor was alive? And why now of all times? I mean, it's been more than month now. It makes no sense-"  
  
"Sai-" Sano started to reply, but then realized it was meaningless to supply the name of someone who for all purposes did not use it. "Someone from Internal Affairs."  
  
"Internal Affairs?" Katsu's expression turned dark. "That bunch of secretive government lackeys? Why do you want to believe anything anyone from that group has to say, Sano?"  
  
"Katsu." Sano knew his friend absolutely detested the government, but Internal Affairs by far was one of the arms of the government he despised the most. "That man hates the Meiji as much as you and I do. Although he's one of the most irritating people I've ever known, he can be trusted."  
  
"You better be damn sure of that, Sano." Katsu picked one of his flyers of the stack that sat next to him. "You might want to read what my newspaper has to say in this next issue about them. The problems in Tokyo and in Japan that I mentioned to you the other day? Internal affairs is as usual in the middle of all this. You better watch your back."  
  
~~  
  
"Aoshi." Shirotome prodded his shoulder gently. "The housestaff has arrived for today."  
  
Aoshi sat up with a start. "My apologies, I did not mean to sleep long."  
  
"They have set up the table in the main room for you. As for me, I am going to make my rounds this morning."  
  
"Shirotome," Aoshi stood up and tightened his yukata. He had decided to speak openly of what the man already knew. "I went out yesterday."  
  
"I know." Shirotome gave him a ghost of a smile. "And?"  
  
"And I found nothing." Aoshi sighed.  
  
"Well, you know that Shimada isn't going to be all that easy to catch. You'll have to let me look for him. I promise I will do my best for not only that little girl's sake but for all of you at the Aoiya."  
  
At Shimada's kindly expression, Aoshi felt his resolve to keep Shirotome in the dark slip. "I have to be upfront with you, Shirotome. Shimada is only one part of the reason I'm here. The child isn't the only reason I want Shimada, and the information I need must come more quickly. I received information that Takani Megumi may not be dead from a reliable source."  
  
Shirotome could only blink for a moment. "But the police said she was dead. And yet you say it's not true. Did Shimada confirm this?"  
  
"No." Aoshi shook his head.  
  
"Well," Shirotome frowned. "This makes everything rather complicated. Should I be concentrating on Shimada after all? "  
  
Aoshi turned away for a moment, thinking carefully on his last conversation with Shimada. "Shimada made it clear that my quarrel was not with him, but someone here in Tokyo with many more resources at his disposal. I need information on someone bigger than Shimada. The person who, I believe has Megumi Takani within his grasp."  
  
"I see," the elder man answered softly. "This was something you had not wanted to tell me initially, Aoshi. But I do not begrudge you for it. And I will honor the trust you have placed in me by keeping this to myself. However, I am glad that you told me what you did, for it will change how I go about looking for information. Shimada is one thing, but those greater than him may be untouchable and far more dangerous, Aoshi."  
  
"I want you to be careful, Shirotome-san." Aoshi pressed his lips together grimly. "Innocent questions may trigger an unexpectedly large and negative response. Only consult that you trust most."  
  
"Of course. And what will you do today, Aoshi?"  
  
"I'm going to pursue a different lead today. Although, I'm not sure where to start. If the doctor isn't dead, then there is someone else who died in her place."  
  
"Ah, I see." Shirotome nodded. "A woman of no means, no connections but of apparent beauty."  
  
Aoshi colored slightly. "Forgive me, Shirotome-san for the crudeness of my request. But, I checked the house of Madame Itashi last night and noticed it had closed."  
  
"Nearly three years ago." Shirotome coughed delicately. "Not that I was a personal customer of theirs, nor do I hold it against you if you were a visitor. Do you have a desire to see a geisha or courtesan?"  
  
"I do not." Aoshi glared at the man for the insinuation made. Takeda had been a patron of the lady, and had often made a point to take his clients there. Aoshi most certainly had no interest in any of the Itashi women. "It occurred to me that perhaps our dead woman would have arisen from such company."  
  
Shirotome gave an embarrassed laugh. "Of course, how sensible. We rarely have young men your age stay here, so I'm afraid the only places I know of are teahouses and other tourist gatherings."  
  
"I guess I'll have to ask Sagara then."  
  
"Sagara?" Shirotome looked at him curiously.  
  
"Never mind." Aoshi shook his head and then bowed. Shirotome was looking even more confused. "Please forgive me detaining you. "  
  
"Of course." Shirotome bowed in return and then made a hasty exit.  
  
Aoshi sighed, knowing by the expression on Shirotome's face that Okina would likely hear of the last part of their conversation by week's end.  
  
~~  
  
He whistled an aimless tune as he wandered the marketplace looking at what food the vendors had today. He had slept only an hour or so before his stomach had told him it was time to eat.  
  
He had thought perhaps to go over to the Akebeko, but rather than giving Miss Tae a heart attack by showing up and demolishing whatever food she was preparing for lunch, he decided to indulge here a bit longer. Japanese food was something he still couldn't' get enough of after having been away so long.  
  
"Sagara."  
  
Sano blinked as Aoshi Shinomori suddenly emerged from the crowd. And in a western suit, nonetheless.  
  
He obligingly followed Aoshi as he ducked into an alleyway. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Not much." Aoshi shook his head. "My sources need more time. And you?"  
  
"Not yet," Sano sighed. "My source had nothing to add. The opium is definitely new to the market. With a little more time, I think I can find some people to help me."  
  
"I hope we have that much time, Sagara." Aoshi looked, at least as far as Sano could guess, concerned.  
  
"How will I find you if I find out something?"  
  
"I will find you again tomorrow."  
  
Sano twitched slightly in irritation. "It's not exactly efficient to do things this way, you know."  
  
"Perhaps. But for now, there is little to go on."  
  
Aoshi was being rather elusive.  
  
"So what's with the getup? And why are you out here in the middle of the day?"  
  
"I would like to pursue another lead. The woman who we think was identified as Megumi was never reported missing."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I believe it is a clue."  
  
"Well the police won't be of any help."  
  
"No. Women of that status rarely concern the police."  
  
"-of that status?" Sanosuke blinked as it suddenly dawned on what Aoshi was referring to. Was the man serious? Did he intend to go interrogate every brothel owner, madame, courtesan and geisha in town? It did make sense, but still - the idea of Aoshi Shinomori heading into those kind of environments made him either to want to start laughing or just cringe. Suddenly he realized exactly why the man was standing here talking to him.  
  
"And you have no idea where to start, do you?"  
  
"I do not."  
  
Neither of the two men knew exactly whether that admission was a good thing or a bad thing. There was an embarrassingly awkward pause, as the men didn't quite know how to continue.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you out then, Shinomori. But only after you agree to two things."  
  
Aoshi gave him a wary glance. It was obvious that Aoshi did not particularly want his company on this outing. It was a very strange situation as it was, and this would make things even stranger.  
  
Sanosuke crossed his arms over his chest, indicating that he would do absolutely nothing otherwise. "You take me with you. And after today, you start telling me more of your plans."  
  
Both men knew that in this case, Sanosuke would be far better at determining where to go and what to say and do. Aoshi wavered only for a moment. "Fine."  
  
"Good. Then, follow me."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
a/n: What evil muse possessed the author to set this up?! It just struck me as an opportunity for two characters to bond under an extremely awkward situation, and just get developed more as characters while I tie up another plot end. And of course I plan to write up their misadventures in the next installment. How can I not? (But do I need to change the rating of the fic though now to PG-13 even though both men will behave? Hmm.)  
  
Now for the random shoutouts to the homegirls. Make sure to go read their profiles and stories now. And hurry up and R&R before I put up that next part. It hopefully will be up this weekend ^_^ . Or sooner.  
  
Mij: You can now see how the two are going to work together. Aren't you terrified?  
  
And junyortrakr, uh.. after this upcoming incident, both might be at a serious disadvantage.  
  
Cherie Dee: Yes, the popsicle/icicle's lack of ability to express himself is nothing short of amazing. And uh, inevitably that is the next problem I have to deal with. BTW Update your fics before you go off on vacation!  
  
EEevee: Thank you for updating your fics like crazy. As for the popsicle not being sweet, well, yeah. not going there!  
  
animefreak5483 meet Digbaka , Digbaka meet animefreak5483. You are fellow S/M shippers. Shippers unite!  
  
LiLianJieGurl, Curlz and Mirune - thanks for your general praises and all that wonderful stuff. Thank you for hanging in there with this insanely long story. 


	40. Nightingale

Respectable men did not walk the streets of Tokyo during the day time looking for female companionship.  
  
But time was of unknown quantity, and it did not matter all that much to the two men who walked, the younger in front of the elder.  
  
It was unclear who felt more awkward; the man who had to admit that he knew exactly what places to go to, or the other who had to admit that he did not know where to go to.  
  
As they walked to what Sano sincerely hoped would be the first of very few stops, he wondered idly whether Aoshi Shinomori's somewhat backhanded manner of talking frankly about courtesans and prostitutes reflected his politeness or was part of his overall repressed nature.  
  
Not that he cared all that much, but it was odd to think that a person who at one point had Okina as a mentor would be *that* inexperienced in matters related to women. On the other hand, it wouldn't surprise him if Shinomori thought women-chasing a sign of weakness either.  
  
He just hoped Madame Kata didn't find Shinomori's manner off-putting. She was rather particular about who she dealt with, and perhaps the only one who would be so willing to help.  
  
She was not Madame Kata before he had met her, but by the time she hired him, it had been the name that she had adopted. She was said to have been a courtesan long ago, one with many wealthy admirers. She was not remarkably beautiful, but had something that the other women did not - and that was a trained mind. While many other courtesans had suffered greatly with the advent of the Meiji government, she had managed to hold onto something of her glorious past and take up her residence here.  
  
It was never something Madame Kata had ever allowed discussion on while he had protected her for a time. But her admirers must have had and continued to hold great power even in the new era to allow her to maintain a level of elegance and also harbor the young women who came under her protection.  
  
The women that were under her were not geisha or courtesans, as far as Sano knew. Madame Kata had no particular admiration for geisha, who she saw nothing more as ornamental puppets whose popularity at the dawn of the Meiji era hurt that of the courtesans. He still didn't quite understand what she was doing with these women without families or homes. But her girls did well. Her years of experience as a courtesan leant itself well to training the women to be literate, to develop a craft, and acquire other skills which were apparently the sorts of things she or her girls would ever discuss in front of men.  
  
Some left and married, often returning bearing gifts for their mentor from time to time while others stayed and did as they pleased. He asked her once if she would consider herself a matchmaker, but she shook her head. "Improving their situation in the world," was all she would state when defending herself against the critics and simply leave it at that.  
  
As they walked the steps up the hill to where her home and gardens stood, it appeared as if they were stepping back into time, when Sano knew fully that they were dealing with someone far beyond their time and society.  
  
Sano could tell Shinomori's curiosity was piqued as they entered the old- fashioned courtyard. Whether it was at Sano's familiarity with the place or at the place itself, he did not know. But Sano did not care. Instead, he shot the man a warning glance. "Madame Kata is particular. Don't say anything until you are addressed by her directly."  
  
They could hear her sing-song voice from the small pavilion at the side of the main building "Young men at this time of day are certainly a surprise." The tinkling laughter that ensued were clearly not her own, but of the women with her. "Ladies, would you kindly greet our guests?"  
  
Sano could sense Aoshi's mounting sense of alarm as six giggling, ornately dressed women surrounded them and urged them to join them for tea.  
  
They were led to the pavilion, where Madame Kata kept court. Only those she liked would be invited to stay for tea and be allowed to pass again through the entrance gates.  
  
"Let me see what we have here." The woman rose unsmiling and looked at the two of them critically. And despite whatever they felt personally about meeting a former courtesan, Aoshi and Sano bowed politely.  
  
Sano nearly winced when instead of bowing in return, the woman grabbed his ear and tugged it. "You can't fool me, you silly man. I'll not allow you to behave as such!"  
  
She let go of his ear so she could put her hands on her hips. "--You may dress differently, and have even cut your hair, but there is no fooling me, Zanza!"  
  
At the sound of his nickname, the women began whispering excitedly amongst themselves.  
  
"I'm sorry, Madame Kata." Sanosuke gave her a half-smile. "I'm not trying to fool anyone here, it's just that the streets of Tokyo are a little drafty for a gi."  
  
She laughed then, loudly and heartily. "Well-said, streetfighter. Well said!"  
  
As Aoshi raised his eyebrow slightly, Sanosuke shrugged.  
  
"Girls," Madame Kata clapped her hands. "Hurry with the tea. It isn't every day that we have Zanza here. And I want a moment with this young man and his friend to see why are honored to have their presence."  
  
As the women disappeared into one of the buildings to prepare tea, the elder woman finally turned her scrutiny on the companion of 'Zanza."  
  
Sano held his breath for what seemed like a very long time as the two appraised each other frankly.  
  
"Hmm." Kata turned her back to them and began walking towards the pavilion, indicating that she had accepted his presence. Sano and Aoshi understood that they were to follow. "You, sir, are not the usual sort of person I expect to see with my young friend. But then again, that might be a good thing."  
  
"I am-"  
  
"I do not require your name. It is one of my rules here. You may give it when I have earned it. But for now, it is simply enough that you are his friend."  
  
Aoshi bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."  
  
"If you'll rest here and wait for my girls to return, I will borrow your friend for a moment."  
  
Shinomori nodded and sat quietly, almost meditatively while Sano felt himself led over to admire a flowering plant at the other corner of the garden.  
  
"It is most unusual to see you Zanza. I heard you disappeared off to Mongolia."  
  
"Among other places, Madame. But it got sort of tiring after a while -"  
  
"I'm glad you're back safely, Zanza." She smiled. "Even though you've singlehandedly protected us from many a bully, I hated to think of you out wandering around in places other than Japan. Goodness knows you have a terrible sense of direction in general, but to unleash you on the rest of the world-"  
  
"Why do you think it took me so long to get back?" Sano grinned, earning him another laugh.  
  
"You're just as funny as you always were." She snorted. "But I trust this isn't some kind of social call, is it? Perhaps you've come to collect on part of your payment, young man?"  
  
"Payment?" He gave her a blank look.  
  
She smiled slyly. "My girls have heard a lot about you. And now that you seem like a somewhat respectable man, I'm sure you could convince any one of them to follow you home."  
  
"Madame Kata," Sano gave her a grin, "Save that for some other guy. I'm not the one you have to help out."  
  
"Him?" Her eyebrow raised as they both quickly glanced over in the direction of the other man. "Other than the fact that he seems a little too serious, he doesn't look like he needs any help."  
  
"He's not exactly sociable-" Sano corrected himself. "I mean, he's not exactly sociable these days."  
  
She sighed, catching the slight hesitation in his voice. "You know the rules. You don't need to tell me the specifics--"  
  
"But it's a tough situation," Sano continued ad-libbing, trying to adhere as closely to the truth as possible. "He's not your ordinary customer. He's lost someone recently who was very important to him. She-"  
  
"Ah," Madame Kata suddenly nodded. "'She' is the reason you're both here right?"  
  
"Yes." Sano nodded. At least this was true.  
  
"What sort of woman was this that you come to me?"  
  
Sanosuke paused for a moment as he considered exactly how to proceed. Actually the truth was they wanted information on the woman who died in Megumi Takani's place. "I do not know much about her and what she did. Even he never told me the circumstances about their meeting."  
  
"You thought her to be someone I would know?" Madame Kata gave Shinomori a second glance.  
  
"Perhaps." SAnosuke paused, thinking of how to continue. "He's looked everywhere in Tokyo."  
  
"Except for places like these," she said thoughtfully. "She must have been exceptional to attract his attention and to keep it. Tell me about her."  
  
He paused. Never having seen the woman who had been taken for the doctor, Sanosuke decided that to have fooled the police and the community that such a woman must be very similar in fact to Megumi Takani. He began describing Megumi Takani's physical appearance in detail. He smiled faintly as the picture of her grew more clearly in his mind, first scolding him, and then laughing.  
  
Perhaps he smiled too much.  
  
Kata interrupted gently. "She must have been very beautiful for Zanza to agree with his friend."  
  
"Uh, yes. I mean-no." Sano suddenly realized from her suspicious smile that he had said too much.  
  
She patted his arm. "But it is a sad fate indeed for your friend if my suspicions are correct. Any of my girls would probably be very happy to try to ease his pain, as your friend has that sort of deep, brooding quality that women see and respond to, but -" She moved her eyes back toward the pavilion where the women had returned with tea. "But as you can see, he has no interest in any of them."  
  
Aoshi had accepted the tea that the women eagerly offered him, but he sipped it quietly with his eyes closed. He sat there ignorant of the silent and furious exchange of glances between the women who all were waiting to fill up the cup when it was finished. If Sano wasn't trying to pretend to be serious, he might have allowed himself to smile in amusement at the little scene in front of them.  
  
"None of them bear any resemblance to her," Sano bit his lip and frowned slightly. "Perhaps that is the problem."  
  
Madame sighed. "It is your friend's misfortune if he has fallen for the woman I think he seeks. There is said to be a beautiful nightingale who sings for only the most elite of clients at the House of Kiyone in the Y anagibashi district. Perhaps her song might soothe your quiet friend more than the chattering of my young women. But she sees very few people. Her song is quite expensive."  
  
"He is pretty determined." Sano shook his head. "And I'm certain he'll be willing to do anything."  
  
"I thought he would be," she said thoughtfully. "He has that appearance. However, it seems that he lacks a certain openness when it comes to women. Unlike you."  
  
"Well, we all can't be perfect."  
  
Madame laughed. "Aren't you sure you won't let me introduce you to my charges?"  
  
"They're all too young for me," Sano grinned and winked. "I prefer older women."  
  
She shook her head. "Always the charmer, aren't you. If I weren't old enough to be your mother, I would be in trouble. But since I am that old, I will warn you to watch out for that nightingale. You never know who your competition will be."  
  
"The House of Kiyone-"  
  
"As you know, geishas are not particular favorites of mine. But in this case, it is not the geishas I find fault with but the clients."  
  
"I see." Sano's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Now, now. No serious faces, Zanza. " Madame Kata pulled on his arm. "They are still nothing when it comes to your strength. Instead, I think you ought to worry more about your friend. We should rescue him from my girls before any more mischief ensues. I do not want them to be enemies over a man whose eyes can not even be tempted to look their way."  
  
Kata strode purposefully back towards the pavilion and clapped her hands together, causing their little fiasco to come to standstill. "Our poor guest can not possibly drink all six cups of tea at once." She waved them off, signifying that at least for them, tea was over.  
  
It was uncanny that as soon as the last of them had disappeared inside, Aoshi finally opened his eyes.  
  
Kata turned to give Shinomori a serious, measuring look "Zanza has told me something about what you are about, young man. My warning to you is that the nightingale may be even beyond your reach. But if you truly have the desire to see this through, then Zanza will be able to take you. But even if you do not find her," Kata's expression shifted slightly, "I sense you will not be entirely disappointed."  
  
Her words surprised the both of them.  
  
Sano caught the glint in Aoshi's eyes before he bowed. "For your help, I thank you Kata-san."  
  
"It is not I you need to thank." She drew Zanza towards them with her arm. "But your friend. Whatever your purpose is, quiet one, I wish you two well on your search." She bowed, signaling that their audience with her was over.  
  
. . .  
  
Once she was clearly out of sight and they had descended halfway down the stairs, Aoshi broke the silence. "Where did Madame Kata instruct 'Zanza' to go?"  
  
"The Yanagibashi district. Our mystery woman is a geisha. Or rather, was."  
  
"You are certain."  
  
"Only as certain that the woman whose body was found must have resembled Megumi in some way. That is how I described her to Madame Kata."  
  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Aoshi paused. "Surely there are many women-"  
  
"-- like Megumi?" Sano completed the sentence.  
  
Aoshi's silence Sano took to mean that he acknowledged that there were not. Sano continued down the street, with Aoshi a step behind him. "Madame Kata knows nearly everything in this city. Despite what she appears to be now, she was one of the greatest courtesans of her time."  
  
"A woman of some beauty once, perhaps." Aoshi mused quietly. "But that wasn't probably what made her great."  
  
"Eh?" Sano furrowed his brows, wondering why Aoshi had made that statement.  
  
"Whatever you told her, she knew it wasn't the truth." Aoshi's voice turned slightly hard. "She hinted at it to me."  
  
"Well," Sano sheepishly focused on the road ahead. "I had to come up with a reason why you were there and so obviously not interested in any of her women. So I told her you were there looking for a lover."  
  
Aoshi had drawn alongside Sano and appeared to be considering the lie. "Not a bad fib to tell. Perhaps I did not give Madame KAta enough credit."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps Madame Kata is much more than a former courtesan. She has an interesting way of reading people. Courtesans have access to men in a way that most people do not. And access to information."  
  
"In other words, she might as well be a spy."  
  
"It is not unheard of. In the past, Oniwaban have been cooks, maids, geisha and even concubines."  
  
Sano raised his eyebrow. "Well, I trust her no matter what you think."  
  
"I did not state that I did not trust her. But to pretend that I was a love sick admirer of this 'nightingale--' Aoshi's slight frown spoke of his distaste for the issue.  
  
"Well, you don't have to pretend that when we go see the geishas." Sano muttered. "Besides which I don't think you could pull off lovesi-"  
  
"Then you should be the one to ask for her-"  
  
"What are you trying to say?!" Sano looked back and shot Aoshi a glare.  
  
"You are more friendly with women. "  
  
"Friendly? " Sano snorted. "From someone who has probably never expressed his feelings to any woman, I consider that a compliment."  
  
"It was not meant as a criticism. It was merely an observation. Since you are opposed to the idea as well we will simply ask to hear the nightingale sing. If this is the woman we seek, she will not be there and we simply need to see what happens then."  
  
"Alright." Sano sighed.  
  
"I shall make the request."  
  
Sano felt his level of irritation start to rise again. "You don't know the first thing about geishas!"  
  
His outburst drew some funny looks from passersby.  
  
Aoshi waited for a few moments before patiently continuing. "Okina has a fondness for geisha. And Takeda entertained his clients often with geisha. It is an environment I have some passing familiarity with although the Yanagibashi district is unfamiliar to me."  
  
"Not that I'm overly familiar with it either."  
  
"So you will not be recognized."  
  
"No," Sano shook his head. "Geishas and I don't mix. Poetry, music, dance . . . they're not exactly my idea of passing the afternoon. But if you're worried about Zanza being recognized - I doubt it. I don't exactly look like Zanza anymore."  
  
"Perhaps." Aoshi glanced at him. "But you still talk like Zanza. And Kata recognized you."  
  
"Well," Sano shrugged. "I did work for her for awhile. It can't be helped."  
  
"Well let's hope that none of your former employers like to frequent the Yanagibashi district."  
  
"I doubt that," Sano laughed. "This is far too refined for their tastes."  
  
"I should like you to watch everything around us while I try to obtain the services of this nightingale."  
  
"If she's alive. Madame Kata said she didn't like this place. Perhaps there is something she suspects."  
  
Aoshi nodded and the two then lapsed back into silence.  
  
It became very clear when they had entered the Yanagibashi district in which the Kiyone House resided. Women walked demurely through the street.  
  
"This place must have very wealthy patrons to have its location here." Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly. "This rivals some of Kyoto's own."  
  
"Okina would be impressed, I guess."  
  
"Okina would never leave." Aoshi shook his head. "He'd sit around all day flirting with the geisha and watching them pour tea."  
  
"Here it is." Sano suddenly stopped short in front of an opening in a stone wall.  
  
Aoshi took one quick look in and then stepped in through the gate.  
  
Sano followed reluctantly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
If there was one quality that Sano lacked, it was patience.  
  
But he dutifully watched everything and everyone else that walked past and around the home while Shinomori negotiated with the headwoman the time and performances of the geisha.  
  
It was difficult, he could tell by what he overheard, but finally they were led to a room where three ladies greeted them politely.  
  
Sano sighed as he sat down. From the instruments in their hands, he knew exactly what was coming. As the tea was poured, he drank it and then focused his attention outside, ignoring the singing that started soon after.  
  
When Aoshi slammed down his tea cup, he nearly jumped.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked aloud, forgetting that he had been instructed to say nothing.  
  
"The song displeases me." Aoshi looked coldly at the woman. "I had been told that the Kiyone geisha were extraordinary singers, but this song is nothing more than a country folktune."  
  
The offending singer bowed apologetically. "Perhaps another song."  
  
"I think not. Take me to the headwoman."  
  
The woman, perhaps a new geisha, seemed unused to receiving orders from customers. She wavered for a moment until Aoshi stood. At that point, she caved. "Of course, my apologies."  
  
Sano gaped as did the other two women as the geisha and client began to leave. Aoshi turned his head back slightly in his direction as he followed the woman out. The meaning was now clear. Aoshi had created an opportunity for Sano to take while he himself looked more carefully around the house.  
  
Sano cleared his throat. "My friend had been told that the geisha here rivaled those in Kyoto in song. In particular, he had been told by a patron here that there was an exceptional singer here in this house."  
  
"We are all trained as singers." The shorter one said.  
  
"And we apologize that we are inadequate." The more junior one stated.  
  
"That person kept speaking of a woman with a voice of a nightingale."  
  
He noted that one of them nodded. "Aki left awhile ago. Met a man at a private party who married her."  
  
"Maiko-" the more senior geisha placed her arm over the other girl's arm to quiet her.  
  
"Ah," Sano nodded, smiling at the one called Maiko. "She must have been beautiful for an admirer to marry her."  
  
Maiko dropped her eyes when the other geisha continued to stare at her. Sano realized that this information was not to have been divulged. "Perhaps one of her songs would please your friend?"  
  
Sano did not particularly want to hear any other song at the moment but thought to smooth things over. He racked his brain for anything else that would be suitable to request. "Perhaps a courtly tale would do."  
  
"Ah yes," Maiko and the other nameless geisha sighed in relief. Maiko began to talk while the other picked up her instrument and picked out a tune.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sano was grateful to see Aoshi open the door. "We are leaving."  
  
"Leaving?" Sano pretended to be disappointed, but silently thanked the man from saving him from a rather dour tale about some princess who died pining for the emperor. "The story isn't done-"  
  
"I do not wish to linger here. Our friend was clearly mistaken. We will seek out another place."  
  
"Alright." Sano turned back to the two remaining geisha and shrugged slightly before quickly following Aoshi back out to the street.  
  
Once safely down the street, he dared speak. "Took you long enough."  
  
"The headwomen insisted that she had made no mistake for a while before she admitted that her favored geisha was sick."  
  
"Really? But the other women said the nightingale - Aki - was married off to an admirer."  
  
"Of course the stories do not match." Aoshi said, matter of fact. "Your Madame was right. Something is not right in this place."  
  
"So what do we do next?"  
  
"I do not need any more of your services today. Come by tomorrow."  
  
Sano blinked. Earlier, Aoshi had coolly dismissed his questions about where to find him. "Where?"  
  
Aoshi pressed a card into his hand and then simply stated. "Come at noon. Do what you must for the rest of the evening. Focus on the question of the opium. I will look more into this matter myself and have some more answers by tomorrow. ."  
  
With that, Aoshi disappeared.  
  
Once out of the district, Sano ventured to look at the piece of paper. On it, there were a few written instructions and a name.  
  
Shirotome.  
  
So the popsicle had decided to trust him after all.  
  
~  
  
Megumi woke with a start and instinctively grasped her kimono to her. Her head felt numb, and there was still a fog that enveloped her mind.  
  
Her captor had drugged her again, but something about this particular aftereffect was different.  
  
She rose from her bed. Her mouth was parched; parched enough that she fought the waves of dizziness to stumble towards the bucket of water that stood in the corner.  
  
The noise alerted the guard that sat outside. She did not care to look up as the door swung open. Instead she crouched next to the large wooden bucket and drowned her mouth and her face in water.  
  
"So the good doctor has woken." The middle-aged man who spoke to her had the familiar voice of the one she knew to be her captor. There was nothing particularly remarkable about him except the malicious grin on his face. "Your guard gave you too much of that drug, I'm afraid. That is why you were out for the entire day. His mistake will not be repeated."  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized that beyond the open door someone new stood guard.  
  
"But it was extremely useful nonetheless."  
  
"Useful," she managed to spit out, trying to remember what he had said to her.  
  
"Mmmm. Perhaps you do not remember what you told me about the Aoiya? About Aoshi Shinomori?"  
  
She felt a surge of anger which suddenly cleared the fog over her mind. He had told her to tell him everything about the Aoiya and Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
She frowned. But had she? Had she given him enough information to take down the Aoiya? But she hadn't spent all that much time there. Surely that couldn't have interested him. Then what else?  
  
"Your brother's drug is remarkable. Your face is puzzled. You do not know what you told me or revealed to me, yet I will tell you that it was substantial. I know now that you have continued to withhold your talents from me. A mistake, but while the elder Megumi Takani plays games, your niece surely will not. Dear doctor, in addition to what you have told me about Aoshi Shinomori, the man who helped you find your niece, you failed to also hide your suspicions regarding your niece. I am pleased to hear that your suspicions confirm mine." He withdrew something from his coat. A doll, with straw colored hair. "This lovely toy. "Belle" was it? As in "Belladonna?"  
  
Megumi felt the blood drain from her face. First she had betrayed Aoshi. And now her niece.  
  
"Leave them out of this!" Megumi rose up and attempted to scratch the man. But the chain on her leg caused her to fall short and she flailed lamely before she lost her balance and fell.  
  
"My, my." He looked down at her with feigned sympathy. Valiantly she tried to push herself up, but she had sprained something as she fell. She tried to bite back the pain and push herself up, but failed. "I didn't know you felt so passionately about this matter, Takani-sensei. If only I could believe you weren't toying with me as you did before. If you would produce the secret drugs your brother writes about as quickly as you were able to turn out opium, then maybe I wouldn't need her just as I don't need that greedy guard."  
  
Megumi felt her horror grow. Was there no one near her who was safe from the man's eyes? The guard outside had been changed. Was that in fact because of what she had said?  
  
"Stop it! Just tell me then, what it is you want."  
  
He gave her a pleased smile. "That's much better." He cast the doll aside, and then reached again into his coat and withdrew a book. He turned the pages of the book to a particular formula and held it in front of her. When she, out of her pain, could not look up , he grabbed a bunch of her hair and forced her head up. Megumi bit her lip to distract her from the pain in her head and obediently stared at the open book.  
  
"Your brother was clever. The poem about a spider and its prey not in itself all that good, if you'll forgive the criticism - but the allusion is clear. A poison. It must be particularly good for your brother to have repeated it later in the book."  
  
"You can't be sure of that. Kenichi was never clear on what he meant."  
  
"No, that is true. *I* can't be sure of that, but *you* seemed quite certain that's what he meant."  
  
Megumi cursed to herself silently. The contents of her brother's most carefully guarded and dangerous work was also revealed to him by herself.  
  
Her captor smiled. "To quote your own words -- a poison so potent that a few drops in your blood will paralyze you slowly, first affecting your body and then the mind. A deliciously slow and painful death." He dropped the book in front of her, as if to dare her to deny him. Angered by her silence, he then dragged her by her hair towards the workbench.  
  
He gently ran the fingers of his free hand along the table that served as her workbench. "All the ingredients have been gathered by one of my clever friends. You will do exactly as the instructions state. Do not think to try to fool me. You told me enough that I will know if you have tried to deceive me. You will start work on it tonight."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Careful now," he said smoothly. "Don't lose your temper with me, dear Takani-sensei. I don't like petulant women who make mistakes."  
  
"Mistakes?"  
  
"Perform well for me, Megumi." He twirled the strands of hair between his thumb and fingers before carelessly dropping the hair, and his hold on Megumi. Caught off guard, she could not brace herself as she fell.  
  
Only the book on the floor cushioned her fall.  
  
"I don't tolerate mistakes nor any imperfections. You told me that it took less than a day to make. And that is all you will have. When I return tomorrow evening, I want to see it done."  
  
She raised her head and shot him a defiant glare.  
  
"Do not think to try to outwit me by killing yourself either. It will not do your niece nor those who attempt to protect her absolutely any good. If you will not give me what I want, I will guide her in her training such that she will. You will be dead and powerless to stop me."  
  
Dead.  
  
Powerless.  
  
She felt her spirit fade, and ashamed, she turned her head aside as he passed by her and out the door. Her plans, although clever, had backfired. Worse yet, she betrayed so many, from her own family to even the guard who had stood outside her door.  
  
The open book sat on the floor in front of her, mocking her failure. Its writer dead, it continued to exert its influence. She would be the instrument of seeing that knowledge carried out.  
  
Atonement was beyond her now. She would become Death personified.  
  
Resignedly, she picked up the book. Slowly she dragged herself towards the workbench.  
  
~  
  
Night deepened and on opposites of Tokyo, two men returned again to the street.  
  
Unlike earlier, they worked alone. One returning to the Black Dragon, and the other to a place the two had seen earlier that day.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori felt a slight thrill as he leaped from tree to rooftop back to trees. He had not worked like this in a long time, and the skills that he had not used in a long time were now becoming second nature to him again.  
  
He made short work of the distance to the Yanagibashi district and effortlessly cleared the wall that surrounded the Kiyone house. He landed without a sound on the grass right next to the wall before he disappeared into the dark that surrounded the offices of the house.  
  
His return to the Shirotome hotel had not been wasted. Shirotome had told him that Shimada was sighted two nights ago by one of his sources near the Yanagibashi district. He had a suspicion that the Kiyone house was a critical link between Shimada, the missing woman, and Shimada's client. After all, the geisha rooms had easily served as the secret meeting places of the Meiji revolutionaries, it would not be strange for men of questionable motives to also meet and plan other things.  
  
He left Shirotome with the task of quietly making inquiries about who paid for many of the Kiyone's expenses. While Shirotome worked, he wanted to rifle through the office files of the headwoman - who by her dishonest face he suspected kept extremely detailed records on those who passed through her doors as possible means of blackmail later on.  
  
It took him little effort to get inside. Darkness made it easy to avoid the people coming and going, and already having been familiar with the layout of the compound and the offices, he was able to slip in and out with no effort at all with the sheaf of papers that interested him. He suspected they would not be immediately missed. The price for collecting too much information was often that in its excess, a few missing things would be overlooked.  
  
He told himself to forego the temptation to wait to see if Shimada would show. He was not his quarry, yet. The papers in hand were far more important than revenge. He quickly returned to Shirotome's estate and began pouring over the list of guests, looking for every occurrence of the name Shimada, every reference to the nightingale Aki, and the names that also appeared on the same entries - particularly the names that appeared close to the time that the last references to Aki were made. .  
  
After a while, he arrived at four names. These four names appeared on the days before during and after Shimada's visits. They also did not appear after the last reference to Aki. Assuming what the other geisha believed to be true, the man would dare not show his face at the house again.  
  
Four names.  
  
He would have to wait until morning to run them by Shirotome. But it was still something. It was far better to have only four names to look at, as opposed to searching an entire city.  
  
~  
  
The Black Dragon was bustling and full of tough men, but Zanza all decked out in his trademark gi was welcomed by the men without any question. "Bad" were they, and "Bad" was he.  
  
As he lazily drank whatever the hostesses had to offer, he chatted with those he gambled. He was losing fast and hard tonight, but they didn't seem to mind. In fact, it made them more boastful and likely to talk shop. The men were happy. New bosses were moving into town and work would soon be plentiful. There'd be plenty of drink, money, and women for all the gangsters of Tokyo if one were to believe what they said.  
  
After a time, Sano was rewarded for all this lost money with the first information of any use. A newfound friend whispered that he had found someone who carried high-grade opium.  
  
Sano gave his 'friend' his fee and the man related the address of the seller.  
  
A few minutes later, Sano grumbled aloud that he had run out of money, and made an excuse to leave.  
  
The men he gambled with laughed and told him to come back again so they could keep taking his money.  
  
Sano grinned and slipped out the Black Dragon with a carefree smile plastered on his face.  
  
As soon as he had moved far enough away, his face became determined and he moved quickly towards the direction he had been told to go. Despite the encouraging news today, the opium was still important and should not be neglected. The opium would be gone quickly, Sano knew. And once it was gone, so would be the person selling it.  
  
Sano arrived at the location he had been told to go to, and knocked on the door. To his frustration, there was no answer.  
  
He looked around first before trying the latch. If there were one thing he didn't want, it was the police dragging him off to jail where he'd have to face that laughing broomhead.  
  
Seeing that no one was about, he opened the door and pushed it aside. He took a careful step inside and allowed his vision to adjust to the darkness.  
  
Suddenly, he cursed.  
  
A man lay against the corner, bleeding and bruised. Everything around him was broken.  
  
So his information had apparently been freely given and well-known. Someone had gotten to the opium dealer first.  
  
The police would assume that the man had doublecrossed a user and the user had killed the dealer.  
  
But it was silly for any normal hoodlum to leave that much opium behind. Sano smelled a rat, and realized that whoever did this wanted a convenient scapegoat.  
  
A slight movement, and Sano suddenly realized that the hoodlum hadn't quite finished the job. The man was still alive, although barely. Realizing the importance of this man, he ran back out and grabbed the first passerby he could find. "Here," he shoved some money into the startled man's hands. "Go fetch Gensai-sensei in the market district and bring him back here. There's more of this if you get him here within 20 minutes."  
  
With the man running down the street, Sano turned his attention back to the man before him and the packets scattered around him covered with his blood.  
  
Triangular packets. Perfectly folded.  
  
Finally, another link.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Author's notes: Wow-- an extra long installment. Honestly, I could break it up but I got lazy. If it breaks ff.net, I'll repost it in two parts. BTW - in case I don't get to the next part before I disappear for the holidays, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to put up something while hacking away at my folks' home, but no guarantees on that!  
  
Geisha and oiran (courtesan) are often confused by western society. Arthur Golden's "Memoirs of a Geisha" apparently confused the matters more. If you're confused about the distinction between geisha and oiran, google "Immortal Geisha" and have fun browsing.  
  
Some followup from last part. Some thought Aoshi was being polite. Some thought he was being a prude. After his part, some may think him proud and prickly. (How many "pr" adjectives can we coin for Mr. Aoshi Shinomori?  
  
Mij: Yes, opium does come in powder form. And poppies are really just really potent drug generators. Heroin and codeine are amongst the things created from poppies.  
  
animefreak5483: Did ya enjoy the Sano bits here?  
  
EEevee: Not exactly what you expected right? Heh. See. it was all relatively safe. No women are allowed to touch either man! Only Megumi! (mwhahaha)  
  
Daiji: Details are important to Aoshi. And I'm sure that even if Kanryuu hadn't asked for his Tokyo Oniwaban to do anything more than beat up people, Aoshi would still be thorough. Or at least my version of Aoshi. But what did you think of his little deception here? Or his comment about the Oniwaban? Or how much he seems to be reverting to his old ways? Hmm.  
  
Crystal: Hi there Misao/Aoshi fan. Thanks for your review. and hope you enjoy the story despite the fact that there will be absolutely no Misao/Aoshi. ^_^ . Misao has been pretty busy beating up yakuza and other hoodlums and is now assembling the Oniwaban in Kyoto along with Okina and Mr. Smiley.  
  
LiLianJieGurl: Not much blushing here. But, it's very possible later on. Yes. I think it's quite possible that the Fox-woman will make him squirm. Heh. Heh. Heh. 


	41. A complicated rescue

It had been many days since he had slept well.  
  
Too many.  
  
The effects were not physical; he was too used to the restless sleep of a warrior who fought for days on end. But the lack of sleep, combined with a lack of time to meditate appeared to be eroding at the calm and patience that he had worked so hard to cultivate over the years.  
  
Shirotome had sensed his impatience. His worried face reflected it. At Aoshi's various requests, he had nodded. A money trail would be checked on each of the suspect names from the Kiyone customer list and the addresses of their homes and businesses found. Shirotome was an excellent negotiator when it came to information, and he had numerous favors to collect upon. His "I will do my best" reassured Aoshi enough to sleep as Shirotome had ordered him to.  
  
But it was a restless sleep. His mind dwelt on the information given to him by various persons thus far: Shirotome. Saitou. Cho. These were men who he knew to be allies. Kata. A stranger, who he trusted only because Sagara apparently did. And Shimada - an enemy with his own motivation for helping. He attempted to weave together the information they had provided him into something which would guide him as to where to go next for his search for Megumi Takani.  
  
It frustrated him to be still digging for information, running around haphazardly looking for the killer of one woman in hopes of finding the other who he hoped and believed was still alive. He had only hunches and suggestions, and he needed something more concrete. As much as he hated to admit it, he was relying on Sagara's more direct approach to yield answers. When midday came, he would be here as would be Shirotome. Perhaps then, the three of them would be able to see more clearly exactly where to go and what to do.  
  
That there was still something still to hope for eased his mind enough to try to sleep. But just as he had reached a deeper level of sleep, he heard and felt someone approaching the hotel.  
  
With a speed that was remarkable for a half-asleep man, he took his position in a tree near the entry way to the hotel and waited for that presence to identify itself.  
  
"Damn street names," a familiar voice muttered from the entrance. "This better be it."  
  
Aoshi looked down from his perch in the tree and saw Sanosuke Sagara scratching his head. "And just my luck, everyone appears to be out."  
  
Aoshi apparated before Sagara, perhaps not with as much fluidity as Hannya had been renowned for while still alive, but it took the younger man by surprise nevertheless. Sagara backed away instinctively upon seeing him.  
  
"You are early." Aoshi sheathed his swords.  
  
"Someone not a morning person?" Sagara cocked his eyebrow at him. "I thought you might like to know that our opium dealer turned up. My 'friends' had news of him and when I went to talk to the man, I found the dealer left for dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Left for dead." Sano repeated obstinately. "But he wasn't dead. Dr. Gensei was able to look at him. He'll eventually recover."  
  
Aoshi felt a glimmer of hope. "Was he conscious? Does he know where Takani-san is?"  
  
"Not really." Sano sighed. "I tried to talk to him after Dr. Gensei had looked him over, but he needs more rest. I've left him at the dojo with Kenshin just in case whoever did this to him gets wind of him being alive and tries to finish off the job."  
  
"That man must recover. He may be our best lead yet." Aoshi realized that he was betraying his worry. "Perhaps while we wait, there is still something we could do. My contact is looking into suspicious names I found amongst the records at the Kiyone House."  
  
"Records?"  
  
"Ah." Aoshi rubbed his head. "I'm certain that the person who was responsible for hiring the men who attacked the Aoiya is linked to that place. I returned there last night."  
  
"Shinomori," Sano blinked. "The person I found was not too far from the Yanagibashi district. Perhaps-"  
  
"Perhaps Megumi Takani is somewhere there. If we're fortunate, one of the names my resource is investigating will also be located in or near the Yanagibashi district. That will be the first place we look."  
  
"What if nothing turns up?"  
  
"Then we wait for your dealer to wake and hope we have that much time."  
  
Sagara's expression mirrored the displeasure that Aoshi felt at his own suggestion. Whoever they were dealing with was ruthless and by the tactics used so far, apparently quite willing to kill or use violence on those around them. Both men feared that Megumi Takani would be the next person to die at their unknown enemy's hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sound of the opening door scraping on the floor woke her from an unplanned nap. She had fallen asleep at the workbench, her head using several books as a pillow.  
  
She looked up at this strange guard, who brought in a tray of food and set it before her. As she looked down at the open pages of the book that rested on top, she suddenly remembered her captor's last words to her.  
  
She felt suddenly fearful. "What time is it?"  
  
"Half past ten," the guard answered.  
  
She relaxed slightly. There was still time before her captor came back -- time to puzzle over the two versions of the poison that was in her brother's book. "Thank you," she said while eyeing the tray.  
  
"My master told me to tell you that there is nothing in the food. He said you'll be needing a clear mind and steady hand."  
  
"Did he?" She decided regardless not to touch it. "Your master is very kind," she said blandly. She would waste no sarcasm on the guard or distinguish him with any sort of attention, lest he too be somehow punished by the master for simply talking to her.  
  
When he disappeared, she pushed the tray aside and stared again at the book. She didn't understand Kenichi. It was not like him to be this careless. The later entry must surely be the refined poison, but he was more meticulous than this. Why then did he not remove the earlier entry?  
  
She flipped through the rest of the book, glancing at the other formulas that were for other things. Of the formulas, only this one did Kenichi mark as fatal and only this one shared the same strange poetic verse despite the different ingredients.  
  
She frowned and decided that she didn't have the time to deliberate over the matter. Ingredients were plenty. She'd simply make both.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sagara had insisted on sticking around until Shirotome returned. Aoshi suspected that the man did not either trust him to not go anywhere without him or that Sagara was simply afraid of getting lost again.  
  
Shirotome was somewhat surprised when introduced to Sagara, but there was unmistakenable relief on his face as well. Exactly why, Aoshi was not certain.  
  
Shirotome surprised him by revealing to Sagara that he was directly assisting Aoshi on this matter of finding the doctor and the enemies of the Aoiya. But it made easier the discussion that was to follow.  
  
Two persons according to Shirotome's research were in or near the Yanagibashi district. The other two were much more difficult to track down; census and bank records for those were missing or more difficult to track.  
  
One man was Kurisawa Aki.  
  
The other was Morisato Genji.  
  
Shirotome shook his head as he handed over several different records on the two men to Aoshi. "For all practical purposes they appear to be ordinary men. Both are businessmen. Morisato is doing quite well for himself outside the Yanagibashi district, while Kurisawa records indicate his luck is not so good. I'm not sure that either of them are good leads. Maybe with a few more days I can dig up more extensive information on their clients and contacts--"  
  
"Sagara." Aoshi turned suddenly to the other man, who apparently was enjoying Shirotome's hotel food. He gave the man a few seconds to chew and swallow the food Shirotome had provided. "I want to see this guard. I shall go to the dojo. In the meantime, would you be willing to explore your talent for spying?"  
  
The younger man's face grew suspicious. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I want you to watch Kurisawa's place. "  
  
"Kurisawa?" Shirotome looked displeased. "Morisato makes more sense. He's outside the district and doing well for himself. Perhaps he is profiting off the doctor."  
  
"I understand that." Aoshi frowned. "But a man who chooses to live in the district and yet appears to be losing money is either incompetent or hiding something. It will be easy for Sagara to move around there regardless during the daytime. If Shimada is lurking there, I will be recognized. Until that guard awakens--"  
  
"It's all we can do now, isn't it?" Sanosuke 's words reminded the two that it wasn't really their decision. "I'll check out Kurisawa."  
  
Sanosuke was rewarded with a nod from Aoshi. "If you find something, leave a message here or come to the dojo. Do not move alone."  
  
Sano gave the man a knowing look. "The same goes for you."  
  
"Understood." Aoshi stood from the table then. "Shirotome-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Aoshi glanced at Sanosuke's gi. "Make sure Sagara is more properly dressed for the district. Sagara, you do not want to be recognized. Zanza's presence will raise suspicions."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
From a little eatery across the way, Sano was in a good position to observe the comings and goings of the man Aoshi had wanted him to spy on.  
  
Kurisawa was a confectioner. A man who supplied many of those in the district and outside with sweet things. The women of the restaurant were agreed on his competence with the candies he produced and told him he should sample some of the wares. Sano asked whether candymaking was a profitable business and the ladies shook their heads. Despite his solid reputation, it appeared though that there was not much money to be made off candy.  
  
When Sano had filled himself to the limit with the food that the restaurant could offer, he decided that he would evaluate the business for himself. He wasn't quite certain if Shinomori would approve of his methods as he strode over to the storefront purposefully, but at the very least if nothing turned up out of all this spying, he'd have candy for Outa and the other children at the dojo.  
  
Boldly he walked over and greeted the young man who worked behind the counter. "I'd like a few of these," Sano pointed at some brown sugar candy.  
  
"That's our best kind," the kid nodded sagely. "Always sells out."  
  
Sano knew a con when he saw one, but grinned anyways. "Then I'll take all of it."  
  
"Of course, all one kind is boring. Mint candy goes well with sugar candy."  
  
"Ahh-" Sano gave the kid a funny look. "Perhaps I'll take some-"  
  
"And these rice candies of course are great-"  
  
"Err-" Sano nodded weakly and simply watched the kid as he picked up the candies piece by piece and placed them into the bag.  
  
"And those," the lad pointed up to some jars on a shelf behind him. "Newest stuff from Europe. Bet you've never had those."  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"So you have had them?"  
  
"Uhh. yeah." Sano wondered uncomfortably whether that was a safe thing to reveal. "Why not add it to the pile?"  
  
The kid grinned, obviously pleased by his response. He reached up and made the effort to reach for the jar with the prized candy. As he did, his sleeves slipped back to reveal bruises on his arm.  
  
Sano frowned slightly at the sight, but instead came over and helped the kid. "There. I got it."  
  
"Thanks." The kid looked slightly relieved as Sano placed the jar safely on the counter and immediately turned to the task of taking out the precious few pices. "This stuff is expensive. Kurisawa-san has it because people ask for it, but it's still hard to come by. It can't be wasted."  
  
"So your candy shop owner doesn't' make these?"  
  
"No, but he makes everything else in the morning."  
  
"I see. Well, give him my thanks. I'm sure my brother will love these."  
  
"Of course he will," the kid looked pretty happy. Sano didn't really know if Outa would care all that much for the candy, but he apparently made this kid happy with a huge gigantic sale. "Sure, I'll make sure to thank him for you when he comes back later."  
  
"Thanks!" Sano waved and decided he had enough of the district. Seeing the kid reminded him that he didn't have all day to sit around pretending to spy on some poor candy shop owner. Outa would be done with his practice by now. And dinner would be cooking at the dojo. If he recalled correctly, Kenshin was cooking today. He decided to hurry back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sound of laughter in the courtyard drew Aoshi out.  
  
Sagara had returned with bags of what appeared to be candy, and his younger brother was attempting to browbeat him for it.  
  
As soon as Sagara saw the other man, he stopped teasing his brother and sheepishly handed Outa all the candy and shooed him off. "Go share it with the other kids and your teachers!"  
  
Sano and Aoshi watched the young boy trot off happily. Aoshi broke the companionable silence by raising the business at hand. "The dealer is still not awake."  
  
"And Morisato? Anything strange about him?"  
  
"Other than he deals in blackmarket goods, I would say no."  
  
"So perhaps Shirotome was right." Sanosuke mused. "I mean Kurisawa is a candy-maker. A boring businessman who doesn't make enough money, according to what the neighbors say."  
  
"Was he there?"  
  
"No, he left a kid to tend the shop. That's how I ended up with all that candy," Sano shook his head. "I couldn't exactly say no to a kid who looked like he needed the sale."  
  
Aoshi noticed the slight frown on Sagara's face. "What is it?"  
  
"Well," Sano looked uncomfortable. "It's not my place to say this and I'm not trying to say anything about Kurisawa, who the kid genuinely seemed to like and respect, but he had these bruises on his arm."  
  
"Bruises?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, like he had been in some sort of scuffle. They were sort of fading, but even so. That poor kid-"  
  
"How old was the boy?"  
  
"Fourteen, fifteen. Maybe younger. Why?"  
  
"We had a run-in with a young thief a short time ago. Omasu had gotten into a scuffle with the thief. The thief escaped with bruises."  
  
Sagara gave him an exasperated look. "How many fourteen year olds are there in Japan, Shinomori? And how many of them get into scuffles all the time?"  
  
"Nevertheless," Aoshi frowned aware that he could as well be grasping at straws.. "I want to see this place for myself. I'll go."  
  
"Well if you're going to insist, then I'll go with you."  
  
"No. I don't want your cover blown. Tell Himura that I've left and go inform Shirotome of what you've told me. I'll simply go to observe the boy and confirm it. Is there a place where we can meet?"  
  
"There is a restaurant across the way."  
  
"Fine, meet me there when you've finished. If I am late, wait."  
  
Sano looked at him warily. "Remember, what you promised earlier. You're not to go do anything without me."  
  
Aoshi nodded and then quickly disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As her stomach rumbled, she was reminded that she had not eaten all day.  
  
The poisonous concoction was done. Or rather, the one made from the second formula was done. At the moment, the other was still cooling in its bottle. It needed a little bit more time and it too would be ready.  
  
A heavy step approached from the hallway. Megumi instinctively picked up the first bottle and held it in front of her.  
  
Her captor gave an almost kindly smile as he saw her with the bottle in hand. "You've finished."  
  
"My brother had two formulas. The second one is done, and the first-"  
  
"I have no interest in the first-" He deftly took the bottle from her. "Is this it?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Wonderful." He removed a small glass tube from her table and used it to draw up some of the bluish-white fluid into the glass column. "I am pleased that you were able to deliver on your promise. Most pleased." He gave her a studied look. "But we don't know if it works. Did you really make it as you were supposed?"  
  
"Of c-course I did."  
  
"Well, one needs to be sure." He smiled nastily for a moment before calling out to the guard. "Guard, please come in here."  
  
She gasped. "You can't mean to test that on him. That would be too cruel."  
  
"Yes, very cruel. Like what happened to the other guard, I suppose. But you'll be glad to hear that is not what I plan." As the guard entered and suddenly grasped her, she realized the meaning behind the man's smile. "I mean for you to test your own work, doctor. If you have deceived me, you will live and I will know of that deception. But if you are affected, well-"  
  
She struggled against the guard vainly. She was too weak; with his one arm he was able to restrain her. "You can't make more of that without me, and you know it."  
  
"I can't?" He drew closer to her and waited for the guard to force her mouth open with his other hand. "You told me how to make it dear doctor. In excruciating detail. You simply don't remember that part."  
  
She nearly gagged as he forced her to consume a small dose of the poison. She panicked as she realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day, and with an empty stomach even the smallest of doses would have a strong effect.  
  
She felt her legs weaken and buckle. Both men simply allowed her to slip to the floor. "Semi-paralysis," her captor chuckled. "The first symptom. Just as you said earlier. Very good, doctor. I am impressed both by your skill and your honesty now. This certainly is a good development. Perhaps I won't need your niece after all. With this, and with your brother's 'truth serum' I shall have quite a collection of drugs."  
  
Her legs not moving, she tried to use her arms to strike out at the man. If she could only could break that vial. "Youuuu bassshhht-"  
  
"Second symptom," he noted to no one in particular. "Speech impairment. Your vocal chords perhaps. In the next hour, the paralysis will spread from your legs to your upper body. Your arms first, then everything else. Your lungs, your heart, and with your heart paralyzed, your brain will slowly stop functioning." He paused. "A rather painless death, although somewhat slow. I suppose that is one of the weaknesses of the drug. Now that I know it works, my only regret is that it isn't reversible."  
  
"Reverssshible?"  
  
"What a terrible man your brother was, doctor." He shook his head. "To create such an evil thing with no antidote. How much more interesting this could be then couldn't it? Instead of a serving as an instrument of death, it would be an excellent item to blackmail with. Oh well," he sighed. "I won't bore you with such chatter now." He turned to the guard and said rather pleasantly, "The doctor won't need your services anymore. I'm sure she'd rather enjoy this time alone. And we other business to attend to upstairs."  
  
With the strength she could muster, she tried to reach for one of the objects on the floor. Her anger compelled her to at least throw something at the man. But as she grasped one of the books on the floor and feebly attempted to throw it, it simply landed a few feet away from her captor.  
  
"Oh, of course dear doctor." Her captor turned back around at the sudden noise with a thoughtful expression on his face.. "Since this will be our last conversation, I wanted to clear my conscience about a little lie I told you. Aoshi Shinomori is here in Tokyo looking for you after all. I suppose that should comfort you to some degree. I'm sure he'll be sorry that he wasn't able to talk to you about the future plans you had. But don't worry too much on that. I expect that I'll be seeing him soon. In fact, really soon." He chuckled. "I'll tell him how you wanted to protect him and your niece. He will die a happy man, that one."  
  
"Die?" She managed to croak out.  
  
"Oh yes," he began closing the door. "He'll be joining you shortly."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aoshi knew it wasn't quite dusk yet, but he didn't require it to move unseen.  
  
Something bothered him immensely about the series of odd coincidences that were occurring.  
  
Kurisawa -- an ordinary man who for all practical purposes did not fit the profile of the criminal. And yet, he suspected him nonetheless.  
  
He did not dare show himself openly at the candy shop. It was still open, and from his vantage point on a roof across the street, he could see the boy moving about inside.  
  
He couldn't quite see the face. But something about the way the boy interacted with the customers that came bothered him. Something about the way the boy moved bothered him as well. Sagara was right. The boy was an excellent salesperson, an excellent actor and his movements showed that he had been physically wounded somehow in the past - somehow they struck him as being slightly off balance.  
  
Two men came up to the counter and appeared to engage the boy. The boy pointed to several empty jars excitedly.  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the men more closely. Could one of the men there be Kurisawa?  
  
It appeared so, as the men helped the child close the shop and shut the windows and doors to the open front, Aoshi took the time to observe each of them and assess their level of threat. None appeared to be very strong. If necessary, he could take them now. But-it wasn't yet time.  
  
A bird whistle suddenly caught his attention. A familiar one - one used by Oniwaban. He looked around quickly and saw the source of that sound several rooftops further down the road. Sagara sat crouched and was giving him a small hand signal.  
  
Aoshi moved quickly towards the other man. "You've seen Shirotome." Aoshi said flatly. "Only he could have told you about that whistle."  
  
"Of course," Sano shrugged. "And he wants you to return to the hotel. Okina is on his way here to Tokyo. As backup. Shirotome wants you to wait."  
  
"No. That boy-I'm sure that's the boy we saw at the Aoiya. As for waiting, unless Okina is moving as quickly as possible, it'll be several days-we must continue."  
  
"Who're the three guys who're with him?"  
  
"Three?" Aoshi turned his eyes back towards the shop. "There were two."  
  
"Well, there are three now. And the party is breaking up-"  
  
Before Sanosuke could finish his comment, Aoshi was already on his feet, lightly running across the rooftops. He would have warned Sagara, but the man was quick enough. He winced slightly as he heard the man running behind him. While Sagara was quick, he was not as quiet as he would like him to be.  
  
He decided not to worry about the matter. He was determined now not to lose sight of these men, who were riding down the street in a cart full of items.  
  
He kept a sharp eye on them - the boy, the two men who had helped close the shop -- one of which was Kurisawa. And the third man -- Shimada.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sanosuke was really starting to worry.  
  
Shinomori was moving too quickly, a bit impatiently.  
  
Not that it was any problem to keep up, but it seemed a bit out of character for the man to be so hasty.  
  
As he turned a corner, he was relieved to see the ninja in the shadows. As he caught up to him, Shinomori spoke. "They've entered the compound."  
  
Sano looked at the stone wall that separated the compound from the main street. "Not a very big place."  
  
The other man nodded. "I've managed to take a look. It is not big. Nothing like the Takeda estate."  
  
Sanosuke frowned at the reference. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant of memories to be dredging up now of all times. "Any idea how many guys?"  
  
"No." Shinomori said flatly. "The grounds are not guarded openly. It looks like any ordinary home. However, the men and the boy entered the house. Shimada as well."  
  
"Shimada?" Sanosuke felt a bit confused.  
  
"The man who was orchestrated the attack on the Aoiya."  
  
"Do you think Megumi is there?"  
  
"I believe so. But even if not, I will make sure to extract that information out of them."  
  
Sano realized then that the man intended to go in and simply attack. He admired his forthright approach, but even this seemed a bit reckless. "Shirotome will be pissed."  
  
"Shirotome isn't a fighter. He's an ally, but has never been a true Oniwaban."  
  
"Oh well." Sano shrugged. "Two against an unknown number of enemies. Sounds like good odds to me."  
  
"Very good odds." Aoshi gave him a slight hint of a smile.  
  
"But do we just go charging in? Seems kind of reckless for the person who likes to know their enemies."  
  
"I know enough." The look in Shinomori's eyes was rather cold. "Despite his cleverness, the enemy is a coward, using deception right and left and abandoning those who aren't useful to him."  
  
"What about Megumi?"  
  
"We must try to find her first. If at all possible, if she is there -- I want her out of there. Then, no matter what happens afterwards, our fight will already have been victorious."  
  
"So where do we start?"  
  
Aoshi paused for a moment, considering their enemy. There were many differences between this man and some of those he considered equal in criminal intent. But this man valued his appearance as an ordinary successful businessman. The fact that there were no guards outside the home, that his employees appeared innocuous, but were in fact criminals themselves needed to be considered in addition to his past experiences with other criminals. He thought back to the last time Megumi Takani had been in captivity. He chose the tower to confine the woman; his employer, the basement.  
  
From what he had seen of the place, it was quite big, but like most traditionally built homes, did not feature a tower or top floor. It made up for that deficiency by sprawling across the grounds. "We'll start with the buildings furthest away from the entrance, and look also for a cellar."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Megumi knew that she would have very little time before she was completely unable to move. But she dragged herself up on the workbench, where in his haste her captor had left the book behind.  
  
She knew he would come for it later. Even though he probably had copious notes taken during whatever conversations she had with the man, she could still do what she could to ruin it. It would be her last act of retribution against the man who otherwise would be unstoppable.  
  
Her last act.  
  
As she considered that, she was aware of the disappointment associated with that knowledge.  
  
But life was full of disappointments.  
  
Next to the book, stood the bottle that her captor had left behind in his state of glee. To him, it was inconsequential; it was the failed potion, according to him.  
  
While she still had the use of her arms and hands, she should pour it out as well. Or, she thought somewhat sardonically, drink it. After all, the other one had a pleasant taste of flowers. Perhaps this one would taste like fruit. Or grass. Or one of the other strange things Kenichi had changed in this formula.  
  
How funny to think of chasing down one poison with another. Two poisons would surely interact in an unpredictable way. She could develop purple spots. Grow another arm. Have strange hallucinations, all before inevitably dying.  
  
Or, be perfectly fine.  
  
She blinked. Of the drugs in Kenichi's notebook, this was the most deadly, the one with no apparent cure. But this also was the only one with two entries, with different compositions. Her captor had taunted her stating that Kenichi should have created an antidote to create the perfect poison for blackmail.  
  
But perhaps he had and she had simply failed to realize it until now.  
  
The bottle before her, might save her.  
  
As she lifted the bottle to her lips, she briefly considered that if she were wrong - well, she'd be dead regardless within the hour.  
  
Her hands were trembling - whether from the drug or from fear she did not know. But she swallowed a portion of the liquid in the bottle, not daring to overdo it in case it was meant to be ingested in a similar proportion as the other liquid.  
  
She made a face and set the bottle down. It definitely tasted terrible. Not like fruit, but charcoal.  
  
'Stupid woman,' she thought to herself. 'What kind of antidote tastes like charcoal?'  
  
She put her head down on the book and closed her eyes, trying not to dwell on the question. Only time would tell. She had to wait now to see if it was her time to die  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: Let's pretend I am not about to post up the next part so that I can demand lots of reviews. Actually, I'm hoping some things are confusing you now as well as making sense to you. Daiji's comments were really good because I saw that I wasn't explaining enough of what Aoshi was doing. He was being methodological with basically nothing to go on. Sometimes when there are no leads you comb and comb for little clues hoping for something bigger. Sorry for the confusion on Aoshi's thought process. Aoshi and I think alike sometimes and that means I don't explain things as well.  
  
Lots of scene shifts. Yeah. It's bad and I realize I could break this piece up into lots of little ones, but neener neener, I'm a posting-weener! (That makes no sense.)  
  
I'll address the rest of your comments in the next part folks. I'm so happy to get there. You have no idea. It's been sitting mostly written on my computer for *weeks*. I had to write so much in between I despaired ever getting there! I'm seeing the beginning of the end! Yeah yeah yeah! 


	42. A rescue complicated

She felt herself being lifted by strong arms and placed on the floor.  
  
Two voices.  
  
". . . she needs water . . ."  
  
". . . poisoned . . ."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and saw two familiar faces. What odd dream was this?  
  
"Fox lady!" Sanosuke Sagara was giving her a worried smile. "You shouldn't lie around like that. I thought you were dead."  
  
"Sano-" she whispered. "Technically, I am."  
  
He clasped her hand, and she squeezed it in return.  
  
She looked over then at the other man who had suddenly taken a step away from them -- the other man who had become entangled in her own affairs, who looked as if he hadn't slept for days. It relieved her to see that he wasn't dead. So what her captor had said was another lie. "Aoshi-"  
  
"You've been poisoned," he stated.  
  
"I'm fine now." She saw the flicker of doubt in his eyes and then felt her wrist being taken by his hand. She realized his intention when his fingers explored the inside of her wrist and dwelled there; he was feeling for a pulse to confirm whether she was in fact telling the truth. Satisfied, he placed her hand back on top of her other and turned away to look back out the door of her prison. "Sagara, take her away for help. Her pulse is still a bit weak. "  
  
Sano tore his attention away from Megumi long enough to frown at Aoshi. Megumi was confused. She didn't understand what was going on at the moment, but Sano complied and picked her up.  
  
"Wait," she tried to struggle. "Don't leave those things on the table."  
  
Aoshi was already moving out the door and into the hallway. Sano, sensing some urgency, grabbed the items Megumi had wanted and followed the man.  
  
She watched somewhat confused by the expression on Aoshi's face as he moved ahead of them, his two swords drawn. Nor did she understand where they were going, until they were outside. It was then that Aoshi moved behind them to watch their backs as they continued moving.  
  
Something dawned on her then. "You two aren't fighting."  
  
She was aware it sounded like a rather stupid statement, but she was still confused about how the two of them had appeared together.  
  
"Of course not," Sano wasn't quite paying attention to her, but was moving nonetheless.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're getting along."  
  
"Of course we are." He turned his head slightly to check on the other man. She felt him stiffen.  
  
"Dammit" he swore under his breath. "As soon as I stop paying attention to him-"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That idiot went back inside to go after Kurisawa and the others. I shouldn't have trusted him to do things together. But I've got you now, and he knew that-"  
  
"Kurisawa?"  
  
"The man who had you kidnapped and had others killed to cover it up."  
  
Megumi felt a sudden feeling of dread. If Kurisawa was her captor, and Aoshi had gone to face him. "Go back, Sano-"  
  
"I can't do that. He said to get you out of here, and I'm agreed on that. He can take care of himself."  
  
She glared at him, either the antidote was starting to really take effect or her fear suddenly lent her the strength to argue. "You don't know the danger he's in."  
  
"You'll only distract him from what he needs to do if we're there. He'll be in more danger."  
  
"Kurisawa is the one who poisoned me," she rasped out.  
  
"More the reason to get you out."  
  
"And he has more poison. Before he left me to die, he told me Aoshi would be dead too. He knows he's coming. He's waiting for him. You have the antidote. Otherwise, Aoshi will die."  
  
"Megumi-" he used her name, as if to show the seriousness of his convictions.  
  
She began to rail, knowing that sometimes it was the only means of getting through to him. "I'll never forgive you, Sanosuke Sagara, if you don't turn around and go back this very instant!"  
  
Sano hated it when women begged and cried. But now that she was threatening him, he understood. He'd rather not fear that she would in fact haunt or taunt him the rest of his life. "He'll fillet me when he sees you and I coming after him. "  
  
"I promise I'll fix you back up if he does, Sano." She added almost sweetly. "I always do."  
  
He sighed. "And what if I said no?"  
  
"Then I'll beat you with my medicine box once I get better. And then I'll really fix you."  
  
"Heh." Sanosuke snorted at her rather scary expression. "That's the fox- woman I know and trust."  
  
Without further argument, he turned back  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aoshi had his swords drawn, and kept one eye on the man behind him running with Megumi in his arms, and another on everything around him.  
  
While they were navigating the corridors and passageways, he had sensed the presence of someone familiar in hiding. As they emerged into the gardens, he felt the shadow move back towards the house, thinking it had evaded them.  
  
It was Shimada, he was certain of it.  
  
Aoshi quietly let Sano and Megumi run ahead , certain that the man would take Megumi to safety. He double backed and began to track that presence he had felt earlier. A few minutes later, he confirmed it as he found himself in a large open room with Shimada at the other end, and a dozen men standing in between them with various knives, whips, and swords drawn.  
  
So, it seemed that Shimada and his men weren't simply thieving merchants after all.  
  
Aoshi did not particularly care. With the doctor safely out of the way, he could simply cut loose and not concern himself with what was to happen, or the fact that he would break several promises in the next few minutes. He allowed his anger to serve him and wipe away the fatigue that he had felt over the past few weeks. Never mind that he had not much use of his sword in recent years, he still had years of training which helped him cut down those men quickly and effectively.  
  
Shimada, the coward that he was, had run again, leading him further into the compound.  
  
He fought more men, again none quite the level he was used to dealing with. He dispatched them easily.  
  
And finally he came to one small room, where Shimada stood behind more men smiling that sickening smile.  
  
"Thought I hadn't seen the last of you. In fact, I was counting on seeing you again especially after I gave you those clues in Kyoto. But I'm afraid I'll have to cut this reunion short. I know when I'm about to get the short end of the stick, and I'm afraid that this leader isn't worth it. While you play with my men, I will make my exit. Your man is in the other room."  
  
Aoshi nearly howled in fury as Shimada disappeared out a window. Even if Shimada wasn't directly responsible for Megumi Takani's nearly dead body, he had attacked the Aoiya and attempted to take her niece. That was unforgivable.  
  
Aoshi felt a bit strange though as he fought these men. He had only minor scratches and wounds, and again none posed a significant threat, but at the back of his mind, he felt uneasy.  
  
Still he plowed forward and picking up one unfortunate man who happened to stupid enough to rush at him with bare fists, he hurled him at the door which lay between him and the next room.  
  
As the men poured out, Aoshi dealt with each of them easily, his twin kodachis cutting a swathe through the crowd. In the room beyond, he saw the man who he assumed was the leader sitting alone. Why was the man sitting there so unconcerned?  
  
As Aoshi finished dealing with all the men, the man almost smiled.  
  
"So glad you could come." He pointed to the tea set on the table. "I was expecting you of course."  
  
Aoshi did not bother to wipe the blood off his blades. "You'll forgive me if I skip the tea. You are Kurisawa, the leader, are you not?"  
  
"I suppose." The man stood calmly. "Alliances come and go, and at the moment, I am their leader, although I do not need them as much as they need me."  
  
"But you needed Megumi Takani."  
  
"For a time, I did. But no longer, which is why I left her to die. I did not anticipate that you would come with another man, who would try to take her from here, but it is of no use. She will die from that poison, just as you will."  
  
Aoshi was advancing towards him. "You speak too proudly for a man who is about to taste the blade of my sword. And the doctor shall live--"  
  
"You won't get to me," the man spoke smoothly, almost hypnotically. "For you see - all those scratches on you from the swords and knives the men carried? They were laced with the same kind of poison that Megumi Takani was forced to take earlier. However, I gave her only a few small drops, while each of those blades was coated with a diluted solution. Count your scratches, Shinomori, for each of those is equivalent to the dose that Megumi Takani received in her mouth."  
  
Aoshi raised one of his blades, and then felt an unfamiliar tingling in his legs and arms. "You are already being paralyzed as we speak. You will find all your muscles slowly reacting that way too-"  
  
Against his will, Aoshi found himself falling to his knees.  
  
The man laughed. "And as you lie there with your lungs slowly losing their ability to move and your heart slowly stopping, I shall walk right over you and out the door and disappear anonymously back into the city of Tokyo. I have an arsenal of poisons and better yet, I know now that young Megumi Takani knows far more than she should. I will take her from your precious Aoiya and absorb more from her. And slowly I will increase my influence over this land - poisoning those who stand in my way, bringing others under my control. People are so easily bought; so easily persuaded to do what I want."  
  
Aoshi supported himself and painfully raised his head to look at the man. "Damn you."  
  
"That's what the doctor once said too," the man laughed. "She and I had a lovely time. She was most cooperative when she had some of her brother's drugs. She made my drugs, she amused me with stories about all your friends and you-telling me about your very weaknesses. You fight well, but your opponents always are honorable ones. I don't happen to believe in honor." Kurisawa moved away slowly. "You are strong, I give you that. You try to resist, but it's only a matter of time."  
  
When Aoshi faltered and slumped further, Kurisawa laughed. "See?"  
  
"Why did you do this? What do you have against Kenichi Takani?"  
  
"Kenichi Takani?" He paused. "Perhaps you really mean his sister." He yawned. "Nothing other than their genius. I am a collector of persons."  
  
"You enjoy controlling them," Aoshi's voice was weakening, but at least his brain was not.  
  
"No, I enjoy breaking them." Kurisawa smiled. "And I did enjoy breaking Megumi Takani. Such a lovely woman, much lovelier when she was drugged for she would sit there obediently like such a good girl."  
  
Aoshi's expression darkened.  
  
"Yes, I see that upsets you. The dear doctor actually is important to you, isn't she?  
  
Really, taking in her niece like that. Touching. Most touching." Kurisawa was clearly enjoying this moment. "I did tell her about that. She was pleased. She respected you. She found you interesting. Kind. Odd, that particular reference considering your shared sordid past with her. But yes, . she found you 'kind.' Maybe even with time she could have loved you I suppose."  
  
"Enough!" Aoshi stood, resisting the drug. "You can not just kill me with a cowardly drug. You will die."  
  
Aoshi's eyes glittered as a look of fear suddenly crossed his enemy's face. Kurisawa's voice grew slightly nervous. "It can't be. that just doesn't make sense, you should be dead by now."  
  
"I do not plan to die such a dishonorable way."  
  
"--And you won't." Hajime Saitou stepped over the bodies in the room behind him, sword in hand.  
  
"Saitou," Aoshi managed to spit out. "This is my fight."  
  
"I'm afraid that isn't the case anymore. The police will be entering the compound shortly. This man you will hand over into my custody."  
  
"I will not be robbed of justice!" Aoshi, despite being on his knees, glared at the other man.  
  
Saitou walked over and coolly knocked the kodachis out of his hand. "You know the kind of justice I uphold. You also know that I gave you the tip that brought you here. You should have considered from our past history that it wasn't so you could end things this way. As sickening as the man is, he's still useful to me and to those that want to dig at the root of corruption that has allowed this man to exist, and that spreads even into my own department. Break his bones if you must, but you can not kill him. I don't particularly like the idea of putting you in jail because of this scum."  
  
Aoshi reached for the kodachis again, even as Saitou stepped past him and with his sword at Kurisawa's throat, collared the man.  
  
"Aoshi! "  
  
He blinked exhaustedly as another presence entered the room. Megumi Takani stood there with Sagara supporting her. She was not supposed to be here. His eyes turned momentarily towards the other man. "Why the hell did you bring her back?!"  
  
The other man shook his head. "This is her choice."  
  
Megumi looked around, clearly appalled by the sight of all the bodies in the other room. All this, to get to one man. "What were you doing, Aoshi?"  
  
"Protecting your future."  
  
"By throwing away your life? By harming all these other people? It's not worth it."  
  
Aoshi bowed his head. He was in no position to argue or to correct her.  
  
"Please. Let Saitou have him. You know him well enough to trust him on this. You're in no shape to challenge him at this point. You've been poisoned."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Sano," her voice strained. "Help me."  
  
Understanding, he set her down next to Shinomori and wrested the kodachis away from him. "I'm doing this for your own good, " Sano said before forcing the man to lie down. "Just do whatever she says."  
  
"Aoshi," she looked apologetic. "This will taste horrible, but you must take as much as you can." Aoshi felt her somewhat shaking hands cradle his head in her lap as Sagara obediently poured a thick and horrible tasting liquid down his throat.  
  
They both held him up, unwilling for him to choke or to regurgitate the precious antidote. All of it had gone down, and hopefully, it would be enough to counter the poison in his body.  
  
He was unaware that he was already pallid, from both the loss of blood and the exposure to the drug.  
  
. . .  
  
As he passed into semi-consciousness, Megumi looked up. "Sanosuke," she looked up into his eyes. "Thank you. We made it just in time."  
  
"Didn't want to owe the popsicle anything, that's all."  
  
"Popsicle?-" She frowned, "Of all the rude things to call someone-"  
  
"Roosterhead is far ruder-"  
  
"So is fox-lady!"  
  
A sudden hiss from Saitou interrupted the little quarrel.  
  
Sanosuke stood up immediately. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kurisawa laughed hysterically. "Idiots! You're all a bunch of idiots!"  
  
Saitou looked more miffed than concerned. "While you had your touching reunion, this loser managed to break something."  
  
"Another poison!" Kurisawa laughed in glee. "We'll all die together."  
  
Megumi stared at the strange purplish mess on the floor, and then her voice turned strange. "Kurisawa - is that one of the concoctions I made?"  
  
"Ah yes! One of the other things I had the liberty of taking from you while you were unconscious. Another of your brother's projects."  
  
Unexpectedly, Megumi laughed.  
  
"Is Saitou's death all that funny?" Sano wondered if the poison had addled her brain.  
  
She calmed for a moment. "It's no poison, roosterhead." But then she snickered. "Well, actually maybe it should be considered poison for women, but not the kind you're thinking about!"  
  
Saitou hit the man over the head with the hilt of his sword. "I expect no more trouble out of this one." He turned his eyes on the doctor, "Would you please explain what you're talking about?"  
  
She raised her chin and looked at Saitou. "The poison he spattered on you is nothing more than a mild enhancement drug. You will not die. Nor will any of us. Search him for whatever else you have. I'll be at the station in the morning to identify whatever your men find, and to turn myself in."  
  
"Turn yourself in!" Sanosuke glared at her, the matter of the purple 'poison' forgotten. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
With characteristic coyness, she evaded the subject. "Aoshi is still not out of danger yet. I was able to take the antidote right away and even then I still feel its effects. He received much more poison and-"  
  
"You know that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
She shook her head. "You know what I'm saying. I'm going to turn myself in for all the things I've done."  
  
"You have to be kidding!" Sano was clearly unhappy. "You know that you were forced into everything you did."  
  
"Prison is the safest place for her." Saitou's voice spoke of his impatience. "At least until we can get her testimony on this creep and we rout out the rest who work with him." He took a hold of Kurisawa and then turned back to Megumi. "The rest of the police will be here any second. Tend to the Okashira and then turn yourself into Cho first thing in the morning. As for you," he turned to Sano. "See to it that she and the Okashira get to safety. You're the only one standing, as usual."  
  
As was the case with Saitou, Sano found himself agreeing despite himself. Saitou disappeared with Kurisawa in tow, and Sano was left to deal with Shinomori and Megumi. As he turned back to the two persons he was charged with taking to safety, his expression softened as he watched Megumi working quickly to patch up some of Shinomori's wounds. The sight of her working was something he had thought just a short time ago that he'd never see again.  
  
She looked up at that moment and gave him a puzzled look. "We should hurry." Her voice was tired, weak, and worried. Although she had given Shinomori the antidote, he was still fading in and out. Sanosuke looked down as Shinomori's eyes opened for a moment. Her efforts to help him had roused him temporarily. "You should not be here. The poison-"  
  
"I'm fine," she tried to smile at Aoshi. "Sano got me here in time. With an antidote."  
  
"The other drug?"  
  
She frowned. "Nothing, Aoshi Shinomori, that you should worry about whatsoever. Particularly with your personality or with the problems you already have. We'll get you to safety and let you rest."  
  
"And Sagara?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll just lock him away if he starts acting up."  
  
"Hey!" Sano glared at her, aware suddenly that both he and she were having some fun at expense, but not understanding exactly how and why.  
  
"Just carry him," Megumi stood wearily.  
  
"And you?" Sanosuke had already hefted the man over his shoulder.  
  
"I do not want to be carried out of here while I'm still conscious." She sniffed.  
  
"Fine," he said somewhat grumpily as they walked out slowly stepping over the bodies.  
  
True to Saitou's word, the police were beginning to make their way through the compound. Sano pulled Megumi off down a side passage. They would avoid them for now.  
  
Their path took them past the room that had served as her prison. She retreated inside for a moment. She emerged shortly, with a bag. "There are other things, but I don't' have time to look for them."  
  
"Other poisons?"  
  
"No," she said softly. "Things of sentimental value to me. I'll have to hope the police find them."  
  
"Megumi-" Sano looked at her, and realized that her hands were still shaking. "We have to go-"  
  
She nodded and then grasped onto his arm for support. Sano bit back his impatience. He would rather just carry her, but something told him that she wanted to be able to walk out of her prison on her own.  
  
As they came to the edge of the compound and had made it safely outside, Sano desperately racked his head for something to lighten the mood. She was thinking about something. "Fox-lady-"  
  
"What is it, Sano?"  
  
"Err. That drug that Kurisawa had used. An 'enhancement' drug. What exactly did you mean by that?"  
  
She gave a slight chuckle, one that made his hackles rise.  
  
"When you laugh like that, fox-lady-"  
  
"An aphrodisiac for men." She gave him a sly smile. "Nothing deadly, except to the wives should they not like their husbands. And the only one really at risk is Saitou, who got most of it on him."  
  
"That means-"  
  
"There may be yet another Saitou on its way in 9 months time."  
  
"Kamisama," Sanosuke made a face as he finally understood the connection. "I'm going to be sick."  
  
Megumi simply looked away with a smirk on her face and moved slightly ahead.  
  
Sano suddenly understood the meaning of the woman's other comments made earlier. After all he and Shinomori had done, she had insulted them to their faces. "Hey!! Just a minute!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Poor Shirotome was beside himself when three persons showed up suddenly at his doorstep.  
  
One unconscious Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
One beautiful woman who he assumed to be the presumed-dead Megumi Takani.  
  
And one roosterhead Sanosuke Sagara, who was clearly looking much abused and beleagured.  
  
The latter two were arguing when they appeared, and continued to argue until the woman kicked the former gangster out of the room that Aoshi Shinomori was to recuperate in.  
  
After that, the woman was all business. Takani-sensei immediately asked Shirotome to go for certain medicines and medicinal helps while she tried to help Shinomori. Shirotome complied, and also did them the favor of dispensing a messenger to the dojo, to let them know of all the latest developments. Sagara would have gone himself, but he chose to stand guard outside the room, keeping in mind the warning that Saitou had given while not admitting that he didn't want to let the doctor out of his sight.  
  
If Aoshi weren't so ill, Shirotome might have been amused by the strange dynamic that existed between the three of them.  
  
But Aoshi's health was no laughing matter. The doctor, for all her joking earlier, wore a grave expression as she tended to the delirious man. Sagara filled in for him as much as he could about what he understood to have happened. Shirotome listened anxiously, and wrestled with how much to convey to the Aoiya in Kyoto.  
  
He was in regular contact with the Aoiya. As Aoshi had chosen to do this alone, they constantly worried about him. It did not help that Shirotome had sensed something a bit remiss in Aoshi's behavior as of late. So Okina was now on his way to Tokyo to keep an eye on the younger man, and to also lend a hand if indeed there was to be a fight.  
  
Okina would not be pleased with Shirotome for not doing more to stop Aoshi from proceeding without Okina. But he feared what would happen if as a result, Aoshi Shinomori died particularly now with his task nearly complete.  
  
His wife had returned earlier that day, though, and her presence eased his mind a little. While he could do nothing more than run back and forth trying crudely to help, she had come in alongside the doctor and supported her as much as she could. A woman from the Kamiya dojo also came, and after embracing the doctor, did what she could to help Takani-sensei care for the young man such that she could work on creating more antidote.  
  
It would take all night to complete, and would have to be used when it was completed.  
  
That is, if Aoshi could last until morning.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
a/n: I suppose I am an exceptionally cruel person to leave this last installment on this kind of note. I think I've been exceptionally mean to Aoshi. Sano got most of the Megumi moments and poor Aoshi is poisoned.  
  
And guess I have to leave you hanging as I go off to see the parental units for a while. If I get computer time I will try to update. Otherwise, it'll be two weeks or so. Next time - Nightmares and confessions. Plus a little of Okina being useful! (whoa)  
  
Comments: -Shimizu and mij - I am going to end it, darn it! 40 chapters and 100,000 words is ridiculous. Even I don't want to win the award for longest RK fic. I'm trying to get this down to about ten parts or less from here on out. That should scare you though considering the angst I'm setting up already here.  
  
-Great Thing - she's aliiiiive! Threatening ants. somehow it doesn't inspire much sympathy from me. I hate ants, so I would love to see you smooshing them to pieces. Haha! But I tell you what, I think you'll like the next part.  
  
-Lady Tskuya - Is this the first time you actually stated your preference? LOL. Okay, I hear ya.  
  
-Junyortrakr - Villains should be nasty. And sometimes the best have no really good reason to be nasty other than they simply enjoy it. People should have no sympathy whatsoever for Kurisawa. He's just evil hiding behind normalcy.  
  
-EEevee -Madame Kata will be back if I remember to write her in. Too bad I could not figure out how to resurrect Miss Brown or the other side characters. Okina needs some attention anyways, so he'll just have to do I guess.  
  
-LiLianJieGurl - Sano didn't cut his hair all that much. It's just not as crazy, but still its spiky self. And while you liked this part, you may not like the next. But it's not resolved either. so keep rooting as you usually do. 


	43. Confessions and Doubts

The spectre of death brought sometimes confusion, and sometimes clarity.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori lay on the floor, his body weary with fighting the poison and his mind in turmoil.  
  
In his current state of mind, he was unaware of the presence of those around him.  
  
Megumi Takani worried. Aoshi Shinomori had certainly faced death before many times, but physical peril was not the first of her concerns at the moment. Even if the additional antidote that was brewing quietly helped counteract any remaining poison in Aoshi's body, what toll would an unbreaking and prolonged fever would take on the man?  
  
And the knowledge that it was the poison she had created under pressure from her captor that caused his illness affected her deeply.  
  
She channeled the resulting feelings of anger and guilt into the mortar and pestle in her hands. The stone upon stone made a harsh sound as she pounded the ingredients into a fine powder. She had to relieve his fever.  
  
The others currently at the hotel of Tae Shirotome appeared to have caught her mood. They were mostly silent, save for brief conversations when instructions would be given or various communications exchanged.  
  
Kaoru Himura had come earlier in the evening with news of their patient at the dojo. His recovery was coming along, and the men at the dojo were keeping an eye on him until he was well enough to be taken to the police.  
  
Shirotome's wife and son had also returned, most likely at the summoning of the senior Shirotome. Young Shoji looked a bit weary, his wife having just delivered, but his expression was sharp and watchful. Megumi was aware that he had some other purpose, for since his arrival, Shoji had come and gone several times from the main house. It occurred to her that he was looking around the grounds and in the streets outside. She suspected that the hotel proprietor's son was no mere businessman, just as Aoshi Shinomori was no mere hotel proprietor.  
  
Sanosuke sat out on the porch with Shoji. He had said little to her once they had returned. He sat outside, chewing absently on a piece of grass, his mind preoccupied with something else - perhaps watching for any sign of intruders.  
  
She moved the earthen vessel that contained the antidote from heat and set it aside. When the liquid cooled, she would try to give it to Aoshi.  
  
She turned her attention back to the mortar. The herbs she crushed were now like fine powder and gave off an aromatic fragrance. She picked up a small handful from the mortar and sprinkled the particles into a bowl of cool water that Shirotome had pulled from a spring that ran under the estate and delivered to her. The fragrant water, she hoped, would cool Aoshi's fevered body.  
  
As she walked carefully with that bowl from her working space and out onto the porch, she was aware of the eyes of her two unofficial guards upon her.  
  
She noted with a frown that Sanosuke was looking very tired -- too tired to notice the strange measured looks coming from the younger Shirotome.  
  
She tossed her head and entered the room. Kaoru and Shirotome looked up immediately and focused on the carefully balanced bowl in her hands. She held it out.  
  
"Kaoru, Shirotome-san."  
  
Kaoru obediently took the bowl and placed it on the ground near the patient.  
  
Megumi kneeled down and immediately looked over her patient.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori lay there, his eyes closed. She noted his breathing had become more rapid and shallow since her previous examination.  
  
"Has he been like this for long?" She glanced at Kaoru and Shirotome.  
  
"It just started," Shirotome shook his head. He looked at her hopefully, "But it's like last time. Perhaps-"  
  
She nodded and then turned back to Aoshi, and noted with a frown that he was layered in blankets. The man had pulled them up, had he? And it was apparent that even so, he was shivering. She pushed them aside and then placed her hand upon his head, and noted that it was hot to the touch. As she did the last time, she let her hand sit there for a while, waiting for his breathing to deepen and relax.  
  
"Uncanny," Shirotome muttered under his breath. She suppressed the queer feeling that welled up inside her. It was as if her presence relaxed him, or reassured him in some way, somehow. Although why, Megumi did not know.  
  
She took her hand away from Aoshi's head. "Kaoru, do you have clean cloths?"  
  
"Ah, yes." Kaoru answered, a bit sleepily. "I have some, although we may need more."  
  
Megumi looked at her friend critically. She was clearly exhausted. It would not do to have the young mother tired out. She turned to Shirotome, and handed him a cloth. "Soak these in the water I brought in and apply them to any exposed skin. I'll cut up more."  
  
As Shirotome obediently dipped the cloths in water, Megumi moved decisively outside to address the two men. "Sano."  
  
"Yeah, Megitsune?" Sano stifled a yawn.  
  
"Take Kaoru home, Sano." She smiled a little. "And get some rest too."  
  
Kaoru had padded out after her, and immediately by the way they both stiffened, she knew that both she and Sano were about to protest.  
  
"We'll be fine here." Megumi added strongly.  
  
Sano opened his mouth, but as the hand of Shoji Shirotome clamped down on his shoulder, Sanosuke paused. After the two men silently conferred, Sanosuke muttered good-naturedly under his breath. "Not even a whole day and she's already ordering me around."  
  
Megumi took a deep breath. "Sano."  
  
He gave her an amused smile. "That was your cue to say 'I know what's best for you, roosterhead.'" He grinned at Kaoru, who was stifling a smile. "I'll take the little miss home."  
  
"-And rest."  
  
"-I don't need it."  
  
Megumi and Kaoru exchanged a look then. Kaoru was mouthing something about men being stubborn. Megumi turned on her charm. "I need some more mint, Sanosuke. And Gensai-sama has plenty in his garden."  
  
Kaoru coughed. "Sano, Gensai-sama won't be up for another two hours. It won't hurt to at least come back and rest while we wait for him to wake. Miss Megumi needs that mint. Plus, the Shirotomes are here. Shoji-san will be able to send a message if something should happen. "  
  
Sano relented and the two finally walked down the path that led to the gate and the street beyond.  
  
"He is worried for you."  
  
Megumi glanced at Shoji, the largely silent man who had sat next to Sanosuke for the last few hours.  
  
"I know." She answered truthfully. Someday, she would be nice to Sano for all that.  
  
"Takani-sensei," a voice came from inside the room.  
  
"Yes." Megumi stepped back in and looked at the elder Shirotome. By now, all the bandages had been used and placed over Aoshi's arms and legs.  
  
"Thank you for your help." She crouched and joined him in looking at the face of his young friend.  
  
"He looks more peaceful." Shirotome mused.  
  
"The water has certain herbs which lend it aromatic properties. To soothe his mind, even if he isn't quite conscious."  
  
Shirotome yawned.  
  
"You should rest too, Shirotome-san. It must be nearly two in the morning. Your wife said you needed a lot of sleep."  
  
"You need help-"  
  
She shook her head adamantly. "The antidote is almost done. I'll be able to give it to him shortly and watch him after that. I'll need you and your wife to tend to him. I have to leave in the morning--"  
  
"For the police," Shirotome finished her sentence. At her startled look, he dropped his eyes. "Sagara told me when you first came in."  
  
Megumi felt her chest constrict. "I do not know what happens from there. I'll leave as much antidote as I can. And you can continue to apply poultices to manage his fever. But I need one of you well-rested."  
  
"Of course." Shirotome stood up slowly, showing his signs of age. "It goes without asking that we will take good care of Aoshi-san. My family considers him as one of our own. I'll leave you to Shoji then."  
  
Megumi nodded and watched the man go. She sighed, and then picked up the remaining cloths that needed to be cut up and used either as bandages or poultices. She picked up one of her scissors and began cutting..  
  
. . .  
  
At the sound of rustling of blankets, Megumi dropped the bandages.  
  
"Shoji-san." She called out.  
  
The screen door slid open. "Takani-sensei?" His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw her patient moving about restlessly.  
  
"Could you bring me more water, please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"--And if you would mix it with a handful of the herbs I left in the mortar in the next room first."  
  
He bowed and started to move.  
  
Megumi looked down at Aoshi and then at the bowl. Shirotome had done a good job of covering Aoshi's exposed skin with cloths, but it seemed it wasn't enough.  
  
She fingered the light colored belt of his uniform and tugged at it gently. She never quite understood these belts. The uniforms themselves were efficient, but as she struggled to pull the belt out from underneath Aoshi's body, she concluded that the belt-bows were ridiculous.  
  
With the belt off, she was able to open his shirt. She pushed aside the clothing, ignoring the crisscross of scars across his chest from older wounds. She dipped one of the cloths in the remaining water and wrung it out before placing it on his chest. She noted with satisfaction, his ever slight flinch at the touch of cold cloth to his skin. She wiped his chest until the cloth warmed and she had to wet the cloth again.  
  
As she placed a recooled cloth back on him, his hand suddenly clamped around her wrist.  
  
Despite the strength of his grasp, she did not panic. This was not the first time she had a patient do odd things while delirious.  
  
She spoke as calmly as she could. "Aoshi-san? Is it too cold?"  
  
The look in his now open eyes told her that it was. She was surprised though when he spoke. "I want you to come to Kyoto."  
  
"Of course, of course." She ignored him and refocused on her task, thinking that if she ignored him, he would close his eyes and release her.  
  
However, he did not relinquish her wrist. Her eyes widened as he increased the pressure on her wrist and pulled her closer. Surprised, she dropped the cloth helplessly. He had pulled her such that he could see her face.  
  
Closer and closer it seemed that he was pulling her to him. As their noses brushed, her eyelids involuntarily fluttered shut.  
  
They blinked open when the door of the room suddenly opened.  
  
'Takani-sensei, do you need-" Megumi turned her head, startled. Fortunately for the bowl of water, he was not as easily startled as she. "I'm sorry for interrupting," came the voice of Shoji. "I'll leave the bowl by the door."  
  
Megumi felt a wave of horror pass over her as he put the bowl down and shut the screen door. She started to sit up and open her mouth to tell him to come back.  
  
But Aoshi had pulled her ever so slightly again towards him. "Megumi," his eyes flickered slightly, a bit unfocused.  
  
She felt a tremor of fear as he closed his eyes again. "Aoshi?"  
  
When he opened them again slowly, she relaxed slightly. His hand on her wrist moved up and he grasped her hand. As he looked at her, something like a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You look terrible."  
  
She blinked. Of all the things to say, that was unexpected.  
  
He closed his eyes again. "Kyoto is beautiful in the spring."  
  
She touched his head with her free hand. His phrases were disconnected and illogical. He had to be delirious. In a soothing tone of voice, she decided that the man's declarations, however odd, shouldn't be ignored. "Yes, I know. And you'll be there to see it if you can save your strength. Don't speak unnecessarily, Aoshi. I'll have the antidote for you shortly."  
  
"You must come." He was clearly disobeying her orders. She opened her mouth to scold him, but his hold on her hand tightened. "Your niece waits for you."  
  
"I know," she answered softly.  
  
His hand loosened its pressure then and he said nothing further. For a moment, she watched him carefully and listened to the flow of his breathing. Certain he had fallen asleep, she gently removed her hand from his.  
  
A slight movement outside the door reminded her of that she should address what had happened moments earlier. She stood up and opened the screen door to retrieve the bowl of water. Shoji turned his head, and looked at her for a moment. She blushed slightly. "Shoji-san, I -"  
  
"You do not need to explain anything to me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I do not know you as I do Shinomori."  
  
"Shoji-san," Megumi continued. "He just wanted to tell me something. I have a niece-."  
  
"I do not hold it against you for how you two behave when alone. It is enough for me to know that you are the woman he is helping and the woman he chose to rescue. Why that is, I do not question or judge."  
  
"There is nothing-"  
  
Shoji's expression turned to slight amusement. "Shinomori never does anything for 'nothing,' Takani-sensei. There is always a reason to what he does. Consider that and what he said to you in there."  
  
Megumi did not care for the superciliousness of Shoji's words. "You were eavesdropping."  
  
"Screen doors are thin, Takani-sensei. It is likely that not only I, but my father, who is puttering about down the hall heard his words."  
  
Her face grew even warmer.  
  
Shoji laughed. "It is a good thing that I did hear what he had to say. Your history is well-known to my father and I." His eyes were assessing her. "After all, someone had to go collect that information on you and your brother. I was not inclined to be all that helpful to you, despite my father's pleas. However, now I better understand why Shinomori was willing to throw everything away by coming here to Tokyo. That you could have earned his devotion, makes me think the better of you for it."  
  
Megumi felt her dislike for the man deepen at his words, but he was an ally to Shinomori. "For your family's help, I am thankful."  
  
"Your thanks are not required." Shoji's response was equally cool. "Shinomori's recovery and well-being will be enough for all of us. Our family has a deep affinity for the Oniwaban. His life and happiness are important to many."  
  
She bowed slightly. At the very least, she could agree to that.  
  
"Okina will be here soon. He will want to be briefed before you leave." Shoji stood up, abruptly ending their conversation.  
  
She turned and walked in the other direction in order to retrieve the antidote. The man's honest admittance of his distrust for her had caught her off guard. That she was viewed as perhaps a liability for Aoshi was even more startling. But it was the other things he had insinuated which troubled her.  
  
As she returned to her patient, she spied him trying to push himself up. She put the vessel with the antidote down by the door and rushed in to restrain him.  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
"Megumi-"  
  
"I told you to rest." She lowered her voice. ""Don't be a fool and think you can disobey my orders, Aoshi Shinomori. Just because I no longer have Sanosuke and Kaoru here to beat you silly if you try and move does not mean you should even think about taking one step towards that door. You are going to take the antidote and lie still. Come morning, you will listen to everything Shirotome-san has to say as well. Understood? "  
  
He smiled faintly at the display of her temper. She frowned. Was it all that amusing to him ?  
  
"Understood?" She repeated.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She bit her lip and then turned away for a moment to retrieve the antidote. She placed the vessel on the ground next to her and then awkwardly, tried to ease him up. "You'll have to sit up for a while. I want to make sure you don't spit up any of the antidote."  
  
As his head rested heavily on her chest, she realized darkly that she could have asked Shoji SHirotome for his assistance administering the medicine. But she did not particularly relish the thought of going out and asking Shoji Shirotome for any more help. She brought the bowl to Aoshi's lips. "Drink it slowly."  
  
He winced slightly as he tasted it but drank the concoction obediently, his eyes occasionally looking up at her as he did so.  
  
"It tastes terrible, doesn't it?"  
  
"Ah." He answered tiredly.  
  
As she continued to support him against her, waiting to see whether his stomach would accept the antidote, they fell into a slightly awkward silence.  
  
"You must sleep after this." Megumi continued on, somewhat absently. "And mind the Shirotome's even if I'm not here. Shirotome-san was very upset about how you and Sanosuke went off by yourself against his advice."  
  
She felt his head turn slightly. "You leave?"  
  
She paused. "You know I have to go see the police. Sanosuke and Kenshiin will be here shortly to take me."  
  
"I will come as well."  
  
"No you won't." She gave him a stern look. "Okina would have my head if I let you do that. Besides which, Kenshin and Sanosuke should be more than enough to keep Saitou in his place." She smiled faintly at that thought.  
  
"Okina?"  
  
"Yes. He will be here soon."  
  
His face took on a slightly distant expression. She could feel him moving slightly, as if he were testing his strength. He sat up on his own slowly, and something in his face told her he had decided something.  
  
"Has Shirotome had news on 'Shimada'? -"  
  
"Aoshi!" A look of impatience crossed her face. The man clearly was thinking about something else. She had some inkling of who this man was as well from the whispered conversations she had caught snatches of between the elder and younger Shirotome upon Shoji's return to the hotel. "You made me a promise-"  
  
He pressed his lips together. "To rest, right?"  
  
"Yes." She answered stubbornly.  
  
"Just as you promised to come to Kyoto."  
  
"-- of course, my niece is waiting."  
  
"Yes, your niece." He closed his eyes, his body tensing again, as the strength of the antidote started to take its effect. "And the others. "  
  
She placed her hand on his back to support him. "All of you have been so kind. I imagine it has been a burden these last few months with you gone, and with Meg-chan underfoot."  
  
"It is not a burden."  
  
"You lying here poisoned isn't a burden?"  
  
He turned his head back to look at her. "I prefer your poison to your death, Megumi."  
  
She frowned. "Aoshi- don't say things like that. It simply isn't right."  
  
He looked away for a moment, frustration briefly lining his features. "You do not understand."  
  
"Understand?"  
  
"-the invitation to come. To stay. Is it not clear?" He closed his eyes contemplating something.  
  
"You're not making sense, Aoshi."  
  
"Or perhaps you choose not to understand."  
  
"Aoshi." She began talking to fill the silence that ensued. "The antidote must be taking effect. You shouldn't say anything more now. "  
  
She knew that he was not quite yet done, but her words silenced him. She did not look at his face as she helped ease him back to the mat. She was afraid. And somehow he sensed that.  
  
Efficiently and quickly, she helped reposition him on his side and rearrange his blankets and cloths. She stood and then opened the screen door. "Shoji." She nodded at him. AS she came out, he went into the room to take her place watching Aoshi.  
  
Megumi went to the next room and placed her hand against the wall, willing herself to be composed, to gather her confusing mass of thoughts and emotions.  
  
She understood.  
  
In fact, she had understood quite well what lay behind the words of Aoshi SHinomori. More or less, in his own way, he had somehow recently come to the idea that he valued her. Or rather, loved her.  
  
She was no stranger when it came to the feelings of men and their professions of love for her. And she had plenty of young admirers over the years, who were infatuated with her unattainability, her flirtatious ways, and physical appearance. Other men, perhaps not the so young and foolish formed unusual attachments to their caretakers and mistook it for honest love.  
  
But someone like Aoshi Shinomori . . . did he fall into that latter category? Was it a temporary infatuation, fueled by his delirium or a taste of death?  
  
Yes. It was plausible. A man such as that would probably also mistake duty for devotion as well.  
  
But a thought nagged her. Did she know him well enough to truly answer that? What of what everyone else had said?  
  
She thought for a moment, beyond the instances where circumstances had put them in close physical proximity with one another. There had been an interesting sort of dynamic between them even from the very first times they had met. Within the last year, as she understood more of him, she had clearly come to trust him, to even like him for his odd silences and his ability to match her wit with his own intelligence. But beyond that, she had only briefly entertained thoughts. It seemed implausible that a man so reserved and cool could suddenly turn his attention so completely on her.  
  
Moreover, it was alarming.  
  
But it was also exciting. Perhaps if things weren't so crazy at this time she wouldn't be anxious at all about that insight, but entertained or perhaps thrilled. What woman wouldn't want to have a beautiful, dangerous man at her side?  
  
But a delirious man?  
  
She laughed as she forced herself to be realistic. His delirium aside, it was ridiculous to consider the matter further at the moment. Sanosuke Sagara - the other man who had once professed his feelings for her and who may have them still - would be here shortly before she turned herself into the police. Deep down, she knew that, despite whatever she or Saitou had said regarding the matter, the police weren't concerned for her safety. She was to be used again as a tool - but this time by the government, who would want to know everything possible about the elusive man who was her captor, and perhaps even about her brother. She expected this time that the government wouldn't be so kind and overlook her crimes as they had done in the past.  
  
Sanosuke and Aoshi were good men both, but they were foolish to think they loved her, a former criminal -- and a criminal still.  
  
And she was even more the fool to entertain the thought of allowing herself to love one of them in return.  
  
She had decided somewhere along the way that fate would not allow it.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
A/N: This was difficult to write. I have been mulling alternate endings, epilogues, and cameos and trying to think of the entire fic from this point on. This particular part was actually going to start with Aoshi's muddled dreams, but the emotional field belongs more to Megumi. Also, this is cut off from where I intended to go. I felt it was more appropriate to end here despite its somewhat sad/angsty tone and reserve the reappearance of old faces for the next part.  
  
I have a few more twists up my sleeve yet. Depending on what sort of comments and questions that are thrown back, I am tinkering with the concept of how many parts are left. To the Megs/Aoshi shippers - this part should satisfy you in part because Aoshi was pretty damn clear in his usual roundabout way (hah!). Death brings clarity. At least to him. But to Megumi.. Well..  
  
Jieli - Saitou being a real historical persona, I can absolutely say that Saitou did have children. Three sons, in fact. And then in RK we also have him serving as foster parent to Eiji - or at least for a time.  
  
Mij - Furuba fan eh? I am as well. I don't know what to say. I've been reading the manga and Megumi is no Tohru. : -)  
  
CherieDee - Thanks for your review and for letting me bounce something off you yesterday. I think it firmed my resolve on what Aoshi could say this time around.  
  
EEevee - Heh. You and I both like to torture characters. But you win. I just like to mess with their heads. Killing off Aoshi-vampire qualifies you as the queen of torture ;-)  
  
Ron and his Sakura - *hangs head in shame* I wish I could promise to update "Ring" but I pretty much need to revisit the story and start over in terms of how to lay out the ending. But after this, I want to tackle my fantasy romance original work. Keep bugging me.  
  
Lady Tskuya - hope you feel better by now! And don't feel sorry for Saitou. I think he'll be quite fine with his wife. But I'd be kind of pissed at the doctor if I were him.  
  
Leila Winters - welcome back and thanks for reviewing each chapter! Madame Kata can't disapprove of a young man when she has her own past to consider. I mean, a history as a concubine/oiran is nothing to simply dismiss.  
  
animefreak5483 - Hang in there. Next part! Next part!  
  
Trupana - A kiss from Aoshi would probably silence the fox-lady. However, Aoshi is a pretty proper and subtle person and so I've taken the position that would be unlikely to kiss her until something more conclusive occurs. Hang in there. 


	44. An unexpected bend in the road

Megumi's eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand shaking her shoulder. Her consternation at having fallen asleep while still working at the mortar and pestle was replaced by surprise as she looked up into the face of Neji Kashiwazaki, the man who others knew simply as Okina.  
  
"Okina!" She stood up suddenly. "I was waiting for you."  
  
"Really?" For a moment, he looked pleased. Perhaps too pleased. "Always good words to hear, and after seeing you here like this, not dead, but looking as wonderful as you always did, I feel utterly, enthusiastically, extravagantly joyful. In fact, I could embrace you right now-"  
  
Megumi bit back the impulse to smack the man. This was no time for joking. "Okina, please. Aoshi is lying ill at the moment."  
  
"Is that so?" Okina looked back at her kindly. "Is that the reason for your seriousness now, doctor? I was so looking forward to receiving one of your usual beatings."  
  
She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I've missed them." Okina grinned. "As for Aoshi, don't worry. I've already stopped in and looked at him. I've seen him injured or ill enough times now to know that he'll be fine. He sleeps easily now. Some day, we'll look back on this many years from now and laugh about the time poor Aoshi got poisoned."  
  
"Okina," she frowned. "You shouldn't be so blasé about these things. It was luck that there was antidote--"  
  
His face still looked cheerful, but the look in his eye hinted at seriousness. "Not luck, doctor. Someone made the antidote. Someone decided to take it and fight to live. We don't just happen on luck. We make our luck through perseverence, strength and our own belief."  
  
"The core values of the Oniwaban," Megumi responded softly.  
  
He gave her an approving nod. "So you are familiar with them?"  
  
"In a way," she smiled faintly. "One only has to look at all of you and somehow know it."  
  
She was rewarded with another pleased look.  
  
Megumi withdrew something from underneath her haori and placed it in his hands. "And so I am entrusting this to you and to Aoshi-san. I am going to turn myself in to the police, but this shouldn't come with me. It's caused too much trouble already. Please keep it safely hidden away, and give it to Meg-chan when she becomes old and wise enough to understand."  
  
Okina's face grew sad as he looked at the book. "You speak as if you are never coming back, Megumi. Are you determined to do this? You could walk out the back of the estate now and disappear."  
  
"No." She smiled faintly. "I don't want to run anymore, Okina. I have to face what I am and who my family was."  
  
"I see." Okina sighed. "That explains why the red-headed rurouni and that roosterheaded gangster looked so glum when I arrived." He handed her a small packet. "By the way, this came from Sagara."  
  
Her eyes softened in appreciation as she touched the bag of herbs. "So they're here."  
  
"Waiting for you."  
  
"Well," she squared her shoulders. "Regarding Meg-chan-"  
  
"Do not worry."  
  
"How is she?" Megumi's eyes watered suspiciously. "Is she well?"  
  
"She is resilient, that one. Amazingly so."  
  
"Thank you so much for taking her in and caring for her. I'm sorry that I can't see her . . . quite yet."  
  
"She will remain with us until that time, then."  
  
She bowed her head in thanks and relief. "Then, that only leaves one more thing, Okina. And that is Aoshi-"  
  
"I'm to keep him still aren't I? Shoji mentioned something about my having your head if he went off in his condition-"  
  
Megumi frowned slightly.  
  
Okina's sharp eyes caught the gesture, as slight as it was, and laughed. "Shoji was fostered for a while with the Oniwaban. Had the clan not been dispersed with the new era, he would have probably stayed a part of it. His hearing is exceptional, even amongst the Oniwaban.."  
  
"And Shoji tells you everything, does he?" She cringed when she realized that her cheeks were betraying her embarrassment.  
  
"Not everything, doctor." Okina's eyes twinkled. "Only the things that he feels important to the Oniwaban and to Aoshi. Shoji does not believe in unnecessary gossip. Of course," he winked, "you could just tell me and spare me the undying curiosity of an old man who can not help but thinking the absolute worst now that you've hinted at something."  
  
"Just don't let that fool of a stubborn man go off anywhere until he's well. The poison sapped his strength and he can't fight."  
  
He gave her a slight grin. "Shoji is making sure that the man doesn't move. Despite his coldness to you, his sense of duty to Aoshi is strong."  
  
He moved aside to let her pass as she quickly went to the next room to check that statement. True to his word, Shoji Shirotome sat, with arms crossed and stern eye on the sleeping man.  
  
Megumi drew alongside Aoshi and checked his head one more time. It was as Okina had said; Aoshi breathed normally, as a man who was simply sleeping.  
  
"He will not go anywhere until we all conclude he has recovered."  
  
Megumi, despite herself, found herself giving Shoji a small smile. The sternness of his voice aside, they were warm words indeed. She handed the bag to Okina. "Make sure if the fever returns to mix this with the other herbs I left in the mortar. It will ease his fever and his anxiety."  
  
"Of course," Okina nodded.  
  
As she turned to leave, Okina coughed. "Megumi."  
  
She paused for a moment. "Yes?"  
  
"It will help. But only the return of one thing, or person, could ease his anxiety, Megumi."  
  
Shoji had been more indiscreet than she had thought. She could not blame him really, considering he only had his former leader's interest at heart. Megumi was grateful then that Okina could not see her face. His words pained her more than she wanted anyone to know.  
  
. . .  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin waited by one of the landscaped ponds, chatting with the elder Shirotome and his wife.  
  
She was grateful for Kenshin's presence. It was as if his quiet and gentle smile eased the awkwardness that they all felt as they made their proper goodbyes.  
  
It eased their walk down the street towards the place she dreaded. She took reassurance in watching him as he walked a few paces ahead, his posture relaxed and easy. Megumi lagged a step or two behind, as did Sanosuke.  
  
She could tell that he was still watching her out of the corner of his eye. She would glance over from time to time, wishing he would simply insult her or tease her as always. His silence now made her even more anxious for what was to come.  
  
"Thank you for bringing the mint." She broke the silence. "It will help Aoshi-san immensely."  
  
He shrugged. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"Sanosuke helped Gensai-sama pick those herbs, that he did." Kenshin filled in.  
  
"Did he?" Megumi gave Kenshin a little smile. "An honest act of work. "  
  
Her little barb apparently did the trick. "What's the big deal? Can't a guy just do something without having it picked apart ? Or do you have nothing better to do, fox lady?"  
  
"As if I would spend that much time analyzing every single little action of yours," Megumi retorted automatically, but with a hint of her usual smile.  
  
"But maybe that's exactly what you do, instead of seeing something at face value, woman." He grumbled, more out of habit, than any real feeling.  
  
She felt a sense of relief as she found old words coming to her. "Maybe that's because I don't just run off and do whatever pops into my head at the moment. "  
  
They had not realized that they had both stalled under a tree arguing.  
  
Kenshin coughed, reminding them that they were in public on a road where even the passersby were starting to notice the squabbling. "Miss Megumi."  
  
"Yes, Ken-san?" She had turned and answered him so politely that both men were startled. At Kenshin's amused smile, Megumi burst out laughing. Kenshin soon joined in.  
  
"What's the joke?" Sano gave the two a strange glance.  
  
"Miss Megumi has noticed that Sano is very quiet this morning." Kenshin reassured his friend. "She just wanted to get you to talk. And now that you are-" Kenshin looked away for a moment and focused on a large complex down the street, "I'll go ahead. The station is near. I will find Cho- san."  
  
"We'll just follow."  
  
Kenshin just smiled. "Sano didn't sleep all night, Miss Megumi. He wanted to make sure that both of us would be able to take you to see the police."  
  
As she turned to give Sano a concerned look, Kenshin disappeared. "I told you should rest, Sano."  
  
"Lack of sleep doesn't bother me," he shrugged.  
  
"But something else is," Megumi shot him a glance. "Isn't it?"  
  
He leaned against the tree, his words starting to fall out as if he had been holding them back for some time. "All of this bothers me. We thought you were dead, but then had no idea for a while that it was all faked by some man with delusions of power. . . that you made opium . . . that someone else died in your place. . . and that you're supposed to go to the police and somehow it's supposed to magically work out and you'll get to leave the station by dinnertime? I'm not stupid. So don't expect me to be joyful about your walking into that station."  
  
She placed her hand on the tree and turned away thoughtfully. "I never really thought you were stupid."  
  
"Then why do you dance around the truth and pretend everything is normal?"  
  
She answered faintly. "Since you know me so well, why don't you just tell me?"  
  
He had come around the tree such that now she could not look away. She found herself forced to look straight up at him as he decided to take the bait. "You don't want others to worry about you. Just like Kenshin, you think you're not really worthy of all this effort on your behalf. You put on a good face for everyone else whenever things look bad because of it. And right now, you'd rather walk in there and take whatever they're about to hand out, even if it's completely undeserved. "  
  
She hesitated for a moment, completely taken aback by his words. "-Is that so?"  
  
"Kenshin's battle with Shishio wiped out all your past crimes. The government made a deal with him. What can you possibly have to pay for now? "  
  
She opened her mouth to deny everything he had said, but someone else had said something similar to her once. "I don't know what to think anymore Sano. One morning I have an opportunity dumped into my lap to go see something of the world outside, to maybe understand what it is about the world that kept you out there for so long. Another day I find out my brother is alive. And then that he hates me, but left me a niece. . Then I'm suddenly kidnapped, making drugs, and poisoned. My world is completely out of control." She forced herself to face him and look back into his eyes. "It's never been about a lack of trust or understanding of my friends. I value all of you highly, more than you'll ever really know."  
  
"Then let us do something for you now," Sano pressed his fingers against the bark of the tree in frustration. "Anything."  
  
"Other than what seems to be the most logical and sane course of action? Perhaps you think I should become a fugitive instead?"  
  
He frowned. "I didn't say that."  
  
"No," she placed her hand over his, showing him that she wasn't mocking him for the path he had chosen 5 years ago. "Okina did. You could do that- you always meant to wander again, but for me---" She paused, thinking more about the issue. "I am not that sort of person. Freedom isn't about where I am, but about who I am despite everything chaotic occurring around me. If I go to jail, I'll go to jail at least vindicated for having made a choice I can live with."  
  
Sano sighed. "I knew you would end up saying something like that. But -" he gave her a fond look. "I thought I'd try it anyways. You're much too responsible to run off."  
  
"Of course I am," she gave him a sly grin. "Unlike some silly men I know."  
  
He groaned. "Not this again. Do you ever not have the desire to insult me?"  
  
"No," she smiled sweetly. "It's one of the few highlights of my day that I have."  
  
Instead of coming back with another insult, Sano's expression turned serious again. "Megumi-- Don't be afraid to ask for help if you want it. Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru and I will come help you, just like old times."  
  
"I know," her smile became more sincere. "I know."  
  
That smile faded as she saw Kenshin returning with a familiar blonde-haired man in tow.  
  
Sano did not see them and continued to speak his mind. "Megumi, I want you to know that I also still-"  
  
By the tone of his voice, she knew what was coming next. Deftly she stopped him with a simple squeeze of his hand. "Don't say anymore, Sano. It'll just make things even harder now for me. Please." She thought of the dojo and all those who she valued within it. "It's not the right time now. This journey has yet to be completed. Take care of the dojo, please Sano. Protect them so that I don't have to worry."  
  
"Miss Megumi," Kenshin sounded apologetic as he drew close. "Cho is anxious to get you inside."  
  
Cho indeed appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. Megumi sensed that the man had been waiting for some time.  
  
"Yes, of course." She stepped away from the tree. As she drew up to Kenshin, she bowed politely. "My thanks, Ken-san."  
  
He bowed in return. "Until we meet again."  
  
"Until we meet again." She turned and followed the young detective towards the station.  
  
"Megumi-" Sano started after her, but was stopped by Kenshin's firm hand.  
  
"This is as far as we're allowed to go, Sano. It is Cho's turn to help her now."  
  
"Help her?"  
  
"Come." Kenshin's tone of voice had changed. "We must return to the dojo."  
  
. . .  
  
She did not know this man well, but she knew that she was supposed to trust him, despite his former history.  
  
It was the odd destiny of Kenshin that nearly every enemy he crossed paths with found some more productive and honest means in their life. And so as Cho of the Juppongatana took her into a strangely quiet station, she did not question him.  
  
When she had determined that there appeared to be no one in the station, her curiosity could not be contained. "Is it normally this empty?"  
  
"No. This morning we transferred some of the jerks to another facility. Our other officers were all needed to make the transfer, so it's just me at the moment."  
  
She didn't know what to ask after that. She did not have a particularly good familiarity with police procedures, after all.  
  
"Now sit down here please, Miss Megumi." His voice was unusually polite as he led her to an enclosed office with a table and pointed at a chair. "Normally, there are certain protocols I'd follow. Like throwing you into a room first and then asking questions later. But you're a lady, and so I don't think the cell would agree with you at all."  
  
"Thank you." This additional courtesy wasn't expected either.  
  
"And normally I'd sit here and question a person and take their statement, but I'm the only one here at the moment and so I think I'll leave you with a few questions and let you write out your responses."  
  
As he placed the papers in front of her, he coughed. "I'll be sitting outside if there are any questions."  
  
She nodded and then a bit confusedly began to look at the papers. The questions were brief and disconnected. She paid little attention to what was going on around her as she did her best to be thorough in her answers. Even the noise outside did not bother her.  
  
It took her less than half an hour to complete the questions he had given her. There were other things though that she was certain were important to share, and yet they were not written here as questions to answer.  
  
"Cho-san?" She called out, "If I may have a moment?"  
  
When there was no answer, she rose from her chair and went to the door. Perhaps the noise outside was drowning out her voice. She peered around the corner of the doorway. "Cho?"  
  
"No one's here, my dear." The taller and older of two women standing in the hallway looked at her carefully.  
  
Megumi hesitated. The fact that no one was here didn't appear to alarm that all. "He must have stepped out. I'm sure he'll be back shortly to help you."  
  
"It's not the police we've come to see," the younger woman spoke softly. She moved quickly, and before Megumi could protest, she pushed her gently back into the room. "We're here for you."  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
"Kenshin," Sano sensed something amiss as they approached the dojo. "What is going on?"  
  
"You'll have to be patient for a few minutes, Sano." Kenshin smiled tightly. "Cho told us to hurry back to the dojo. It's a very important matter, that it is."  
  
The fact that Kenshin had to bow politely to every one they passed that knew the husband of the dojo master puzzled him. It was as if Kenshin knew there was something afoot, but didn't want anything to appear out of the ordinary.  
  
As they neared the gate, Sano looked to Kenshin for guidance on how to proceed. Nothing from the outside appeared amiss. He could hear the laughing voices of children beyond the gate.  
  
Kenshin simply continued forward, not choosing any guarded approach, but pushed the gate open and walked purposefully in.  
  
Sano followed warily and the instant after Kenshin had suddenly stopped, recognized the reason why.  
  
The younger children were milling around a large man, who sat patiently with them as they chattered.  
  
Despite the years that passed, Sano recognized the man immediately.  
  
His brows furrowed slightly as he looked at the man - who had once taught him something which he then had to use against him in battle and who he had defeated.  
  
The man who had disappeared for a time -- the only Juppogatana member who had chosen prison over a position working for the government.  
  
The man known as Anji.  
  
. . .  
  
The sound of an argument is what roused him from his heavy sleep.  
  
As he recognized the three disagreeing voices, he forced himself to sit up and move to the screen door that was shut.  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
He winced at the loudness of their voices. "What news is this that causes such an argument amongst old friends?"  
  
Okina and the senior Shirotome exchanged dark glances, an act so unusual for the two old friends that Aoshi immediately felt his guard go up.  
  
"You should be resting," Shoji-san spoke up quietly. "The doctor said you were weak."  
  
Aoshi suddenly realized that the sun was low in the sky and that time had passed quickly since he last woke. "She's left?"  
  
"Yes. Himura and Sagara escorted her to the police station." Okina sighed.  
  
Aoshi paused. "Tell me, does this discussion concern her?"  
  
"No." Shoji spoke up, ignoring the glare from his father.  
  
"Not her, but someone of interest to you." The elder Shirotome interrupted, against the wishes of the other two men. "It is my note, and so I shall choose to tell you, Aoshi. But you must listen to what we say afterward."  
  
Okina did not look pleased, but did not move to stop Shirotome from speaking further.  
  
"I received word that a certain rice merchant has recently taken up hiding with a person who may be familiar to you or some of your acquaintances."  
  
Aoshi felt a wave of resentment pass over him. "Shimada? He dares hide still in Tokyo?"  
  
"That is what my information said, as strange as it sounds."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Shirotome glanced at Okina, who shrugged resignedly. "My friend here will of course go with you, as will my son. That is the agreement that you make once I tell you. Understood?"  
  
Aoshi had no choice but to nod.  
  
"Her name is great amongst the ones old enough to remember her. She had many names in her past, one of which was, in fact, Shimada."  
  
"A relative?"  
  
"Perhaps." Shirotome rubbed his head anxiously. "But even that I do not think is known. Records are easily burned you know. Particularly records of family daughters. But as I said, she is not Shimada except only by rumor. Her name now is Kata.  
  
The Great Madame Kata."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
A/N: Sorry for any typos that exist. This was probably the fastest 3400 words I've ever written ;-)  
  
Thanks to the few of you actually emailed me off line to discuss concerns about this fic and where it's heading. I assure you that having once "killed" one of the main characters that I'm not going to do that now. I assure that I am going to resolve the triangle, but later. And I've kind of decided where, although I reserve the right to come back at you with an epilogue that will blow your minds to pieces. (heheheh.) Do you sense I like to mess with the audience? Muhahaha!  
  
Thank you also to the people I haven't heard from before or for the first time. I've been wondering who all these unreviewed hits were coming from :p  
  
And now that I threw out lots of little cliffhangers, I'm going to lay low for a few days and wait to see if I can rouse questions or comments out of you lurkers, yet. 


	45. Last Exit to Kyoto

The reason for Anji's presence at the dojo was not one even Anji himself could provide. He could only state that the police had come early that morning and placed him on an escorted carriage to the city.  
  
Instead, the answers that those who lived at the dojo wanted came at dusk, in the form of a straw-haired man clad in red carrying several swords upon his back.  
  
As he came through the gate door, the adults of the dojo came out to see this curious sight. Kenshin, as master of the house, was followed into the courtyard by Kaoru, Sano, and the unexpected guest, Anji.  
  
"Well, isn't this a happy reunion," Cho saluted Anji a bit irreverently. "Never thought I'd see you for another twenty years or so."  
  
"Neither did I," Anji answered calmly.  
  
"Wait a second here-" Sano stepped between the two former Juppongatana. "- you mean to say that you didn't know he'd be here?"  
  
"Anji?" Cho grinned. "Of course not. I'm here on police business. Told to come take in a person who might be useful." He gave Sano a withering look, "And in case you still don't get it, it's the opium dealer inside. Not Anji."  
  
Sano briefly contemplated wiping that stupid grin off the man's face. But he wasn't one to take the bait. While Cho needed some lessons in manners, his mind was preoccupied more by other things. "What a coincidence, though, that you just happen to show up now."  
  
Cho shrugged. "I didn't say I didn't know why he was here. Just said I wasn't expectin' him. This transport ain't going to be a simple one. I guess the chief thought old Anji here might be of some help."  
  
"Isn't he going to the station?" Kaoru spoke up.  
  
"Err-" Cho scratched his chin. "Well - in a matter of speaking."  
  
Kenshin's expression seemed to change. "Perhaps not the station we're thinking of. Saitou must want the man moved somewhere else."  
  
"Saitou?" Sano frowned. "What does that wolf have planned now?"  
  
"Heh." The broomhead grinned. "You were always pretty good at reading other people, Himura. I'm in charge of transferring some people to Kyoto. Guess Anji happens to be one of them, and the other is your mysterious guest."  
  
"Kyoto?" Sano considered the destination and its distance. "Kyoto is far. What's in Kyoto?"  
  
"What is not in Kyoto is important." Kenshin spoke up when Cho simply shrugged.  
  
"Someone?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"-or something." Sano shook his head. "So what is it? A person? The government? What?"  
  
"He didn't say." Cho grew impatient. "And time's a wastin.' There was a fire early this morning at some house. Kind of made the boss mad.'"  
  
Sano's eyes widened.  
  
Kenshin's face grew grim. "There must be a great deal of trouble about the recent arrests that Saitou would ask Cho to undertake this trip. It seems that fires take a while to cool."  
  
A certain look of worry passed over Kaoru's face as she realized her husband wasn't just referring to their guest. Sanosuke was already a step ahead of her. He narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Cho. "There's one other thing you didn't say. And that is there is more than one witness."  
  
"Megumi-dono." Kenshin's face was stern. "What of her?"  
  
"I'm not here for her." Cho waved his hand.  
  
"Why you insolent-" Sano rethought the issue of knocking the punk's head into the ground. If the broomhead lost a few teeth, no one would really miss them all that much.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand simply issued the younger man a challenge. "And yet we can not turn over this witness to you without thinking about the other! We do not mean to create trouble, but we will not allow someone who pays so little attention to the welfare of one to be entrusted with yet another life. We handed her to you this morning trusting you would watch her!"  
  
"Ah geez." Cho scratched his head. "It's not like I didn't say I didn't care. She just happened to be taken off my hands."  
  
"Off your hands?" Kaoru gasped. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The boss said it was no longer my concern once she got to the station. I just had to make sure to get her statement and then the rest would be left up to him."  
  
"But why?-" Kaoru looked to Kenshin for some kind of explanation. "We should have been told this-"  
  
Kenshin considered this for a moment. "If this is Saitou's plan, then we will have to trust he did not want us to know for that would pose greater danger either to her or to us. This would be the first place someone would look for Megumi or inquire of her whereabouts." He shook his head. "We have no other choice. We must believe in him, that we must." He turned a thoughtful expression towards his friend, who already knew that for himself. "Right, Sano?"  
  
Sano kicked a small rock near him. "I suppose." The very way things continued to unfold did not please him. Saitou wasn't a particularly easy person to understand. However, Kenshin did understand him and accepted this turn of events. And he knew Saitou well enough to say that the trust that was required to sit here and do nothing was entirely warranted. "Not that I like going along with a plan we don't completely understand or know of."  
  
"Well this part of it is pretty much clear." Cho continued impatiently. "The monk and the drug dealer inside come with me."  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I'm afraid that he won't like a boat or train all that much."  
  
"-Nor would that be wise," Kenshin spoke up. "There are so many people about-"  
  
"Bah!" Cho grinned. "Who said we'd be taking a boat or train? Anji here knows his way around the old roads. People don't really go all that much those ways anymore. I have a cart too for the first part of the ride. The guy can lie down in the back-"  
  
"-What about the yakuza?" Sano spoke up, already seeing a problem here. "Those small towns are little traps, just crawling with dirtbags where you police are less likely to be. You can't drive and fight you know."  
  
"Anji is pretty handy in a fight-"  
  
Anji who had been largely silent during this whole conversation, looked slightly perturbed now. "I have not fought in five years. I do not intend to start while still serving my sentence."  
  
Cho gave an exasperated sigh. "Then *you* watch the patient and I'll take on any punks along the way."  
  
Sano frowned as he noted that the discussion was still going absolutely nowhere. "Then *I'll* come."  
  
"What?!" Cho looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'll tag along and watch your back. Anji can guide."  
  
"Wait a minute," Cho started sputtering, but Kenshin and Kaoru were already smiling and moving back towards the house, as if the matter were settled. "Wait a minute , wait minute. What's all this about? All of sudden you want to go?"  
  
"Well, it would make more sense, wouldn't it?" Sano glared back. "If Saitou won't let us do anything more for Megumi, then at least I could help her by keeping this guy here safe. I don't care if you get beaten to a pulp by some local jerks, but I'm not going to let a witness get bullied or killed here."  
  
"It is a sensible proposal, Cho." Anji spoke up.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know the patient too." Sano stuck his hands in his pocket. "I'm the one who got him help. He'll be easier to keep quiet. Otherwise you're asking the man to go off into the forest with two strangers."  
  
After a moment Anji added, "We will be able to go further in our journey with more men."  
  
Cho scowled. Now that it was two against one, he was pretty much forced to agree. "Fine, fine. Whatever. If Sagara can go, can we stop arguing over this already and get ready to go? We want to move while . . ." His words trailed off as he realized that everyone was already moving. Anji was following Kenshin and Kaoru towards wherever the witness was in order to help prepare the man, and Sano had slinked away towards some of the back rooms where his younger brother and some of the out of town dojo students resided.  
  
In his irritation, Cho opened both his eyes. "Stupid boss," Cho muttered to no one in particular. "--Sending me here so I can get bossed around by a monk and a gangster. When I see him again, I'm going to whack him a few times with my sword." He paused for a moment before correcting himself. "Make that with all my swords!"  
  
Somewhere else in Japan, a man suddenly sneezed.  
  
~ ~  
  
Aoshi stayed near the long stairs that led up to the home of Madame Kata, but just out of sight.  
  
Night had fallen, and it was his intention to ferret out an enemy.  
  
Somewhere behind him both Okina and Shoji lingered in the shadows. Only in the case of trouble would they reveal their presence. Only that is if Aoshi chose to execute a high-pitched whistle that would summon them to him with their blades or knives in hand.  
  
It was an oddly quiet evening at Madame Kata's residence. Just a half hour earlier, the young girls that lived there had all gone off noisily and cheerfully towards town. He suspected that they were gone for a time, as the gate had been drawn shut and latched.  
  
Locks, latches, bars. These were no obstacle for any respectable ninja. Gates were easily cleared and places of hiding easily found. He chose to hide in a tree, in order to watch the activity in the house below.  
  
One of the doors slid quietly open and a person walked out slowly and patiently. He watched as the Madame walked to the well and pulled out a small amount of water.  
  
She paused as she arrived halfway between the well and her porch and looked around. After a moment, Aoshi was aware that she was looking at the tree.  
  
He knew he couldn't be seen, and yet, she was somehow aware he was there.  
  
"I'm about to have some tea." She turned away and continued towards the house. "If you wish, you can join me instead of standing up there and spying."  
  
Her knowledge of his presence was unanticipated. And now there was no reason to hide. He leapt down quietly, and moved towards the house. Knowing that Okina and Shoji had likely witnessed this exchange and were alarmed about the change in plans, he made sure to look up once and touch the back of his neck, before touching the sheath on his back that held both of his kodachis. They would understand the signal. He had his weapons at hand, and would be alert. In the meantime, they would wait.  
  
"So you've come back, have you, friend of Zanza?" She took the water and poured some of it into another pot, which he guessed held hot water. It's rather late and my girls are not here at the moment. I sent them out to go run some last minute errands. "  
  
Both knew that he wasn't there for a social call. "Where is he?" Aoshi demanded.  
  
"He?" Madame Kata paused as she poured out the cooled tea into several cups that she had placed on a small table.  
  
"Shimada."  
  
"Shimada?"  
  
He noticed that she had filled three cups. "That name is not a popular one, I'm afraid."  
  
He narrowed his eyes slightly. "It is a name which you also once had."  
  
"That was a long time ago," her eyes were hidden to him now. "And it's a story that may be too hard for you, an orphan, to understand."  
  
"He has wronged very many people," Aoshi pressed .  
  
"Yes, he has, Aoshi Shinomori. Including you and your own."  
  
Somehow, it did not surprise him now that she knew his name. She who had been able to sense him from the moment he was at her gate was no ordinary woman.  
  
"It surprises you little that I know who you are now, but the truth is that I knew from the moment you first walked into my home who you were. I kept company with many great men of Edo, and made it a point to know about others. You were a protégé of sorts who many knew of, Captain of the Edo Castle Guard."  
  
He bowed, acknowledging that former title.  
  
"I make it my business to know many things, Shinomori."  
  
"And you knew much more, Madame, the day we came here to see you."  
  
"I told you the truth, in the way I saw fit. You were not exactly truthful yourself-" She took a sip of her tea.  
  
When he said nothing, she looked at him carefully. "You are truly a man as difficult to read as the stories say. Yet- I can see now you are even more intrigued and perhaps angry. Will you not have some tea?"  
  
He took one cup of tea, but did not drink it. "Knowing who I am, and my grievance against that man, you evade me still. He's your son--"  
  
"Son!??!?" At this, she began to laugh heartily. "I am not that old. He is my brother-my fallen brother -- so to speak."  
  
"Your brother called for an attack on my home," Aoshi made himself clear. "And more grievous, he was allied with someone who kidnapped and tortured someone valuable to me."  
  
"I am aware of that now," she said somewhat mysteriously. "Although I did not know of it all that well before. My brother was here, in fact, not all that long ago. But he has left Tokyo."  
  
"My information says he is here."  
  
"You misunderstand." Her eyes took on an amused cast. "But I expect that. Search every room if you must. Then we shall talk further." She turned back to preparing the tea, and ignored him as he rose and moved towards one of the doors in the back of the room.  
  
As he continued down the hallway, he let his senses judge her words. His hearing, while not as good as Shoji's, was good enough to detect sounds that might give away the presence of other persons. And Shinomori Aoshi, former Okashira of the Oniwaban, knew after only a few steps that Madame Kata was lying.  
  
At the end of a hallway, he found a sliding door slightly ajar. The room beyond was dark, but he could hear within it the faint sound of breathing. He moved quickly and quietly inside, ready to strike if necessary.  
  
However, a half-second later, he was glad that he had not.  
  
"Kata-san?" A young woman sat up on her blanket and rubbed her eyes. Her voice was tired, but familiar. "Is it time?"  
  
Madame appeared from nowhere, gliding gracefully and effortlessly past him, with a small candle in hand to provide a little light in the dark room. "Not quite yet, my dear. But soon -- now that this young man has come." As she held her candle out slightly towards the 'young man', illuminating his face, it was the young woman's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Aoshi?" Megumi clutched her light yukata around her, concerned for appearance of modesty.  
  
He moved quickly, placing himself between her and the other woman. "You said you wanted to strike a deal. Is this the deal, Madame? Megumi Takani for something else?"  
  
"Aoshi!" Megumi stood up angrily, forgetting for a moment her earlier embarrassment. "How dare you speak that way to Kata-san! I'm not a prisoner!"  
  
Still facing Madame Kata so he could observe her, he raised his arm to keep Megumi back. "You are supposed to be with the police. And yet you are here at the home of the sister of one of the men who worked for your captor?"  
  
"I know who she is!" Megumi pushed his arm aside. "She's told me all she knew . . . and also that she was already acquainted with both you and Sano!"  
  
As he looked at her, he realized that somehow Madame Kata had already earned Megumi's trust. Was it because of the relationship between Kata and Sagara? Or out of some passionate need to trust a woman who also had a fallen brother, but one still alive and, therefore, redeemable?  
  
In this strange conversation, it was Madame Kata who restored calm. "She came willingly, because it was in her best interest. Had she stayed where she was, she would have been transferred into another facility in Tokyo from where she would have then disappeared to parts unknown."  
  
"Kata-san came for me with one of her girls earlier today. I exchanged clothing with the girl, and was told that I was to be moved."  
  
"And you did not question this?" Aoshi's face was stern. "After all that has happened."  
  
"I did. But when Cho came back in and pretended not to notice the change I knew then, that this was one of *his* plans."  
  
Her tone of voice held a certain, almost unwilling respect as she referred to the man whose mind had foreseen many things. Aoshi briefly considered this and forgave Megumi her trusting act.  
  
"Inspector Goro was the name he gave," Madame Kata nodded.  
  
"Why?" Aoshi's face was still wary. "Why are you involved now? And how much did you know before? Did you know where Megumi was?"  
  
She shook her head. "When you and Zanza came to me, I knew that you had business with my brother. He had shown up just before, a bit out of sorts. He told me he had made enemies and had to quit Kyoto. I offered to hide him but he refused, saying he would go back to his sponsors. As for the part about the geisha -- that was a place that he and others like him liked to visit. The missing girl I did hear rumors about from my girls. I gave you what information I could - without necessarily pointing to him or hurting him. But I had no idea of who Megumi-san was or that she was involved with my brother's clients - not until that inspector came to see me."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "And why would you do this?"  
  
"The Inspector knew who I was." She shook her head. "He just barely missed my brother, and pressed me for information. I was so unwilling to help then - unlike now." She paused. "As we speak, my brother is being transferred to a prison in a safer place away from here, where there are too many watchful eyes and corrupt men who have influence over the fate of those in jail. That is the favor given by Inspector Goro. I return the favor by helping Megumi-san also leave Tokyo. That is the agreement "  
  
Aoshi listened carefully to the infection and tone of her voice. The woman's words were tinged with truth. He could not detect any further deception on her part. "What plan does he have in mind?"  
  
She looked at Megumi and then turned to him. "You. You're the plan."  
  
"Aoshi?" He felt Megumi's eyes turn upon him.  
  
Madame Kata repeated herself. "Shinomori's presence here was part of the Inspector's plan. At least, that is the logical conclusion to be made. That you were told that my brother was here must be his doing, to draw you out here."  
  
"But what is the plan?" Megumi looked back and forth between the two of them.  
  
He glanced at Megumi. "He knows me well enough to know that I would take you where it is easiest to protect you. I have no intent on holing up somewhere in hiding. Rather, I would return to Kyoto and defend our position from there. That is," he paused, considering what she had done and said earlier that day, "-if you're willing to come with me to Kyoto."  
  
"And why would I not be?"  
  
He did not mention one reason, but another. "You were rather willing to go to prison, among other things."  
  
"To face the truth - but I won't argue with the inspector if he disagrees."  
  
"Then we leave now." He looked at her. "It'll take us a few days-"  
  
"You can't leave now," Madame Kata frowned. "It is one thing for a ninja to be able to move and leave here unnoticed, but what about her?"  
  
"Then what do you propose instead? How will she be able to leave without being seen?"  
  
Madame Kata thought for a moment and then went over to a cabinet on the far side of the room and withdrew something from it. She gave them both a wry smile as she handed a bundle of white clothing to Megumi.  
  
Megumi looked at it somewhat confused and then laughed.  
  
Aoshi turned, slightly puzzled.  
  
Megumi's eyes glittered slightly as she began unfolding the clothing. "You're to meet a girl tomorrow at a nearby temple or shrine for a marriage ceremony." She took the white hood in her hands and placed it over her head. "Another one of the Madame's girls getting married is no big deal in this neighborhood. I'll be able to walk down those stairs tomorrow in plain view."  
  
"My girls would be able to move her quickly into a carriage from here, and to wherever you think best." Madame Kata nodded.  
  
He considered the idea, outlandish as it was. He touched the hood on Megumi's head and carefully adjusted it, ignoring the slight color that rose in her cheeks. Her face painted and obscured by the hood, she could easily pass as just another bride from this household. "There is a temple near the castle that will do. Are you familiar with it?"  
  
"Of course," Madame nodded. "It is a marvelous place, absolutely appropriate for one of 'my girls.' "  
  
"Have her there after sunrise. I will make the preparations."  
  
Megumi glanced at both of them, the doubt evident in her eyes. "Is it really possible that we'll make it? That this will work?"  
  
They both looked at her, assuring her silently that it could before they continued their discussion.  
  
"Madame Kata, prepare her well. If I may ask you to also help her pack a few things for the journey, I will compensate you for your time and trouble."  
  
"-None is necessary. My girls can provide Megumi-san with all the things she needs. As I said - the debt is owed all to your inspector comrade."  
  
"If you will not accept that type of compensation, I will send some men with you after the ceremony for your protection. I was able to easily infiltrate this place. It will not do to leave you alone. Tonight, with your permission I will also leave one of my men to watch-if there is any trouble, he'll know how to reach me."  
  
"Understood and appreciated." Madame Kata moved to withdraw. "I have much to do for tomorrow then. I trust you will show yourself out, Shinomori?"  
  
He nodded and then as she disappeared, drew the door shut for some privacy. He turned back to the woman who he had unwittingly come here to retrieve. "Megumi."  
  
He looked at her carefully to gauge her feelings. The hood she had put on her head was gone; it had been placed carefully aside so that it would not be wrinkled. "I apologize. This is not the way I had planned to return to Kyoto."  
  
"I know." She turned away, although he wasn't sure why. "It's only a ceremony after all. And I know Madame Kata will do a good job on making sure that I can't be recognized." She rambled on somewhat absentmindedly. "Madame Kata is quite good at disguises. You should have seen the girl who took my place in the cell. When she had finished with the both of us, you would have not known that a switch had taken place--"  
  
He cut off her off gently. "She is an excellent woman. But while I do not think she will play a trick, you must be careful. I must leave to make preparations for what is to come next, but you will not be alone here. I'll have someone stay and keep a close eye on you. But tomorrow, when you leave, you must look up at the tree by the gate and talk about the trees in Kyoto."  
  
"Why?" Megumi turned her head to give him a curious look.  
  
"My men will know that it is you they are following and watching -- in the case there are any other last minute switches."  
  
"Aoshi," her eyes became troubled at the insinuation of yet another possible twist in their plans.  
  
"You must take this-" he placed something in her hand.  
  
Megumi looked up at him, startled.  
  
"It's a knife-"  
  
"I know that," her voice sounded irritated, but her eyes flickered with some strange memory.  
  
He shook his head. "To protect yourself. Not for any other reason." He forced her hand to close around it. "Do you understand?"  
  
She hesitated only slightly, but it was enough to tell him that she did understand. "Do you believe I'll need to use it?"  
  
He looked outside for a moment, recalling that somewhere in the past, they had a conversation like this.  
  
"No." He did not turn away from her now as he did then. "I do not. I believe in all possibilities, except in failure. I will take you safely to Kyoto. "  
  
At his words, the last remnant of fear disappeared then from her face. He watched as the knife disappeared in the fold of her clothing and saw strength return to her eyes. "Aoshi-"  
  
"Yes?" His hand was already moving the door aside.  
  
"Don't be late tomorrow."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "Late?"  
  
"I might not wait." She turned away, but not before he could see the hint of a sly smile on her face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As he emerged and leaped back up into the trees, his two shadows made themselves known.  
  
"Well?" Okina's eyes reflected his concern. "It took you long enough."  
  
"Shimada isn't here. But Megumi is."  
  
"Megumi?" The two other men exchanged a glance.  
  
"Shoji," Aoshi spoke quietly to the other man. "I'll need you to stay here to keep an eye on the house." He handed the younger man some small flares. "If something happens, use these. I will find you an additional pair of eyes before morning comes. You will follow the bride that emerges from the house. She will look up at the tree by the gate and speak of Kyoto. That is how you shall know that it is Megumi."  
  
"Bride?" Okina's eyes had already grown large at the sound of that word. But with the mention of Megumi's name, they had grown even larger.  
  
"Okina." Aoshi was not to be so easily sidetracked . "There are Oniwaban here in Tokyo still. Shirotome can help you track them or lead you to others who can assist us now. Shoji will need backup here and I will need you to send a message to our former clan to be watchful."  
  
"What?!" Okina looked confused. "Some of them are in Kyoto--"  
  
"And some are not," Aoshi finished.  
  
"What should I say to them?"  
  
"Nothing yet." Aoshi thought carefully. "Just that this is a time of need. That will be enough. Then return to Shirotome. I will join you at his hotel in the morning."  
  
"What should I tell Shirotome?"  
  
"Tell him that there has been a change of plans. Ask him for a carriage to be ready before dawn and see if he can find a kimono that will fit me."  
  
"A kimono?!"  
  
"Yes. One that is suitable enough for a wedding."  
  
Aoshi left quickly, all too aware that if it weren't for Shoji at that very moment, Okina would have fallen clumsily, but happily out of a tree.  
  
As he made his way back down the hilly side of the Kata estate, he regretted that he did not explain the matter more carefully to Okina. But there was no adequate way of explaining this to Okina such that he would not misconstrue what was about to happen. And he didn't have time to try - he needed to revisit places and persons of the past tonight in order to prepare for tomorrow and the journey.  
  
Okina and Shirotome were entitled to think as they pleased. He would ease their confusion later. But not now.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
A/N: oh yeah. Contests. See my profile for the link to the page that has contests where you can win rk stuff.  
  
A warning note regarding Japanese marriages. A religious ceremony does not mean the a wedding is official. Papers and documents are what I read made marriages really legal and official. So don't freak out people. Even though I guess it's kind of romantic, despite it being a ruse.  
  
Will it be a rollicking journey to Kyoto full of danger ? Or just a contemplative one? A long one? A short one? And with Okina thinking weird things and smiling goofy smiles? I don't know. Bah!  
  
To my reviewers: Offline emails, fanarts, arguments and impassioned pleas for pairings. Wow. And thanks.  
  
Darkchild , plumwarrior37, Junyortrakr, Lady Tskuya, Candace , Trupana- I appreciate hearing from you all.  
  
animefreak5483: You may not like this part, but Megumi would never just blow Sano off. Sano and Megumi are both heading towards Kyoto and so inevitably those two will meet again.  
  
Cookie: Did you mean "note of support" or "not support" to Aoshi? Big difference between the two.  
  
CherieDizon: the review thing is a quirk of ff.net that was supposedly fixed. What you do is just go back and hit "review" again. It works for me on all the fics I review. ^_- Regarding cutoff point for shippers. Uhhh. I stopped asking for people to vote a long time ago. It was becoming so one-sided it was ridiculous. At this point, just enjoy the ride.  
  
Heaven-Dragoon: I don't care about your English! I am glad to see that you can enjoy the fic and am tickled by your review! Thanks!  
  
iAteTheLotus: Cho and Megumi. Well, why not? Heh.  
  
Shimizu Hitomi: An evil or devious person is much more readily amused by one's own writing. The thought of "what can I do to my characters today" is a driving force behind this fic.  
  
Mij: ^_^ You are right on the ball almost all the time. Scary how you read minds. And I don't know if it's Nenji or Neji. Someone else want to clarify? I'll go back and fix it the next time around.  
  
Jieli: I didn't want to go into the Megumi learning the ways of the Oniwaban. Not that I'm opposed to it, but it's something that other authors have chosen for her and developed very well. I leave that to them. (And it seems to be a fanon concept that not only would Megumi wear Okon's type of uniform, but look even better than Okon in it. I agree, but that's besides the point.) But wait, Megumi has Aoshi's knife now. So that's something ^_^  
  
Leila: :-p 


	46. A groom and a bride

There was a certain familiarity to his route this evening.  
  
But he did not travel the routes he used while in Kanryuu's employ but a route from a much older time, half a lifetime ago, back when his sole purpose was to guard Edo Castle.  
  
The castle no longer bore that name; it was rechristened as the Imperial Castle to honor the Emperor who resided within its grounds. But in fact, the castle was now a mere shadow of itself, with many of its buildings torn down for new ones.  
  
What had been important to him then was of no importance now. The castle was just one point along his path to the temple where a critical part of his journey would begin.  
  
As he stepped through the Sangedatsumon, the main gate to the Zojoji temple, he noticed the relative quiet. It was far different from how it used to be when it had been the favored temple of the Tokugawa family and many persons had walked its grounds. The few monks who resided here allowed him to wander about unhindered. He walked the grounds, looking around before returning to the altar to make an offering.  
  
He closed his eyes in brief meditation,and when he opened them, a young monk stood a few feet away contemplating the altar -- a young monk who had once called him "Okashira."  
  
"It has been a long while since you have come here to meditate." The man who had once been known to him as Keiki smiled. "Is your spirit troubled that you come all this way from Kyoto?"  
  
Aoshi stood slowly and bowed politely. "Brother, there are many things outside these gates that are troubling."  
  
"It is why I chose this path," the monk answered. "I gave up that troubled life long ago and have not looked back once at the life I had."  
  
"I know." Aoshi briefly closed his eyes. "And I meant to leave you alone when you made that choice to leave the clan. But I am applying to you now as one who needs your help as a monk at this temple."  
  
"I see." The monk nodded. "And what is that you would ask of me?"  
  
"Safe passage."  
  
"Safe passage?!"  
  
"You know as well as I do that there are routes out of here which are unknown to all except those who live here and those who once guarded the family that favored this place. I wish to pass through with one other person."  
  
"Of course," the man was startled. "But why this temple?"  
  
"The woman I must take to safety will be posing as my bride so that she can be moved from where she is now without too much attention. From here we can move easily through the temple, to the adjacent ground and to a carriage that will be waiting on the other side."  
  
'Keiki' closed his eyes to consider the statement and the man who issued it. "It is not the usual type of request-"  
  
"It is not very different from the times we had practiced such drills before. " Aoshi pressed gently. "The woman has done nothing wrong, but is being used cruelly by many different parties. It's her life that I am asking you to help save."  
  
At his words, the other man's mind appeared to settle. "The saving of life is a task which I gladly undertake. I will assist you tomorrow. I will check those paths tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Aoshi turned to leave. "You will, of course, not be required to perform an actual ceremony itself-"  
  
"I see." The monk raised his eyebrow. "'Take the bride and run' or so Okina used to say. Is this one of Okina's plans?"  
  
"No." Aoshi gave him a half-smile as he recalled that Okina had many such strange adventures back when Makimachi-san had been Okashira.  
  
The monk's face held a hint of wistfulness as he followed Aoshi towards the entrance gate. "I had hoped in some way it would be, 'Okashira.' Almost like old times."  
  
Aoshi's eyes softened a bit as he also considered those 'old times.'  
  
"And yet I am content with the path I have undertaken now." The monk looked around with an air of serenity which Aoshi knew he had never possessed before while still amongst the Oniwaban. "I hope that all my fellow Oniwaban have found that path of peace as well."  
  
They stood silently for a few moments, their minds still on the past days of the Oniwaban. It was apparent to Aoshi that Keiki's mind rested easy, for he had chosen a truly peaceful course of life. But for Aoshi, he considered that just hours earlier, he had sought to avenge the Oniwaban by finding and punishing a man. Fate had intervened to redirect him, giving him the task of rescuing and protecting a woman instead.  
  
Aoshi gave his friend a pat on the arm and one parting statement before he disappeared into the night. "My friend, I think that they have." .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When he returned to the hotel some hours later, the men were up waiting for him. He had spent those hours tracking down those he knew to be reliable in providing horses, carriages, and supplies without asking too many questions. He was not in the mood to subject himself to the fussing of Okina and Shirotome over the fitting of a kimono and attempting to explain to them why it was not very important what type of sash he had on over the kimono.  
  
Okina obstinately refused to let him dismiss the matter. "I don't care if there is no marriage ceremony or not. You'll still have to look the part. I've already sent out word to the clansmen to expect a certain groom and bride to show up. And unless you want to tell them everything about how this was all a scheme to get your "bride" out of Tokyo, you better look like a proper groom."  
  
"In the end, when she is safely in Kyoto and the danger over, any lapses can be explained."  
  
"Then consider it a matter of personal pride," Okina placed a heavy hand on Aoshi's shoulder. "Madame Kata's work will be exceptional. I do not want her to think the Oniwaban efforts will be only half of hers. In the old days we went all out-"  
  
Shirotome coughed politely, trying to find a more appropriate way to put the matter to Aoshi. "In the old days, a wedding of any of the Edo guard would be an event. And a wedding of the Captain of the Guard would be a major event."  
  
Aoshi narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he finished putting on the ceremonial kimono. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Okina and Shirotome exchanged glances.  
  
Shirotome bowed apologetically. "As we said, your clansmen expect a bride and groom. And it appears that some of their own volition, besides the two men who are with Shoji, have decided to ensure your passage out of Tokyo for themselves."  
  
"You will not see all of them," Okina added. "But they will see you and your bride. Therefore, you must take this marriage ceremony more seriously."  
  
"I had no intention of having a ceremony, or to allow it to occur in its entirety."  
  
Okina gave him a wily smile. "But now you must."  
  
"Absolutely-" Shirotome added.  
  
Aoshi frowned. "And complicate things even further?"  
  
"Come now, Aoshi. It is only complicated in that as far as the woman is concerned, she hasn't quite agreed to a real marriage but I'm sure with time you could persuade her otherwise. But with your former clansmen present, you realize that you must see this through."  
  
"The ceremony can proceed." Aoshi gave Okina a severe look, "But when all is said and done and we are certain that the danger has passed, you will personally inform all of them of the deception and personally apologize to Keiki as well as Megumi."  
  
Okina bowed a little bit too readily. "Of course."  
  
Shirotome glanced at his pocketwatch. "If you are going to be the first at Zojoji Temple, you should leave in the next half hour."  
  
"Understood." Aoshi handed Shirotome a map. "Meet the carriage around the side of the temple and make sure to leave the bag you'll find in the next room inside it. The carriage should wait on a secluded part of the road that runs behind the temple. From there we will go south."  
  
"And what of me?" Okina was rubbing his chin. "What am I to do?"  
  
"You will come with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"A wedding is not a wedding without some family present."  
  
"Of course not!" Okina's face lit up. "It would be odd if I weren't there to see you get married and be there to join in all the action."  
  
Aoshi gave him a warning look, "Just keep in mind that even if Keiki was formerly Oniwaban, he'll throw out anyone who behaves badly."  
  
"Me, behave badly?" Okina looked offended. "Now whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She walked softly out of her room - followed by the young girls who had attended to her this morning.  
  
None, save the woman who managed them, knew the real reason why they had to rise early this morning and toil over her appearance. Madame Kata had simply uttered the words "elopement," and more than the necessary number of helpers had shown up to tend to her kimono and her hair. That she had said little throughout the entire process made her even more of a romantic figure in their eyes. They mistook her silence for daydreaming, but deep inside, the true reason for it was her anxiety for the day ahead.  
  
"Kata-san," she bowed her head slightly as she approached the woman.  
  
Madame Kata walked around her to inspect their handiwork. As she stepped over to adjust the hood over her face, Madame Kata frowned. "There is one thing missing--"  
  
Megumi sensed the worry coming from the younger women. "They have done everything that you asked for, Madame Kata."  
  
"That they have," she waved her fingers, dismissing her girls for the moment. After they had left the room, Madame's look was more openly critical. "They have much experience with dressing their fellow sisters for such an occasion. The deficiency is not in terms of your outward appearance, Miss Megumi, but in your eyes."  
  
Megumi raised her eyes to Madame Kata's, puzzled.  
  
"In all my years, I have tended to many soon-to-be brides. Some are nervous. Others are ecstatically happy - but they all are thinking about the same thing. And do you know what that is?"  
  
"I would have no idea," Megumi answered. "It is not an experience that I have shared in."  
  
Madame Kata paused, seeking something to better explain herself. "Before he left last night, Aoshi Shinomori gave you a gift, did he not?"  
  
Megumi's eyes widened. "Yes, but I had kept it hidden."  
  
"My dear," the Madame smiled. "When you bathed this morning, my girls saw it and questioned it. My girls are superstitious when it comes to these sorts of things. If anything, he should have given you something far more appropriate for a bride. Knives are bad luck-"  
  
"I know." Megumi's mouth turned up slightly, indicating her amusement. "Considering that there is no real wedding I don't think they need to worry."  
  
"That is not the point-" Madame shook her head. "Do you know what I told those girls? Superstitions aside, I told them that you had no knife when you came. So it was clear to me that when he came last night, he had given it to you. They found that a little odd, but when they asked why, I responded that he had given it to you to use in his absence. Even if he couldn't be with you to protect you, his intent was that somehow some form of his presence would be watching over you."  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"They did." Madame Kata sighed her impatience. "And that is why they worked even harder this morning to help you prepare for today. Although they do not know you, it gave them happiness to help send a woman to that sort of man."  
  
"That sort of man?"  
  
"Exactly my point, Miss Megumi." Madame Kata's expression was slightly amused. "They spent more time thinking about him, that knife, and what he was supposed to be to you the bride than you have yourself. Instead, your eyes reflect that you are worrying over what is to come on the journey after you leave the temple. Your thoughts of the future blind you to your present moment." She gave Megumi a very careful look. "If I or any of my girls were in your position now as a bride, waiting for the ceremony, our minds would be on that person who waited for us. If you can not understand any of this, then at least consider this: He is the man you have and are to put your faith in. Let that faith be the last item that completes your disguise as a bride and set your eyes on him for the present. Understand?"  
  
Megumi thought for a moment, and considered her words. Likely, Kata-san referred only to the fact that Aoshi Shinomori was a man who had yet to fail her and that her anxieties for what was to come was affecting her demeanor. But there was another level to those words which she found herself a bit shy to acknowledge. Regardless, she understood now what Madame Kata wanted from her. She lifted her eyes and gazed evenly at Madame Kata.  
  
"Good," Madame Kata approved the change she saw in Megumi's face. "Now, we may leave."  
  
As they started moving through the outside gate, Megumi remembered Aoshi's instructions to her from the night before. She paused as she regarded the tree near the gate, earning a curious look from Madame Kata. "What is it, my child?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled mysteriously. "I was just wondering if the trees in Kyoto would be blooming early this year. I heard that Kyoto was beautiful in the spring."  
  
Madame Kata smiled as they continued out and down the stone steps to the street. "Perhaps it will be."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As Megumi and Madame Kata stepped into the carriage amidst all the noise and well-wishes from the women who had attended to her, she was dimly aware that it was Shoji who drove the carriage and who helped them get out as they arrived at the temple.  
  
She was grateful for Madame Kata's presence next to her as she walked through the gate. It was Madame's feet that she followed while her eyes focused on the ground. It was her presence that also reminded her that there were certain behaviors and actions that were demanded of her as she entered here as a bride -- including maintaining an outwardly quiet and modest demeanor and suppressing the desire to talk.  
  
Dutifully she had put out thoughts of how everything could go wrong out of her mind. But now as she walked inside the grounds of the temple, she felt a new, unexplainable sense of nervousness.  
  
It was Madame Kata who guided her through the appropriate steps, taking her first to the main temple to ask for her customary blessing before taking her further in the grounds.  
  
As Megumi walked further down the lightly wooded path, she was aware of the slight bows and greetings that the passing monks and other well-wishers made to her as a bride.  
  
Megumi stopped when Madame Kata suddenly turned her head back to whisper to her. "They're waiting for you there in that grove ahead. If you wish to take a look now, you may do so."  
  
Megumi, with her head still down, raised her eyes slightly. The trees provided her some cover, which would allow her to break tradition and lift her head to look. Her face softened slightly at the sight. From under her hood, she could see Okina fidgeting nervously in his formal kimono. Several steps further back, she could see Aoshi in deep conversation with a monk.  
  
He stood tall and impressive in his dark kimono. But it was his air of quiet assurance that lent him a special quality. Madame Kata saw it as well, and she could see the older woman's head nodding slightly in approval. Megumi was glad -- at the very least, Kata-san could return to her girls tonight and say without any hesitation that the man their "sister- bride" was to wed, did in fact make a very handsome groom.  
  
She quickly lowered her eyes again as soon as Okina spotted them and began following Madame towards the shrine.  
  
She felt Aoshi fall in step with her, and together they followed the monk all the way into the shrine. Madame Kata and Okina paused close to the entrance, watching and waiting as first Aoshi, then Megumi, each made their separate offerings.  
  
He was utter seriousness as he undertook each of the things asked by the monk and repeated the chants and sutras obediently. She was unfamiliar with these customs, not having any Buddhist leanings in her upbringing, but did what was asked and instructed. But even if she had been familiar, she would still be too overwhelmed by her reaction to what was occurring.  
  
When the monk had concluded their dialogue, she looked up at Aoshi for further instruction. He shook his head and instead directed her towards Madame Kata and Okina who, as they led her outside, were more than happy to offer loud and exuberant congratulations. Okina alternated between laughing and crying over the 'happy occasion', which if she had been allowed to she would have stopped immediately with a good solid thump to his back.  
  
"Come, wife." Aoshi was far too aware of her temper to allow such a thing to happen. He took her arm and began to lead her away. "We must make an additional offering now."  
  
"Yes, husband," she replied as meekly as she could, but not before she had shot a glare at Okina as he choked back tears of mirth at the way they addressed one another.  
  
She followed as best as she could in her sandals as Aoshi and the monk moved into more deeply wooded areas. When they reached the next shrine, she observed Aoshi lay another small offering at its pedestal.  
  
The monk bowed his head and murmured a few sutras as well. "May these offerings lend the Okashira a safe journey."  
  
Aoshi nodded solemnly and then bowed formally to the monk. The monk in turn bowed deeper, and then with a nod to her, disappeared back in the direction from which they came.  
  
She swallowed her surprise. "Was he a clansman?"  
  
He nodded. "But that is a story for some other time. Can you walk quickly?"  
  
She shook her head. "The kimono is too heavy and my sandals are not suitable for walking."  
  
"Then, please forgive me," he stated before picking her up. "I know you hate this but we have much ground to cover."  
  
"My hood," she hissed as she found her torso and head dangling over his back. "It'll fall if you don't let me fix it first."  
  
He gave her a second to grab it before he began to move quickly through the trees. She did not close her eyes as she did the last time he had carried her this way. This time they were not jumping out of windows. She was not exactly comfortable with watching the world move sideways, but she focused on something else - like the certainty in his movements as he continued winding through many trees.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly when he took a sudden leap over a large wall and opened them again after they had landed in soft mud.  
  
"Do you still have that hood?"His voice was quiet, as if he meant to be serious, but instinctively she knew his question was meant to be a joke.  
  
"Of course," she retorted. "I mean to return it to Madame Kata someday, you know."  
  
"We have just a little bit more to go." He placed her on the ground next to a small boat to look around. He began removing the ornamental sash and other decorative items that had made his own kimono somewhat clumsy and then placed them on a large cloth that he had produced from somewhere within the folds of his kimono. He gathered the ends of the cloth and handed it to her. "If you will keep these safe with your hood, these too I mean to return to their proper owner."  
  
"My husband is already making his wife clean after him," she sniffed still somewhat irritated by the manner in which he had carried her the last five minutes. The word husband she had said sarcastically, but even so, she was pragmatic enough to do as he said. She wrapped her hood and his things in the light cloth and tied it together.  
  
"My wife is already forgetting the vows she uttered less than half of an hour ago as well."  
  
She frowned, wondering how long they would persist in using these silly formal titles. "Aoshi-"  
  
"My wife," he repeated a little bit more emphatically, "forgets that we have to be careful now. My friends can not follow us once we leave here and we will not see any more of them for another day or so."  
  
She was confused by the strictness and formality of his statement, until she realized that he wasn't speaking at her at all. Still, she found herself clutching his arm when two figures leaped to the ground in front of them.  
  
"Okashira," the two men bowed deeply. "Our apologies. We do not mean to shadow you, but when we heard about you and your bride, we wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you. The way ahead is clear. Shoji waits by the old road."  
  
Megumi's eyes opened as she realized that these two men were also Oniwaban. She stared at Aoshi as his voice took on a more authoritative cast. "My lady and I give thanks. You are now relieved of your duties. "  
  
"Okashira," the younger of the two men spoke up. Megumi could see that he was reluctant to leave. "We would go with you if you would allow us to. Your lady is not a fighter--"  
  
"Yachi," Aoshi's voice was stern. "That is enough. I ask you to stop, not as your former Okashira, but as a person who wishes to carry on the task of protecting his wife alone. It is my duty as her husband, just as it is your duty to tend to your own family now."  
  
"As you wish," the two men bowed to them both somewhat reluctantly and then disappeared.  
  
Megumi stood there in stunned silence, wondering at their presence. "Have they been following us the whole time?"  
  
He took the bundle under one arm, and with his other hand led her along the rocks that followed a small creek. "Even before. They were here at the temple shortly after I arrived this morning, along with the others."  
  
"The others?" Megumi's eyes opened wide. "I didn't see any others."  
  
"That is what they wished. There were far more than those two. Okina's message for assistance it appears was answered overwhelmingly with their presence."  
  
He helped her across a large rock and kept walking watchfully.  
  
Aware that he still clasped her hand tightly, she wondered. "Are we in that much danger?"  
  
"No." Aoshi answered. "I already checked the grounds this morning, long before they had arrived. But I could not send them away, as in truth, I no longer really command them."  
  
"But they called you 'Okashira.'"  
  
"It is a memory of the past," he stated. "We disbanded most of the Oniwaban long ago. It is only the remnants that you met previously." He pushed aside some branches for her. "However, you will meet more of these former clansmen and women before we reach Kyoto."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"No," he smiled for a moment at the unbridled curiosity in her voice. "Tonight we do not trouble the Oniwaban. Okina thinks it best to leave those closest to Tokyo alone."  
  
As he led her out of the dense trees onto the road, she was relieved to see the waiting carriage with Shoji sitting on top at the driver's seat. Shoji nodded at her before leaping down to hand something to Aoshi.  
  
"My father said this was to be given to you. It came after you left this morning. He urged you to read it."  
  
Megumi took the bundle from Aoshi, and looked at him anxiously as he scanned the note. He looked back at Shoji. "Did your father say who delivered it?"  
  
"An inspector acquaintance of yours," Shoji frowned. "That is all he would say."  
  
"This doesn't change anything," Aoshi nodded to Shoji. "We proceed south as planned." He opened the door to the carriage and helped her inside. As soon as she had been seated, the carriage started with a jolt and began to move along the road.  
  
Aoshi was examining the letter again, his mouth set into a hard line.  
  
"Did Saitou have bad news?"  
  
His face was unreadable. "It seems that a certain drug dealer was being taken to Kyoto as well-"  
  
"My guard-"  
  
"Yes," he closed his eyes in thought. "It seems that Sagara, Cho and another Juppongatana member are accompanying him."  
  
She thought briefly of the man who she had heard been left for dead shortly after she last saw him. "I'm glad that he's also leaving Tokyo."  
  
"And yet, we all move now towards Kyoto."  
  
His tone of voice was a bit strange. "Perhaps since it's far from Tokyo it'll be safer."  
  
"The distance is only a small matter. Kyoto is convenient only in that I can protect you better from there. Once it's discovered that you are not in Tokyo, then whoever the enemy is that Saitou seeks will look much further and it will only be a matter of time before his attention will turn to Kyoto."  
  
"So they will come to Kyoto."  
  
"I think that is Saitou's intention. To first frustrate the enemy and then draw him out to Kyoto."  
  
Her thoughts turned to the Aoiya. "We must hurry then. Should we try to take a boat to Osaka?"  
  
"We can not do too much," he sighed as he handed over the letter.  
  
Megumi glanced at the terse note, and saw the warning to keep hidden.  
  
He looked out the window. "We can not take a train to Kyoto or a boat to Osaka. But that much I had already known. Both methods are crowded and unsecured means of travel. And in terms of logistics, they are difficult places to defend one's position from. Once on a boat, we can not get off it. On a train, we can not control the people coming on and off and who sees you and when. If anything, traveling on horseback and through the old roads allows more opportunity to hide and to change routes. "  
  
"Isn't there some other way to warn the Aoiya?"  
  
"Shirotome has also read this note. By now, he will have sent a warning message via telegraph or some other means. Okina will likely have to return to Kyoto as well, although via a different route." He paused, frowning slightly. "It appears that Misao will have to lead the preparations until one of us arrives."  
  
Megumi felt their positions reversed as she tried to reassure him. "She's not alone - Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, with Cho and Sano- that makes seven fighters." She worried as he closed his eyes, wondering if it meant he thought it not to be enough. But when he suddenly opened them again, she sat back somewhat curious as to the reason for the sudden glint that had appeared in his eyes.  
  
"It won't be seven-" he crossed his arms over his shoulders in a way that might be construed to be smug. "Soujiro Seta is still there. And there was one Juppongatana member which Saitou mentioned that accompanied your guard."  
  
"Nine-" she counted the additional names. "-- A good number."  
  
"Twenty-nine," he corrected her.  
  
"Twenty-nine?"  
  
"A good number of the clan is in or near Kyoto. After Okina and the Aoiya were attacked, they began to come to the Aoiya. When I left Kyoto, there were still more reported to be on their way. Then there will also be those Oniwaban we will encounter along our own journey to Kyoto."  
  
She did not miss the look of anticipation that flashed briefly across his face as he continued to look out the window. She guessed that he was lost in thought - perhaps over the shape and form of some fight to come.  
  
Megumi looked down at the cloth bundle in her lap that contained the remnants of today's ceremony and suddenly wondered if he had suspected all along that this, in fact, might occur. Was this perhaps the true reason he had been willing to suddenly return to Kyoto with her? Was this part of the reason he had also chosen this route and decided to seek out former Oniwaban?  
  
She frowned, and then quietly moved the cloth bundle aside.  
  
=++++++=++++++=++++++=++++++=++++++=++++++=++++++=++++++=++++++  
  
Slight revision to some dialogue and interactions here for those rereading. These last few developments in this part were not on my outline, which strictly adheres to 50 parts. We'll see what happens.  
  
Re Aoshi: I finally saw the critical Aoshi returns to sanity episode (Kyoto arc) last week, and can't understand after seeing this episode why people still think of Aoshi as a flat character. He says little, but conveys a lot about the man he used to be. Kenshin sees it and that is why he is willing to fight Aoshi at the end.  
In terms of the Oniwaban, my concept that many former Oniwaban exist is based on some of the comments from the first season. It is implied by Aoshi's men that the other Oniwaban in the new era managed to find something else, but these remaining four only knew how to fight. That there were many former Oniwaban comes from a little tiny snippet in the anime and manga that shows 16 year old Aoshi with tons of onmitsu /ninja around him. Those who left at the advent of the Meiji would be similar to the Tokyo Oniwaban in their great affinity for their leader.  
Aoshi always strikes me as a true warrior. Kaden suggests to me that he's never given up his onmitsu ways in entirety either. And now look what he's thinking and doing.  
  
* Edo Castle was turned over and many buildings demolished in the 1870s. But some buildings and bridges stand today, as do the East Gardens. The temple that this likely refers to is the Zojoji temple , which was a Buddhist temple favored by the Tokugawa family. But I do not know the grounds outside or Shiba Park which is near by. Zojoji was the largest Buddhist temple prior to the Meiji and apparently trained thousands of monks. But I have no idea the depth of which the temple grounds extended back then.  
  
*Megumi's experience. in a society that values modesty, the bride must maintain a demure disposition throughout a ceremony like this. I guess Megumi sort of spaced on the whole thing . Actually most of my friends who got married don't remember a lot of it until they see the pictures later. The temple is a real one and is Buddhist. So while most Japanese weddings are based off a Shinto tradition, I left his one vaguely more Buddhist.  
  
*You guys said your heads were hurting, so Saitou sends a note to help you the readers in case you missed what he said in part 42 about needing Kurisawa to get at some corrupt elements within the government. ^_^  
  
*Too many author notes, so I'm just leaving out all the shout-outs this time and sticking to questions or things I just *had* to say something about. Kenni - new reviewer -writing is like most other disciplines in my opinion. The keys to improving are expanding your vocabulary by reading a variety of things, practicing your writing and questioning a lot of stuff.  
I blog a lot. I force myself to try to not write about what I did, but things I saw that day or felt. It's good practice. Oh and one last thing - I make sure I love my characters to begin with, otherwise it really doesn't turn out well. Jieli - Similar and alike yes, but related no no no no no! Leila - No kissage. Or not yet. See my comments about *noble* above. Add to that *distracted* 


	47. Irritation

Obaasan : Grandmother, or title used to address an older woman. Torii - these are the gates that look sort of like upside down "U's". They're generally used for shrines, and my intent was to describe a similar style gate.  
  
Rating is going up although I have humorously and kindly provided censor beeps when necessary. ($%(*&$%) Actually, there is nothing much other than a somewhat bawdy old woman in this part, but future chapters may have more than just mild insinuations.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = == = = = = == = = = = == = = = = =  
  
Traveling the old fashioned way was supposed to be less troublesome. However, as the crowd of large guys drew closer with clubs and other heavy objects in hand, Sano started contemplating the leadership skills of Cho Sawagejo.  
  
As Cho toyed with one guy, Sano knocked out another who had decided to try to sneak up on the swordsman. "Stupid punk," he muttered as he glanced at the laughing police officer who after flinging one man far and wide was now mowing down a few of their other brand-new acquaintances. "You just had to open your mouth and start something didn't you?"  
  
Cho grinned as he used the blunt edge of his sword to knock out some overgrown bully who had advanced with a knife. "They started it by sending that ass to collect money to pass through this road. I didn't really feel like paying it."  
  
"Yeah, but that guy had lots of friends, idiot." Sanosuke snarled as he easily dodged a knife from one of their attackers and brought his hand down on the back of that person, knocking the amateur to the ground . "And Anji warned you of that-"  
  
"Tch." That little sound displayed the utter disregard Cho held for warnings. Cho was too interested in the one guy left standing.  
  
Sano decided that enough was enough. He stepped in and grabbed the poor short little man by the collar. "Your friends are pretty much done for. Why don't you go home and think about how it's not nice to gang up on strangers?"  
  
As he set him down, the man swallowed and then scrambled away as quickly as he could.  
  
Cho was glaring as he saw the short man disappear. "What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"I didn't think those odds were very fair," Sano shrugged and walked away, ignoring the man whose face was beginning to turn as red as his own clothing.  
  
"Why you #(*$& roosterhead! Don't turn your ($*& back on me while I'm @#($*&(@ talking to you, you #($&#$*& -- "  
  
Sano easily stepped aside as a fist came in his direction. "We don't have time for this." He looked instead over at a tree in the town center, where Anji stood next to their traveling companion, who was looking a bit ashen as he looked at all the bruised and battered bodies.  
  
Assured that no one had suffered any fatal wounds, Anji was able to help the other man stand . "I assume we can have our cart back?"  
  
"No thanks to you," Cho directed a rather annoyed look at Anji.  
  
"Three against thirty-seven seemed hardly fair." Anji turned his attention to preparing the horses. "Sagara could have easily taken all of them."  
  
Cho jeered, "Yeah, yeah, then why didn't he just take them all on to begin with?"  
  
"Maybe--" Sano felt a familiar edge of annoyance, "I should have. Then we wouldn't have wasted this time fighting with these people. All you had to do was take on their leader and we'd be done with it."  
  
"Whatever," Cho shrugged as he climbed up the cart and took the reins. "You do things your way, and I do things my way. I have plenty enough experience dealing with these kind of riff-raff and don't need you to tell me."  
  
Sanosuke snorted softly as he took his position in the back of the cart before it started moving. The arrogance of that broomhead was nothing short of astounding. And yet, what else could he expect from someone who had spent a considerable time working on and off for one of the most insufferable people he knew? But even Saitou hated to waste time. Surely he wouldn't approve of something like this.  
  
And waste time is what they'd continue to do if in every town they had to stop at for provisions was filled with guys who had a very good memory of the broomhead and his previous companions. Plus, this guy really irritated him.  
  
He decided then he had enough. There was one way to make this trip shorter. "Anji," Sano spoke up suddenly. "Do you think he can handle a train?"  
  
"Taka-san?" Anji turned to look at the man, who was lying down covered. "He is still weak. But it will get us there faster to Kyoto."  
  
Sanosuke briefly wondered when and how Anji had managed to convince the man to tell him his name.  
  
"Wha-?" Cho shot him a glance that could not be mistaken for anything except annoyance. "You know a train isn't the most secure place-"  
  
"Like leaving a mess like what you did back there is any better?" Sano took a look at Taka. "This guy really doesn't take to this sort of excitement. And we seem unable to avoid your friends, broomhead. All we have to do is get this person on the train unnoticed, buy out a first class car and we'll be in Kyoto in less than two days."  
  
"The plan was to stick to the roads." Cho answered darkly. "Besides which, to do what you suggest we'd actually have to have money."  
  
"You idiot," Sanosuke crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk. "I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think of it already."  
  
"You mean you have it?" Cho forgot to keep his eyes on the road as he turned and gave Sano a shocked look. "Even then," he turned his eyes back to the road. "I'm not going to have Saitou chew me out for listening to you."  
  
"Taka." Sanosuke looked down at the ailing man who was listening with curiosity. "What do you think?"  
  
"-the train," he managed to mumble. "I just want to get where we need to go faster."  
  
Anji coughed politely. "Cho-san. If Taka follows Sagara-san, then will you not have to follow him as well? You were told to keep an eye on the man by your chief."  
  
They were answered with a rather peeved grumble. The grumbling continued as Cho brought the cart to a stop. "I should just get off and walk back to Tokyo and let you guys do whatever the hell you want. Leave you to Saitou's wrath and watch him dice you to pieces."  
  
"After which, he'll kill you too," Sano answered somewhat cheerily.  
  
Anji sighed, understanding his role as mediator and guide. He stepped over to the driver's seat of the cart and calmly took the reins from Cho while Cho slunk to the place formerly occupied by the monk. "If we move quickly, without any more stops, we can be at a small station in the morning."  
  
"Good," Sano nodded, ignoring the waves of frustration emanating from Cho. "The sooner we get to Kyoto the better."  
  
Anji gave him a wise smile. "There are important things in Kyoto for Sagara."  
  
Cho's head snapped up suddenly at Anji's words. "So that's it, isn't it?" At that he started chuckling.  
  
Sano felt the advantage he had gained just moments before slipping slightly. "What's so funny?"  
  
Cho sniggered. "That lady friend of yours - well , I guess she's not the type to wait around much for a guy eh? Damn Saitou. He probably foresaw all of this, including you tagging along." He leaned back against the side of the cart and closed both of his eyes with satisfaction. "Now I don't feel so bad. If you want to run the show- you won't have any further arguing from me until we get to Kyoto."  
  
"She's none of your business." Sano narrowed his eyes slightly. Cho's tone of voice was both smug and rude. As for what he said about the doctor, what did the man mean?  
  
"Maaah." The way Cho reopened one of his eyes, bothered him. "Of course not. She's not my business at all."  
  
But as he said that, Sano saw a hint of a smirk on his lips and it made him wonder exactly what the broomhead knew.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Once their carriage had left Tokyo, she began to understand better the route by which they traveled.  
  
Mount Fuji would occasionally come into view whenever the clouds opened slightly and chance had them moving in the right direction, at the right time. The few times they'd stop to allow Aoshi and Shoji to confer silently amongst themselves, she would turn and walk a few steps toward it as if to try to see it better.  
  
She had never passed this way before. Born in the more northern reaches of Japan, she had only lived as far south as Tokyo and occasionally ventured to other cities, but always by boat or train. Aoshi had stated he intended for them to make the journey to Kyoto over land, but she saw that he would likely adhere to the older roads that had been in use during the Edo period and even before.  
  
Whatever path they took, it seemed fitting somehow that on this journey she should be able to see this great wonder for herself. She would gaze out the window as much as she could, to look at the impressive beauty of the mountain and consider the legends that only added to its allure. They were unhappy legends for the most part. The legends of the goddesses Konohana Sakuyahime and Kaguyahime did not end well in most accounts.  
  
While Aoshi sat across from her in silence -- his mind surely on the journey - Megumi's mind had moved further beyond it. She trusted him to get him to Kyoto - that much was certain - but his words earlier seemed to betray that he thought only up to the point of their arrival and a possible enemy drawing closer. Madame Kata had told her to think beyond, perhaps to reassure her. But the ceremony had started her thinking about other things. There was a sense of unease in her mind to as she realized beyond Kyoto she could see nothing into her future.  
  
As travelers drew closer to the lower lands near the lakes that surrounded the mountain, it was said that Fuji would disappear back into hiding. It was normal for the fog to come and as it did it oddly suited her mood. So too did the cold air that came with it and which she felt through the carriage. The silk of her white kimono could not protect her against it. Her kimono was not made for warmth, just as it was not made to last more beyond a wedding.  
  
It reminded her that today they pretended to be married for convenience and reason. Tonight she would remove the kimono and the remainder of the makeup that marked her as a bride. And tomorrow, she would return all of it to one of the bags Madame Kata had stowed somewhere on the carriage.  
  
As the fog grew thick, the carriage slowed. She waited as Aoshi opened the door to the carriage and stepped out.  
  
She heard Shoji's voice speak quietly and with something of concern. "With this fog, perhaps it's best to stop here. The Muromachi's inn is nearby."  
  
"They are a reputable family." Aoshi's voice answered calmly. "We will go there."  
  
Shoji's voice sounded tired. "I'll bring the things by shortly. . . after I tend to certain matters."  
  
When the door reopened, she took the hand Aoshi extended to her to help her off the carriage. She looked around briefly and saw that they were at a crossroads. They stood on the larger road, which met a much smaller one much too narrow for the passage of a carriage.  
  
Shoji flicked the reins and continued to move down the street. Aoshi did not give her time to watch Shoji disappear. She felt him lead her firmly down the narrow street.  
  
As they passed under a large torii-styled gate that often stood at the entrance to the Muromachi estate, he let go of her hand and walked ahead. She bit her lip as she remembered her supposed role and place.  
  
As an older woman came out and politely welcomed them to the 'humble inn' of the Muromachi family, Megumi bowed her head and waited as they discussed the road and the fog. Aoshi and the Muromachi matron were, in their own polite way, discussing the situation that had brought them here and negotiating the terms of stay.  
  
"I have a small room for your other companion," the old woman considered the matter. "And I will put you and your new wife in a more private setting. You'll have a quiet room in the back of our grounds."  
  
She looked up suddenly in alarm as the woman's words sunk in. She regretted at that moment that there had not been time for her to change before they left the temple. With her clothing . . . of course any innkeeper would naturally place them in the same room, with the expectation that they would of course share it. She blushed wondering if Aoshi had known that all along as did Shoji. And if those two had known, then perhaps Okina did as well. The train of thought from there was too horrifying to consider further.  
  
As Aoshi began to follow the old lady around one of the buildings, Megumi realized that at least one of them seemed to be perfectly fine with this arrangement. Without any other ideas to offer at the moment as an alternative to this arrangement, she could only move to catch up.  
  
Her eyes widened a fraction as she realized that the lady Muromachi had been overly modest in describing their home. As she looked down the small path which was carefully maintained and bordered with plants and trees, she realized that it ran quite a ways back.  
  
"Young lady," Muromachi smiled at her as they approached the porch that ran outside a much larger room than she had anticipated. "I know this was not planned, but I hope you will find this place acceptable to your situation. It can not substitute for home, but I hope you will enjoy what we have to offer"  
  
"Thank you." Megumi bowed politely, somewhat relieved as she looked into the room that she was to share with her 'husband.' It was certainly spacious. "It is lovely," she answered, meaning not only to include her praise for the room, but the grounds around them.  
  
They both stepped aside as Shoji magically appeared out of nowhere with several bags and allowed him to enter the room. As he exited, Aoshi followed and the two walked away to look at something.  
  
Muromachi turned to her and patted her hand affectionately, in a way most older people did when they met her. "Such a pretty bride you are. Your husband must be pleased. But your hands are like ice." She dropped her voice to a whisper, which even then was still not quiet enough for Megumi's tastes. "I was nervous too when I first married. No one told me what to expect what occurred after the wedding day. After the wedding night, I couldn't look at my husband for days."  
  
"Is that so?" Megumi felt the color rise in her face. Megumi hoped that neither of the two men were paying attention as the elder women decided it was her duty to prepare her for what was to come. "Obaasan," she smiled weakly hoping to be spared the knowledge which the woman seemed about to share with her, "I'm certain I will be fine."  
  
"I'm sure you will be. Young women these days always seem more confident. As do young men. The Meiji era-it brings such change! But all the same- " Muromachi-san winked, "I'm sure both of you will be very pleased."  
  
Megumi coughed politely and pretended to not understand the woman's insinuations. Perhaps she could distract her. "Obaasan. I would very much like water."  
  
"Oh!" The woman clucked to herself. "I've been so negligent!! You must be wanting to take off that paint. Of course, of course."  
  
Megumi sighed her relief as the woman started to point in the direction of the bathing facilities and hot springs.  
  
"Very relaxing and good for you," the woman was a bit caught up still on selling the merits of their inn. "Our springs are the reason why we continue to have guests year round. My daughter-in-law is already there. I'll be happy to show you--"  
  
"Thank you," Megumi shook her head. "But I can find it myself."  
  
"Of course. Of course." As she turned to leave, the woman frowned at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Hmm?" Megumi blinked.  
  
"Your husband," the woman shook her head, as if she thought Megumi to be just another young thing without any sense of manners. "You should ask his leave."  
  
Megumi gritted her teeth as she realized that the woman was correct. A dutiful wife would inform her husband of her whereabouts. And despite her temptation to just announce her intention from this very spot, she also knew that a dutiful wife would also not shout at her husband. Aware that Muromachi-san was still watching her with somewhat of a critical eye, she tried to walk over as quietly and properly as she could to the two men so she could 'properly' inform her husband of her whereabouts. But from the strange look Shoji was giving her, she suspected it looked like more like a march.  
  
Megumi's irritation rose as she waited for Aoshi to acknowledge her first. He turned around to look at her, somewhat puzzled by her presence in their conversation.  
  
It took a slight cough from Shoji to remind Aoshi to speak. Apparently, Aoshi had just assumed she would speak her mind.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Muromachi-san has suggested that I visit the hot springs. Of course," her voice sounded a little cool, "that is if it will not worry my husband."  
  
His forehead creased slightly at both her tone of voice and the look on her face. She wondered dimly if he perhaps had only realized her mood now.  
  
"It has been a long day." Shoji spoke up quietly. "And it will ease the aches of traveling. There is no need to be concerned. Muromachi-san's family take good care of their guests."  
  
"Of course," Aoshi answered, his eyes turned away. "Do as you wish, wife."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After she had been helped out of her clothing, she had washed and then sat in the springs, submerged all the way up to her chin in the mineral waters for at least an hour.  
  
Muromachi's daughter-in-law had to coax her out at that point by informing her that her husband was waiting for her. Several times.  
  
If she could she would have rather stayed in the springs until morning. The information that he was waiting for her in that room was exactly what she was worried about.  
  
The yukata she had been provided was not warm enough to ward off the chill in the air. Despite her reluctance to do so, she found herself moving quickly back to her room. As she came up the path, she saw that he was standing in the doorframe, waiting. She thought perhaps she would get scolded for making him wait, but instead he stepped aside to let her pass through. As he drew the door closed behind them, she realized that the strange look she had seen in his eyes earlier was still there.  
  
"I didn't mean to take so long," she had ended up at the far end of the room. "I lost track of time."  
  
"Is that so?" He leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Muromachi-san sent her daughter-in-law in to you several times."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"She did so at my request. I was concerned."  
  
"It was perfectly safe. There were other women around for the most part-"  
  
"I was not concerned about your safety. Rather, your state of mind. Shoji- san had expressed his concerns."  
  
"I'm fine," she shook her head and looked away. "I'm not going to go run off or anything like that."  
  
He seemed to evaluate her words carefully. "I see. Then you are angry with me."  
  
The tone of his voice surprised her. "I'm not angry at you."  
  
"But your manner suggests that something is bothering you."  
  
Actually a number of things were bothering her at the moment, but she didn't know where to start. It hardly seemed appropriate to burden him at this time with her thoughts about the future. But she saw he would not leave her alone until he had a satisfactory explanation for what was bothering her now. She looked away. "I don't like pretending to be married."  
  
"And yet you had no problems with it before, when we went to find your brother."  
  
She bit her lip. "But then it was different. We did not end up someplace sharing a room."  
  
"It is simply a variation of the same theme."  
  
"I know that." She looked down.. "And despite this not being the first time we've had to pretend something for the sake of appearances -- this time it feels different. I feel ashamed-"  
  
"Ashamed?"  
  
She saw the flash of angry pride in his face. Mortified at her unfortunate choice of words, she started to reach out to him.  
  
But it was too late. He had turned away from her to pick up his coat and place it over his own yukata. "I understand your words. If you had any misapprehensions as to my intentions or my feelings, I take back those words and offer my apologies. I will vouch for your honor in whatever situation arises."  
  
He opened the screen door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
She had known that as soon as he put on his coat. As he began to put on his boots, she found her voice. "Don't be silly. It's cold outside. You'll be sick again-"  
  
His voice dropped back to its neutral, bland tone. "I am Oniwaban. We are well-trained for anything."  
  
"Aoshi-"  
  
"I can not change what I have done and what I am." He did not look at her. Instead, he faced the path and looked forward. "But I can ensure you that your honor will remain intact."  
  
With those words, he drew the door firmly shut in her face.  
  
She stood frozen for a moment, startled by the coldness of his words. He had misunderstood her. The shame that she had referred to would have been her shame with any man in this place. But still, she should have chosen her words more carefully. She was not ashamed of him, nor of anything he had ever said to her or done to her or for her.  
  
Her hands were unsteady as she struggled to reopen the door. As it slid open, she called out his name.  
  
But he could not hear her.  
  
He was already gone.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = == = = = = == = = = = == = = = = =  
  
a/n: -_- Alas, the puppetmaster pokes fun at the "share a room, share a blanket" scenario in a cruel way by having it backfire in a rather angsty way. My apologies to the readers who emailed me after the last part and who I enticed with info that Megumi and Aoshi would share a room. I actually changed my plan while writing this last night by turning a small discomfort into a huge problem. Speaking of which, I bet some of you will not like Aoshi's sudden coldness. My Vulcan side defends him by stating that emotions make people irrational and that the puppetmaster did sharply poke at one of Aoshi's weaknesses in his character -- Aoshi's pride.  
  
The goddesses of Fuji legend. There are many - as volcanoes are thought to be female in origin. (Isn't that cool!) Anyways, Sengen is the other name for Konohansakuyahime. Kaguyahime is another deity who Inuyasha fans who saw movie 2 or 3 recall.  
  
I started classes and work again, so at most I can do one update a week. Let's hope I make the next one next weekend. Some minor tinkering might occur as it did with the last chapter. Normally I like to post new parts with part of the next one started, but that outline got screwed.  
  
Eevee: I expect a fallen Father Aoshi any day now!  
  
Leila: No hug here either. Stats as of now show Sano with 1 hug, 2 kisses and Aoshi with 1 dance, 0 hugs. 0 kisses.  
  
MiJ, Jieli and mirune: Thanks. I hope my internet and book research wasn't too off. I don't want to claim authenticity since we know how *accurate * the internet is ^_^. I'm not Japanese, btw but have a more than passing familiarity with things Asian.  
  
Shimizu Hitomi: Mild hints maybe, but nothing too conclusive. I might forget to do much here as I have kind of shunted off exploring that pairing onto the other fic.  
  
Southpaw: I think you could look at it that way, but those few encounters in the manga and in the first two seasons of the anime (which are largely in continuity with Watsuki's manga) are very telling. Megumi definitely holds her own and understands Aoshi's intentions sometimes even without him having to state it. They are intellectual equals. . Sano and Meg's tension lies in their emotional contrasts. I think Sano also reads her emotions better. 


	48. Danger

* * *

**Another Chance**: **Danger**  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

  
They made a solemn procession, with Aoshi Shinomori at the head of the line of several groups of Oniwaban on horseback. 

He was leader, and therefore should ride first. But as he rode ahead with his back to the rest of them, he also was not riding with them.

Megumi shifted slightly in her seat. To the others, it was nothing out of the ordinary. But to her—it was clear that the convenient arrangement allowed the man to avoid talking to her today, as he did yesterday. 

Yesterday, her riding companion had been Shoji. From before dawn until after dusk, he had been the one to keep a watchful eye on her – until they had reached the home of Nomi and Atasuke Yamanami, a sister and brother who had once too had been Oniwaban. As they left this morning, Nomi took Shoji's place watching her, allowing Shoji to ride behind their leader while her brother lingered behind and brought up the rear. Others had joined Yamanami-san as the day wore on. From where they came from she didn't know nor ask -- as they kept their distance. 

She pulled the cloak tighter to her. It had originally been procured by Nomi as one of several presents to the Okashira's bride. Okina's message to them had apparently been garbled; the Yamanamis had been among those who had thought their former leader married. What they had been told, she did not know; but both later apologized for their mistake. Megumi then had tried to return the cloak to them, but both refused to accept that and the other gifts.

Megumi was a pragmatic person, and chose not to argue the point too much; the cloak was a fine one – for both protection against the cold and against the curious eye of those that they occasionally passed on the road. But there was more to it; she sensed from its feel that it was also uniquely made in other ways – perhaps possessing other characteristics which were considered useful to a ninja.

With their party growing throughout the day, she felt that the window of opportunity to explain herself to Aoshi was slowly shutting. Not only had he been carefully aloof during the past two days, but there was the issue of Nomi, her designated shadow. Nomi's obedience and devotion to the task of watching her even surpassed Shoji's talents. Megumi could not go anywhere without her behind her, near her or next to her. 

But for one thing she was grateful; Nomi was the only one of this strange band of the Oniwaban willing to talk to her. And at the moment, that was useful.

"Nomi," Megumi found her voice. 

"Yes, Megumi-san."

"How long were you part of the clan?"

"All my life," the girl responded automatically. "At least until the Tokugawa family was overthrown."

"Then you had been in Tokyo." 

"Yes," Nomi answered somewhat proudly. "I was entrusted with guarding the daughters of the family." 

"You served under Shinomori-san. You've known him for that long—" 

"I've known him longer than simply that," the woman answered. "We were all fostered together -- Shoji, my brother, and Ryuji and Matsui and Yachi and Tatsu. We trained with him under the former Okashira and when Shinomori became leader, we followed him to Edo and served there."

Megumi looked ahead at Aoshi, whose days prior to his service to Kanryuu Takeda were a complete mystery to her. "Then you know the okashira well."

"All of us vowed to die for him," Nomi answered quietly. "It is not a vow to take blindly or lightly, Megumi-san."

They were strong words for a woman her age, or any age. And yet, if Megumi considered it – they were not wholly surprising. In addition to personal strength of body and strength of conviction, unwavering devotion to their leader was also something characteristic of the Oniwaban. Kaoru and Yahiko had once described what had happened that day she had been locked in the tower at Kanryuu Takeda's estate and how the remaining of the Tokyo Oniwaban perished. It was odd to think of such self-sacrifice then, but her understanding of him had changed substantially since that time and even more so with each member she met since then. 

In some ways, she was envious of the woman's confidence; they knew him better than she did. 

"I angered him," Megumi admitted to this strange woman who, from the look on her face, had known that this line of questioning was heading somewhere. "I believe it was a misunderstanding. But he keeps his distance so I can't tell him the reason or the truth."

Nomi was quiet as she thought for a moment. "As you have noticed, as we continue further down this road we have been joined by others."

Megumi nodded.

"There are many things on his mind regarding both present and future, among them the clan." The female onmitsu had a look of sympathy on her face. "My brother and I do not know what those things might be. However, it is enough that he allows our presence. We gladly follow."

Megumi was then glad for the hood on her cloak. She was certain if she did not have it on, Nomi would notice her concerned frown. Aoshi was a man who did not always share his thoughts or his plans. That she was part of the reason was something that disturbed her. That they did not question him bothered her. 

She realized that she was not like them -- the Oniwaban. Therefore, she did not have to simply accept his unspoken will and instruction because of past history or duty. She did not have to simply allow more to be unwittingly entangled in her affairs. 

She suddenly understood what she was to do next.

"Thank you, Nomi-san." Megumi gripped the reins tightly as she dug in her heels into the sides of her horse. She ignored the startled cry from Nomi as she broke rank with her and her horse galloped forward. 

She forged past Shoji, ignoring the fact that the hood on her cloak had slipped. She was aware of the dangerous speed at which she was riding, but it would be a means to make Aoshi Shinomori pay attention. As she drew closer to him, she did not slow her horse. Instead she passed, only allowing herself one careful glance back, to see if he would take the bait. 

And indeed he had. She could hear the hoof beats of his horse as it and its rider gained ground. She was aware of him bringing his horse alongside hers and herding it gently, coaxing it to slow. And when the horses had returned to a slower speed, she realized that he had grabbed the reins of her horse and taken command of it. 

As they stopped, his eyes glanced over her quickly to assess both her and the horse. She knew that she did not look even remotely afraid of what had just happened. Upon realizing that she had not lost control of her horse but had been deliberately reckless, his voice assumed a calm fury. "What are you doing riding like that! You could have broken your neck!"

The tenor of his voice and the frustration of the previous two days brought her own temper to the surface. "Can I help it if I have to resort to this? I want to talk to you and you won't let me! You keep turning away!"

Her anger startled him. "Megumi—" 

"Sir!—" As both Shoji and Nomi rode up, Megumi saw the anxiety on their faces. 

"It's alright." Aoshi's voice had lost some of its edge, but it was still hard. 

"My apologies, leader for failing you." Nomi bowed her head.

"You did not fail," he looked at Megumi before turning his attention back to the embarrassed Nomi. "This woman has a will of her own that can not be managed so easily." 

The words were condemning, perhaps especially so to Nomi who did not know her all that well. Nomi's face flushed in embarrassment on her behalf, but Megumi simply lowered her eyes and hid a smile. At least, the words were delivered in a matter which was more familiar to her.

"That is so, I'm afraid. I apologize to you Nomi." Megumi sighed. "I wanted to test whether the Okashira really was as good as a rider as I've heard." 

The slight gasp of surprise from Nomi at her impertinence did not detract from the satisfaction she received when she saw Aoshi narrow his eyes slightly. 

"I'll watch her for now." Aoshi tightened his hold on the reins to her horse. "Shoji, you ride as lookout and Nomi, you bring up the rear. Tell the others to fall back again."

They both nodded, and quickly moved to carry out his directives. He pulled the reins of her horse, forcing her horse to move alongside his as they continued to ride. 

Megumi turned, trying hard to read his emotions. But his eyes were still trained ahead, and hidden from her. "Now that you have my attention, talk."

She took a moment to pull her hood back up, allowing herself a few seconds to think before speaking. She decided to first bring up a somewhat neutral topic. "You haven't told them why they're going to Kyoto. Is that not wrong, Aoshi?" 

"They do not question, nor do they care. That is how our clan is. If one of our own is in need, they will come, even if they do not know the end result or destination. Whether an enemy is heading to Kyoto or not is irrelevant to them, just as who or what they are called to protect. "

Even with her hood on, he was able to see the resulting frown. "You do not understand."

"I do. But I don't approve. I don't want there to be any more fights or battles on my account. "

"I allow their presence, but not on your account. Watching you and protecting you is my duty alone."

Several days before he had made a similar declaration before dismissing the two clansmen at the temple in Tokyo. And yet it had been Shoji and Nomi who had watched her and protected her the past two days. "If that is so, then why are the others here?"

"For themselves. For the Oniwaban and the last memorial to its existence – the Aoiya. They can not ignore the earlier threats to it, as well as another warning from an ally." 

He would be the one to understand them. And as always, his reasons sounded logical. But she had heard the slight hesitation before he had answered. That logic, she knew, was being used to avoid addressing with how the two of them dealt with one another. "There is still one inconsistency to all this."

He turned his head slightly, surprised by the sudden challenge in her voice.

"If it is your burden alone, then why do you have Shoji and Nomi baby-sit me?" She raised up her chin somewhat defiantly.. "And why have you avoided talking to me these past two days?" 

Aoshi's hands tightened their grip on her reins. "There is nothing further to discuss." 

She cried out. "There was no discussion because you walked away! You wouldn't let me tell you that it was not you I was ashamed of, Aoshi Shinomori!"

The horses neighed nervously at her outburst. 

She softened her voice, realizing that if she were not careful, they would lose control of both horses. "If you had waited, you would have known that your past or present doesn't matter to me now. I forgave you for that long ago." 

His eyes flickered slightly. "Then you—" 

"I was ashamed for myself." Megumi turned her head away and focused on the road. As she considered the things that happened the last few days and what everyone had told her to be true, she couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the face. "I felt like I was using you."

He was silent, perhaps considering her words. When he finally spoke, he still didn't sound quite convinced of her explanation. "We've discussed this before. When we came back from America--" 

"That is true," she found herself recalling that time. She had been confused and her spirits low then. "But that was almost like a lifetime ago. That was before I died and before you were poisoned. That was before you--" Her voice faltered; she was uncertain if he remembered anything of that strange evening where she nursed him and was afraid to say more. 

For a moment they continued on, the sound of the horses' steps drawing attention to the awkward silence between them..

"Before I tried to tell you I love you," he said somewhat impassively.

If she had not known it somehow already, his blunt declaration would have startled her. Instead, she bowed her head.

"Megumi," his voice was patient, but firm. "What I feel and what I do is freely given and with no expectation. You need not be ashamed if you do not return those feelings, nor feel obligated in any way to do so."

She was startled when he gently pressed the reins back into her hand. "Aoshi—"

"We should pick up our speed." His voice was brisk again, but she discerned it was not angry or cold. "The next safehouse should be an hour and a half away. There we'll rest for a few hours."

She nodded, aware that he had decided to include her in his confidence. And yet, she wondered at the meaning of it, and whether it meant that things had returned to normalcy.

"Keep close, Megumi." He waited a fraction of a second to make sure that he was understood, before nudging his horse slightly to move ahead. 

But he did not go far. Instead, he took his place in front of her, blocking the wind for her. His back was to her this time, but this time it reminded her only of his quiet thoughtfulness and his protection. 

It demonstrated that some things had returned to as they had been. And yet the words spoken just a few moments earlier confirmed that something else was still true. The eyes that he turned upon her before telling her to stay near were not angry, but protective. And the bluntly offered confession of love was stated in such a way that hinted the feelings he had were not dead. 

But with that knowledge, there was a certain kind of danger. He was not a simple man and did not come without his own past and present burdens. The Oniwaban who rode with him now testified to that. Yet their trust and respect for the man and his skills had impressed her. The gifts they had tried to give her as the bride of such a man had also demonstrated the greatness of the person he had been -- the man she had slowly come to know over the past year. He was a man whose affections were not to be taken lightly. 

And she realized now that the incident the other evening had been full proof that she had unwittingly begun to take those affections very seriously. 

Underneath her hood, she blushed. If her sense of modesty and his sense of honor had not prevailed, things might have turned out differently.

Indeed, there was a danger.

~

  
A policeman stood off the side of the street, smoking a particularly disagreeable cigarette while glancing at a scrap of paper in his hands.

Once it served its purpose, he used his cigarette to light the paper. He watched the flame eat away the corners of the paper before dropping it on the ground. 

The note had come from Shirotome, as it usually did, passed by the food vendor along with his customary bowl of soba. Today's message was simply confirming that the old man of the Oniwaban had left. As he had expected.

It was only a matter of days now until the old ninja and the others arrived in Kyoto. 

The rapid return of the Oniwaban leaders to Kyoto, along with the appearance of the Juppongatana, would be certain to create small ripples through Internal Affairs. Granted the Juppongatana and the Oniwaban were no longer considered enemies – except only to someone with something to hide. However that someone -- in their nervousness at what was unfolding --would make a mistake. 

One that Saitou Hajime would be there to ensure was fatal. 

  
~

  
Three men, looking somewhat worse for wear, wandered the busy streets of Kyoto.

It was late -- well past the dinner hour. And the street was dark. 

Sanosuke Sagara gave a low whistle as he looked up at the front building of the Aoiya. Time had been more than kind to her and the clan that now ran it.

"It has changed," Anji noted, not particularly affected by the differences between the building that had stood many years ago and the one that had taken its place since he had once lived in Kyoto.

Sanosuke envied that unflappable quality in the monk. As of late, he was all too aware that time had moved forward and that the word -- along those he knew within it -- had changed. 

"Well are we going in?" Cho looked irritably at his party. But it was to Sanosuke whose his comments were directed to in particular. "Or did you make me show you the way here so you could just stand outside and look at it?"

"The lights are out," Sano noted. It appeared that it would be better to come back.   
He turned to look at the impatient one of their party. "Don't you have other things to do anyways?" 

Cho had dropped off the witness Taka at a safe place, but Anji's presence reminded Sano that there were still other matters to settle. 

"Exactly. And coming here is one of those things." Cho ignored him and pushed forward. 

Anji followed reluctantly. Cho was still his guard and it was required that he follow him, despite the lack of sense that the guard occasionally exhibited. 

Sano felt something a bit odd in the air. He hurried after to pull back his companions. "Wait—" 

He flinched as something grazed his cheek. He ignored the trickle of wetness on his cheek and tried quickly to sense where that annoying weapon had come from. But before he could find his assailant, he had been grabbed and pinned to the ground. 

A string of unpleasant words informed him then that Cho too had been trapped. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He was surrounded by a group of darkly clad persons. "Why the hell are there so damn many of you? And who's in charge here!"

"I am," a young clear voice rang out. 

Sanosuke squinted for a moment, trying to match that oddly familiar voice to a face. 

"You weasel!" Cho scabbered furiously, "Were you going to just stand there and let them cut us up to pieces?"

Sanosuke sighed as he recognized both the nickname and the owner of that voice. Cho was most definitely going about this the wrong way. He deserved whatever followed.

"Weasel?!" Misao Makimachi was practically gnashing her teeth. "I told you stop calling me that a long time ago! Just for that I should see how well you dance when I start hurling my knives at your feet."

"Oi." Sanosuke finally decided that he was tired of having his face in the ground. "If you two will stop with the love-fest, maybe you could let the rest of us could just quietly go our way and come back after you're done with the broomhead?"

"Sano!" Misao's face suddenly lit up as she realized he was there. "We weren't expecting you. "

"Obviously," he said dryly as he found himself being put back on his feet, and watched the men in the courtyard step slowly away from both Cho and Anji to keep watch from a more respectful distance. "You always greet guests this way?"

She shrugged and smiled. "Things changed. Ever since Okina and Aoshi-sama left for Tokyo, we've been on our guard."

"That bad huh?" Sanosuke frowned. 

"We got Cho's message." Misao nodded in the direction of Cho. "And another from Okina and we've decided to take extra precautions. We've had a lot of strange things happen lately."

Misao's brief summary was cut short when someone else stepped into the courtyard.

"Anji-san." A tall youth wielding a blade at his side had taken his place next to the young ninja and looked curiously at the monk. 

Sanosuke found his mouth agape as he placed both face and voice as belonging to one of Kenshin's greatest opponents. He could only wonder what was going on as the youth bowed to the monk.

"Soujiro." For the first time during this entire trip, the monk looked truly surprised. "It has been a long time."

"Yes," Soujiro looked confused. "I had heard that you were serving out your sentence."

"—I still am." Anji looked at Cho. "And yet why I am here I still do not know."

The two men continue to evaluate one another carefully, perhaps trying to see if either still bore any resemblance to the persons they had once been. When both were satisfied by what they saw, Anji returned to his quiet observation, while Soujiro turned to address the last of the guests. 

"Sagara-san." Soujiro bowed politely. 

Sano found himself giving only a startled nod in return. Somewhere along the way, no one had ever told him that the wandering swordsman had returned to society. But to turn up here of all places was even more surprising. 

"Cho-san." Soujiro smiled. "So you have returned. Our apologies for your reception."

"Apologies," Cho grumbled. "You both knew full well who I was once I came in the courtyard. You let her say nothing knowing full well that these Oniwaban who don't know who I am would be crawling all over me! "

Misao surprised Sano by grinning at the broomhead. "So did we scare you?"

"Of course not," Cho scoffed. "I figured you might pull something like this, weasel-girl."

"Weasel-girl?" Misao's fingers twitched at that hated nickname.

Sano knew that look to know that it usually was followed by major violence on part of the girl. "Don't be stupid broomhead—" 

As if to confirm his suspicions, several kunai had found their way into her hands.

Soujiro placed a restraining hand on her arm "Misao-san. I think Megumi-chan would like very much to see our guests."

"Megumi-chan?" Misao's face shifted suddenly back into its usually sunny self at the sound of the little girl's name. "She's probably still pretending to be asleep. I'll go convince her she won't get in trouble if she comes down. She'll be so excited to see everyone."

As Misao thankfully disappeared, Cho shot Soujiro an amused look. "Just as soon I figure out all the ways to annoy her, you have to go and figure out how to do the opposite and ruin my fun?"

As Cho continued to chuckle to himself, Soujiro smothered a quiet laugh and turned his attention back to the two other men and bowed. "I'm sorry for our rudeness. We did not mean to exclude you from our fun."

"Lot's happened." Cho grinned.

Soujiro tilted his head in agreement and smiled before taking a step back onto the porch and sliding open one of the doors to one of the rooms. "Indeed. There is much to share. And not much time to tell it all."

Intrigued, the three men followed. 

  
  


  
  
The morning came, and more gathered around the table in the large dining room to discuss the events of the past few weeks. 

It was an odd arrangement. Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro, Misao – those who, along with Shinomori and Okina – had at once been the last official remnants of the Oniwaban sat on one side, while Soujiro, Anji and Cho -- three men of the Juppongatana sat on the other.

Sanosuke sat in the middle and watched the former enemies drink their tea calmly.

The conversation continued from where they had left off the previous night, discussing what had happened in the weeks that led up to the decision Misao had made to allow those who were formerly of their clan to return to Kyoto.

The child that napped in Misao's lap was one of the key factors. Another was the attack on Okina. And yet there was something more to it, which Sano realized had more to do with what Misao had seen while traveling with Cho and Soujiro. Whatever she had experienced had changed her slightly. 

Today they listened to him as he retold what he could from the point Shinomori had showed up at the dojo until the last day he had seen both him and Megumi. 

He could see their expressions of concern – particularly that of Misao. While Sanosuke had done his best to downplay Aoshi's poisoning, he hadn't done an adequate job. 

He saw the Oniwaban present exchange a glance. He knew they too understood the reason for the look on her face. 

Omasu cleared her throat. "Okina telegraphed us and told us to expect him by morning. He'll be riding a steamship into Osaka and ride here. I'm sure Misao-chan that there is no reason to worry so much for both Okina and Aoshi." 

Misao shook her head, "We also received word that they parted ways. Why would they do that?"

As Cho stirred restlessly, Sano shot a glance in his direction. Cho's earlier comments, along with this strange set of circumstances suddenly made sense. "Unless they wanted to throw off anyone who might follow. One of them must be transporting the sensei back to Kyoto." He turned to Cho, "Isn't that right?"

Cho crossed his arms over his chest, clearly reluctant to say anything. But the sight of Misao's hopeful expression appeared to weaken his resolve to stay silent. He sighed as he reached across the table to pat her on the head. "Yeah, something like that. But—" he glared at the others, "I don't know more than that, so stop bothering me about it. "

As the others around the table murmured their relief, Sano felt a sense of unease. Saitou literally had his fingers in every twist and turn along the way of many of the events that affected all of them. He had a sinking feeling that he knew who accompanied Megumi Takani at this very moment. 

* * *

**Author's notes:**: Intentionally and unintentionally I have been pulling family names from the Shinsengumi. "Yamanami" I was deliberately paying homage. However, with "Shimada" I was not. My apologies to Shimada! 

A special thanks to **mij** for looking at an early part of the first half. It's changed since then, but hope she likes it. I think some of the romantic tension got sacrificed to make way for Megumi's confidence to return. As for Sano, he provides our view back into the Aoiya and a look at some interesting interactions.

**Leila Winters -** You get the virtual cookie for leaving the first review. As for keeping up with appearances, it got drop-kicked out of the way.   
**Jieli - **Hmm. An interesting thought. I don't know if this part addressed some of his thought process.   
**Kenni** – I'm not sure of Cho's age. I should go look at my Kaden, but I'm lazy. But based on his hair and his nature, I always thought he'd be near Sano's age. Chibi-Aoshi sounds cute... especially the part where he gets poked a lot.   
**Eevee**- Okina … nah. He's about as subtle as a pink elephant. If he were involved, he would have locked those two into a room personally. And yeah, I feel badly for Anji. But it's all good.   
Author looks at **Cookie's **review and assigns her homework. Answer the following question. You root for Aoshi. Is it a general "I love Aoshi" sort of thing? Or is it the pairing you like?   
**The Great Thing - **Ahem.If Megumi did what you proposed, this fic would have to be rated R or banned. :-p **Cindy -**Patience, Cindy. Patience.   
Oh where, oh where has **Cherie Dee **gone, oh where oh where can she be? I think I saw her doing laundry instead of writeeeeng. Girl... where are you? Finish your fics!   
**Shinomori no Kami Daiji** references the fanworks contest at the shrine. **The "How Okina Broke His Hand" contest is going to continue forward. **Hopefully in a few days you'll see the rest of her entry there as well as some of yours. *coughcough*. 

Hope to have the next part up next weekend assuming school and work in combination don't kick my butt. In 49: Everyone starts trickling into the Aoiya. And with too many people underfoot, people get confused. Until then, have fun everyone!


	49. Okashira

* * *

**Another Chance**: **Okashira**  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

Notes: Oneesan --"sister"  
-neesan (suffix indicating sister relationship)  
-niisan (suffix indicating brother relationship)

* * *

The falling rain was intolerable. Cold and persistent, it did not seem to ever decrease in its quantity or duration.

They had tried to wait out the rain in the shelter of the safehouse, but with more than a dozen persons in total now in their troupe – it was somewhat irritating and unpleasant to wait together in a small space.

And so they pressed forward despite the risk the rain and cold presented.

The Oniwaban were unaffected by the harsh conditions of their journey, or at least it seemed as such. However, Megumi felt the dampness acutely as well as the punishing effects of riding continuously for several days.

But she said nothing as they continued to ride, even well past when the dull grayness creeped into black. She dared not be the first and only to complain. Instead, she let her mind think about a hot bath, a warm dinner, and a smiling child in Kyoto and slowly, her eyes shut.

  
When she opened them, she found herself not on the horse but in a large, well-lit room. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering where she was now.

"Megumi-sensei!" 

Megumi blinked slowly. The girl who sat a few feet away was Jiyu, the kitchen assistant at the Aoiya. She sat up confused. "Where am I?"

"Don't do that!" Jiyu struggled with the doctor to keep her still. "You must lie still. You passed out on the way to Kyoto."

She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened. Had she fallen asleep on her horse? "I'm in Kyoto, then?"

"Yes," Jiyu calmed down once she saw the woman doctor would not try to stand. "You arrived yesterday with the others. Shinomori-san carried you in, and --"

"Shinomori-san?" Megumi echoed, a vague recollection of someone holding her and keeping her from falling. Had he carried her all the way to Kyoto?

"He's not here," Jiyu continued, misunderstanding Megumi's question. "The others are all in a meeting. But if you would like me to get him—" 

Megumi recalled that Jiyu was among those at the Aoiya who had no ties to the Oniwaban. And likely, she was left here watching her as a result. "No, Jiyu. My waking is nothing important enough to interrupt a meeting." She thought of the Oniwaban who had ridden with them, and who had reportedly preceded them. "This is far too important to everyone--." 

Jiyu stood up suddenly as a sneeze came from outside. With a quickness that surprised Megumi, she moved to the sliding door and pulled it open.

Caught off guard, a small figure tumbled inside.

And then started crying.

"Meg-chan!" Jiyu was more relieved than angry. "Just what are you doing out there? You've been told to stay away from the balcony!!"

The little girl sniffled. "I wanted to see auntie."

"And after Shinomori-san told you to let her rest too!" Jiyu sounded a bit exasperated. "He's not even back for more than a day, and you just had to disobey him didn't you? He's not going to be pleased--" 

Megumi felt a pang of sympathy as her niece's lower lip began to tremble. "It's alright," Megumi raised her hand towards the little girl. "We won't tell him, will we, Meg-chan?"

Her niece's eyes widened in delight. "Auntie!" 

Megumi found herself almost knocked over as the child fell into her lap. 

Jiyu looked horrified, but Megumi – with the one thing she valued more than anything else in her life in her arms -- began to laugh and laugh. "Did you miss me that much?"

The girl had buried her head on her shoulder. "Yes." 

"I'm so sorry," Megumi said as she felt wet tears on her kimono. She placed a firm hand on Meg's head. "I won't ever leave you again. So no more tears, my little one."

After the sobs subsided into gentle hiccups, Jiyu spoke up hesitantly. "Megumi-sensei. I'm under strict orders to make sure you rest. But the others won't be out for a while. I can take Meg-chan later—"

Megumi saw the child's eyes fill up again with tears. "It's alright," Megumi looked up at Jiyu. "Meg-chan will not bother me. Tell them I asked for her."

"Alright," Jiyu relented, but not before she shot one last parting look of warning at her niece. "Meg-chan needs a nap as well."

As Jiyu's footsteps faded outside, Megumi lay down and allowed her niece to crawl under the covers of the heavy blanket next to her. As the child began to entertain herself by playing with her long, unbound hair, Megumi watched the child and smiled. 

Her niece looked up from the hair she had twisted around in her hand and grinned. "Auntie looks happy." 

She answered truthfully. "I am." 

"Meg is happy too." The child yawned and then closed her eyes. "Everyone's happy to see auntie and Aoshi-sama too. We waited and waited for you to come. Grandpa too."

"Grandpa?" Megumi suddenly felt her suspicions roused. "You mean Okina?"

"He said Grandpa." Meg opened her eyes and frowned at her. "But I don't know why."

"And you've been calling him that?"

"No, Horsie wouldn't let me."

"Horsie?" Megumi was even more confused. 

"Roosterhead horsie," Meg nodded seriously   
  
"Roosterhead horsie?" Megumi choked back a laugh. The two words together could only describe one person she knew. But then it meant that Sanosuke was here as well. 

She wondered about that for a moment. There was nothing else in Kyoto for him. _Except her. _

"--Grandpa started to make him madder but Misao-neesan started to punch them both, but then Sou-niisan stopped her. But Cho-san said something and then Horsie got mad and then Oneesan got mad and Anij-sama came and-- "

"Meg-chan--" Megumi felt her headache returning. 

Her niece wasn't exactly listening. "Noisy people. And they keep telling me what to do."

Megumi frowned. 

She studied her niece's face which, too, held some frustration. "And you don't like the noise, do you?"

"No." 

The poor girl had been raised virtually alone with only her father in a quiet place. Once the novelty of having many people around wore off, of course, the child might find a place like this at this time to be too much. "And you don't like people telling you what to do, do you?"

"No." Meg-chan yawned and stretched.

Megumi thought for a moment, as she stroked her niece's hair. "Little one, do you want to leave here?"

"We can't," the child answered simply.

"What do you mean, we can't?" Megumi frowned again. 

Meg paused, confused and sleepy. "Grandpa said that to Horsie." 

"Did he?" Megumi bit her lip and attempted to manage the indignation rising up inside her. She had in mind to go stomp into whatever meeting the Oniwaban had and drag Okina by his beard into the courtyard and give him a sound tongue-lashing.

But the sound of steady breathing stopped her.

Her little one had fallen asleep, ignorant of the adult world and the troubles that adults brought to it. She couldn't bring herself to bring that world crashing in around her. 

Not yet. 

~

Neither of them was old enough to know or recall much about the Oniwaban. 

Sekihoutai and Juppongatana – Sanosuke and Cho each only had heard tales of the famed Edo Guard from those who remembered the days of the Revolution more clearly. They sat on the rooftop, watching the gathered crowd as they waited in eerie quiet for their leader to appear. 

Soujiro and Anji had not joined them. Perhaps they were disinterested in the outcome or much too polite to interfere in a matter that wasn't their concern, but Sanosuke felt that he had to know the outcome of this meeting. Even if meant waiting for hours in disciplined silence along with the others.

From the moment Aoshi Shinomori had walked back into the Aoiya the previous day with his loyal men and women, Sano had instinctively known that something was about to happen. Perhaps it was the look in Aoshi Shinomori's eyes -- a look he had seen before, prior to Aoshi's last battle with Kenshin. The man had something clearly on his mind.

Once Shinomori had remanded Megumi Takani to the other women in the hotel, he had disappeared along with Okina and Misao to some undisclosed location. 

The interlopers all knew then that something was to be decided. 

All eyes were upon three persons as they filed in and moved towards the porch. It was evident taht something, indeed, had been settled. 

Nenji Kashiwazaki – the old man known more commonly as Okina -- sat at one end, his face reflecting a sad resignation. He had always advocated for the quiet life. And clearly that was not going to be the position advocated today.

Misao Makimachi sat in the middle, her eyes focused on her hands in her lap. 

And Aoshi Shinomori sat at the end, his eyes closed in thought.

They represented the past, present and future of the Oniwaban. 

Sano wondered who would speak for the Oniwaban today. 

When Aoshi Shinomori finally stood, Sanosuke nodded his head. It was as expected. The matter of who spoke now for the Oniwaban apparently resolved, Sanosuke stood quietly and took a step to move away from the courtyard.

"Hmph." Cho crossed his arms over his chest, less willing to move. However, at that slight noise nearly fifty pairs of eyes turned their attention to him, prepared to move on their leader's command to dispense with the trespassers. He gave an exaggerated sigh as he stood. "I guess it's time to go file my report. " 

"There is no need." Aoshi held up a hand to quell any man or woman from moving preemptively against the two outsiders. "The Okashira has expressed her desire to allow these two to stay." 

Both Cho and Sano stopped in their tracks and turned back, as startled as the others gathered by his words. It was not the precedent of allowing outsiders to observe the ongoings of a meeting that caused them to both gape at Aoshi Shinomori – but the words he uttered that indicated a shift in power.

Misao then stood up, followed slowly by Okina.

She cleared her throat somewhat nervously. "It is not my wish to undo what has been decided , but the last year has shown us here in the Aoiya that there is still a need for the Oniwaban. Not just to protect those we care for, but to protect our city and our country." She looked apologetically at Okina. "It is because of our failure as your family that you were attacked in the streets by common thugs." Then she looked at Aoshi, "And it was because we thought our enemies too straightforward that our home was attacked and those within it threatened."

Misao turned her attention back to her clan. "Traveling with my friends these past few months has shown me that even a band of few warriors can do so much to bring happiness to people. That happiness is something I wish to keep protecting."

She looked at both of the men who were flanking her, perhaps for courage, before continuing. "I formally claim the title of Okashira now -- to protect that happiness and to show Kyoto that we have not rejected our peaceful ways. I do not claim the title in order to demand your allegiance. The Oniwaban were formally disbanded according to the wishes of those before me. But for those of you who wish to also pursue the same vision of peace and protecting the happiness of others – I will be honored to receive your wisdom and support. I ask for your decision now regarding that vision. No matter whether you choose to continue with us as the Kyoto Oniwaban or not, you will always still be Oniwaban. We will always honor that tie."

As her speech concluded, the silence that followed was torturous. 

It was clear to both Sanosuke and Cho that the clan was still in shock over the changes that had been wrought – not just in leadership, but in her inaugurating a formal Kyoto Oniwaban. 

"Okashira--" Aoshi's voice broke the silence. With the quickness of a master swordsman, he unfurled his weapons and placed them at her feet. He bowed low before Misao. "I pledge to defend the leader's wishes, be it with these swords or with my own service to the Aoiya."

"As do I," Okina's bow followed. "I am but an old man who can not do much except to pledge to maintain your happiness and of our people." 

Both men paused before bowing together yet again. "Okashira."

That final bow was enough to shake the clan out of its indecision. The murmurs that followed were not of confusion, but of "Leader." In unison, all present in the courtyard bowed together, low and respectfully. Their voices were triumphant, and full of optimism.

_**"To our leader!" ** _

It was then that the Okashira did something unheard of in all the history of the Oniwaban.

The Okashira cried. 

~~ 

As Sano and Cho both stepped down from the rooftop to allow the clan to continue their business, the young officer sighed.

"Bothered?" Sano found the broomhead's sudden contemplative expression a bit unnerving. "Or is it indigestion?"

Cho wasn't even aware of the other man's attempts to bait him. His attention had shifted for a moment to the adults who were sitting quietly in a patch of grass with Meg-chan trying to show her how to make noises with blades of grass. But his mind clearly was still on what they had witnessed. "Brave kid, that weasel-girl." He sighed. "I never thought she'd actually do it."

As Meg-chan came running over to him to claim her spot on his shoulders, he pondered the words. Had Cho known this might happen? 

Cho glanced in the direction of the courtyard. "It looks like our time here is up." He looked over at the bench where Anji was sitting in quiet meditation. "Anji, you ready to head out?"

The man raised one eyebrow."Where is it I'm being transferred to now?" 

Anji was answered with a grin. "Didn't think Kyoto was going to be the final stop huh? As it turns out, Kamatari and Henya are rumored to be in Osaka. Think we oughta have ourselves a reunion. With the Oniwaban reforming, imagine what they'll think when we start gathering."

"I'm still in your custody," Anji pointed out. "I have no choice but to follow."

"Ha!" Cho laughed. "So very true!" He turned his attention to Soujiro Seta, who sat under the tree, still twisting the grass in his fingers. "Hey kid? What about you?"

Sanosuke was surprised by the more sedate manner in which Cho addressed the younger man. It suddenly occurred to him then that there had been much more to the talk about the time the three had traveled together. 

"With all of the Oniwaban back," Soujiro smiled quietly in response. "--I suppose my days of wandering are here again."

"Well said, well said!" Cho mustered up some enthusiasm. "Nothing wrong with wandering and kicking ass just like we used to. We'll just drag Anji along with us instead of Misao-- "

Anji sighed. "Must I remind you that—"

"Dammit monk, I know!" Cho seemed to pour his energy into picking a fight with the monk, even though all knew it was completely pointless. "You can just sit there and chant your mantras of protection."

"We should leave as soon as possible—" Soujiro spoke up suddenly. "We'll only be in the way here. Shinomori-san and Kashiwazaki-san have returned and the Aoiya is full."

Cho shivered. "Those onmitsu give me the creeps. I say we bail now while they're still meeting."

"--Without saying goodbye to Misao?" Sanosuke gave the man a dirty look. "After she's fought with you two? You know she'd never forgive you for doing that."

"Bah!" Cho rubbed his head. "Either way she'd punch me or knife me or whatever—she's a real piece of work, that kid. But yeah, for Soujiro's sake – so she doesn't sic the Oniwaban on him, I guess we can wait until morning."

Cho's attempt at being amusing fell flat. Sanosuke glanced at the youngest man in their company, who nodded absently. 'Poor kid.'

A sudden kick reminded Sanosuke that he had other matters to attend to.

"Horsie move," Meg-chan demanded imperiously from her seat on his shoulders. "Meg-chan hungry."

He winced. Apparently her time here at the Aoiya had toughened this kid quite a bit. He decided it best to move and ignoring the jeering from Cho, took off in the direction of the kitchens. He'd leave the matter of Soujiro up to Cho, who despite trying hard to appear insensitive was actually not quite the dolt he thought he was.

"I'm going to run into the door," Sanosuke was moving quickly, earning him wild laugher from the child as he jostled her up and down. "And we're both going to bump our heads." She nearly screamed as he appeared to be destined to collide with the door. But at the very last moment he stopped, earning him another kick.

"Meg-chan!" Jiyu looked outraged. 

The other woman in the kitchen laughed.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Sanosuke muttered as he handed the little girl to Jiyu and regarded her companion.

"Technically, she isn't my daughter." Megumi gave him a sly smile. "So you can't pin her behavior on me."

"But she bears your name," Sanosuke pointed out as he rubbed his shoulder.

"True," Megumi admitted. "But if you're going to blame anyone for her violent tendencies, you ought to blame Misao. Jiyu tells me that she's been the one teaching my niece all sorts of interesting things."

"I'm not going to mess with that girl, especially now." Sanosuke shrugged. 

"What do you mean?" Megumi looked him over, instinctively looking for injuries.

"Are they done meeting already?" Jiya interrupted, a bit nervously. "We won't have a meal ready for awhile yet."

"No," Sanosuke felt a bit odd. This wasn't exactly the kind of thing he wanted to discuss at the moment with Megumi.

Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly, very well aware that something was on his mind. "Just spit it out, Sano." 

Well, there was no way around it. He didn't particularly want Megumi mad at him when he was simply serving as a messenger. "The Oniwaban have officially reformed."

One woman gasped, while the other looked away.

He continued on, wishing he could understand the reason for that strange look on Megumi's face. "Misao is now Okashira."

"Misao?!" Both women looked surprised. "But why?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "I don't really know. And I shouldn't be one to guess. I'm just an outsider."

"And the decision was unanimous, wasn't it?" Megumi had closed her eyes. "Both Okina and Aoshi agreed to it, didn't they?"

"They pledged their full support."

"I see," Megumi nodded without much enthusiasm. She then stood up suddenly. "Jiyu, will you watch Meg-chan for a few minutes. We'll need some herbs. I'll have to run out to find some."

"Megumi-sensei," Jiyu looked at her worriedly. "You're just barely up. You shouldn't be heading out now."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Sanosuke stood up as well. "I won't let her create any trouble or get into trouble either."

"Sano," Megumi started to protest.

"I insist," Sanosuke pulled her along firmly. Something clearly was bothering her.

As they finally made it out into the street, he let her arm go. "So what is it, Megitsune?"

She looked casually around as if trying to locate the supposed herbs she was looking for. "What is what?" 

He was not so easily fooled. "Why are you so upset by the news about the Oniwaban?"

"_--_It just took me aback, that's all." 

"If that's all, then you must think I'm really stupid. I've always been able to read you when you're hiding something, and now I know you're hiding something." He looked at her closely. "Is it Shinomori?"

"Why must it always be about him?" A trace of anger crept into her voice, drawing attention from the other people milling about the street. 

"Hey," Sano answered softly as he pulled her off to the side. "I told you, I'm not an idiot here. To you and I, Shinomori is Oniwaban through and through. What impacts them is tied to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Megumi insisted, but wouldn't look him straight in the face. "Meg-chan was complaining about her environment. She said it was too noisy. And the things she's learned while at the Aoiya are not the sorts of things a Takani should know. Even if Shinomori offered to allow us to stay there, with the Oniwaban now active – it isn't good for her. So of course I'm upset. We can't stay any longer… I'm going to go back in there and take Meg-chan with me right away."

Sanosuke let out an explosive laugh. "Dammit woman, you are funny when you're stupid."

"I'm not being stupid!"

"Of course you are. What safer place is there for you and your niece than there? Tell me if I'm wrong."

She opened her mouth and then closed it in frustration. 

"You know I'm right." He sighed and ran his fingers once through his hair. "I don't know why I'm even doing this Megumi. But at least when it comes to people I care about, I'm an idiot. I have no idea what's going between you and Shinomori. Okina says one thing one day, and then Misao makes him take it back after she receives word from the other Oniwaban saying something else. I'm not going to ask you for the details since it's clear to me that you don't even have this worked out for yourself." 

"What did Okina say?" Megumi's voice had a distinct edge to it.

He shook his head. "You don't want to know. Instead, I think you ought to calm down and think about more important things. Saitou sent you here for a reason with Shinomori. So far, he's done a good job of keeping you out of trouble. Why don't you stop giving Saitou a headache and stay put until it's time to go?"

"You're not supposed to be saying something like that." Megumi frowned. "Aside from hating Saitou, you're no fan of Aoshi either. A little while ago I had to force you two to stop fighting."

"Yeah," Sano shoved his hands in his pockets. "And believe me, sometimes I would like to just shake that man to pieces – but I can't help but feeling that you're better off here."

"Sano—" Megumi looked confused. "It's not as simple as that. Aoshi thinks he's in love with me."

Sanosuke had to look away then, so that he wouldn't lose his resolve to say what he must. He told himself it didn't matter to him what Aoshi thought. In the end, what mattered most was Megumi. "Stay here at least another few weeks, Megumi. If you still want to leave, I'll come back take you wherever you want to go. I'll help you out, I promise."  
  
"Come back?" Megumi caught his sleeve, forcing him to look back at her. "You're leaving?"

He attempted to shrug indifferently. "I guess I'm like the others. A wandering gangster who can't help himself. I have a mind to see what a Juppongatana reunion looks like. Outa and Yahiko will surely want to know all the details--"

Her face reflected such sorrow as she saw through his act. "You've never been just a gangster. And I would come with you now—"

"You can't just think about yourself anymore, fox-lady." Sanosuke sighed. "You have someone else to watch over now… so stop frowning at me."

"—Alright," she smiled bravely for him. "When Sanosuke Sagara gives advice to me, I'll do my best to take it." 

"R-i-i-ght," Sanosuke gave her an amused look. "Now that I'm pretty much leaving you decide to start being nice to me."

"What? I'm always nice to you!" Megumi poked him. "When haven't I been nice to you?"

He rubbed his head, recalling her wicked skill with a medicine box, before taking her arm. "Don't ask. Let's go back before Meg-chan destroys the kitchen."

"But the herbs—"

As he dragged her back towards the Aoiya, he snorted. "I'm not an idiot, I knew you didn't need them in the first place. Let's go--" 

Silently, he finished the thought in his head. '_--Before I change my mind.'_

~

Aoshi sat in the darkness of his office, ignoring the revelry downstairs. 

Those in the Aoiya had turned out for a loud, raucous party to send off the Juppongatana and to celebrate Misao's ascension to the role of leader of the clan. Not particularly in the mood for Okina's singing, he had come here instead to reflect on the day, among other things.

Things had not gone as expected. In fact, had it gone as he had thought it would, the mood downstairs might not have been as cheerful. The reality was that had Misao not claimed the role of Okashira for herself, he would have been forced to assume it – if only out of the wishes of some of his clansmen.

And yet, he admitted to himself that he would not have been wholly reluctant to take that role. He had discovered that the life he had thought he should have left behind still held its allure, and its attraction. 

But then what? 

He did not have the same clarity of vision or ideal that Misao had. He had led the clan in the past – when there were clear objectives and enemies. But now ... after the immediate threats and enemies were dealt with, what then?

He realized today as he watched Misao that he no longer had the calling to be Okashira. She was the fulfillment of all that was untainted with respect to the Oniwaban. She carried no past -- while he still knew it resided within him, threatening to consume him as it had before. 

This decision on part of Misao, although somewhat disturbing to Okina, relieved him. 

He could now serve Misao loyally and with clear conscience, not only because it echoed a promise he had made long ago to return power to the rightful leader, but because he believed in her vision for the Oniwaban as wholly pure.

The creak of the floor outside interrupted his thoughts. 

Aoshi looked up from his desk, somewhat surprised as the door slid open unannounced. As he regarded his visitor, he felt something wasn't quite right. "Sagara. Is there something wrong?"

Sagara frowned at him. "Yeah."

"Is it Megumi—"

"What else would it be about?" Sanosuke cut him off, annoyed. "She's actually been standing outside for the last hour, which you might have known if you hadn't locked yourself up here all evening."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "What is this about?"

Sanosuke leaned in threateningly. "If you haven't figured it out already, I have a bone to pick with you."

* * *

**Author's notes: (revised after I saw the first few reviews)**

The title says Okashira, but in reality, it's not really just about the Okashira is it? ^_^ Actually, this originally was going to focus on Okina creating trouble, but the weather here stinks. It's cold and rainy, and therefore it's cold and rainy in the fic, and terribly unfunny. 

So part 49... Is this really the second to last chapter? Hmm. I was supposed to cover more ground, but I like ending it here. It's a little bit ambiguous. Technically, 49 is not the second to last part. In part 50, there is still some confusion and angst as a result of this chapter's events. The triangle will resolve, however! Part 51 will wrap up a few small things as a conclusion and include my notes on the story overall and possibly snippets of dialogue that got cast-out. Think of it as "extras" if you will. 

  
**CherieDee:** Glad to see your update. As for Sanosuke, if you don't love him more than or as much as Aoshi after this section, then I am going to shake you silly.   
**mij: **Sano's reaction is hinted at, but more importantly, his feelings here are clear too.   
**Eevee:** Meg-chan is really trouble. A little bit destructive too. And she definitely protested when I tried to make her very sweet.   
**Leila Winters:** I'm glad to see your review because it affirms what I hoped to do with this fic – and that was develop Aoshi's character in a way that is hopefully consistent with the RK-verse.   
**Heaven-Dragoon:** I'm very honored!   
**Junyortrakr:** I looked at your profile the other day and realized that you're a guy! Brave soul… wading in amongst all the fan-girls. *offers you a piece of candy*  
**StEAliAnA:** THANKS! As someone who loves your fics, I can't help be but honored to think that you enjoy this work  
**Jieli:** Noble, yes. Sometimes a bit too focused though.   
**Shimizu Hitomi:** Big PMK fan here too… although as of the last few episodes I'm in love with the Hijikata/Ayumi pairing. Did you see her goodbye speech to Hijikata? Man… maybe I'm reading too much into things but one could think of all sorts of things there..  
**Shinomori no Kami Daiji:** Hmm. Your question was very timely. There is one key thing which has to be resolved in some way -- and it's the big hundred pound gorilla known as the Oniwaban!  
**Mirune Keishiko:** LOL. I can't go to 60! I just don't think the freaky warriors will allow it at this point. They're already trying to hijack this story , as you can tell. Every time I turn their back, they're congregating and planning reunions. Agh!  
**Kichi-chan/Cindy:** *whistles vacantly* Romantic moment? I put one in here, but it's probably not the pairing you were hoping for.  
**Kenni:** No Hiko. The man can not simply be bothered with cameos. :). 

  



	50. Taking Leave

* * *

**Another Chance**: **Taking Leave **  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe   
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

  
"Your way of doing things—"Sano glared at Aoshi. "It really pisses me off. You onmitsu don't think about the consequences of what you do, do you?"

"Consequences?" Aoshi stood up, a bit put off by the younger man's attitude. "Tell me what about the Oniwaban affairs could possibly bother you -- who knows full well that we are justified by our actions."

"I'm not saying that the Oniwaban are wrong," Sano glowered. "In fact, if Misao is going to uphold all that she promises she has made as Okashira, then I have absolutely nothing to argue about. But you tell me how you Oniwaban are going to protect people who either don't trust you or are afraid of you."

Aoshi turned his head suddenly in the direction of the door as he understood. "Megumi--"

"Right now, she's standing outside in the garden, for some reason avoiding going in to the dining room. And this afternoon, I had to convince her to not pick up and leave—" 

"Leave?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "That wouldn't make sense—"

Sano exploded. "I know that! She knows that too, but the one thing she hates more than her past is fighting and yet your onmitsu are all conveniently gathered downstairs drawing up defense plans while partying."

"They're not _my_ onmitsu."

The gangster stared back. "You allowed them to gather here, and you and Okina both allowed Misao to become Okashira and reband. Think Megumi's going to make the distinction on her own? You've royally screwed up, Shinomori, and I have a mind to kick your ass for giving me this headache and kick Saitou's for arranging things this way. If only he had let her stay in Tokyo in the first place, and if only her niece hadn't ended up here!"

Aoshi heard the frustration and anguish in the other man's voice. It was true – had Saitou not manipulated each one of them the way he had, things would have turned out differently. And he wouldn't be standing here arguing with Himura's friend. Megumi and her niece likely would be safe within the Kamiya dojo instead. 

But she wasn't. She was here, and as Sagara put it – even here she was afraid. Megumi Takani hated the battlefield and being reminded of it. But the will to fight was what the Oniwaban had always represented and always would. As would he.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He loved her, but his whole identity was formed on the clan, and he divorcing it from himself was simply not possible. 

Aoshi opened his eyes and turned away. "Take her, Sagara. I'll ask the Okashira to lend you the manpower. Megumi knows Shoji and Nomi. She won't have a problem with them if they accompany you."

To be divided from something loved was something most men did not choose for themselves. But for him, he would have to accept it. That was the harsh reality of the Oniwaban -- the reality that Okina had realized so long ago.

Sagara's voice faltered, surprised. "Take her?" 

"I can't change what we are. Take her away and protect her." 

Sagara was silent. A multitude of emotions played out on the younger man's face – anger, longing, and bitterness.

These were emotions he understood well.

Sagara turned on his heel and looked at the door. "You're a damn fool, Shinomori. I already told you I couldn't. It's not because I'm afraid of the danger, or of defying Saitou on this. But I'm not going to spell it out for you as to the reasons why. I have to leave for Osaka and return to Tokyo. But once the danger has passed—I may change my mind. "

As the hot-tempered man stalked out, Aoshi stood in confused silence, his mind wondering what Sagara had wanted him to see.

  
  


~

She had retreated to the kitchen again, drawn initially by the warmth of the ovens. Megumi had sat down and focused on cutting vegetables. With so many people in this place, the kitchen staff couldn't keep up with meeting the demand for food. 

It was the only safe place where most of the Oniwaban would not venture.

No matter what had happened, no matter that she had traveled with some of them – she found herself sometimes trembling when she walked these halls. Other times, she felt simply as if she didn't belong.

"How long you going to mope around in here?" 

Megumi looked up and found Sanosuke leaning against the door watching her.

"I'm not moping," she said, more sharply than she had intended to.

Sanosuke gave her a half-smile. "I think you've been spending too much time in this heat."

"Then are you offering to take me out on a walk?"

"Something like that," Sano grinned. "I know you've been pretty much told not to go anywhere, but I don't follow those rules. Anywhere you like, fox-lady."

For the first time that day, her face brightened. "Outside is good enough. It finally seems like the rain has stopped."

As they walked outside, she noticed his face was slightly troubled. She paused beneath a tree, wondering if there was more to this spontaneous trip to Osaka. She sat on the bench and looked up at Sano. "Are you really leaving tomorrow?" 

"—Actually tonight." Sanosuke answered somewhat tightly. 

"I see," she answered. "Is Osaka that important?"

Sano gave her a weak smile. "I'd take this place any day over Osaka. But we're actually moving your friend there for safekeeping and then I'm heading back to Tokyo by steamship." 

Megumi's eyes widened. "Steamship? Is it the dojo? Is there still some danger to them?"

"I don't know," Sanosuke's shoulders slumped slightly. "But I can't take that chance. Seeing the Oniwaban like this made me wonder where my place was. And right now, I think it's there, with Kenshin and Kaoru, Yahiko and Outa."

"Of course," Megumi looked up at him, her face mirroring the concern on his. The dojo was home to many people who she considered as important to her as to him. "I hope that nothing happens there."

"Just worry about here," he shook his head. "They're pretty strong, all of them. You just stay here where it's safe—" 

She could see the worry etched in his face. "I promised already that I would and I'll keep that promise, just like the other ones we've made." 

He flexed the fingers of his right hand. "So if I get injured while trying to protect the dojo—"

A ghost of a smile crossed her face, recalling one time when she had promised to patch his hand up, no matter what the reason. "You know I'll fix you up."

"Well good," he chuckled. "Although Tokyo is a bit far from here."

"It's never too far—" she spoke seriously. "I'll come."

The cold ground crackled as someone approached. They both looked up and spotted the intruder. Anji had stopped a respectful distance away. "Sagara, Cho wants to leave now." 

"Understood," Sanosuke sighed and gave Megumi an apologetic look as she stood up. There were still so many things unspoken between them and yet time was not going to allow them the luxury of expressing them.

Anji turned his back, to give them a moment of privacy and likely to keep an eye out for the impatient Cho. 

Sano gave a pointed nod towards the second floor of the building behind them. "By the way, I told Shinomori about our deal."

"I see," she answered, although it was more out of habit than any real understanding of what Sanosuke meant.

"I—_we_ just want what's best for you and Megs right now. But if the ice man gets out of line in any way, we'll come right away to kick some sense into him. Kaoru's students have always wanted some action. I'm sure some Oniwaban will be fun for them." 

"Sanosuke--" Impulsively she reached out to embrace him. "With an attitude like that, you'll never make it to Osaka in one piece."

She felt his arms tighten around her. And for a moment, she thought he would say something more, but instead he sighed. 

"Hey roosterhead," Cho growled as he took in the scene. "You plan on saying goodbye to every single person in this place like that?" 

Megumi snorted as she let Sanosuke go. "I'm hardly just any person," she gave Cho a haughty look, causing the man to take a step back involuntarily.

At that Sano flashed her one of his trademark grins, perhaps glad that for once it was not him bearing the brunt of her temper. "Glad to see you put him in his place."

She huffed, "That was for interfering too many times in my affairs." She then placed something in Sanosuke's hand and gave Cho a wicked look. She dropped her voice. "In case he starts to get on your nerves—" 

Sano looked down at the small packet in his hand.

"—it'll quiet him for awhile. At least the entire trip to Tokyo." 

As the object of their scheme stared at them suspiciously, she started to laugh. Sano found himself joining in. 

When they had finished, the two looked fondly at one another. 

"I'm glad to see you laugh again, woman." 

She smirked. "It's easy when you're around, Sanosuke." 

"I'll take that as a compliment and leave it at that," he pretended to look hurt. "See ya around, fox-lady."

The use of her nickname made her smile. She held up her hand and waved gently as she echoed the same carefree way he had bid farewell. "See ya, roosterhead."

As they disappeared from sight, she briefly bowed her head, more deeply affected by this parting than she had realized. And then she fled inside, not noticing the shadow that detached itself from the wall and went in the opposite direction.

  
  


~

The ride to Osaka was turning out to be very quiet, despite the carriage being so crowded. Five men, each with a different reason to be on it, said nothing -- preoccupied each with their own concerns.

Sanosuke was brooding over his decision to leave, but his mind had been made up once he realized something about the doctor. There was no room for him at this time in her heart. Whether or not there ever would be – he did not know.

But as he glanced over at the youngest man in their group, he realized that he wasn't the only one distracted.

Soujiro Seta still looked outwardly happy, but there was an edge of sadness to him this evening -- one which Sanosuke was sure had something to do with a particular blue-eyed girl at the Aoiya. There was no reason for him to be here. In a sense, he and the other two men were strong enough to escort Taka to their next stopping point. 

Sanosuke frowned. If Soujiro missed this opportunity in Kyoto now, what would happen later? Suddenly, he pounded his fist against the side of the carriage. "Damn!" 

"Now what?" Cho glared. "Don't tell me you forgot something at the station."

"No--" Sanosuke improvised, reaching inside his bag to take out a leather pouch. "It's just that I forgot to give these to Misao before I left because you were all in such a hurry to leave."

At the mention of the Okashira's name, he noted blue eyes flicker in his direction. 

"I don't want to wait to give these to her." Sano started to bellyache. "Who knows when I'll come this way again? And you know I can't just send these with anyone. I mean, these are irreplaceable!"

Cho started to take a deep breath as if to insult him for being such a whiner. 

"Perhaps one of us should take it to her." Anji's words calmed Cho only slightly.

"I mean, I would go," Sanosuke shook his head. "But -- I have to get back to Tokyo."  
  
"And I follow Cho." Anji said pointedly. 

"That leaves the kid, here." Sanosuke looked at Soujiro Seta. 

Soujiro's eyes widened slightly.

Sano played dumb. "Would you do me a favor and take this to her? We'll of course rebook your travels. And I know the weasel-girl would really like my gift--"

At that, Soujiro nodded. A bit too eagerly, Sano reflected. "Of course, Sagara-san. I would not mind."

"Great," Sanosuke gave him a big grin and reached behind him to knock on the glass window that separated them from their driver. The driver responded by slowing the carriage.

When it had stopped, Soujiro stepped out and bowed politely. "I'll not fail you, Sagara-san."

"Thanks a bunch," Sano leaned out and waved as the other three remaining men shifted their positions within the carriage slightly. Sano smiled as the carriage began to pick up speed again. "Sure makes the ride easier now, doesn't it?"

Cho wrinkled his brow at his statement but was silent, a bit confused by the rapid change in events. They continued along like that for a few minutes, before l Cho suddenly spoke up. "Did you just send him back there on purpose?"

Sanosuke shrugged effortlessly. "Now why I would ever do a thing like that?"

Cho opened his mouth to argue, but then grinned. "True. You're too dumb to pull off something like that."

Sanosuke glared and felt for the small bottle in his pocket. He briefly considered trying out the doctor's strange little potion on the broomhead. 

Fortunately, Anji spoke up. "Soujiro seemed to be more at ease when he left." 

"You're right." Cho suddenly smiled. "The poor bugger looked really happy when he stepped off the carriage. But I wonder what kind of reception he's going to get when he shows up at the Aoiya--"

"Hopefully a good one." Sanosuke coughed as he realized suddenly that the bag he had given Soujiro had not contained knives as he initially thought, but something else. Misao wasn't going to be pleased when she opened the bag and found a bunch of cards and dice. For the sake of his future health, he sincerely hoped that once she saw the messenger, she'd forgive him his for his gift. 

He almost berated himself for his carelessness. He had been rather fond of the die -- after all, lucky die were hard to find. Oh well, he'd find his own luck once again without them if he had to. He'd go out and buy a whole bunch of new ones once in Tokyo and start all over. 

Those kids needed that luck anyways, particularly if they were to get another chance. 

~

Other than the reappearance of Soujiro Seta at the compound, the days had passed quietly, full of much work for Aoshi.

From appearances, the flow of traffic around the compound had slowed, as the Oniwaban began to move. Some had begun the process of moving into adjacent buildings and other parts about Kyoto. The onmitsu who had families or persons they tended to were leaving to collect them and their belongings. They too would return to Kyoto or be stationed strategically around the neighboring countryside. Those who lingered now were those the Okashira was allowing to move to farther-off places that were considered strategic to their interests. 

It was a complex shuffle or persons and places; one which she had only asked for because she wanted the Aoiya to reopen for business. The goodwill of Kyoto's residents had been earned over the past few years by their commitment to productively contributing to the community. Never mind that the onmitsu would quietly relocate the majority of the clan around the city. Aoshi and Okina's job was to make sure that properties were rented and purchased in such a manner as to not rouse much attention to the silent building of their clan's strength.

This was Misao's wish. To try to marry both lives – past and present -- to ensure their future. The task of seeing all this come to practice had been left to him and Okina. 

However, even though the numbers of the clan within the compound had decreased, it by no means meant that their vigilance had lessened. They were onmitsu. They were always present, even if unseen. Megumi Takani and her niece were always under their watchful eye, although she was unaware of it. She focused solely on trying to talk more with her niece, particularly about her father. Why he wasn't quite sure, but there was something a bit more to it than mere pleasant chatter. 

And this morning, he could hear them from inside his office as they sat outside talking about what spring would bring in terms of flowering plants. She was, he realized, passing on a lesson taken from the Takani repository of knowledge. 

"Aoshi." Shoji appeared suddenly at his door, with several items in hand.

Noting that something about Shoji's face was different this morning, Aoshi stood.

Shoji held out a slip of paper. "It's a telegram from my father."

With a concerned look, he took it and unfolded the paper.   
  
_ONE RAT EXTERMINATED .  
OTHER DETAINED .  
SITUATION CLEAR._

Aoshi knitted his brows thoughtfully. Shoji then handed him a mimeographed sheet. "And then there is yesterday's paper."

Aoshi took it and glanced through it. Buried in the bottom of the back page was the brief mention of an arrest of an official in an unnamed department for accepting bribes under a pseudonym. Aoshi's eyes narrowed as the brief article cited that the man had numerous connections to persons who ran into trouble with the law. 

"I believe that is one of our rats," Shoji stated. "It must be."

"The other?" Aoshi frowned. "The one who was killed?"

Shoji shook his head. "Perhaps Father knows." 

Aoshi sighed. "That is -- assuming his source informed him."

"Should I send for more information?"

"No," Aoshi shook his head. "I have no reason to doubt your father's source. What matters now is that the issues have been resolved. Tell Takani-sensei to come here. I will break the news to her myself."

As she entered his office a few minutes later, he could see her confusion at his summons. Given that they had not had any conversations of note in the previous days, he was not surprised. But he did not bother with pleasantries. Instead he held out the telegram to her. 

She took it quietly and looked at it. 

"It is from Shirotome-san. Or actually his source in Internal Affairs."

She stared at it, perhaps afraid to read into it all that much. After all, unless she had some understanding of the way spies communicated, it would look nonsensical. "Does this mean that the danger has passed?"

He nodded. "I'd wait a few more days, but you're free to do as you please and make whatever preparations you need to make. We will of course assist you with locating your mentor's colleagues in Kyoto."

She stared at him, a bit confused. "My mentor?"

He reached inside a pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. "You had mentioned it in a letter— "

She accepted it curiously and scanned it. Her face changed as she recognized her own words. "Of course."

"That is if that is still your wish," he stated neutrally, recalling his conversation with Sagara. "There must be many options on your mind."

She looked up at him, her face momentarily unreadable. She nodded slowly. "Yes -- of course." She folded the letter up tightly. "I'll start by calling on Gensai-sensei's friends." 

  


~

  
It took very little time to find someone willing to work alongside the infamous Takani-sensei or a place for her to settle. 

However, packing was proving to be entirely much more difficult than she had estimated. There were many things to pack. Not necessarily her things – as she had not even been here long enough to warrant that – but her niece's. 

Megumi bit her lip, overwhelmed by the sheer number of toys and clothing that the child had acquired in so short a time. She was glad for them – as many of the things that had been stolen might never make it back to them. She was certain that many burned in the fire that had taken the Kurisawa home or were hiding in government storage. What she had to offer her niece was meager; she could only add a few books and a doll that she had rescued from her prison before escaping with Sanosuke and Aoshi. 

Meg-chan's hovering, however, rubbed her patience raw. The child was certain that she would forget something in her packing. Megumi had sent her downstairs so she could finish without the child constantly poking through the trunks making sure something was inside and thus undoing all her efforts to pack.. 

She looked up when a cough came from the doorway. Okina stood there with a parcel in his hands.

His eyes glanced at the scattered items. "So you're almost done."

"Yes," Megumi stood up. 

"And you're really leaving tomorrow morning, aren't you?" His voice quavered, a bit melodramatically.

"Leaving for a place on the other side of town is hardly leaving," Megumi smiled.

"You could have stayed here—at least until you were certain that you want to work with Mokato-sensei."

"We would just be a hindrance," she shook her head. "With all that is going on for the Aoiya and for the Oniwaban, I don't feel that it's right to stay."

Okina's face grew gloomy. "You don't have to be so diplomatic, Megumi-san. I know that being around the Oniwaban all the time would be a hard thing to ask. I'm sorry, Megumi. I truly am. If I had only been stronger – perhaps things might have turned out differently"

She glanced at him. "Things happen for a reason. And Meg-chan will be here quite often. She can't get enough of Jiyu's cooking."

The smile he gave her at her compliment was still sad. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see that you haven't completely packed. I still have one thing to add to your pile."

He laughed apologetically as he held out the parcel. "No need to open it now, as it will have to just be repacked. It's just something I've been meaning for you to have. I had meant to give it to you in Tokyo, but things were a bit crazy then."

"Thank you, Okina," Megumi was honestly touched by the man's sincere well-wishes for her. As she took it, she looked back up at him wanting to open it, nonetheless. "If I may—"

"Of course," he looked a bit shy.

She smiled and turned the parcel over to find the edges of the paper that was carefully wrapped around it. As she pulled back the last of it and saw what was inside, she nearly dropped the entire thing. 

"Kashiwazaki-san ," she looked up at him as she held the familiar embroidered silk between her fingers. 

"You forgot it," he shook his head. 

"But you should keep this. Really, something like this should be passed within the family."

"It would be too sad for a man like me to hold on to it." Okina looked away. "It would just remind me of things that never came to pass."

His voice had grown so quiet that she worried. "Kashiwazaki-san."

His voice held a tinge of bitterness. "I always meant for it to be a present for my bride, and then to be passed to my daughter. But the woman who I had intended it for could not handle what I was. If I could leave the clan—" he paused. "It might have been different."

"I'm sorry," Megumi placed her hand on his arm. 

"It is a hard life, Megumi-san." Okina looked out the door. "Some of us bear it better than others. But I kept that locked away for safekeeping, hoping that one day perhaps a woman in the clan might wear it."

"And Misao might still," Megumi looked at him hopefully. 

He shook his head. "Once I saw it on you, I didn't think I could really give it to anyone else in good conscience. She'll understand. Please do me the honor of taking it." He tried hard to smile. " And when you see it again, or perhaps someday wear it I hope you'll be reminded of some happy times here. That will give me happiness to think as such."

For the first time since she had met him, she felt a deep sympathy for the man. She squeezed his arm and smiled for him. "Thank you, Kashiwazaki-san. I am honored by all that you have done for me. And to have this on top of it--"

"It is nothing," he stepped away. "I should leave you to your packing. I have some business downstairs." 

"Of course," she nodded. 

"But I'll make sure not to drink too much so that this time." He chuckled faintly as he went out the door. "I want to be sure that I can see you and Meg-chan off in the morning," 

They both smiled for a moment as his words echoed a certain warning she had left for him some time ago, when she had left for Tokyo. And then with a funny laugh, he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

She put the parcel down and continued with her packing. But as she continued, she found her eyes drawn continually back to the kimono, and to the memories from when she had last worn it nearly a lifetime ago. It had been the day she had begun this journey – the day she had walked into the Aoiya. 

How strange that it would return to her on her last day here. 

She almost laughed as she considered then the reason it had been given to her. The foolish old man had made her crazy with his compliments and advances, and her temper and his antics had resulted in her ruining a very serviceable kimono. 

Her aim had never improved since then.

But he gave it to her now not out of mere guilt, but out of his friendship. As she found herself touching the fabric, it occurred to her that she understood something better about Okina now, and why he lived the way he did. He was making up for a lifetime of disappointment. He had also revealed something unintentionally.

They were strong -- the Oniwaban -- but not as strong as she thought.

She was startled that such a thought had entered her head. And yet, perhaps it did make sense. Okina alluded to it, not for just himself but for the others. Perhaps this was the explanation for why Soujiro Seta had returned. Perhaps he had seen some need in Misao and invented that silly story about running an errand, in order to return here and to put a smile on the young Okashira's face.

Her mind turned naturally to the third of the triad that led the Oniwaban. 

And what of Aoshi?

He had told her only a short while ago that he loved her. But he had said nothing when she had told him of her decision to quit the Aoiya for her own place in Kyoto. 

She had thought maybe that once had returned to Kyoto that his senses had returned to him, and he had concluded that this was the natural end to their clouded relationship. 

But – that was something she had assumed. Her pride had kept her mouth shut. But now she realized that before she walked out the front gates in the morning, she had to know something for certain. She had to know – because above all she wanted him to be happy.

  
  


~

  
Her hands trembled slightly as she emerged from her room a few minutes later. In her hands she clutched a sheathed blade – the knife that had been once given to her by him. It had been his present to her, to protect her.

From the hallway, she could hear noise as she approached the dining area where many of the clan members were gathered. Normally she would have stayed away, but she knew their former leader would likely be with them.

Megumi paused as she came to the door that separated the hallway from the room. An odd sense of fear and not belonging threatened to overwhelm her, but she tried to dispel it. 

A child's laugh startled her out of her dilemma. The realization that her niece was inside gave her the strength to overcome her inertia, and she willed herself to open the door. 

She took one step inside and halted. Even though the dining area was half full, the presence of the Oniwaban was still overwhelming. Her courage faltered slightly as she noted many eyes glancing her way.

She was grateful when her niece hurried over to hug her. "So you're here, little one?"

The child did not answer, her eyes and hands solely focused on the kimono she wore. Despite her nervousness, she was amused as she watched her niece. Meg-chan was clearly enamored of its vibrant color, and its smooth texture. 

Had she been paying more attention, she would have observed the strange silent exchange between Okina and Aoshi, who were on the opposite side of the room.

"Meg-chan," Okina appeared suddenly next to them with a pleased expression on his face. "Let's leave your auntie alone."

"But—" the child protested, her eyes still focused on her aunt and the kimono.

"I want to tell you something." Okina laughed. "--A secret."

The child's expression turned curious and unable to resist, she gave her hand to Okina. As Meg-chan and Okina went off happily, Megumi looked up at Aoshi, whose expression was completely unreadable. "If I may have a moment—"

Silently he nodded and slid the door open. She walked back out into the hallway and waited for him as he again shut the door. 

She hesitated. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Hardly."

She felt her cheeks redden as his eyes took her entire appearance in. "I came to give this back to you—"

He eyed the knife in her hand. "Once given it is not my wish for you to return it. It is yours just as that kimono as you wear."

"Thank you." She moved to hide the blade within her sleeve, but stopped when he cleared his throat. 

"That kimono—" he paused, as if it were more of a question than a statement."It is the same one you wore before."

"Yes," she nodded. "It is from Okina."

"Megumi," his eyes took on a darker shade of blue. "I should have warned you the first time you wore it. This kimono was for meant to be given as a gift to one who marries into this clan."

"I know," she bit her lip. "Does it displease you that I wear it?"

Something flickered across his face. She lowered her eyes, and then raised them to his when his fingers lightly touched her sleeve. "Is it for me to be pleased or not?"

She looked away. "If your feelings have changed—"

"Changed?"

The words tumbled out from her mouth. "You have spent the last week holed up in your office. We've barely talked, and when we did, you chased us out. You act is if you don't want us here--" 

Her words died out as he suddenly embraced her from behind. "Megumi—" 

She almost gasped as she felt him press his lips to her hair. But once the wonderful confusion had passed from her mind, she leaned back against his chest. She smiled as she felt his hands cover hers. "Will you not tell me the reason why?"

He was silent for a moment, before his answer came. "I thought you were waiting for Sagara to return."

"But he—"

"He told me how you had wanted to leave because of the Oniwaban presence here. And how you had wanted to go with him."

She sagged slightly. "That was true – and yet—"

"I saw you two the night he left. You and he seemed to understand one another—"

"We did—" She mused sadly. "I wasn't free to leave with him after all. I think he had known something which I only realized today, as I was packing."

"And that was—"

Her voice was so very quiet, that if he had not keen hearing it would have all been but missed. "--That I love you, Aoshi Shinomori."

As she felt his arms loosen their hold on her, she turned her head. Had she said too much, been too forward? A moment later she realized he had only done so in order to turn her around to face him. As she looked at his face, she realized from the way his mouth turned up slightly at its corners that her words had pleased him. 

"Aoshi?"

"If that is so –" His voice held a certain authority. "--Don't leave."

As she raised an eyebrow, he corrected himself. "I mean, please stay."

She laughed softly. "For how much longer? A few more days, weeks perhaps?"

"I want you to stay and be my wife."

"Your wife," she repeated, shocked.

"You already are, in a manner of speaking." He leaned towards her. "That ceremony was the first step."

"But that was a ruse—"

Aoshi's eyes softened. "The vows are no different from the ones I would utter if we were to have another ceremony." 

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice and found herself quietly agreeing. "Then what is the second step?"

As his eyes traveled downwards and lingered somewhere, she started to blush. Tradition stated that a man could wait to legalize his wife's standing until after she had produced children. It was an archaic one, in her opinion, but Aoshi was a traditional man. 

He touched her face. "I'll give you your own clinic and wait to be recognized by your family."

"My own clinic," she echoed. 

"It will be easier for you, will it not?" His face looked troubled. "You will have your own place away from both the activity of the Aoiya and the Oniwaban." 

She closed her eyes, understanding his seriousness at keeping her here. He knew of her struggle with the one facet of his life that she could not completely understand. She touched the lapel of his uniform and indicated her acceptance of the matter. "Yes, but that will take some time--"

He set his mouth. "So be it. An acceptable gift is what is required on my part by your family. And a blessing from mine." 

"Our families?" 

"Megumi-chan's approval is required, as is Okina's."

She laughed as she realized that the man was too serious. "Okina will be delighted, I'm sure. But Meg-chan barely understands the concept of marriage."

"Nevertheless, she won't refuse." He smiled at her. "Not when I mean to give her her own horse."

"Her own horse?" Megumi's expression spoke both of her outrage and her admiration for the man's ruthlessness. "Assuming it's that easy, what then?"

He thought for half a second before continuing. "You and I will share a drink of sake to confirm that we are in fact married."

"Sake—"she started. "But you don't drink it."

"It is tradition," he stated. "For this one occasion, I can bend my own rule. Afterwards—"

"Afterwards?" She wondered how many more steps it would take to become this man's wife. At this rate, they would never be married. She sighed her impatience as she encircled her arms around his neck. She would need to hurry him along, before she was old and grey and her niece was bearing children. She hadn't noticed that at her touch, he had become somewhat distracted. Nor that his eyes had darkened as they focused on her smiling lips. "Aoshi--"

As he claimed her mouth and wiped the smile off her face, she felt her knees tremble. The first thought that crossed her mind as she had yielded to him, was that she had seriously misunderstood him. She had mistook his feelings of love to be cold and noble. But the way he leaned into her now and pressed her against a wall testified instead that those passions simply had been buried well and constrained. Underneath that calm, cool exterior – was someone whose whose passionate nature rivaled her own. And that passion showed her that he loved her more than she had ever realized.

In the back of her mind, she also realized that now she had tapped into those feelings –she had also unwittingly sealed her fate to this man. Now, she knew, he would never let her go. 

She was startled and disoriented when he finally turned his head aside. But he still held her fast, his hands stroking her hair while he reflected on what had just happened. It was as if he was just as surprised by the intensity of that one kiss and by the strength of their mutual feelings. 

"Aoshi?"

"Afterwards--" he finally answered, his voice a faint whisper of desire, impatience and longing. "--We retire the kimono for good."

* * *

**Author's notes: **

Author ignores the readers for a moment to watch the characters try desperately to be honorable. She then respectfully kicks the curtain closed for the characters privacy and takes bets on whether Aoshi and Megumi will maintain their honor a little bit longer or not. 

Anyways. I hope that until the very very last two scenes you had no idea what I was going to do. Classic Jane Austin confusion, although I stretched it a lot further, and took it a bit longer. And of course Jane Austen would never have insinuated some of the things that I do. (heheh) I hope also that it was recognized that Megumi was the one who chose her ending. I had wanted her entrance into that dining room to be grander at first, but then I decided that I didn't really care what everyone else there thought. What was important to me was the message she was trying to send to Aoshi. I also hope people recognized the little things I brought back in that had seemed so *random* in the early chapters. It's my way of assuaging the guilt I feel over how indulgent I was in describing the Aoiya in like the first 15 chapters. Hope there are no inconsistencies or dangling threads left.

I do have just a little bit more to give you, to tie up some of those small threads. But when I say little, I mean it. A small little note to bring it all to an end -- and thoughts on the process and at least one snippet of a dialogue that I'm sorry that I had to let go. For the sake of my grades and my job and my sleep, I'm going to sit back and post the final part a week or more from now and maybe perhaps even reread this fic.

As for the reviews put out earlier, I think have all been largely addressed with this part, I think I'll forego the habit of addressing everyone. But to the two of you who read all 49 parts in one sitting, I thank you in particular.

  



	51. The arrival of spring Final notes, cre...

**Another Chance**: **The arrival of spring **  
A fanfic set in the Rurouni Kenshin universe  
_standard disclaimers apply_

* * *

And suddenly it was spring.

It did not come in quietly, but rather exploded onto the scene—thawing out the ground overnight and bearing the fresh scent of renewal on the wind.

Two men and a boy stood in a field, resting for a moment to admire what they had accomplished in just a few days. Within the lazy stone walls that surrounded the unprotected areas of the Higashidani land, the earth was now tilled, ready to receive the seeds that the eldest son had carried from his journeys.

Sanosuke wiped his brow as he carelessly discarded his tools. His father and brother stood next to him, each ready for the change that these seeds would bring.

They would finally turn this land into a different sort of farm. A home for trees and flowers.

It had been their compromise. Their father knew that two his sons would go back to their fighting ways. Outa himself was a diligent student and like his brother, would never be a farmer. He seemed cut out for a life either as another student and master of the Kamiya Kasshin style or as a man of the law.

As for Sanosuke, his father sensed that where he would go from here was not known, even by himself. Even as a child, Sanosuke's eyes had always been distant, seeing something beyond. Although there was sadness in them now too, his father knew that too would eventually fade.

His son was a strong man, one who took life's disappointments and moved on according to the whims of fate. And he did promise to come here every year, with Outa to tend to these trees, even after he died. And whether someday, the two men would be joined by others – their friends, their children and their loved ones, only time would tell.

As Sanosuke leaned over to rub his brother's head affectionately, Kamishimoemon Higashidani pushed aside his worries.

His son was a strong man.

The girl slept on the floor of the clinic, cradling one of the first bloom's of spring in her hand .

Her teacher smiled as she watched her, her pride and her joy. This child was the last living child of a line that had run many generations. And despite the child's penchant for the mysterious onmitsu ways, Megumi was determined to uphold a promise to herself and to her brother. This child would be taught everything that she knew, but would be wholly untainted by circumstances that had stained the history of her father and her hapless aunt.

That was the promise _he_ had made to her. And it was a promise that over the last few weeks had slowly helped her feel more at ease around the Oniwaban that lurked not only at the Aoiya but around Kyoto.

As dusk fell and she finished cleaning, the woman picked up the girl and carried her down the street, back towards the lights that lined the way to the hotel Aoiya. The streets were quieter now, as Kyoto made its transition from day to night. If she sensed watchful eyes, she did not give any hint of noticing them.

As they drew up to the gate that marked the entrance, she paused and looked past the open gate. She looked down momentarily, the squirming in her arms indicating that her niece had roused.

A sleepy voice intoned, "Where are we?"

Her aunt turned the child so she could have a better view of what lay beyond the gate. She felt herself smile as she felt her child wriggle in delight in anticipation of giving the precious flower in her hand to the man who stood just inside waiting for them.

As Megumi looked up at her husband and felt his hand upon her sleeve, she whispered into the girl's ear. "We're home."

_ the end._

* * *

*whew* With that, I've tied everything back together to the first part. I have lots of admin stuff to get out of the way and the snippets/cut scenes/dialogue follows at the end. So skip down if you don't want to read the usual blah blah blah story end blather.

**Contest:** The "How Okina breaks his hand " contest is still open at the shrine of ice and fire (see url in my profile). If it gets up to ten entries, the pot may be sweetened with the Viz Kenshin Graphic Novel vol. 3. The Aoshi/Meg multipart fic contest is also open over there. Prizes folks. Prizes. Get your butts over there.

**Fanart: **  
Reviewers who want to see a little A/Meg fanart preview for this fic or a separate one for "Blades", leave a signed review (with email) or drop me a note so I can send you the URL for the picture before the final goes up at above shrine sometime the next week. ChisaiiLammy also emailed a nice painting of Megs, which is already up on the shrine. Go see it!

**CREDITS, THANKS, GROVELING TO...**

Everyone who left reviews! It meant a lot to me as I chugged along sometimes in what seemed to be a completely thankless avenue of writing a very long fanfic. To the one-time reviewers, thank you especially for breaking out of your shyness! To the ones that emailed me instead, double thanks!

**Best groupies: **_Aoshi/Megumi shippers._ Mimichan harassed me early on. Trupana threatened me. Leila, Jieli, The Great Thing, probably accounted for almost all my reviews. Yeah, somewhere along the way I realized early on I'd die a horrible death if the fic didn't end with pairing. But Leila was the one who stuck it pretty much out to the end, so I'm giving Leila like the "most diligent fan" subaward in this category as teh best A/Meg groupie!

**Best Sano/Meg groupie: animefreak5483. **You hung in there to the end. I will try to eventually make up this sad loss for Sano with a fanart for you without that Aoshi guy. (There is a fanart with that Aoshi guy, Sano and Meg up at the shrine if you are interested ;-) )

**Best soundboard: miJ **For being my gauge during the last critical chapters I am grateful. Your encouragement in this home stretch was really really important. You have no idea how glad I was to see each of your reviews!

**Best conspirators: Cherie Dee and Shinomori no Daiji** - it's been a whole lot of fun the last few months just communicating with you.

**Best use of the review board: Eevee.** I'll miss our weird conversations through the reviews. I realize they make no sense to anyone except us. haha.

**My favorite writer pairing duel: Shizimu Hitomi (A/Meg) meet Mirune Keishiko (S/Meg)** – Oddly enough, again you both write two different pairings by preference, but your writing styles are very complementary to one another.

**Most tolerant reader: junyortrakr.** He's a guy. Nuff said. Glad we had enough plot here to not drive you nuts with the screaming fangirl romance addicts. Regarding your comment on 50 - last comment – life goes on, I do agree as do I when it comes to that all things happen as part of a general purpose and plan.

**Most mindblowing reviewers: Stealania, ChisaiLammy, kenni.** I appreciate the enthusiasm of your reviews particularly when it came to plot and writing.

**UPDATES/CORRECTIONS: ** I am thinking about making a downloadable version available of this fic. Let me know your thoughts – one huge word file or a separate webpage offsite? Let me know. Please check my profile from time to time , where I will post updates on this situation. I also made revisions already to the first six parts on

**Future Plans: ** Sequel? Someone dared utter that word. Sorry, but I'm not one for direct sequels. However,one of the other stories I put up, "Blades, Knives, Steel, and Mettle" is intended to run parallel to this story and possibly go beyond with Soujiro, Misao, Cho's story (and possibly other fighters). (ETA: I started but put it down when I decided to work on original works.)

**And now the author comes clean: **  
I started this fic to test the RK waters and the faithfulness of two factions in the community - Sano/Meg fans and Aoshi/Meg fans. I expected more response from one camp, but to my surprise, that didn't appear to materialize. At one point I had noted that I started to get cold feet about committing Megumi to either of the two men and was contemplating having the fic just end. But that was the whole hook of the fic, and I hate to not keep promises. At the half way point I had already been leaning very hard towards Aoshi because in my mind he is one of the men who is a serious rival to Kenshin in terms of his history, skill, intelligence and strength. (The only thing he lacks is Kenshin's sense of playful humor.) But I started to get cold feet about that too, and I had a good time thinking about Sano from part 30 or so forward as coming in and pulling off a surprise. In a sense, this was one reason why Aoshi and the Oniwaban connection got played up – not just because it was good for him and his character development, but it might create the scenario where he backs off .

Some notes on Sanosuke: It might be argued that his love for Megumi might in fact be greater, for him to be willing to give it up for her happiness and safety. What I didn't come out and state so obviously is that life is full of chances - and that one never knows what may come and whether fate will bring these two back together again. And if not, he is strong - stronger than anyone gives him credit for.

As for the minor characters, it was intended for you to wonder about them and their motives too. Saitou and Okina were quietly working behind the scene. Okina's efforts were more blatant, but Saitou's less so. But who was truly the master manipulator? Think on that kimono and get back to me.

**ETA 11.2012:If you enjoy my writing and want to keep up with my latest work please visit talesofthebigbadwolf dot com . **

* * *

**Snippets! **As promised, here they are. These were bits and pieces abandoned as they were either unnecessary or just not where I wanted to go by the time I got around to where I had initially thought to use them. I can't use them, so I"ll post them.

_**A conversation between two men**_

"But it is a game," Saitou looked bored. "You should have taken the bait earlier, Shinomori. He carelessly flicked his cigarette away. His look turned to amusement as Aoshi glowered at him. "Bodies are just bodies, Shinomori. Death is never absolute unless you see it for yourself. I thought perhaps the former Battousai would have figured that one out easily enough, but it seems that the clues we handed over to them were completely useless."

"So you've known this whole time?"

"I have known of the possibility that Megumi Takani wasn't dead, but I can't verify every body that washes up somewhere in Japan, can I? And you're the skeptic in all matters, so I thought you'd surely go and see for yourself if the police bungled , intentionally or purposefully, the identification of a body."

"Why?" Aoshi managed to force out. "What purpose does doing things this way serve?"

"There are those who would see the Takani's dead rather than have anything of Takani Kenichi's past come to light. My mission is simply to make sure nothing of it does come to light. And that mission may result in a lot more death than is necessary. Do what you need to pay your debt back to the Takani woman. The rest will be mine and my men to deal with. The enemy has been too bold lately. First the taking of one Takani, the attack on your lands, and the flaunting by this syndicates' partners show that they are getting overly confident. But even their partners see the writing on the wall. Some have come forward quietly to inform us. Their patron is becoming too strong for their liking. For at their hearts, most of these folks desire power but more so, prefer their own life the way it is."

"And tell me why I should accept your help."

"Either way, you and I have similar goals. I want to see this addressed, but it can't be handled yet the way I would normally do things. So it's your task if you care enough to help the Takani woman. You find the people, Shinomori and I will find a way to take care of the rest

_**That damn letter!**_

_Sanosuke has left Kyoto and Aoshi misunderstands. Trying to write towards this kind of conversation would have created more complications, and I abandoned it early on. _

She turned her head. "Like I'm going to run off with that roosterhead to Osaka and Mongolia and leave Meg-chan behind.

He didn't know how to answer then. This woman who responded by teasing him, never quite making her actual feelings known. "I would take care of her . . . raise her as one of us."

"And have her turn out to be a little ninja?" She laughed, although it sounded hollow to his ears . "She's going to be a doctor and carry forward her father's legacy. At least, the good part of it."

His silence told her he was serious. "When we thought you were dead, I prepared papers.."

"I appreciate that."

He withdrew something from his pocket. "It is just as easy for you to settle in Osaka as it is here. I'm under the assumption that you were still uncertain about Kyoto. There were things you had mentioned, certain things you were worried about and there was something you wanted to ask …"

"I," she flushed as she suddenly recognized the letter he withdrew. "I don't know that it matters. I mean, it was a strange question. "

"If you are not going to Osaka and are contemplating staying here, we will do our best to help you no matter the issue. The issue you had?"

For once, he had caught her completely off-guard and he did not know why.

She spoke softly, her face still averted. "I didn't want to just come out and ask you, but there was something that I was worried about. Or someone… who I thought might not be happy if I came here. And I sensed tension when I returned-"

"Who would that be?" Aoshi looked at her puzzled.

"Misao."

_**Aoshi confronts Megumi**_

_takes place shortly after the above..._

"Megumi—"

She whirled around, "Aoshi! You shouldn't be here –"

"You have a bad habit of running away," he moved towards her slowly, his eyes daring her to try to run now. "And there is something I want to know, Megumi Takani, and that is –

"Aoshi—"

She stood still, her eyes wide with nervousness as he continued to draw closer.

"He had another chance – that night when we came to rescue you. . . and another when he left. He has feelings for you. What holds the man back?"

"It was for the best—" she stammered nervously, wondering where this was heading. "Our lives were never meant to head in the same direction. He'd resent being tied down in the end -"

"True."

"-and I could never live that carefree lifestyle." She continued on bravely, trying to ignore the tears that came forth. "Or that's what he thinks. He wanted me to stay here. He didn't really want me enough to ask me to come with him."

"Is that so?" He kneeled beside her, touching her hair , trying to offer any measure of comfort., allowing her to cry into the front of his yukata.

After a few minutes, her sniffling subsided. "Tell me, did you ever say anything to him –"

"There was a time when I would say nothing to him. But when it came to seeking his help, He and I did talk quite a bit. I decided at that time to make my intentions clear."

"You wanted to punish the attackers."

"If I wanted revenge, I would have gone much further than I did in Tokyo. All I did was ensure that none of Kurosawa's men or other opportunists would think to come after you again. I left Kyoto for Tokyo to protect young Megumi Takani, but I arrived wanting to save her aunt. And Sanosuke Sagara knew that. "

"Aoshi, I —" She faltered. "You're the reason why he left. He came here and saw something. You've been the reason why he has been so frustrated all along. If I stay here, he'll see it as a sign that —"

"That what he believes – that there is something to you and I?"

"Yes." She hung her head.

Suddenly he saw no reason to hold back again. She had been dead and gone to him, and that had meant something to him after all. But now she was back, and he had another chance to express himself, no matter if now she pined for Sagara. Otherwise, he'd regret it for the rest of his life and beyond.

"And yet it is true. "

She looked up, startled. "What?"

It stood there, unspoken – the knowledge that he did have feelings for her. Not just from the past year or so, but he realized, feeling sthat took root long ago. Even if she loved Sanosuke Sagara, at least he had admitted something to her, and most importantly, to himself.

He paused. "It is true. At least half true"

"Aoshi."

"I do not expect anything from you. I will protect you and your niece no matter what. It was my promise, and one I intend to keep. Whether you are here, in Osaka, in Tokyo—"

"Alright." She had wiped her eyes dry and placed one hand on his arm.

He looked at her startled.

"Alright means," she smiled up at him. "It means I'll stay."

He took the hand that had been on his arm and clasped it. "You owe me nothing. "

"It isn't a matter of obligation." Her eyes sparked, a little in annoyance. "Or are you insanely dense that you think I'd stay because of that. I go when I please, you know—"

"Don't be stupid!" Okina's voice hissed from outside the door. "She wants to stay, idiot! She wants you to ask her to stay!"

"Okina," Megumi made a movement towards the door, but Aoshi caught her ankle before she could punch through the screen. "What are you—"

Immediately after he had cushioned her fall, Okina chose that moment to swing open the door. "You stupid young people always need someone to push them in the direction they want to go-" His voice trailed off as he saw the two of them on the floor.

"I was just about to come out there and beat you up," Megumi said somewhat irritated but then *he* stopped me.

"My apologies, my apologies!" Okina had turned a bright shade of red and then bowing quickly, flew back out of the room and slammed it shut.

Voices came from outside the room, "Okina! What are you doing up here!"

"Shoo shoo!" came Okina's excited voice. "Shirotome will be so envious!"

"Shirotome?"

"Grandchildren," Aoshi sighed.

"Grandchildren!?" Megumi fumed as she sat up, not noting that she and Aoshi had been awkwardly compromised. If she had looked at Aoshi at the very moment, she might have also observed the slight flush on his face. "How is it that – " her voice trailed off, as she realized what had just happened. "Oh."

And then rather unexpectedly, she started laughing.

He didn't quite understand the joke. "Megumi?"

"I'm sorry," she gasped in between fits of giggles. "But , the very idea that things have progressed to that… well… considering that all you and I seem to do is get into situations like these- where absolutely nothing is happening and people assume-"

She stopped when she realized he still grasped her hand.

She was always difficult; choosing a witty remark or joke over a silence. But, there were other things to fill silence. He took her hand and before she could say another word, kissed it. It was not the chaste kiss that Westerners offered in greeting to a lady, but a soft gliding of his lips over her hand.

He felt her shiver. And as he predicted, it silenced her completely.

_*smirks* okay, i admit i just happened to really like the kissing of hand thing from earlier. and that last line. _


End file.
